Well, It's Not So Bad
by Akatsuki's a bang
Summary: The Akatsuki are back! But this time the tables are turned; They're in our world. And even while fending off enemy ninja, they manage to have fun while doing it. Sequel to 'Ugh, Why me'. 3 OC's as well. Rated T for swearing and minor suggestive themes.
1. A Not So Normal Halloween Night

**Normal POV**

It was a different type of Friday night. Kids sped down streets in many types of costumes, being chased by their less than exuberant parents, as they prepared to raid every being in the neighborhood of their delicious, colorfully wrapped pieces of candy. Others, such as teens and adults lucky enough not to know the joy of having a child, traveled to their friends houses, about to party down for the night.

It was October 31, the day better known as Halloween.

Leaves gently floated down from trees, indicating that the fall season was here. And, in the midst of it all, no one seemed to notice the ten cloaked figures that had magically popped into the middle of their unofficial holiday.

The group looked around, taking in the strange sight of the new place.

"_This isn't good_," the only women of the group muttered, looking over at her auburn haired friend. He nodded in agreement.

"_Pein-sama_," the shark-like member addressed, "_I can sense three chakra signatures coming from somewhere around here."_

His black hair partner nodded in agreement. "_You're right Kisame; they seem to be the only ones here with chakra too…"_

"_Alright_," Pein said, turning to speak to the group, "_Hidan and Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi, and Deidara and Tobi, all of you will split up and locate the three chakra containers. Once you have, capture them and report back to me. However, do not let anyone see you; they may not react well to seeing that we are not like them. Is this understood?"_

"_Hai_," the six chorused and took off, traveling at a speed no one would be able to detect.

Pein sighed, rubbing his temples. The situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

"OH MY GOD!" Pein's head snapped up. Standing in front of him was a blond haired boy, looking to be around the age of nine. "YOU GUYS ARE COSPLAYING THE AKATSUKI, FROM NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!"

Pein raised an eyebrow as the boy rambled on. "YOU MUST BE PEIN, THE AKATSUKI LEADER! YOU EVEN GOT RINNEGAN CONTACTS AND ALL OF HIS PEIRCINGS! OH!" He turned to the rest of the group, "YOU MUST BE KONAN! I love her, she's the prettiest. OH AND HE'S SASORI! YOU'VE EVEN GOT A ZETSU! OH MY GOD, YOU EVEN PAINTED YOURSELF BLACK AND WHITE! YOU GOT THE PLANT THING AS WELL! WOW, YOU'RE ALL JUST SO AWESOME!"

Zetsu stared at the boy hungrily. "_Leader-sama, can I __**eat this brat**_?"

Pein sighed, shaking his head. "_As much as it pains me to say this Zetsu, no, you may not_."

"_Oh __**damn**_," he cursed as the boy took off to go and tell his other friends, in amazement, that they were speaking completely in Japanese as well.

**Meanwhile with Hidan and Kakuzu**

The zombie brothers both stalked through the shadows quietly, their target in sight. It was a blonde teenage girl, looking to be about 5 ft 5 inches, wearing a short strapless green dress with a pair of wings strapped onto her back.

She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were practically leering above her, when Hidan jumped down, clamping a hand over her mouth before chopping the back of her neck, slinging her over his shoulder once she went limp in his arms.

Kakuzu nodded to him and they both slunk back into the cover of the shadows.

One down, two to go.

**With Deidara and Tobi**

"_Katsu_," Deidara whispered quietly, a small clay bird appearing in his palm. The bird fluttered from the tree the two were hiding in, headed down to the red head that had stopped, and rested against the base of the tree below.

The small bird silently circled the teens head, going unnoticed. Eyes suddenly snapping open, the green orbs stared in shock at the little white bird that, once discovered, had immediately flown back up into the tree.

Deidara cursed knowing their cover had been blown, and nodded to Tobi. The masked man disappeared in a swirl, startling the teen when he was suddenly looming in front of, from what Tobi could tell, him.

The man took in the teens baggy jeans and black and blue plaid hoodie placed on top a simple gray graphic tee, along with the short read hair the peeked out from the hat on his head.

Quickly, Tobi pinched the base of his neck, and the kid went limp.

Seeing this, Deidara hopped down next to his companion and scooped up the male in his arms, heading back to where Pein and the others had now relocated.

**With the majority of the Akatsuki**

"_Itachi_," Pein addressed when the Uchiha suddenly appeared, "_where is Kisame and the other shinobi you were to capture_?"

The raven haired man looked over to the male and female who were both tied against the base of a tree, unconscious, before, turning back to his leader.

"_The chakra signature started moving. Kisame went to chase after the ninja; he suggested that since he could handle it alone, that I come here and report in._"

Pein nodded, eyes trailing back towards the two captives. "_Good work. Now, since you're here, please wake the captives, I'd like to ask them some questions."_

The Uchiha nodded and walked up to the tree, kneeling in front of the two. He made a couple hand signs before placing a hand on both their heads.

Slowly they both came to, and the red haired one turned to Itachi, eyes slightly wide.

"Itachi…"

The man smirked, and his Sharingan, which had been activated, suddenly disappeared, revealing a pair of multicolored eyes.

Both of the captives' eyes widened slightly before they glanced at each other with smirks. By the time Itachi had turned to walk back to the other Akatsuki, the two were glancing around, looking scared.

"What's going on?" the blonde questioned. "Why are we tied up?"

Pein raised an eyebrow, still not used to hearing the foreign language they spoke, and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted.

"_Pein-sama, the ninja we were pursuing was actually a kage bunshin and_-"

The blue shark that had suddenly appeared alongside his partner stopped, staring at the other Uchiha that was standing across the field.

"_Why the hell are there two Itachi's_?"

"_That's what we'd all like to know_," Sasori replied got into a defensive stance, along with the other nine members of Akatsuki.

Before the group even had a chance to move, however, the Itachi by the captives suddenly changed into a figure in a black cloak, and had sliced the bonds of the two which were tied up.

"Let's g-"

The figure didn't get a chance to finish because the real Itachi was there, pointing a kunai against the person's throat.

"_Don't move_."

The figured chuckled, and Itachi noticed the voice seemed slightly feminine.

"_Trust me; you don't want to hurt me_."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as their own language rolled of the women's tongue. "_Why not_?" he pressed and the female only chuckled again.

"_Itachi_," Pein said walking up behind the Uchiha.

The male nodded and reached a hand forward, yanking back the hood of the figure.

All the Akatsuki immediately dropped their guards, staring at the figure in shock.

No, it… it couldn't be. They had… she had left over a year ago.

The Akatsuki continued to stare in shock while the girl raised a hand and saluted them.

"_Yo, it's been a while, hasn't it_?"

The 10 criminals shared a look before screaming.

"LAUREN?"

**Haha, they're back! :D**

**I didn't want to make you guys wait too long. :P**

**Short chapter I know, but this is just the beginning.**

**Hope you all decide to stick along!**

**Review please!**


	2. Hello To The Old And Hello To The New

**Normal POV**

After the initial shock of seeing Lauren again, the brunette had traveled around and used a jutsu on the Akatsuki, making it all so that they would now be able to fluently speak English.

After doing so Lauren took a step back from the group and smirked.

"Before I lose self control and smother you all, let me ask this; why are you here?"

Pein met her eyes, and smiled a little. "I'll explain in a bit, right now doesn't seem like an adequate time to be doing such a thing."

She sighed with relief. "Good, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have made it that much longer."

And with that Lauren began to glomp the shit out of Kisame. That shark was _very_ huggable.

"Yeah." Everyone's attention turned to the other two chakra wielders. The red head smirked at them, and removed his head, layers of ruby hair toppling down, showing that _he_ was actually a _her._ "How the hell could you guys forget us?"

"Seriously," the blonde joined in, winking at them, "I'm insulted."

The Akatsuki blinked, before Tobi bounded forward and tackled the blonde to the ground.

"TAYLOR-CHAN!"

Taylor giggled and hugged him back. While she was doing that, Tess walked up to Hidan. The Jashinist didn't even give her a chance to breathe before his lips were on hers.

Lauren laughed at the two and gave her favorite shark a final hug before moving on to the person she had missed the most.

She stopped in front of the male and looked up at him.

His blue eyes seemed to be illuminated in the moon light, and his blond hair hadn't changed, but it was still amazing to be able to see it all again.

"Deidara…"

"Lauren…"

They continued to stare until there was a cough from beside them.

"For God's sake, brat. Just kiss her already."

And with that the Iwa native leaned down and locked lips with the young Uchiha. All emotions they had both felt over the last year being transferred into that one kiss.

After a few seconds the two pulled back, and Lauren sighed, burying her face into Deidara's chest.

"I missed you so much."

The male chuckled and kissed her head, closing his eyes with a smile.

"I missed you too," he tightened his grip on her, "I missed you so much, un…"

…

"Okay brat, you've been hugging her for almost a minute now. Maybe you should let her get around to other people."

Lauren laughed and pulled back to smirk at the puppet master who stood beside them.

He hadn't changed much either, except for the fact that his hair had grown longer.

"What Danna? You need a hug?" she teased and walked up to him. He rolled his chocolate brown eyes, smirking down at her.

"No, of course not," Sasori replied sarcastically, as he opened his arms and pretended to look away.

Laughing, Lauren happily stepped into his embrace, and Sasori chuckled, a smile spreading across his lips.

Seconds passed, and he pulled back. Lauren made sure to kiss his cheek, before running over to her brother, flinging herself into his waiting arms.

"Onii-san!"

Itachi fondly smiled at her and returned the hug.

"Imouto, have you been taking care of yourself?"

Lauren took a step back and nodded. "Yep, and I see that you're using the Sharingan." she said taking note of his glowing red orbs. "Has it been bothering you?"

He shook his head slightly. "At the moment, no."

"Good," she smiled again, "but you know it might help if you didn't have your Kekkei Genkai activated every second of the day."

The Uchiha sighed reluctantly, blinking once as his eyes changed to an onyx, blending in with the dark shadows around them.

"Better?"

"Very," she nodded and hugged him once more, moving onto the other members.

After all three girls had dished out their fair share of hugs; Pein stepped forward and began to explain what was going on.

His ringed eyes scanned over the patiently waiting group as he began to speak.

"About a month ago Zetsu had been spying on the Village Hidden in the Leaves and discovered that an alliance between the Kage's of the Leave and Sand villages had been made. From what he reported to me, it seems that they had scoped out Orochimaru's old base and discovered a scroll identical to the one that Kabuto had given to Lauren."

"Wait," Kakuzu interjected, "so they got a hold of a scroll that would enable them to travel to this world, just like the one we're in possession of?"

Pein nodded. "Yes, they planned on using the scroll to come here and try to recover Lauren, Taylor and Tess… since you all know that they are wanted by the two nations as criminals."

"'Wanted criminals'," Tess slowly let the words sink into her brain, "why is that?"

"Well, you did betray their trust," Konan replied. "They took both you and Lauren in. When you encountered them after being kidnapped by us and said that you were going to stay with Akatsuki, it automatically made you a criminal."

Pein nodded. "Precisely, I don't know what they plan to do to you exactly, but it can't be left to chance. That's why I gathered all the members and we came here to your world."

Lauren dipped her head, beginning to understand. "So you guys came to protect us… then why would you guys attack us like that?"

Kisame rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well… since you three left a while ago mostly everyone forgot your chakra signatures…"

Beside the shark, Taylor began to pout. "You people are mean… forgetting us like that…"

Kisame patted her head, smiling a bit. "No, we would never _forget_ you. It's just been a while."

Taylor bobbed her head once, hugging the blue man. "Fine, I guess I can forgive you then."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the two. "Okay, back on track," she looked back at the leader. "Do you know their method of attack yet?"

"No, but the most probable method would be to send in some scouters to try and locate the three of you, and once they have done that, to send in reinforcements." He paused. "However, I have a feeling that they will notice we are gone eventually, and if that does happen there will be a full out war."

Lauren made a ticking noise. "But they are the good guys, right? So if that happens, they wouldn't hurt all the people here because they are powerless…I hope."

"My Jashin, who fucking cares?" Hidan interrupted, stretching his arms out. "When they do damn get here, we'll be ready, so for now why don't we all just fuck around and have some fun?"

"I agree!" Taylor said and Hidan grinned at her, high-fiving.

"They are kinda right," Tess agreed, leaning into the Jashinist. "I mean, when they do come, we'll be able to know since no one in the world besides us has chakra. So for now let's not worry about it and just do whatever."

Pein dipped his head. "I guess that is acceptable for the time being, but everyone needs to be alert, is that clear?"

"Hai," they all chorused and Lauren turned, starting to walk away, but stopped for a second to look back at them.

"Come one guys, let's go get some candy."

"CANDY~!"

**-Time Skip-**

**Lauren's POV**

After walking around for about an hour, every single person had a bag filled with candy.

Taylor and Tobi had the most, seeing they had stopped at every house in the neighborhood, and the others had about the same, which was about half a pillow case full.

"Who has a Reese's they wanna trade with me?" I stated as we traveled back towards our houses.

"Hell no!" Hidan responded stubbornly, "those things are fucking good!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyone else?"

"Here." An orange wrapper was shoved over my shoulder and I looked back to the male behind me.

"Thanks Zetsu," I said and took it from him, "what do you want in return?"

He seemed to contemplate it for a second. "Do you have any of **those little lemon things?**"

I looked down into my bag, moving the candy around.

"These?" I said and pulled out a pack of lemon heads.

He nodded, taking them from me. **"Yeah,** thanks."

"No prob."

Our group walked down the pitch dark street and I noted that most little kids were gone or heading home. It must've been around 9:30 then. That's when most of the kids I knew were required to be back home.

Finally reaching my house, I lead the Akatsuki up the drive way and to the front door, pushing it open with ease.

The ten criminals and my friends followed me into the kitchen which was adjacent to the front door, when a voice rang out from downstairs.

"Hey! Lauren is that you? Did you come back to finish your game? Because Derrick and I already started a new one!"

"Yeah, running out on us like that…What the hell is wrong with you? All you said was that you had to meet some friends and bolted!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the stairs, shouting down to the two males. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But my _friends_ are here, I want you guys to come meet 'em! Tess and Taylor are here too."

There was an exasperated sigh. "Come on, we just started playing MW3! Can't it wait?"

"No! Now get your lazy asses up here!"

A few seconds later the two were making their way up the stairs. They both stepped onto the landing and blinked; giving the ninjas a chance to look them over.

Both were male. The first about 5 ft 10 in with pale blue eyes and short choppy black hair, and the other 5 ft 11 in with dark brown eyes and brown hair which stopped right above his eyebrows and flared out, giving him the classic skateboarder look.

The brown haired male stared at the large group in shock, while the black haired male crossed his arms looked over the group tiredly.

"Well fuck," he stated, blue eyes narrowed, and I rolled my eyes at the two, watching as Taylor and Tess walked up to each respectively.

"This," Tess pointed at the blacked hair guy, "is my older brother, Derrick."

"And this," Taylor reached up and patted the brown males head, "is _my_ older brother, Trevor."

I threw a thumb over my shoulder. "And I'm pretty sure you know this already you two, but these are the Akatsuki, and they're gonna be stayin' with us for a while."

**:O New people!**

**Lol, I love you guys. 31 reviews the first chapter? You all deserve candy *holds out bag***

**But seriously, thanks so much. :D**

**And by the way, my friend ****Shattered Apocalypse ****is my new/first beta, because she got tired of my constant error and bad grammar :P She's one of my best friends. So, Love ya, Anna!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it probably won't be that long.****I hate to keep others waiting :P**

**Please review!**


	3. Fine, They Can Stay

**Normal POV**

Derrick and Trevor stared at the Akatsuki. And the Akatsuki stared back at them.

"Hello," Konan greeted politely, a few others throwing in nods or waves.

Trevor blinked.

Derrick blinked.

They looked at each other.

They looked at the girls.

Lauren sighed. "Oh no…"

Trevor walked up to Lauren and flung her over his shoulder, also grabbing Taylor's upper arm, while Derrick grabbed the front of Tess's shirt, and they pulled all three from the room.

The Akatsuki blinked in surprise and Trevor's head popped back into the doorway.

"Uh… We'll be right back…"

Pein raised an eyebrow, but let them leave anyway.

More people… he expected them to be just as random as their relatives.

…

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Trevor demanded, grasping his head as he paced around the room. Lauren rolled her eyes, propping up onto her elbows on the mattress. The guys had pulled the girls back into one of the bedrooms.

"I don't know," Tess replied, looking a little confused. "_Is_ there something wrong with us?"

Derrick glared at his sister, who was sitting beside him, whacking her on the back of the head. Tess glared back at him.

"Even if we do love them just as much as you guys, they are still fucking _murderers._"

"So what?" Taylor voiced in, trying to stop her brother's pacing. "We lived with them for almost three months when we got stuck in that world. They never tried to kill us, or even did anything to harm us."

Trevor sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "Yeah but… I mean, seriously, they could easily kill us…"

Lauren rolled her eyes again. "Oh, _come on_," she drawled. "You guys have watched Naruto before. You know they aren't as bad as they seem. Itachi's there because he unintentionally murdered his clan and had to get Sasuke to become stronger. Deidara was forced to join. Pein and Konan are there trying to gain world peace. Kisame was just plain bored. Kakuzu wanted money. Hidan needed an easy way to practice his religion. Sasori wanted his artwork to be recognized. Zetsu there 'cause of Tobi, and Tobi would be the only one you'd need to watch out for. Besides, we have powers too; we could protect you guys if they ever tried something, which they _won't_."

Trevor and Derrick shared a look.

"Fine, they can stay." Tess happily nudged her brother and he nudged her back with a smirk. Taylor glomped Trevor and he somehow managed to get an arm out to fist-bump Lauren.

"But you need to make sure they don't cause too much trouble around here."

Lauren laughed and stood. "Yes, this is coming from the two who constantly run around the yard half naked and like to sneak around the neighborhood playing pranks on old people."

Derrick grinned and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. "Yeah well… fuck, I don't know. You're weird too, so get over it."

Lauren smirked and gave him a little squeeze, before all five headed back to where they hoped the Akatsuki were still patiently waiting.

…

When the group returned back into the main area of the house they were shocked to find that the Akatsuki had already made themselves at home.

Pein and Konan were sitting on the brown loveseat, both looking through an older issue of Consumer Report. Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori were on the other matching couch, Itachi and Sasori both reading different types of magazines that had been scattered on the coffee table around them, while Kisame tried to figure out what the remote control in his hands actually controlled.

On the other side of the room, Hidan had plopped himself into the chair, his feet propped up on the matching ottoman. Tobi, Deidara, and Kakuzu still stood in the kitchen. Deidara was trying to find something to eat, Kakuzu was going through the bills on the table, and Tobi was… being Tobi. Zetsu had vanished to God knows where.

"Okay everyone," all eyes looked to Lauren as she addressed them, "Trevor and Derrick agreed that you could stay, so now everyone just has to get to know them, that way it won't be awkward because everyone hates awkward stuff."

Trevor stepped forward and waved a hand.

"My names Trevor, I'm 21 and Taylor's older brother. You'll probably get to know me quickly."

Derrick stepped up next to him.

"I'm Derrick, also 21 and that red haired beast's older brother. I'm hard to figure out, so I suggest you don't try."

Tess rolled her eyes. "They're best friends too, have been forever. And don't be surprised at some of the thing they'll do."

"You don't need to introduce yourself either," Taylor added, "they know about you just like we do."

"Well it's nice to meet you then," Pein stated dipping his head at them, a few others following his example.

"Yeah you too," Derrick replied, turning his back to them all. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and finish the MW3 game we started."

"Oh yeah," Trevor said, remembering too, "we'll see you a little later."

"M-kay, have fun," Lauren said in farewell, and walked over to Kisame, leaning on the couch arm next to him.

He looked up at her with eyebrows raised. "May I help you?"

Lauren laughed, pointing at the remote in his hands. "I should be asking you that, my dear shark."

Kisame chuckled, reluctantly handing the plastic device to her. Lauren pressed the power button on the top of the remote and the TV clicked on, the sound catching the attention of the nearby members.

Suddenly voices erupted from the electronic and everyone looked to the 40 inch flat screen, watching as a picture slowly faded into view.

"-_there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall. So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all~"_

"Why the fuck if that guy's head a triangle?" Hidan stated, pointing at the red haired boy on screen.

"Because he was dropped down the stairs when he was a baby," Lauren replied sarcastically and handed the remote to Kisame, telling him how to change the channels.

By then, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Tobi hand wandered into the family room to see what was going on.

Lauren situated herself on the floor, Deidara sitting beside her as Tess wandered over to Hidan and jumped on his lap. Taylor plopped herself at the base of Itachi's and Kisame's feet, Tobi sitting next to her, and Kakuzu maneuvered to the back of the room, content with just standing.

The shark surfed the channels for awhile, before something caught his interest and he stopped. Lauren was surprised to see The Walking Dead appear on the screen.

"Oh I hate this episode…" Lauren said and placed a hand on her face boredly.

Kakuzu looked down at her. "Why's that?"

"You'll see, it should happen in a minute," she replied, and everyone stared at the TV intently.

A fat guy and a fit guy were both running from zombies outside a high school when they both stopped and panted, seeming to be exhausted.

They spoke to each other, saying how they needed to get the medical supplies back to the boy or he would die, and the fat one said he would cover the other guy so that he'd be able to get away with his broken ankle.

The fit guy nodded and thanked him, suddenly drawing his gun and shooting the fat guy in the leg, before grabbing his backpack and running away, letting the zombies catch up and devour the guy he had shot.

Lauren laughed when she saw the bewildered expressions of the Akatsuki.

"I told you, didn't I? I hate this episode, because it's when the deputy becomes such a douche."

"What the fuck!" Hidan screamed, pointing at the screen, "I liked that fat bastard!"

Lauren raised a fist and he bumped it. "True dat. Fat guys rock."

"But seriously," Sasori interrupted, "why did he just do that? Weren't they comrades?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, but the deputy had an affair with the sheriff's wife because she thought he was dead, and then when her husband turned out to be alive, she stopped talking to the deputy, and since then he's kinda gone crazy. Plus, the fat guy accidently shot this kid, so he volunteered to go and get the medical supplies needed to help save him, and the deputy took advantage of his guilt. So now, he's officially a douche."

"I agree, that's just not right," Kisame joined in.

"Yeah, un, who the hell kills off their own comrade?" Deidara agreed.

"That guy apparently," Kakuzu replied sarcastically, and Lauren rolled her eyes, telling Kisame to put on channel 259.

A new picture popped up and Lauren, Taylor and Tess all smiled, seeing the familiar pirate appear on the screen.

"_I_ _do believe that he is the sexiest pirate ever_," Lauren stated with a British accent.

"_I concur,_" Tess said with a smirk and stared at the screen.

"What is this?" Pein voiced and Taylor smiled back at him.

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Best movie ever, so shut up and watch it," Lauren added. The Akatsuki just shrugged and listened.

…

"Man, were we really playing that long?" Trevor yawned and stretched out as him and Derrick made their way down the stairs.

Derrick rubbed his head. "No, there was a major time skip… yes, we just played for five fucking hours."

"God, I'm tired," Trevor whined and stepped into the kitchen.

"Those brats better not be up still…" Derrick grumbled and suddenly stopped, looking out into the family room.

"What is it?" Trevor questioned tiredly and stopped as well, blinking at what he saw.

Every single member of Akatsuki was passed out in the family room. Hidan and Tess were snuggled together on the chair. Lauren and Deidara were lying on the floor, Deidara's arms wrapped around her waist. Taylor and Tobi had fallen asleep next to each other on the floor, as well. Kisame still sat on the couch, head down, while Itachi leaned on him slightly for support, and Sasori had used the arm of the couch to prop himself up. Konan and Pein still sat on the love seat, leaning onto each other, and Kakuzu was sitting, back against the wall.

"Well, I'll be damned," Trevor laughed quietly, and Derrick cracked at smirk.

"Come on man," the black haired male said, nudging his friend, "let's get to bed, I'm fucked."

Trevor sent him a look. "Do you really want me to?"

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Bastard, I'm not gay."

"No, I think you just need help coming out of the closet."

"Fuck you, man," he replied and walked into his bedroom.

"No thanks," Trevor replied and retired into his own room as well, "not today."

**Lol they are **_**not**_** gay.**

**Later I'm going to see Breaking Dawn so I have to post this early because I'm leaving in a little while to go over to ****fallenangel1718****'s house so we can watch Eclipse before we go. I somehow managed to read the final book, the 700 and something page book, in two days. And only because I decided to play tag in the dark and hyper-extended my leg. I didn't have anything else better to do because we were on vacation and I couldn't get to the boat…**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews they're appreciated. I know this chapter wasn't probably too exciting but I promise you lots of fun stuff will happen soon. And if you know any funny shit that they could do let me know, I'm trying to put it all in.**

**I'll hopefully be able to post a chapter next week since we have break for Thanksgiving. I'm excited because there's no school, plus I get to go see my cousin's :P**

**Have a good weekend! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. To The Mall We Merrily Go

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up the next morning peacefully, my body surrounded by several sources of warmth.

Cracking open my eyes, I adjusted quickly to the dim light that peaked past the trees, which lined the back yard.

The first thing I noticed was that I was on the floor. The next thing I noticed was that someone's arms were wrapped around my stomach and there were abs pressed against my back.

Did I mind it?

No.

Did I care who it was?

No.

I am a hormonal teenager. I have needs.

My muscles strained as I tried to crane around to see who it was that had been keeping me warm when I felt something else, and stopped. It felt like… like…

I looked down. There was a hand resting on my boob… whoa, what?

I followed the hand up to an arm, and the arm up to face.

Closing my eyes, I sighed.

Hidan. It's not surprising really. He would do something like this.

His body was sprawled across the chair, head on the ottoman, one arm on his chest, and the other… well, you know.

His fingers twitched slightly and I looked up, seeing his eyes blink open.

Despite the close relationship I had with the Jashinist, I tensed up slightly, and his eyes squinted in confusion.

I glared at the ceiling.

_Watch him do it…_

He squeezed.

"Oh god… Hidan you're such an idiot…"

I rolled my eyes open and looked over at his shocked face. He immediately removed his hand, cursing slightly.

"Shit… sorry Lauren…"

I blinked. "That might be the first time you've called me by my name, Hidan."

He raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is wrong with that?"

I laughed. "Nothing. Just don't touch my boobs again."

He smirked. "I bet you fucking liked it."

I rolled my eyes and flipped around, snuggling into the warm chest behind me. "Keep telling yourself that, you idiot…"

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep here…"

I looked up, recognizing the voice of my favorite shark. Said shark looked between us tiredly.

"Sorry Kisame," I apologized and hugged him, "Hidan was being stupid."

Kisame cracked a smile and held me tighter. "When isn't Hidan being stupid?"

"Kisame, you just made my day. Thanks."

"You're welcome, squirt," he replied and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep immediately.

"Fuck you both…"

"I love you too, Hidan."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…"

I smiled and snuggled back into Kisame. Hidan and I were like brother and sister but more perverted at times… or at least Hidan was…

…

…

"All right, everyone up!"

My eyes snapped open and looked to the hallway where Derrick was standing, arms crossed. Trevor stood behind him, facepalming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tess groaned and shifted from her spot on the chair beside Hidan, glaring at her brother.

Derrick stared at her blankly. "Lots of things. Didn't you know?"

"Oh, I know," she responded and dropped her head onto the armrest of the chair. "Trust me… I know…"

I propped up on my elbows. "But seriously, why the hell are you guys waking us up?"

Trevor stepped beside Derrick. "Because we're leaving in an hour."

Across the room Taylor yawned and sat up. "Where are we going?"

"The mall."

I groaned and buried my face into the floor. Taylor threw her hands up in joy, and Tess remained neutral.

"Why?"

"They need clothes, don't they?" the black haired male replied, motioning to the criminals spread throughout the room.

The Akatsuki all looked confused, and I knew I'd most likely be giving an explanation of what that meant once Derrick and Trevor were gone.

I sighed and sat up, Kisame following my example. "Yeah, I suppose that's true… we've got enough car space right?"

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, you three can fit all ten in your cars, but since we're coming too, we can space it out a little, so it won't be so cramped."

"Whoa, hold on, what are cars?" Kisame interjected, and I cracked a smirk.

"You can worry about that later, but right now if anyone wants to shower, we have two. We'll have to try and find you some clothes to wear that will fit as well… but in the meantime you can either eat or go and wash up."

I stood and wobbled into the kitchen. "You want food, go with me. Shower, go with Taylor and Tess. We'll show where everything is and how it works."

Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu all followed me into the kitchen, while all the others, minus Derrick and Trevor, followed Tess and Taylor back towards the bathrooms.

Our kitchen was pretty basic. There was an electric stove wedged in between a row of marble counter tops. Cupboards lined the top of the stove and around the sink, which was just around the bend, while on the other side of the room, books and papers sat on top of more marble counters, with cupboards resting under them.

"So brat," Sasori said and leaned against the wall next to the step into the kitchen, "what are you making for breakfast?"

I cracked a smile and swung the cupboard open under the counter top he stood by, motioning to all the boxes inside.

"It's called cereal and milk, and/or toast, dear Danna."

He rolled his eyes but reluctantly started looking through the cupboard.

"Bowls are in here," I opened a cupboard above the sink, "and spoons and other utensils are in the drawer next to the stove."

The present members of Akatsuki all shuffled around the room, getting what the needed, while I took a seat at the table, pouring a large amount of Cinnamon Life into my bowl.

Derrick and Trevor plopped down into the seats behind me, while Sasori took the seat across the table and Kisame, the seat next to him. Kakuzu and Hidan stood beside the toaster waiting for their bread and Zetsu was… actually Zetsu was just looking around.

"'Ey Zetsu," Derrick called, pointing a thumb back over his shoulder towards the stairs, "there's a pack of raw meat in the fridge down stairs."

The plant man look a little surprised, but nodded in thanks, and made his way to the stair well.

"I hope you know that was the last of the meat in this house you just gave up," I noted while munching on a spoonful of cereal.

Derrick glanced at me emotionlessly and flicked my ear, making me freeze.

"You don't eat meat."

"So…" I mumbled, pouting slightly, leaning in towards my milk filled bowl.

Derrick cracked a smirk and rested his head on the table, while Hidan gave me the stare of insanity.

"You don't eat meat?"

I glanced over at the Jashinist before looking back to my cereal.

"No… I'll eat chicken, but that's about it."

He stood there, mouth slightly agape. Even Kakuzu looked a little surprised.

"…Are you fucking _insane_?"

I laughed. "No actually, I'm quite sane."

Sasori scoffed and sat in the seat across from me.

"I highly doubt that…"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Danna."

He just rolled his eyes back at me.

The toaster dinged and Hidan and Kakuzu took their newly browned bread out. As they buttered it, Trevor stood and walked over to a basket beside the coffee pot, rummaging through the numerous pills it homed.

"Here," he said a moment later and placed a bottle down in front of me, "you need to start taking them again."

I sighed and reached out to grab it, but the red head across from me snatched it before I could.

Sasori's hazel eyes scanned over the label. "Iron supplement?" He looked up at me, eyes narrowing. "You need to eat more meat. I will be sure of it."

I gulped and Trevor laughed at us. "You two are so amusing. You act like brother and sister."

I couldn't help but smile. It was so true.

"Funny," Kisame commented from the doorway, smirking at us as he and Itachi entered, "I thought I was like her brother."

I laughed and looked around at all of them.

"Well, Kisame you're my awesome huggable shark brother. Hidan is my perverted, sadistic brother. Itachi is my real, compassionate brother. Sasori is my sarcastic, protective brother. Zetsu is my cannibalistic plant brother. Pein is my fearless, responsible brother. Kakuzu is my money loving bro. Tobi is like my hyper little kid brother. And Trevor and Derrick are pretty much my real bothers too since they've known me for so long."

"I feel kinda left out," Deidara commented as her entered the room, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

I smiled and kissed him as he walked past. "Well, since we're going out it'd be pretty weird if we had that kind of relationship too."

"True, un," he agreed and moved next to the toaster as Hidan and Kakuzu occupied the two seats next to Sasori.

Breakfast continued on peacefully. Tess, Taylor, Pein, and Konan joined us a few minutes later, and once everyone had eaten their fill, Tess, Taylor, the guys, and I went scavenging for clothes the Akatsuki would be able to wear out in public for the day.

"I think I found some shirts that'll work for Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan," Trevor called from the other room.

"I got some for Konan," Tess shouted from downstairs.

"And me and Derrick found some that will fit all the other guys," Taylor added, her voice echoing down the hall.

"Alright then, bring 'em here so that they can change and we can get this little trip to the mall over with."

Tess, Taylor, Derrick, and Trevor enter the room with piles of clothes folded in their arms, and I helped them distribute shirts and shorts to the right people. Tess and I pulled Konan off to the side to give her… undergarments and such.

We assured her that we'd handle the _girl stuff_ during shopping time so she didn't need to worry. She smiled and thanked us before heading off to the bathroom to change.

Once the guys had gotten their clothes, they all went into rooms to change, sharing rooms with their partners respectively.

After a minute the first door clicked open and Hidan and Kakuzu emerged.

Hidan wore baggy gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt that read **PARENTAL ADVISORY - I say "fuck" a lot**. And Kakuzu wore a pair of black sweat pants with plain olive green t-shirt.

"Hidan, that shirt suits you so well," I commenting with a wide grin. He grinned back and kissed Tess before moving out of the way as Kisame and Itachi entered the room.

Itachi wore a pair of dark jeans with a black shirt that read **choose your weapon** with all the different versions of the Sharingan above it. Kisame had on a pair of black sweat pants as well and a gray shirt that read **Looking for a bite to Eat **with a picture of a cartoon shark.

I glanced over at Derrick and Trevor. "You have shirts that are going to match all of them, don't you?"

They both just smirked.

The next two to enter were Sasori and Deidara. Sasori wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt that read **I am a Puppet**. Deidara also had on a pair of jeans, but he wore a red shirt that had the words **Art is an Explosion **spray painted onto it.

"Once again, perfect matches."

Konan and Pein entered next. Konan wore a plain dark blue V-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans, while Pein wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with the Akatsuki cloud on it.

Right after the two leaders came Zetsu and Tobi. The evil master mind in disguise wore an orange shirt that read **BAD BOY** and a pair of black sweats. Zetsu wore a plain black shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants.

"Alright," I stated looking around at everyone, "looks like we're all ready. So let's head out to the cars."

The Akatsuki followed our lead and walked outside into the cool fall air, down to the end of the porch which lead to the driveway where all our cars were parked.

The ten criminals all stopped and stared, looking over our vehicles which the five of us had gone a stood by respectively.

Trevor and Derrick both shared a 2010 dark gray Camaro. Taylor had her 2007 lime green Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Tess had her black 2010 Chevy Silverado. And I walked up next to my white with black pinstriped 2011 Dodge Charger Rt.

"This is my first time seeing a… _car_," Kakuzu drawled, "but they seem very expensive."

Derrick snorted. "That's 'because they are. All around 20,000 I'm pretty sure."

"Our parents are very wealthy," Trevor added, and the group nodded understanding a bit better.

"So I can take three in my car," I interrupted, popping the door open, "who's coming?"

"Well I'm going **with Derrick and Trevor**," Zetsu replied and walked over next to the said boys.

Hidan and Kakuzu both walked up to Tess's side and Tobi to Taylor's.

"I'll go with you, brat," Sasori said and walked up next to me.

"Me too, un," Deidara added and walked up next to his Danna.

"I'll come too, squirt," Kisame said also and walked up beside me.

In the end it was Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara in my car. Hidan, Kakuzu and Pein in Tess's car. Itachi, Konan, and Tobi in Taylor's car. And Zetsu with Derrick and Trevor.

I hopped into the driver seat of my car, Kisame sitting beside me in the passenger seat, letting the feuding artists sit in the rear.

Sticking the keys in the ignition, the engine reared to life and I switched to my CD, Sick by Adelitas Way blasting from the speakers.

Kisame and Deidara both started head banging to the music with me while Sasori sat there looking thoroughly annoyed.

I just looked into the rearview mirror and grinned.

"If you don't like it Danna feel free to leave!"

He just sighed and rested his head against the seat.

I backed out of the driveway, following behind Derrick and Trevor who had already backed out, and started singing along to the lyrics as we all made our way towards the highway. Mall here we come…

**Hey…**

**I'm so sorry… I've just been so busy with shit. I finally got a life, and school was taking up a lot of my time, and then the weekend I planned to write my dad had a seizure… and then finals started. But now the new trimester has come so I have some time to write before my life gets hectic again.**

**So I'm sorry.**

**But in better news, I ended the first trimester with 3 A's and 2 B's. Which is awesome. I'm 1****st**** chair cello. Just got to see all my middle school friends at the last concert. And have been having a lot of fun all together.**

**I hope you all understand. :)**

**Thanks!**

**The next chapter will probably be in less than 3 weeks, depending on how much homework I have. But I will be sure to type a chapter up over Christmas break. :)**

**Oyasumi!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Beta: if you're like me, you're sitting here, wondering how the hell people will react to a goddamn plant and a freaking blue man just prancing around the mall… -_-**

…**That was my beta making a comment…which is why I usually write the AN after she revises it.**

**Love you too Anna!**

**Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. What really is Victoria's Secret?

**Lauren's POV**

"What the _hell _are with all these _things_?" Sasori hissed irritably from the seat behind me.

I looked up into the rear view mirror and noticed him glaring out the window at all the cars speeding beside us.

"It's our mode of transportation, Danna. We don't have super human abilities here in our world, so we use engineering skills to develop ways to get around."

He scoffed and looked up to meet my gaze. "If people in this world have IQs high enough to build such complex machines, do you not believe it possible for them to be able to make people into beings such as us?"

I rolled my eyes and flicked the left blinker on.

Deidara scowled at his partner. "Just leave it alone, yeah…"

Sasori slapped Deidara upside the head but said nothing more. Beside me Kisame chuckled.

"Why don't you both be quiet and listen to the music?" he suggested in the pause between songs. "This stuff is awesome."

I smirked and held my fist up. He bumped it and I laughed.

"Hell yeah."

I suddenly twitched as there was a loud beep from beside me.

Looking out the window I saw Tess's truck pull up next to mine. We both rolled down our windows.

"If you're not gonna get over turn your fucking blinker off!" She called from the driver's seat, making Pein raise his eyebrow at the two of us.

I glanced forward before taking my left hand from the wheel and flipping her the bird.

She just laughed and pulled ahead as I turned my blinker off.

I sighed before smirking slightly and turning up the music as The Collapse by Adelitas Way switched on.

I started rocking my head to the beat and Kisame and Deidara seemed slightly surprised as I started singing along to the words.

"_I saw you get it when you wanted it then! I gave it to you when you wanted it now! I know you're feeling that it's close to the end! Staring at me with your back on the ground!_"

I glanced over and saw Kisame and Deidara rocking out to the music, and smirked at Sasori, knowing the upcoming lines.

"_I know your world is in my hands, you know I pull the strings!"_

The puppet masters head twitched up and I laughed. He noticed my smug look and narrowed his eyes at me before smiling slightly and looking back out the window.

I continued to sing along to the lyrics as our possy of cars pulled onto the off ramp.

We took all the turns necessary and soon ending up in the mall's parking structure.

Danna practically shot from the car (trying to not look stupid and be cool like he is) as soon as the doors were unlocked. And Deidara, Kisame, and I all followed suit.

I smirked at him as I locked the car, and he walked over and smacked my head.

"I hate you…"

He patted my head before pushing me towards where the others were already waiting. "I know you do, brat."

"Okay!" Taylor cried dramatically, pumping her fist into the air, "TO THE MALL!"

A few members looked around, confused.

"I thought that's where we were…"

Tess rubbed her head and pointed behind us at the elevator. "Well, we are here. But to actually get to where the shops are we have to take the elevator."

"And what the fuck is an _elevator_?" Hidan butted in.

"It's a way to get up and down a building," I replied, looking at him like he was dumb.

He walked up and flicked my ear, glaring at me.

I glared back for a minute before a grin slowly creeped onto my face. He rolled his eyes and flicked me off, turning away.

I just giggled and skipped up to Deidara, intertwining my hand in his as our group of criminals all stepped into the elevator.

Taylor pressed the button to the floor we need and the metal box rumbled to life.

The Akatsuki all seemed surprised when we were suddenly pulled upwards, but quickly got used to the feeling and got into little conversations with whoever they were standing next to.

Tobi however, being the curious idiot that he is, decided to jump, halting the elevators journey for a split second.

My eye twitched as Tess and Taylor smiled at me, knowing what was going on in my head.

Tobi jumped, sending the elevator jolting once again.

"Tobi… If you jump… _one more fucking time_… I will shove your ass through the floor of this elevator… and let you get crushed by it. And you won't be able to teleport. _You will die._"

Tobi yelped and ran behind Zetsu for protection.

"Lauren-chan is scary!"

I sighed and hugged the miser that was standing beside me. He didn't do anything more than pat my head.

"I hate stupid people…"

He chuckled. "Now you feel the pain I go through every day."

I glanced up at him and he nodded over to Hidan.

"At least you can kill him," I pointed out, "If I actually killed Tobi, he would haunt me forever…"

Kakuzu pondered my words. "I bet he would… that might actually be worse than my own predicament if it ever happened…"

"I know right?" I replied. He patted my head once more before the elevators doors slide open and we all stepped out into the wild jungle known as the mall.

Girls ran about with numerous bags in their hands. Moms pulled their screaming kids along beside them. Guys wandered around, some doing nothing and other checking passing females out. Dads and other single men sat in the nearby sports bar, yelling as the referee called yet another flag on one of our own men. And then there was us; a group of murderers and batshit crazy teenagers that stood out like a sore thumb.

Suddenly I thought of something and grabbed Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu and pushed them back into the elevator before pressing the 'door close' button.

Kisame raised his eyebrow at me. "What's up, squirt?"

"You're blue," I exclaimed pointing at him. "You're stitchy, and you're planty," I continued pointing at both Kakuzu and Zetsu. "It can't be that way."

The three of them all shared a look before making a few hand signs.

Kisame was now tan and gill-less. Kakuzu was unstitchified. And Zetsu no longer had his fly-trap, just a really bad tan.

I nodded in approval and opened the doors. The three of them walked out, and I glared at Tobi until he became submissive and scuttled into the elevator.

"If you wear that mask you're going to be arrested by the fat mall cop," I stated once the doors were closed.

"Oh please," Madara scoffed, "I'd like to see someone try to stop me."

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "Dude, just use the henge. I really don't want to put up with you."

A gloved hand suddenly cupped my cheek and I froze, looking up to man who now stood mere inches in front of me.

"And here I thought you missed me," he replied with fake sorrow. I laughed and lifted my hands up to either side of his mask, sliding it over his head with ease.

There in front of me now stood a male that looked to be a 19 year old version of Obito Uchiha. I stared at his face in awe.

"I don't know," the teen smirked, Madara's deep voice erupting from his lungs, "by the way you gaze at me, it seems like I _was_ missed."

I frowned and looked away. "Please, that's just your ego talking. How could I miss an old man that has a weird fetish with me?"

He chuckled and reached over, hitting the 'door open' button.

"You never know," he replied.

The doors opened and Tobi skipped out, immediately getting tackled by Taylor as she squealed about how cute he looked, and I walked over to Deidara. He pulled me into his side and kissed my forehead, smiling down at me. I smiled back happily.

"Alright, so where to first?" Tess questioned looking around at everyone.

"Well, I could take a couple of people over to Abercrombie and American Eagle," Taylor suggested.

"I could take a few people to Hot Topic," I added, "I need a few things from there anyway."

Tess shrugged. "I guess I can go with you then Lauren, I think there's a Spencer's over there too."

Taylor looked over at the only regular humans in the group. "Derrick, Trev, would you guys come help me with stuff?"

Trevor and Derrick both shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright then, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu come with us," I declared, "You guys get Pein, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, and Tobi."

"Sounds good," Trevor commented, "let's go."

"Yep! Bye!" Taylor said as her group turned away.

"When you're done, call us!" Tess called after her and she gave thumbs up in return.

I turned in the opposite direction. "Alright then everyone, we're going this way."

We traveled in the opposite direction of Taylor's group, and the five Akatsuki members took in the new place quickly.

"Whoa… what the hell is that place?" Hidan questioned stopping.

Tess and I followed his gaze sideways, eyes simultaneously twitching when we saw what had captured his attention.

"That, Hidan," Tess replied, "Is Victoria's Secret."

The Jashinist smirked over at her. "Can we go in there?"

"No," she deadpanned.

"Hey Lauren, un?"

I looked over at Deidara. "Yes?"

He smirked, mimicking Hidan's. "Can we go in there?"

"No," I deadpanned.

Deidara and Hidan looked at each other.

"How about we make you a deal," Hidan grinned.

I narrowed my eyes. "What kinda deal…?"

"Me and Blondie here go in and pick something out for the each of you."

"What the hell?" Tess scoffed, "What kinda deal is that?"

Deidara shrugged. "You're not paying for it, yeah. We are."

Tess and I looked at them suspiciously.

"And you're not going to steal?"

Hidan shook his head. "We promise."

We looked at each other, and then at their determined faces, before sighing.

"Fine." They high-five happily, "But you don't know our sizes. And we don't plan to tell you either."

They stared at us seriously. "Oh. We know."

I blinked. "No… I don't think you do…"

"32C." Tess blinked.

"36B." I froze.

The Jashinist and bomber grinned once more before bolting into the store.

"We're so dead." Tess whispered.

I only nodded in agreement.

Kisame and Kakuzu then proceeded to pull us to a nearby bench to sit and wait for them to return.

Zetsu stood there the entire time, white side confused as hell, and black side not wanting to explain what 32C and 36B meant.

**15 minutes later**

Tess and I watched in slight interest and Hidan and Deidara both emerged from the store with medium sized bags in their hands.

The two of us had gotten over the fact that our perverted boyfriends would be buying us… _girl stuff… _and thought of it more as, "Hey, free shit!"

When they reached the bench we sat on, they bent down and kissed up both, whispering, "You can try it on for us later."

Tess and I both just tried to ignore it and continued walking towards our original destination.

Finally, the two stores came into view. Tess and I spilt off, myself taking Deidara and Hidan into Hot Topic while Tess took the more abnormally large people into Spencer's.

We shopped around for about half an hour. Deidara got three graphic t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, and a green lantern hoodie. Hidan got three shirts (all having something to do with blood) and three pants as well, though one pair were cargo pants, and a Disturbed hoodie. I also got myself an Adventure Time and Pikachu hoodie.

You can't go to a store and not get yourself anything, right?

Once everything was paid for, we walked outside and Tess flagged us down.

"Taylor texted me and said that they were at the shoe store," she said as we approached, "and that some people were getting hungry so they wanted us to get there fast so everyone could by their shoes and head over to the food court."

"Alright then, we better hurry," I stated, and the two of us lead our group back to the other side of the mall.

The store came into sight and we entered, spotting the rest of our group.

"Wow, what took you guys so long?" Taylor exclaimed.

Tess held up her Victoria's Secret bag. "Hidan and Deidara refused to leave."

Taylor burst out laughing along with Derrick and Trevor as I rolled my eyes at them, walking over to where Deidara and Sasori were skimming the isles.

"So you guys know what you want?"

Sasori nodded and held up his box. "I'm getting these."

Inside the box was a pair of rust colored converse.

"And I'm getting these," Deidara added showing me his own pair of white converse.

And as it turned out, the rest of the Akatsuki also got converse. High-tops to be exact.

Deidara got white, Sasori got burgundy, Itachi got black, Kisame got gray, Hidan got red, Kakuzu got green, Pein got black as well, Konan got blue, Zetsu got black, and Tobi got orange.

"Well, now that shopping is done, let's go get some food."

A few people cheered in joy, tired of tell their stomachs to shut up, and we turned to head towards the-

"HEY LAUREN!"

I stopped.

"_Dammit_."

**OMG HI!**

**So, thank you all for your support. My family is doing okay. My dad is okay for the time being. And my mom just needs help with things.**

**And I got two anonymous reviews from ****Angel**** and ****darkangel**

**Angel****, yes I speak Japanese. I'm in my second year of learning it so not completely, but I can in some respects.**

**Darkangel****, if you would like me to write a Bleach ff than I will. I've been contemplating it for a while, and would like to do it. I just need to find the time. And if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.**

**So thank you all for your reviews and support.**

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL! :D**

**What did you get?**

**I got Super Mario 64, an awesome earring holder, wall art from DA, money, iTunes cards, and a pair of red and black plaid converse.**

**But honestly my entire family was enough.**

**Because it means a lot.**

**Anyway. I know it's late, but PLEASE REVIEW.**

**HAVE A GOOD NEW YEARS!**


	6. Games, A Movie, and Dinner

**Normal POV**

The Akatsuki all angled their heads back and watched in curiosity as a little girl looking to be around 7 years of age sprinted towards Lauren.

She had long strawberry blonde hair, and pale gray eyes. A giant smile stretched across her face and she leapt into the now awaiting Lauren.

The brunette teen was pushed backwards, surprised at the force of small bundle, and landed on the ground with a thump.

A few of the Akatsuki had their eyes wide in confusion while others sprouted smirks as Lauren pulled herself up, shaken.

The little girl threw her arms around Laurens neck and held on tight as Lauren was helped up by her kind shark friend.

She smiled at Kisame and he shot a grin back before Lauren's attention turned to the little girl.

Intent on finding out who the mystery child was, the Akatsuki all focused in on the beginning conversation.

"Elle…," Lauren addressed looking her right in the eyes, "what are you doing here?"

The little girls smile widened. "I'm here with my friends," she replied exuberantly, swinging a hand back towards her awaiting group of school mates.

"I see," Lauren nodded, taking a second to scan over the Akatsuki that were watching the two's interactions with smiles.

Elle, of course, noticed this right away, and spun around, glaring up at the criminals defensively.

"Who are you people?"

Shocked, the Akatsuki looked amongst themselves, waiting for someone to step up and explain to the child who they were. Pein, being the leader and not wanting some of the idiots in his organization to blow their cover, stepped forward and knelt in front of the girl.

"We," he motioned to the rest of his group, "are Lauren's friends…"

The little blonde laughed. "Haha, I can tell." She poked Pein's nose, gently rubbing a hand over one of his chakra receptors. "You and her both like piercings!"

Getting over the initial reaction of having been touched by the small girl Pein stood, and watched as she ran back over to Lauren and gave her another hug.

"Don't you think you should be heading back to your friends?"

Elle nodded and kissed Lauren on the check before turning and running back towards her friends.

Lauren smiled slightly and stood up when the girl suddenly called back to her.

"Oh, and mom and dad wanted me to remind you that you and Taylor and Tess and Derrick and Trevor are supposed to come over for dinner tonight! They want you to bring your friends too!"

And with that her and her friends were gone.

"'Mom and dad'?" Sasori questioned, "who was that, brat?"

Lauren sighed and ran a hand down her face. "That was my sister Elle…"

"'_Sister_," the Akatsuki repeated, "_you _have a _sister_?"

"Ugh, listen guys, how about we go get some lunch and we'll talk things over then okay?"

They all nodded, while Tess, Taylor, Derrick, and Trevor all continued to snicker at the whole situation.

Its fun to see Lauren embarrassed.

**At the food court**

Once all the Akatsuki and company had gotten their food they gathered around the table, content on hearing about who that girl was and what she had meant by her coming earlier.

While Deidara, Hidan, and the other starving men dug into their food Lauren began to talk.

"Okay, yes, that girl from earlier is my little sister Elle. She is 7 years old- and don't comment about how we look nothing alike, because she has my dad's hair and my mom's eyes. I have my dad's eyes and my mom's hair. So we're complete opposites."

Itachi stopped her.

"But you two are not even biologically related."

Lauren shrugged. "Well either way, in some magical way we all look like our parents. I mean, to each other it's not like we were adopted. We were born into our families just like everyone else. The only people who can prove we aren't is probably you guys."

"Fair enough," Kakuzu shrugged, "but about this dinner plan of yours?"

Tess laughed. "Well it's your plan now too…"

Lauren just shook her head and started eating her food. "This is gonna be _fun_."

Sharing a look the Akatsuki all shrugged and continued to eat their food. Looks like they had been invited to dinner. How challenging could meeting parents for dinner be?

…

After finishing up their lunch the group grabbed their new things and returned to their cars, taking the 30 minute drive home.

Since they still had a few hours to blow off before heading off to dinner they all walked around trying to find something to occupy their time.

Itachi, as well and Pein and Konan all managed to find good reading material from the book shelf located in the family room. Tobi managed to uncover some coloring books and crayons and had indulged himself in that.

The others, not knowing what to do yet, followed Lauren, Tess and the other Earth natives down the stairs.

"Holy shit…"

Taylor looked back at the remaining Akatsuki, taking in their astounded faces.

"What?"

"Wha-how-damn…"

Lauren laughed. "That's how we felt at first too, but we've gotten used to it."

The downstairs of the house was completely modernized. A marble lined bar area, 2 bedrooms and one unopened mystery door, a pool table, darts, and even a sofa which was faced towards a flat screen with numerous gaming systems connected to it.

"It was our Christmas present last year," Tess explained, walking into the area.

"Oh, and the first bedroom is mine. The second is Tess and Taylor's," Lauren added. "Trevor and Derrick's bedrooms are upstairs."

The present criminals all nodded, taking in the setting.

"Wait," Kisame interrupted, "what's behind that other door?"

"Oh that?" Trevor walked forward and pushed the door open, "this is our movie room."

Inside was a blackened room with 4 rows of 5 theater seats and a small projector and screen.

"There's also a popcorn maker behind the bar," Derrick added.

"How…how much did this all cost?" Kakuzu staggered.

Lauren shrugged and plopped onto the couch. "Who knows? Our parents never told us."

"Anyway," Tess continued, "there's quite a lot of things to do. Lauren and I are starting a game of Mario Kart on the Nintendo 64 and we can take two more players."

"I'm playing pool then," Derrick and Trevor chorused.

"I'm gonna watch a movie!" Taylor exclaimed and ran into the miniature theater.

Seeing their options, the criminals split up. Deidara and Hidan took seats beside their girls on the couch, picking up the other two controllers. Kakuzu and Zetsu both headed towards the pool table, and Kisame and Sasori both ventured into the dark theater.

**With the gamers**

"Yes yes! Toad for the win!" Lauren cried hoping up from her spot.

"Dammit!" Hidan cursed. "That was not fair! You fucking hit me with the lightning just as I was going over the jump!"

"Bitch please!" Lauren shouted back. "That's how you play! If you can't accept defeat then I'm afraid you should just kill yourself now because you're never gonna beat me!"

"You fucking bitch," Hidan spat at her.

"You wanna go." She growled back.

They glared at each other for another minute until they heard a familiar beeping sound.

"Whoa what the fuck? Don't start without us you heathens!"

Tess and Deidara both high-fived, evil grins spread across their faces as Lauren and Hidan finally sat down, set on catching up in the race.

**With the pool players**

"God, that idiot is so loud," Kakuzu grumbled, trying to block out the shouting from the game area.

Derrick snorted and hit the cue ball, scattering the solids and stripes across the table.

"Oh trust me it's been much worse."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow and hit the cue ball knocking a stripe into the corner pocket.

"How so?"

Trevor took his turn and cursed as he accidently knocked the cue ball into a pocket.

"Well, one time Derrick and I were playing baseball on the Wii and we got too into and threw the controller into the TV. And then the TV caught on fire…"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and hit the ball Zetsu had missed into the pocket he had been aiming for.

"In a way you too almost seem worse than them…"

Trevor and Derrick laughed.

"Because we are."

**With the moviegoers**

"I don't understand," Sasori commented, "how can those cars possibly be alive?"

Kisame waved him off. "Oh don't worry about the technical stuff Sasori, just shut up and watch the movie."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I just don't believe something like this to be realistic."

"That's 'cause it's science fiction," Kisame replied, "it's not supposed to be real."

Sasori opened his mouth to make a comeback but Taylor shushed them both.

"They're transformers- they can do anything. Let's leave it at that."

**Gamers**

"Hell yeah! I win, un!"

"Fuck you blondie! I'll kick your ass next time!"

"Ha! Yeah right! I'll beat you both to the moon!"

"Lies! I'm fucking Uchiha, which means I'm automatically the best!"

"…so mean, un…"

"You bitch…"

"I'm a fucking Uchiha blah blah blah…"

"I SHALL RULE ALL!"

**Poolers**

"Eight ball corner pocket."

"Impossible…"

"I'll bet you 20 bucks."

"I'll take that bet **you miser**."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yay!"

"I hate you, Trev you bastard."

"You own me 20 bucks."

"Sorry but I don't have human money **you fool."**

"…"

"…"

"…fuck you, you cannibalistic douche bag…"

"**Haha, thanks.**"

**The readers!**

"…"

"…"

"…"

**Movie peeps**

"GO OPTIMUS!"

"Oh damn! That girl is hot!"

"You two got so into this…"

"KICK HIS ASS BUMBLEBEE!"

"Oh! Megatron's down!"

"Why am I still here…?"

…

Once the pool players had finished another game and Taylor, Kisame, and Sasori had finished watching Transformers. The two groups pried the gamers from the console and up the stairs to where the readers were still sitting in the peacefully living room.

"It's time to go now," Trevor announced and the three nodded, putting their books down.

The group traveled out and got in their cars respectively, heading in the exact opposite direction that they had taken to get to the mall.

The Akatsuki took in the new scenery as they left the busy city area and traveled into a more remote country area. And after 30 minutes of driving they stopped and turned onto a back road, riding over the bumpy gravel until they arrived at a huge townhouse at the end of the road.

Putting their cars in park they all exited, watching as the front door swung open and 6 adults, 3 female and 3 male, emerged.

All of the adults stood their looking over the group.

"So…these are your _friends_…"

**I…am so sorry.**

**I will admit I forgot about this for a little while.**

**But if something like this ever happens again then feel free to IM me and say "hey! Write a fucking chapter!"**

**Anyways. Hi! :D**

**How are you? What's going on? Been sick? Good grades?**

**Oh! Breaks this week :D We're lucky cuz we get an entire week off XD YES!**

**I plan to spend it drawing and watching anime. The best thing to do.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry once again. I will be sure to start and hopefully post another chapter over this break. But I will try my best not to forget…if I do feel free to bitch at me.**

**Anyway! Have a good weekend! **

**Oysumi!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. An Interesting Name Game

**PS. The Akatsuki never dropped their disguise from the mall earlier. Just in case you were wondering. The awkward looking ones still look normal.**

**Normal POV**

"So…these are your _friends_…," The bald man at the base of the porch hissed, blue eyes looming over the group heavily. He must've been at least the height of Kisame.

The brown haired woman standing beside him rolled her eyes and smacked him. "Oh shush love. It's not like they're criminals or anything."

The man smiled and wrapped an arm around the woman, immediately making the Akatsuki see them as husband and wife.

"Well even if they are criminals I could just call up the rest of my men," another man joked proudly, his brown haired lady friend giggling beside him. "I'm sure we'd be able to kick their asses."

"Don't swear in front of the kids!" A blonde haired woman scolded from beside him, making the brown haired man beside his roll his eyes.

"Hey can you guys just shut up and let us inside already," Trevor intercepted, walking up the steps and hugging the blonde haired woman.

"Hey mom," he smiled.

And with that all the kids walked up to their families respectively.

Taylor also sprinted up the steps to hug the blonde haired woman. "MOM!" she cried dramatically before glomping the brown haired male beside her. "DAD!"

Tess walked up the steps beside Derrick, both approaching the smug man and brown haired woman from earlier.

"Mom, Dad," they chorused. The woman, tears in her eyes, leapt into them both, showering them siblings with love. Tess and Derrick just stood there, accepting the actions mutually.

By then Lauren had reached the top of the steps and was now giving hugs happily to the giant bald man and the brown haired woman.

And in the meanwhile the Akatsuki had been standing there in confusion and shock.

"What the hell is going on, un…" Deidara whispered to Kisame.

The shark shook his head. "All I know is that those are our girl's parents and that they're all crazy as fuck…"

"Damn right," Hidan said in agreement, a few other silently agreeing as well.

"Hey!" Lauren shouted from the top of the steps, "I'm pretty sure our parents are going to want to get to know you, so how about we all head inside!"

Sharing a final look the Akatsuki all started up the steps and into the giant house.

…

"Okay!" The blonde haired woman clapped, catching everyone's attention, "since there's so many of us here how about we all go around introduce ourselves!"

By now all of the Akatsuki and the other families had gather around the family room. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi all sat at the base of the couch which was occupied by Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu. On the other couch were Zetsu, Hidan and Kisame. Squeezed into the love seat next to them were Tobi and Taylor. Lauren, Tess, Taylor, Derrick, and Trevor all stood behind the couches while their parents sat in the bar stools on the other end of the room.

The woman happily bounced in her seat, pointing a finger at herself. "I'll start to show you all how to do it, and we'll go in a circle from there."

Sighing she took a deep breath before waving at them all. "Hi, my names Sherri, I don't feel like telling you my age, and one of my hobbies is making wedding dresses because I like to see others happy. I'm also the mom and Taylor and Trevor."

"My names Chad," the brown haired man beside her saluted, "I'm 45 years old, and I like to kick ass, since I train the maggots that go into the army. I'm also the proud father of Derrick and Tess."

The bald man beside him shot a grin at them all. "Hello there, my name is Phil, I am also 45 years old, and I have a habit of working hard at everything. I am also the father of my daughter Lauren, and my other daughter Elle, who will not be joining us tonight."

Slipping her hand into Phil's the brown haired woman beside him smiled tenderly. "Hi, my name is Cyndi. I am 44 years of age, and I like to garden. I am also the wife of Phil and the mother of Lauren and Elle."

"I'm Linda," another woman with brown hair introduced, "I love to help out others and I am the mother of Derrick and Tess a well as the wife of Chad."

And finally the last man surveyed the group smiling a little. "My name is Devin, I'm around the same age as the other adults, and I love music and sports. Also, I am the husband of Sherri and the father of Taylor and Trevor."

Configuring the information in their heads the Akatsuki put all the pieces together.

From what they just heard, Sherri and Devin were the parents of Taylor and Trevor, Phil and Cyndi were the parents of Lauren and Elle, and Chad and Linda were the parents of Derrick and Tess.

After a few moments of silence Lauren reached forward and poked Deidara in the back of the head.

"I think you're supposed to go now Dei…"

He looked back at Lauren slightly scared before turning back to the parents that were waiting for him to say something patiently.

"Um…Hey there, un. My name is Deidara…I'm 19 years old. And I love to sculpt."

And with that introductions continued along smoothly.

"I am Sasori. I am…19 years old. And I have a habit of making puppets."

"Hello. My name is Itachi. I am 20 years old. And I enjoy poetry."

"My name is Pein. I am also 20 years of age. And I would hope to achieve world peace."

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Konan. I am 20 years old and I love making origami."

"My name is Kakuzu. I am going to tell you that I am 22…And I like money."

"I'm Zetsu. I am **19 years old**. **And in case you were **wondering, I have split personalities."

"I'm Hidan. I'm 20 years old and all I'm here to do is worship my god."

"Hey, I'm Kisame. I'm 20 years old and I love sharks."

"Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi is 17 years old, and Tobi love his friends!"

"I'm Taylor! Though I'm sure everyone here knows me, I'm 18 years old and I love to be happy!"

"I'm Lauren. I'm 18 and I love art and music."

"I'm Tess. I'm 19 and I like to help people sometimes…"

"Derrick. 21. I like stuff."

"I'm Trevor, also 21, and I like sports."

"Great!" Sherri clapped, beaming at them all. "Now we all know each other's names and such, and since the food won't be delivered until 6, everyone feel free to do whatever. I'm sure the kids would love to show you around the house. The other adults and I are starting a round of euchre but feel free to take advantage of all the items littered around the house."

And with the six adults left the room, disappearing to god knows where.

"That…was the most…_interesting_ moment of my life…" Kisame said slowly, drawing out the interesting part.

"More like embarrassing…" Trevor mumbled. "Our mom is always so happy it just makes things awkward for us…"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "It's embarrassing for all of us, having to introduce ourselves like 1st graders…"

"Either way your parents seem very nice and loving of all of you," Konan smiled, assuring her that everything was fine.

"Well I really don't give a shit so I'm gonna go grab my suit and go hop in the lake!" Taylor proclaimed sprinting up the stairs.

"Oh my god, dirt bikes!" Lauren shouted sprinting in the opposite direction!

Tess and Derrick grinned evilly heading in the same direction as Lauren. "Target practice!"

Trevor just laughed at them and walked out onto the large deck that over looked the backyard, the Akatsuki padding after him.

The backyard was huge. A little ways from the house was a pull barn, and a little ways behind that was a small lake, which was bordered by a forest that extended back further onto the property.

Derrick and Tess both emerged from the garage with paintball guns and hid against the side of the barn as Lauren emerged with a bike and a large animal beside her.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan exclaimed pointing at the thing beside Lauren.

Sasori leaned over the bar to get a closer look. "It's either a small bear or a large dog."

Trevor laughed. "That's Lauren's dog Oso. He's extremely large because he's a Siberian Husky, but he's actually a very nice dog unless provoked."

Below Lauren kicked the bike to life, hoping on and revving the engine before speeding off towards the pond.

As she did so Tess and Derrick held up their guns and began to shoot at her.

"Ow! Fuck you guys, don't use me for target practice!"

Tess and Derrick only began to shoot more.

The Akatsuki watched them yell at each other, laughing the scene.

"You know if you guys want to we've got some extra swim suits and there are other dirt bikes and guns. Plus we've got a few horses and other animals if anyone would rather try and have fun than just stand here and watch."

"Animals!" Tobi cheered hoping off the porch and running towards the barn.

"I know where I'm going," Kisame grinned, running to catch up with Taylor who was already halfway to the lake. Having nothing better to do Kakuzu trailed after him.

"Those bikes look badass," Hidan said heading towards the barn, Sasori shrugging and walking after him.

"Guns," Deidara and Zetsu chorused heading towards the barn as well.

Pein offered Konan a hand. "Care to join me for a horseback ride?"

Konan smiled and took his hand as they both walked towards the stables, leaving a shocked Trevor and surprised Itachi on the porch.

The brown haired male looked over at the Uchiha. "Are they going out or something?"

Itachi shook his head, smiling slightly. "I think out leader is just taking some time to relax while we still have the chance. He and Konan are just close childhood friends. I would doubt that anything would ever happen between them."

"Yeah," Trevor agreed, sitting in a chair besides Itachi. "I kinda just see you all as one big family."

Itachi looked away, hiding his smile. "Because we are…"

…

Lauren growled and looked at the siblings that continued to shoot at her. "I swear to god if you hit me with one of those I will go evil sadist on your asses!"

"'Evil sadist'," Sasori quoted riding up next to her.

Hidan howled in enjoyment riding up along her other side. "Fuck! Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Eh, Sasori?"

The puppet master narrowed his eyes. "Judging by the way her mood has changed in the past; I really hope I don't get to see it…"

"Take this!" Tess shouted hoping in front of Lauren and firing the paint balls strait at her.

Lauren's eyes widened in shock and she was immediately splattered in paint.

Not paying attention to where she was going Lauren's front tired caught a tree stump and sent her flying to the ground unexpectedly.

Itachi and Trevor shot up from their seats on the deck, waiting to see if Lauren was okay as both Sasori and Hidan dismounted and ran over to her.

"Brat," Sasori exclaimed in a slight panic, kneeling beside her unmoving body, "are you okay?"

Lauren blinked and turned her head to the side, looking over to where Derrick and Tess were standing in shock.

Slowly the brunette propped herself up, eyes narrowed into slivers as she tried to get up.

"Hidan…"

The Jashinist looked over at Lauren in surprised. Just a second ago Lauren had been dripping with evil, and now it seems as if there was nothing.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone…but…if I start to tear myself apart I'm leaving it up to you…to stop me…"

Hidan's looked at her in confusion but before he could ask what the hell she was talking about Lauren was gone.

Across the field Tess blinked in surprise as Lauren was suddenly in front of her.

"Don't worry…" she said slowly, "I'm not angry anymore…I just need a release…"

And with that she had vanished again.

"Fuck," Tess cursed looking over at Derrick who was just as shocked as her. "We should've listened…it's been a while since she's been like this…that means it'll be worse if she's been holding it in for so long…"

"Oi!" Hidan shouted, him and Sasori running up to the two. "What the fuck was all that about?"

Tess sighed, rubbing her face. "It's just how Lauren is. She's naturally happy all the time, and usually when she gets mad or sad about something she just ignores it and tries to maintain her good mood. But over time the feelings of anger and despair build up inside her and she has to let them out."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "And how does she do that…?"

Derrick sighed. "When we were younger she'd take it out on others, but as we got older she figured that she'd hurt people by doing that and began to take it out on herself, mostly by physical self harm…"

"And I know you two probably don't know this but Lauren has depression issues," Tess added, "if we let her get too far into this mood she won't come out of it for a while."

Sasori and Hidan both stared at them in surprise. "Then what do we do now?"

"Yeah, and what the fuck did she mean by saying 'it's up to me'?"

Tess and Derrick shared a look.

"Then Hidan, what you need to do now is find Lauren."

**:D I told you I'd update again! And I kept my word!**

**Sorry for the boring rambling at the beginning. I'm trying to add in some crack every chapter but sometimes things just turn out to be serious. Plus I'm sure meeting the parents isn't too much of a humorous event…**

**They'll be more stuff coming though, once this is all sorted out.**

**In other words, I think I'm sick again :( My tonsils are the size of small golf balls…**

**Hopefully by the time our break is over it will mostly be gone.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter :) Sorry if you hate cliffies :P**

**Happy…Thursday!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. If You Want To Be Found Than Don't Hide

**Normal POV**

"Why the fuck is it always me?" Hidan wondered to himself, hoping through the forest.

Never once would he have thought that Lauren could be so…dead. It secretly made him half scared to death.

"Bitch!" He cried, hoping that she would reply. There was none of course.

The Jashinist bit his lip.

"Dammit Lauren! I CANT FUCKING HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME!"

Hidan stopped, resting against the branch of a tree. Waiting to see if she might reply this time.

Once again there was none, and Hidan, frustrated, was just about ready to turn back.

"Hidan…"

Hidan's eyes widened as Lauren's chakra signature suddenly popped back onto the map. Without hesitating Hidan started running again. Stopping a minute later when he spotted Lauren sitting at the base of a tree.

She was curled up in a ball, her long hair covering her face and her fingernails digging into both her arms.

"Lauren…"

The teen's posture only tensed, creating crest shaped blood pools on her arms.

That's it. Hidan couldn't take it anymore.

He stomped right up to her and knelt down onto the dirt, grabbing her face and angling it up towards him, throwing the hair out of her face.

Two blank eyes stared at him emotionlessly, but he could see the tears brimming them.

"You're so stupid," Hidan laughed bitterly, pulling Lauren into him. She didn't do anything.

"You came…"

Hidan looked down at her. "What the fuck did you think I was gonna do? Let you kill yourself?"

Lauren looked down. "I would never do that…"

"Really?" He shot back, grabbing her bloodied arms, "well, considering this and the others scars I see here it certainly seems like you do."

Lauren pulled away, but Hidan pulled her back.

"I'm sorry," Lauren finally said, tears running down her cheeks.

Hidan sighed and shoved her face into his shirt. "Just let it out, you bitch. That's why I'm here anyways."

And with that Lauren's hands balled up into his shirt and she silently cried to her heart's content.

Hidan instinctively began to pet her head while still wrapping an arm around her.

After a minutes Lauren stopped crying and Hidan rested his head on top of hers, smiling slightly.

"I hope you know you look like shit when you cry."

Lauren laughed, such a wonderful sound to him, and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Why do you think I try not to do it so often?" she joked.

Hidan grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You remember a while back, when we went to that hot spring?"

Lauren nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Well I thought it was kinda fun. Before that day the only way I could imagine you was with that stuck up Uchiha attitude. But you weren't like that at all. You were different. All it took to make you get out of that personality was something I said. After that you were always open. Which was a total fucking change to me since most people shit their pants and run away when they see me."

Lauren giggled, a smile returning to her features.

"Anyway, my purpose in bringing that up was to remind me that you're such a happy person it breaks hearts when you get like this. I'd rather see you cry when you're sad and yell when you're mad rather than have all those feeling build up to cause something like this."

Lauren ran a hand down her face. "Yeah I know…I've tried in the past but it just happens."

Hidan sighed. "I can get that. I always go on killing spree's at the most random fucking times. Leader almost murdered me once because it was in the middle of a meeting…But from now on whenever you feel like don't run of and try to hurt yourself, come to one of us. Anyone in the Akatsuki would be willing to help and listen, ya got that?"

Lauren smiled and hugged him. "Yeah I get that now. Thanks for coming out here to get me Hidan."

Hidan ruffled her hair and stood up, helping her up as well. "No problem, bitch. Just don't fucking pull shit like that on me again, got it?"

"Yep," Lauren nodded. "Hey…you wanna race back?"

Hidan glanced back over at her only for a split second before vanishing into the trees with his cry of, "PREPARE FOR DEFEAT BITCH!"

Smirking Lauren applied chakra to her feet and ran after him.

"SORRY HIDAN BUT YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO WIN AGAINST AN UCHIHA!"

…

This was it. The final stretch. The edge of the forest could be seen by both Lauren and Hidan who were neck and neck.

Hidan and Lauren glared at each other from the corners of their eyes.

Hidan was not about to let her win this race.

"Ha!" He cried throwing a load of paper bomb kunai's in her path.

"Cheater!" Lauren cried and hopped into the air, avoiding the explosions.

Hidan only cackled and raced ahead.

"Oh fuck no," Lauren growled, watching as he neared the finish line.

"Shunpo!"

Hidan blinked as Lauren was suddenly once again right beside him.

"Sorry Hidan," she apologized sarcastically, "but you're not gonna win this time."

"Shun-" Hidan grabbed hold of her waist, smirking as the last syllable came from Lauren's surprised lips "-po!"

…

"That's not awkward at all…" Kisame laughed, looking down at the ground where Hidan had passed out with his arms wrapped around an unconscious Lauren who was lying on top of him.

Just seconds ago Lauren and Hidan had magically transported onto the field, catching the attention of the Akatsuki.

Itachi, Sasori, Trevor and Tess all ran up taking in the situation. They all blinked.

"What in the hell…?"

"…whose gonna wake em up…?"

Itachi sighed and knelt down, placing his hands on both her heads.

A second later Hidan came to, and blinked looking around at all the people surrounding him before looking at the girl who was passed out on top of him.

"Oh fuck," he sighed, resting his head back on the ground, "probably not one of my smartest plans right there."

"Heh, no it probably wasn't," Lauren laughed, catching the attention of all the people watching, "not for you at least. Though I for one am enjoying the feel of Hidan's abs against my face."

Hidan smirked and sat up, while the rest sweat dropped.

Tess walked over and helped Lauren up. "They are enjoyable aren't they?"

Lauren nodded. "Oh hell yes, it's very nice."

"Though I'm sure that she'd rather enjoy snuggling into mine un," Deidara commented as he and Zetsu joined the conversation.

"Of course," Lauren replied as he pecked her lips.

Itachi stared at the two for a minute before turning and walking away. "That was something I did not need to see…"

"Me either…," Sasori agreed, following after him.

Lauren stared after them with a smile. "You two are just too protective of me!"

"Shut up brat!" Sasori retaliated while Itachi stayed silent, accepting the truth.

By now Kakuzu, Taylor and Derrick had wandered over, finding out from the others what had happened. And after Konan and Pein returned from their horseback ride they were informed of what had happened too.

"So," Derrick said walking up to Lauren, "I see that you're in a better mood now thanks to Hidan, but how about we got those scratches on your arms healed up before the adults see it."

Lauren looked down at her arms in surprise. "Shit, I completely forgot about that…"

Tess rolled her eyes at Lauren's obliviousness and motioned her over. Lauren obediently walked over and watched as Tess applied healing chakra to her arms, closing the wounds quickly.

"More scars to add to the collection, ne?" Tess joked.

"Oh shush," Lauren replied playfully.

…

"Tobi's hungry~!" Tobi whined running up to the group.

They all glared at him.

"You dumbshit, don't you think we are too?" Hidan shot back.

"But Tobi's really hungry~!" He said again, clinging to an agitated Lauren.

"_If_ _I rip your stomach out you won't be anymore_," Lauren growled, making Tobi jump back in fear.

Seeing that this conversation wasn't going to help anyone Trevor cut in.

"Okay okay, we've still go about half an hour until dinner's gonna be ready so how about we play a game?"

All attention turned to him.

"What kind of game?"

Trevor tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How about capture the flag? One team can use the barn as a base and the lake as the other?"

Lauren blinked. "Sounds good to me, but whose gonna be the captains and what are we using as flags?"

Trevor smirked. "Who wants to be captain?"

Sasori and Kisame raised their hands.

Trevor nodded, smirk widening. "Well, for as far as the flags go, I figured the captains first picks could act as the flags."

Sasori smiled evilly, looking straight at Lauren who had turned pale.

"I would like to choose Lauren to be my flag."

"I fucking hate you…" Lauren said and walked up beside him. Sasori only smirked again.

"Hmm," Kisame contemplated, "Taylor you okay with being my flag?"

Taylor nodded happily, hoping next to him. "Yep! I'll be like the princess everyone is trying to protect."

Kisame chuckled and patted her head, waiting for Sasori to call his next pick.

"Wait, can I be referee?" Zetsu interrupted.

Trevor nodded. "Sure, why not."

"Alright then, I'll take Leader," Sasori announced, Pein walking over to his side.

Kisame surveyed the group. "I want Itachi."

"Deidara."

"Kakuzu."

"Hidan."

"Konan."

"Tess."

"Derrick."

"Tobi…"

"Trevor."

(Team 1: Sasori, Lauren, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Tess, and Tobi. Team 2: Kisame, Taylor, Itachi, Kakuzu, Konan, Derrick, and Trevor.)

"Alright," Trevor continued, "now that the teams are picked, I'm going to say that Jutsu's _are _allowed. However no fatal injuries, just scratches and burns and such. Though…no jutsu's on Derrick and I please…"

"What about your parents," Kakuzu questioned, "won't they freak out if they see us using our powers?"

Derrick snorted. "Hell no. If a plane was about to crash into their house they wouldn't notice it. So I doubt they'll notice us."

"Moving on," Trevor said, "Sasori your team is at the lake, Kisame you're in the barn. Everyone report to their bases and tie up the flags and put them where you think they'd be best hid. Zetsu I'm counting on you to let us know when the game will start."

Zetsu nodded and the two teams evacuated to their bases.

…

"I fucking _hate you_," Lauren said again as Sasori tied her up thoroughly, being sure to tighten the ropes purposely.

"I know, brat," he smirked, "but it was impossible for me to pass up this opportunity."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever, so where are ya hiding me?"

Sasori looked at her as if it was obvious. "Where do you think? At the bottom of the lake."

"How the fuck are you gonna manage that without killing me?" She replied in shock.

Pein coughed, butting in. "I know a jutsu that will put you in a barrier which will allow you to breathe under the water."

Lauren nodded and shrieked slightly as Pein picked her up.

The corner of his lip twitched up at her reaction. "I suggest you hold your breath."

Taking a large gulp of air Pein dove down into the water, placing Lauren on the lakes sandy bottom before flying through a set of hands signs.

Lauren breathed, relieved, as a bubble of air suddenly surrounded her.

Pein nodded at Lauren, seeing she was okay, before swimming back up to the surface.

"It is all set," Pein announced as he stepped out of the water. Sasori nodded.

"Everyone huddle up."

Hearing this rest of the group gathered around.

"Alright," Sasori said, looking around at all of them, "here's the plan. Leader, Tess and I will act as defense and try to stop anyone that gets near Lauren. Deidara, Hidan and Tobi you three will be offense. Do not let the others stop you. Deidara will be good at aerial coverage, and Tobi can try and locate Taylor with his teleportation jutsu. Hidan…just do whatever. Everyone got their positions?"

The group nodded and a second later Zetsu appeared from the ground…or rather the black half of him.

"**The game starts now."**

**Hi :D**

**Sorry for the late update but I wanted to get this chapter done. The cliffhanger was killing me too…**

**Anyway, today is my last day of break, tomorrow I go back to school. **

**And I promise that I ****will ****update. That does not mean every two months either. Like I said feel free to message me and tell me to write a chapter if it's been a while.**

**Oh, and guys I know that since it's the middle of the school year a lot of people don't review. But even if you have just a second please do. It makes me happy to get feedback. And when I see that people like my stories it gives me motivation to write more quicker. But if you really don't have the time then I can understand.**

**But anyway. Have a good night everyone :)**

**G'night!**

**Review please!**


	9. Capture The Flag, Akatsuki Version!

**Normal POV**

Above the ground Deidara floated through the air on a small bird, watching the positions of the enemy and relaying the information back to his team.

Back behind him was the lake, which was being guarded by Sasori. Tess and Hidan had been put in charge of the front line defense, hiding and waiting for an enemy to cross into their territory. And Pein had sent Tobi past enemy lines to gather info on placement of defensive positions and the placement of the flag so that he'd be able to get her unnoticed.

"Danna," Deidara said to aloud, eyes darting along with the figures on the ground, "Kisame and Kakuzu are approaching Tess and Hidan, un. Itachi and Konan are guarding the barn. Though…I can't see Derrick or Trevor anywhere, yeah…"

"_It doesn't matter anyway," _Sasori replied, glad that he had been able to set up a telepathic jutsu with his partner, "_they don't have powers like us; I highly doubt they'll even get close. Anyways, keep me posted. Feel free to set SMALL bombs off if they start to overpower us."_

Deidara smirked, and swooped down lower. You can never expect an arsonist _not _to bomb something.

…

"I love how they've formed this belief that we're incredibly oblivious to everything they do," Sherri stated, looking out the window of the deck at the group of teens outside that were in the middle of some sort of heated battle.

"Oh leave it alone," Linda said, waving her hand dismissively from across the room. "I know for sure that Derrick and Trevor have the understanding that we know what's going on. They're not clueless."

Sherri laughed, smiling slightly. "Of course they're not, but neither are the girls."

"True," Linda agreed, "They were always tuned in to everything as kids…well, Tess and Lauren at least. Taylor was a little out there at times."

The two walked over to the window, staring at the backyard that was being over taken by playfully battling ninja.

"Taylor knows though," Cyndi added, walking up behind them, "she just chooses to play the role of a person who doesn't. Same goes for Lauren and Tess at times."

Suddenly the men entered the room, rolling their eyes at their wives.

"Stop analyzing them, will you? They're seniors, and have been acting as mature adults since starting high school. The girls know what is right and wrong, and know how to handle a situation, especially with their newly acquired skills. Trevor and Derrick both know how to handle themselves too, and will always be there for their sisters. It's time for us to just sit back and let them do what they wish. All we can do now is given them endless support."

The rest of the adults smiled, knowing it was the truth. And the sudden beeping from the kitchen pulled them back into reality.

"My buns are burning!"

Everyone but Sherri who had run to the kitchen burst out laughing.

…

"Shit," Hidan cursed happily looking over at Tess. They both had their eyes locked on Kisame and Kakuzu who had just stepped into their territory. "Looks like it's time for us to go."

"I got Kisame," Tess whispered, before making a hand sign and becoming invisible.

"Fuck yeah," Hidan cheered silently, pressing against the tree, "Finally I get a chance to beat that old fucker up."

Kisame and Kakuzu continued to carefully approach.

"Did you hear whispering early?" Kisame said to the miser beside him.

Kakuzu looked at him briefly, still ready for anything. "Yeah, I thought I heard that idiot partner of mine. He doesn't know how to shut up let alone be quiet."

A vein popped out on Hidan forehead.

"Hey you damn rag!" He shouted hopping down in front of them, scythe pointed at Kakuzu angrily. "I'm not loud!"

Kakuzu gave him a bored look while Kisame began laughing.

"Oh yes, now I know it's true since you just revealed yourself by getting pissed off and screaming at me about it."

Hidan turned red and charged at them both. "Fuck you bastard!"

They both jumped back avoiding the scythe and Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"What? Only one front line man? That's not fair. After all, it's two against one."

"Not really." Tess commented appearing in the tree above them. "I called Kisame."

Kisame grinned as Taylor leapt for him and ducked, grabbing her arm and throwing her across the field. She skidded to a stop a few feet from Hidan, glaring at him playfully.

"Alright then, bring it on princess."

Tess pulled on her gloves and Hidan readied his weapons.

"Don't call me princess, sharky."

…

"Tobi," Pein addressed as the masked man appeared in front of him, "what does the enemies layout look like?"

Tobi bounced around energetically. "Itachi and Konan are both guarding the barn! And Kisame and Kakuzu are battling with Tess and Hidan!"

Pein raised an eyebrow. "What about Derrick and Trevor?"

Tobi scratched his head. "Well…Tobi couldn't find them…"

The orange haired leader put it all together in his head.

"Alright I'm going in Tobi. Keep an eye out for the two boys."

And with that Pein was gone, leaving a now red eyed Tobi behind.

Madara sighed. "How the hell did I get this job…I'd rather be messing with Lauren…"

…

Pein approached the barn. Itachi stood in front of the door while Konan guarded the roof. Taylor was definitely inside.

Knowing it would pain him to hurt his own partner, Pein swiftly jumped to the roof. Konan blinked in shock, but quickly regained control and made a grab for a kunai. But before she could Pein transported behind her and quickly tapped her neck. Konan collapsed into his arms and he set her down gently before, turning to face Itachi.

…Until there was a popping sound…

Eyes widened Pein jolted around and blinked. Konan…was Derrick?

Pein quickly put pieces together and jumped down to Itachi.

The male did not react in such abnormal ways that Konan did, but he wasn't taking any chances. Pein dodged Itachi's punched and kicks, getting close enough to swiftly knock him out as he did Konan.

He had been right. Itachi changed into Trevor.

That meant the real Itachi and Konan were probably closing in on Sasori and Lauren. But then he realized that this meant Taylor had been left unguarded.

He shouted for Deidara and the artist swooped down.

"Alert Sasori that Itachi and Konan are probably preparing to attack."

Deidara nodded and ascended back into the sky, as Pein opened the doors of the barn, knowing that it was right to expect more of his criminals.

"Sup leader," a clone of Kisame greeted, "I didn't think you'd be the one coming to get the flag."

"Nor did I think that you would all come up with such an elaborate plan," he replied.

It seemed that Derrick and Trevor had just been decoys to make them think that the barn was being guarded, and knowing they would eventually be figured out the others had left clones of themselves to preserve the flag. But while this was happening Kisame and Kakuzu would be fighting the defenses of his own team to allow a chance for Itachi and Konan to slip past to get to Sasori and Lauren. Incredible.

Pein readied himself to fight, hoping that Konan and Itachi weren't already attacking and Deidara would be able to save the game. If not it would be hard to get the flag back.

…

Sasori was beginning to become confused. No one was approaching. The only people he could sense that were ever close were Kisame and Kakuzu.

"_Danna,_" Deidara's voice popped into his head, "_according to leader the Itachi and Konan at the barn were a decoy. The real ones should be around you trying to get Lauren."_

Sasori cursed. He had underestimated them. Neither he nor Pein had expected something like this to happen.

He bolted to the edge of the lake, looking down at the bottom. Thankfully Lauren was still there and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh so that's where she is."

Sasori whipped around, kunai already in hand.

Itachi and Konan chakra signatures suddenly appeared as the emerged from the tree line.

Itachi smirked slightly. "I bet you can understand Sasori- that we didn't want to make an irrational move before knowing the location of your flag."

Sasori glared at them. "You're much better than I originally had anticipated surprisingly. Never would I have thought to be put up against the two of you."

"Either way we're here," Konan interjected, "so let's get on with this shall we?"

Itachi nodded and dispersed into a flock of ravens. Sasori made a move to go after him but Konan blinded him with her paper. She wasn't going to let him get past her, until Itachi had the flag. And Sasori knew that battle another defensive type like his own style wasn't going to get him anywhere fast.

…

Itachi had planned it all out. Every detail. And his plan was flawless. But now came the final part.

He stood atop the lake, looking down at his sister that was oblivious to what was going on above her. That made him smile, even if she was a grown up adult she would always be his little sister.

Getting back to what really matter Itachi dove into the water, swimming down towards the bubble Lauren was protected in. She didn't notice him until he had put his arm into the bubble and grabbed her.

Lauren's eyes were wide in shock as Itachi pulled her out into the water, floating back to the surface.

Once they both caught their breath Itachi stood on the surface and pulled Lauren out as well, standing her beside him.

"I guess this means you win," Lauren stated as Itachi brushed the wet hair out of her face.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a certain orange haired leader.

"No. They did not win. We have won."

Lauren and Itachi both looked to where Pein stood at the side of the lake with Konan and Sasori, Taylor flung over his shoulder.

Itachi blinked. "But…"

Pein lip twitched up. "Come on Itachi; I am the leader."

Itachi chuckled and closed his eyes. "I suppose you're right."

Pein nodded, knowing that he was.

Itachi sliced the bonds on Lauren and Sasori relieved Taylor of hers.

Zetsu notified everyone that Sasori's team had won the game and everyone met up at the barn.

Tess began to heal Hidan and Kisame's wounds as well as her own. Because of Kakuzu's abilities and the fact that Hidan never really hurt him he didn't require any healing.

"Man, being knocked out makes me hungry," Trevor stated, trying to soothe his growling stomach.

"Ditto," Derrick agreed.

"_Ditto!" _Lauren said happily, impersonating the Pokémon. Derrick and Trevor gave her a black face.

Suddenly a bell rang from the house.

"Dinner's ready!" Taylor cheered, running towards the house with every other person on her tail.

…

Dinner went by quickly. The hungry ninja's devoured their portions quickly. And after talking with their parents for a little while more the sun began to turn the horizon orange, signaling their leave.

Derrick, Trevor, Tess, Taylor, and Lauren all bid farewell to their parents, promising to visit again soon, and packed into their cars.

By the time their cars pulled back into the driveway the sky was dark.

The Akatsuki all settled in the family room and noticed that the teens were all running around gathering things together.

"What are you doing?" Kisame finally asked.

Lauren stuck her head into the room, looking as if they were preparing for the end of the world.

"We have school tomorrow."

**Hi :)**

**I'm on Spring break, but it has been spent so far by traveling to my cousin's house and visiting the beach for the day. And not some warm beach in the south; Lake Huron on a windy overcast day. So it really wasn't the beach we went to. It was the cottage on the beach which we sat in and played board games all day. But it was still fun.**

**Oh, went and saw the Hunger Games too. I never read the book but the movie was AWESOME.**

**Anyway, I see that it's been more than a month *sweat drops* …yeah…I bet we're all tired of my saying sorry lol…**

**But I hope everyone has a good Easter if you're Christian. If not have a good weekend anyway.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :D**

**Bye~ **


	10. School Boredom And Home Videos

***Important question at the end.**

**Normal POV**

The next morning the Akatsuki woke up to a quite house. No Lauren. No Tess. No Taylor. No one. All they had was a note on the kitchen table written entirely in Japanese.

Itachi picked up the note and started reading it aloud to his fellow members.

"_Hello everyone. By the time you wake up we will probably all be gone. Derrick and Trevor will not be home until Friday, they live on their college campus and have jobs so they only visit on the weekends, so they wished for me to bid you farewell. Taylor, Tess and I all have different schedules for each individual day, but we shall speak of that once we get home. All you need to know for now is that Tess, Taylor and I will arrive home today at 3. Please DO NOT try to find us and please DO NOT leave the house. It is fine if you go into the back yard for fresh air, but DO NOT use any type of Jutsu. There are plenty of things in the house that will keep you occupied until we can access some basic and less restricted ground rules for you later. We did the whole breakfast thing the other day so you know how it works. And we have the same appliances that you have in your world so DO NOT burn out house down. See you all later. Lauren."_

"Well that settles that," Hidan mumbled, his stomach already crying out for food. "Can I fucking eat now?"

The Jashinist turned to walk away but Pein stopped him.

"Everyone must abide by Lauren's rules, they were once our guests and we are now there's. If you chose to break them you will face the necessary consequences. Is this clear?"

"Hai, Leader-sama."

Pein nodded. "Alright then, do as you wish."

Hidan, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu all got to work on making their breakfast. Since the house in its entirety wasn't all that big the Akatsuki figured that it'd just be easier for them all not to try and do the same thing at once.

Konan and Pein both walked into the family room and sat on the couches, picking up the books they had started yesterday. Both seemed to be quite intrigued with their reading selections. Kakuzu grabbed a cup of coffee and the latest Consumer Report and walked outside onto the back patio, enjoying the cool fall morning. Tobi said something about Eeyore's tail being missing and ran down stairs. Not having anything better to do Sasori followed him to the lower level, figuring that maybe he'd be able to find something interesting to do. And while everyone else was occupied with something Deidara decided that it was time to groom his hair and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he prepared to take a shower.

Downstairs Sasori was shuffling through some papers when he suddenly came across a small binder. It read "Lauren's best work; Progression throughout the years". At the bottom of the binder in small print was "put together by Derrick and Trevor- hope you like it sis."

Curiosity taking over Sasori opened the binder; the first tab was labeled _Pencil/Pen sketches_ followed by _Black and White, Color, Photography, Anime, _and _From Us to You_.

Flipping the page Sasori blinked. It was a tree, a very intricate and detailed tree. Intrigued by his Lauren's work he took a seat on a bar stool and flipped the page. Every page he turned he became more and more proud of his brat. She was a true artist. Suddenly he found himself turning to the anime tab since it was the biggest. The first thing he saw was a drawing of Itachi and Sasuke back to back, glaring at each other with the Sharingan. He could feel the hate radiating from the two. The passion Lauren put into the picture was amazing and it made the entire thing. The next page he noticed was the Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke. The page was cut into two panels, top and bottom. On the top the two boys stood with intense glares, kunai's held to each other's neck. On the bottom Naruto stood with a smile and Sasuke with a smirk; they were bumping fists. Then the quote in the middle of the page caught his attention. "_Forever rivals. Forever friends. Bonds can be severed, but can never be forgotten."_

Sasori could not fully comprehend the meaning of such words but he found himself smiling anyway. A sudden chuckling behind him however made it disappear.

"Holy shit, un…Danna were you just smiling?"

Sasori turned and glared at his partner. "Shut up, brat."

Deidara smirked and walked up closer, looking over the puppet master's shoulder to see what had made him do such a thing.

"Hey, isn't that Itachi's otouto and the kyuubi kid, yeah? That's an awesome drawing, un; who did it?"

"Lauren," Sasori replied, "she has an entire binder full of drawings."

Speechless Deidara stepped next to him and flipped the page. Both of their eyes widened when they saw that the picture was of them. Sasori was sitting in the corner of the cave used to capture the Ichibi adjusting some puppets stoically while Deidara was leaning over his shoulder, smirking as a bird fluttered above both of them. It was such a plain yet amazing piece of work.

Deidara and Sasori stared at each other, unable to speak.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tobi's scream startled the entire house and Deidara and Sasori ran into the theatre room as the others bolted down the stairs.

"Tobi what's wrong?" Sasori demanded as he and Deidara burst through the door, others coming up behind them.

Tobi sat bouncing in a chair squealing and pointing a hand on the screen. "Look how cute Taylor-chan and Lauren-chan look!"

All the members walked into the room and looked at the screen, sure enough seeing tiny versions of Lauren and Taylor on the screen.

"Tobi," Pein asked, "What is this?"

"Tobi found a box in the back called "Home Videos"!" He replied. "Look how cuuuuttte they are guys!"

Looking back to the screen a title faded on.

Facing the wrath of a 7 year old

Slowly the Akatsuki all migrated over to the seats watching as Taylor and Lauren appeared back on the screen.

Lauren looked at the camera with wide, innocent eyes, lips slightly part as she stared at it in wonder.

"_Tess,_ _why did you get the camera out?"_

"_Because,"_ Tess's voice replied, as the camera zoomed past Lauren and a younger version of Derrick and Trevor who stood on opposite sides of the backyard. "_They are gonna do something stupid…"_

Trevor and Derrick both grinned and charged at each other, arms extended and hands ball into fists.

Taylor smiled and Lauren blinked. "_They're going to break their wrists_…"

The two boy's fists collided and they both immediately hit the ground, rolling around, holding their hands in pain.

From behind the camera Tess angrily sighed and shoved the device into Taylor who struggled to get it refocused on the red head as she walked over and stood next to her brother.

"_What is wrong with you!" _She shouted, pointing a finger down at Derrick angrily as he still withered in pain. "_Can you possibly be any stupider!"_

"_Actually,"_ Taylor turned the Camera on Lauren, _"it's more stupid. Stupider isn't…" _She trailed off and raised her hands defensively as Taylor turned back to Tess who was giving Lauren a demonic glare.

"_Anyway…honestly Derrick! Is it your life goal to break bones? Do you enjoy pain? God, maybe I should smack you in the head with a baseball bat, maybe then you'll get some common sense!"_

This continued for another few minutes and the Akatsuki all sat there thoroughly amused. This was pure gold to them, something that would waste the day away until the girls got home later.

That section of video ended and as the next title appeared on the screen the video was unexpectedly paused.

"Tobi's thirsty! Hidan~ Go and get Tobi and the other's something to drink!"

Hidan blinked when his name was suddenly called. "What? Why the fuck should I get you a drink?"

"Hidan," Pein said calmly, "I'm sure Tobi would appreciate it if you would."

Hidan scowled, getting the real meaning of "I'm the leader, bitch. And I told you to get Tobi a drink."

Not about to argue back Hidan turned to leave when Pein called his name again.

"Oh, and since you're going up please get everyone a drink."

Hidan silently cursed Pein as he left the room and headed up the stairs.

"Get you a fucking drink…" he mumbled as he stepped into the kitchen. There would be too many glasses to carry if everyone got water…

Turning Hidan opened the door to the garage and flicked the light on. Nearby there was a cooler and he walked over, hoping that maybe there'd be something in it so he could just carry the entire cooler down. He opened the cooler and grinned when he saw the inside was packed with brown glass bottles.

Hefting the cooler up Hidan placed it on his shoulder and walked back in the house, heading down the stairs.

"Here," he said as he walked back into the theatre, setting the cooler down on the floor. Opening it he took one and tossed it to Tobi along with everyone else before grabbing one for himself and sitting back in his seat. Hidan twisted the cap off the bottle and took a swig of the liquid inside.

It had a peculiar taste, but it wasn't bad. He didn't question it nor did anyone else.

"Tobi! Start the video back up!"

"Sorry!" He apologized and clicked the remote, watching the scene come back into motion.

…

Lauren sighed and flopped into the back seat of Taylor's Jeep.

"I hate Monday's…"

"Doesn't everybody?" Tess replied as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"The geeks don't," Taylor said as she turned on the ignition, revving the engine to life.

Tess looked over at her. "…but we are the geeks."

"Nah," Lauren replied, "We're the hipster geeks. Not the brain smart geeks that like to do work."

"Ah," Tess said as they pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the main road.

Tess turned on the radio and "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns and Roses came on.

"Hey," Lauren said after a minute of silence. "Do you think they destroyed the house? Or even got my note…?"

Tess turned in her seat to look back at the brunette.

"Lauren."

"Hmm?"

"They are fine."

Lauren stared at her. "But how do you _know_?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Because Pein is there; so if anything were to happen he would kill them. And besides that we haven't been called by the neighbor, fire department, or hospital so nothing could've gone wrong."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lauren admitted as they pulled into the subdivision.

From the distance all three girls could tell that the house was not on fire, and as they came closer noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Taylor pulled the car up next to the curb since the drive way was already taken by both Lauren and Tess's cars, and the three girls hoped out.

"See," Tess said as they walked up the porch to the front door. See pulled out her key and unlocked the door, pushing it open with her hip. "Nothing went wro-…" she suddenly stopped. Lying on the floor in front of them was a single empty bottle of Beer.

They all looked at each other. Derrick and Trevor had left a cooler in the garage with beer from a party the other day…did the Akatsuki get into it? If so who knows what was happening…

"Shit," they cursed and walked into the house, setting there book bags down before heading down the stairs, not seeing anyone present on the first floor.

Tess led the way, and as they approached the theatre room, seeing light from under the door.

"Hey," Tess spoke loudly, testing to see if anyone was there, "we're home…"

She pushed open the door and hundreds of tiny black threads shot out at her. While frozen in shock Kakuzu stepped out of the darkness of the room.

"Oh, its Tess, perfect…I was hoping that someone would come home soon…I was hoping that you'd be my company."

Tess blinked. "Whoa there stitches. What are you talking about ? You're drunk aren't you? Let me out of these things."

Kakuzu pulled Tess closer and lowered his mask. "I am a guy you know."

Tess stared at him like he was insane. "What the fuck…Kakuzu put me down. Hidan'll be pissed…"

"That's what I want," Kakuzu mumbled smirking, and pulled her into the room, closing the door without another word.

"_Lauren!"_ Came Tess's muffled cry. "_They're so drunk! _Retreat_!"_

Lauren grabbed Taylor and dragged her up the stairs, into Derrick's room since it was the most heavily armed.

_We should be alright here for now…_ She thought to herself when there was suddenly a groan behind her.

Taylor and she both whipped around; surprised to see Itachi slumped against the side of the bed.

"Onii-san," Lauren said scooting over next to him. "What happened, are you okay?"

His heavy eyelids opened to reveal foggy onyx eyes. "Hidan brought us down something to drink earlier…sadly I didn't figure out it was alcohol until after I had already drunk one…I can't hold my alcohol very well…"

Lauren smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "It's fine…but what about the others? What happened to them?"

Itachi sighed, trying to regain his composure. "After a while everyone started to get out of hand…they had drunk too much and were losing control of their minds and bodies…that's when I managed to get up here…"

"Shouldn't everyone just be passed out then? Why did Kakuzu randomly grab Tess and say he was hoping for some "company"?"

"Imouto." Itachi finally said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We are a group of S-rank criminals, hated by everyone. How often do you think we get drunk? Almost never. So when we do, we tend to go all out…"

Lauren and Taylor both blinked. "Meaning…?"

"We tend to want to have sex as well…"

"Oh shit," they cursed. Taylor turned Lauren.

"I know that since I haven't mastered any type of stealth yet you won't want me going out there."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, if you could, please just stay here and help Itachi recover. I'll go out and try to find everyone and get Tess back here with us."

"Alright," Taylor nodded, "I'll lock the door after you're gone."

Lauren stood and walked towards the door. "Imouto," she stopped and looked back to Itachi, "Don't let _anyone_ touch you or there will be hell to pay…"

Lauren only cracked a smirk and saluted them before walking out the door.

As she slowly walked down the hallway she chucked a little. It was funny how they were treating this as a lethal situation when really it was just a bunch of drunken criminals that wanted you in their pants.

Lauren stopped laughing, that was actually kind of scary…

She stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to Trevor's room. Inside the room was dark and smelled of cologne, but she stepped into the room anyway, trying to find the light switch.

After a few seconds she found it and flicked the lights on…but not before a pair of arms snuck themselves around her waist and a head rested on top of her own. Lauren inched her head back a little and felt the edge of a hard mask touch her hair.

Shit.

"Madara…"

She was suddenly pushed up against the wall, the masked man's hands gripping her hips tightly as he leered over her.

"Hello Sōtai."

**O-O**

**Hi. **

**I have a question: I plan to put some mature content (kissing, tearing off of clothes. Not too detailed) in the next chapter…but not too much, just things that drunk/stupid teenagers might do. But would you prefer for me to skip over it and start after it all or do you not care/want me to just do what I plan to do? **

**I thought that having something like this might be interesting, but in the end to me your opinion matters too, so I just wanted to see what you'd think.**

**Sorry for not updating-I hate school. That's all.**

**But thankfully it's over in a month and a half :D **

**And since during the summer I am a loner and have nothing going on really I should have more time to update :) Hooray! **

**Anyway. REVIEWS are APPRECIATED. Please let me know your answer to the previous question :)**

**Have a good day.**

**Review~**


	11. When Away Drunken Men Come Out To Play

**Lauren's POV**

I stared up at Madara in disbelief. Why him? Out of all the other drunken criminals scattered throughout the house he had to be the first one that I ran into.

His low, husky breaths dripped with the scent of alcohol and he lifted a hand, curling it under my chin.

"I hope you know that I plan to take full advantage of the situation," he purred, removing his other hand from my waist. He grabbing the sides of his mask and slid it clear over his head, letting it drop to the floor. And still, even despite being drunk, he managed to wear the face of a teenage Obito Uchiha.

"You don't deserve to wear that face," I replied as Madara's now free hand returned to its previous place on my waist. He smirked and moved his face up to mine our noses touching.

"Well, I thought that maybe this would make things a little more enjoyable for you…"

I sharply sucked in a breath as suddenly I was in his arms. Madara continued to smirk as he walked over to Trevor's bed.

"Madara," I said half way between being angry and being scared, "put me down. You don't know what you're doing. This doesn't need to happen."

He placed me on the mattress and put his hands on my shoulders, pinning me down onto the bed while his knee snuck in-between my legs.

A blush spread across my face and Madara leaned down, placing kisses on base of my neck.

"But I do know what I'm doing. And it doesn't need to happen, I just want it to."

I was about to open my mouth to say something to try and deter him again but his lips smashed onto mine.

That was it. There would be no more talking.

I started to get light headed from his scent as well as the fact that he would not break for air and he took the opportunity to slip his hand under my shirt. Finally he broke for air and I squirmed around, trying to get away, but his knee held my lower body in place as he slowly started to kiss down my collar bone.

As soon as I thought that maybe I was completely trapped the door was kicked in. And in the doorway stood the next worst possible person I could've come in contact with. Hidan.

He looked right at me. "The fuck you doin' bitch?"

I blinked and looked up. Madara was gone.

_Oh god thank you, _I thought to myself breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh I see," I looked over as Hidan walked farther into the room, a devilish grin spreading across his face. "you been waitin' 'ere for me to come and find ya."

"What?" I bluntly stated in disbelief. "No no. Hidan you've got it all wrong…"

The Jashinist only continued to close in, and in one last hope I desperately shouted. "Hidan didn't you know that Kakuzu was in the basement doing it with Tess? Are you really just gonna let him get away with that?"

Hidan stopped and slowly his smirk turned to a frown.

"What…? THAT FUCKIN BASTARD! I'LL KILL 'IM!"

He turned to leave and I let out yet another sigh of relief.

"Oh wait," I looked back up and Hidan was there. He grabbed my face and roughly brought it to his. Once again I was over taken by the smell of the alcohol on him and dazed off as he continued to mold his lips against mine.

A few seconds later Hidan pulled back and winked, finally turning to leave the room.

"Didn't think I'd just leave without give ya a thank you present did ya? I'm a fuckin' gentleman."

And with that he was gone.

"What the fuck…" I said in shock, running a hand though my hair. Madara and then Hidan had both managed to arouse my goddamn teenage hormones and at this point there wasn't really anything to do besides face the situation head on.

Sighing I lightly smacked my cheeks. "Get a hold of yourself," I said aloud, reassuring myself, "they don't want to kill you, just have sex with you. It's not the end of the world. You've been in situations like this before."

Taking another deep breath I gathered my wits and stepped back into the hall. I peeked around the corner into the family and was thankful to see that no one was there. Lucky as I entered the kitchen no one popped out at me either.

Just as I was about to head down the stairs there was a soft thumping sound behind me. I whipped around but no one was there. The thumping continued and I tiptoed to the coat closet by the front door, slowly pulling it open.

"Oh my god…"

I shut the closet and pretended that nothing had happened, marching down the stairs.

My body shivered a little, adjusting to the temperature difference as the cold tile floor met my feet.

The basement was seemingly peaceful. No one was in sight and the only sound was from the theatre room where Tess most likely being raped by two sexy guys; but that wasn't my problem was it?

I snuck around treadmill and past the bar counter into my room. I flipped the light switch on and blinked. Sasori was passed out on my bed half naked. Thankfully it was the top half that wasn't clothed.

"Danna," I said walking over to the side of the bed, shaking him lightly. "Are you alright?"

He rolled over and stared right at me. In shock I stayed put and he grabbed my arm, rolling me on the bed next to him. I was too surprised to do anything.

"Danna…?"

Sasori pulled me into his body and I, reacting to his touch, relaxed in his arms. He pulled back and I was captivated by his soothing hazel eyes which were fogged over by alcohol.

"You love me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then you should know that I can give you more than the brat can."

"But I love him as well, Danna."

He leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"But I can love you more."

I pulled back and stared at him seriously. "Danna, I love you, alright. But I love Deidara differently; we have a different relationship. And me and you- we aren't meant to do this."

He only smirked and climbed on top of me, grabbing me arms and pinning them above my head.

"You're smart and beautiful," he admitted, "I figured you wouldn't let this happen so easily." The puppet master leaned down and kissed me again. "But in the end I have an advantage over you and you've let this run on too long."

I realized then what he must've done and tried to move my limbs, finding that they were already being controlled.

Sasori, being the expert puppet master that he is, twitched his fingers and involuntarily I grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head. My face burned red and he chuckled.

"D-danna," I staggered, "don't- come on- I mean- you- don't."

"Shush," he said and leaned down and placed his smirking lips against mine. His lips were passionate and relentless but like the others I could taste the alcohol on him.

Sasori pulled back and cupped the side of my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

"You'd make such a nice doll," he mumbled, tracing his hands down my neck onto my chest.

If even possible my face got even redder as my chest contracted, his hands were on-

"Perfectly sized…" he stated brashly, reaching around my back, desiring to see more. I sucked in a breath as my bra was undone. He chuckled again but did not move it further instead moving his hands down to the button of my jeans.

Sasori could clearly tell that I was embarrassed but seemed to only get more pleasure from it. He pulled down the zipper and grinned up at me.

"Pink? I thought you hated pink?"

"Shut up…," I mumbled, looking to the side awkwardly. He only laughed again and looped his thumbs under the band on my jeans, pulling them down past my knees and slipping them over my ankles, letting them fall onto the ground.

"Stop," I said, his eyes trailing over every part of my body. The alcohol was making him irrational.

"Stop," I said again, but he didn't listen only leaning in for another heated kiss.

Bam!

Once again the door was kicked open, and this time there stood Deidara.

Sasori's head snapped back, staring wide eyed at his partner.

Deidara staggered into the room and grabbed Sasori throwing him off me and out the door. Sasori hit the wall on the other side of the basement and slid to the ground unconscious. I sat up on the bed, staring in shock at what had just happened.

Deidara slammed the door shut and locked it, turning back to me. His serious attitude was now gone as a grin spread across his face.

"Oh, have you been waiting for me, un?"

"Wha…" I noticed where he was staring and looked down at my bare chest, quickly swinging my arms across it.

"Aw come on babe, don't be shy, yeah," he purred and climbed on top of me.

"Dei…," I said unsurely. He kissed me swiftly and softly, pulling back a second later on placing his and on either side of my face.

"You are mine," he stated seriously, eyes filled with passion. "Danna and no one else are allowed to have you. You are my lover."

"Dei," I said again, this time leaning up and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too, un," he replied, kissing me back.

And that was the moment where I gave up on trying to find and tame the drunken Akatsuki. It was a foolish idea anyway…I'd much rather be in this bed with Deidara.

…

Later I woke up with arms wrapped around me, my back pressing against Deidara fit body. The clock on my bed stand read 7:24 and I sighed, knowing that I had to get up since I had homework and all.

Gently I removed Deidara's arms and scooted to the side of the bed, redressing myself and quietly exiting the room.

Noting Sasori's absence outside I walked to the stairs and headed up stairs. At the kitchen table sat Tess sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey," she greeted nodding her head towards me, "so what happened?"

I ran a hand though my hair. "Well…not exactly what I had planned to happen…"

She laughed and took a sip from her steaming cup. "Why? What had you planned?"

I smirked. "Nothing smart. But it all worked out. So what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later," she replied with a grin, making me roll my eyes.

Walking over to the fridge I grabbed a Pepsi from the bottom row and took a seat at the table next to Tess.

The sound of a toilet flushing made us both look up and Sasori emerged in the doorway.

He blatantly looked at us and dipped his head, walking over to the brewing coffee pot.

"So," I started as he took the seat across from me, "You remember anything from yesterday?"

He looked up at me. "Besides walking up on the cold stone floor with a kink in my back, not really."

I nodded, somewhat glad that he hadn't remembered anything else.

Itachi and Taylor entered the kitchen and Taylor slid in next to Tess as Itachi nodded at us all, heading over to get some coffee as well. Behind them came Kisame.

"Where were you?" I asked as he patted my head, grabbing the cup of coffee Itachi had generously poured him.

"In the closet in Derrick's room," he said. "Itachi and Taylor found me 'cause I was snoring."

I snickered and he smiled a little, leaning against the counter and casually sipping his coffee.

Trudging up the stairs Hidan and Kakuzu appeared next. Hidan took a quick second to give Tess a peck and smile before he and his partner also went to the coffee.

A few minutes later the garage door open and Zetsu walked in with an energetic Tobi on his tail.

"Where were you?" Tess questioned as they enter the room.

"**I woke up in a freakin **flower bed," Zetsu replied. "Tobi found me a little while ago **when he fell out of a tree onto us.**"

"Ah," she replied, "why were you in a tree Tobi?"

"I don't know~" He replied happily and bounced into the family room.

Tess rolled her eyes and continued sipping her coffee.

Ten minutes or so passed and Kisame looked around. "Does anyone know where Konan and Pein are?"

I grinned and started laughing.

"Lauren?" Itachi questioned.

As if on cue the two Akatsuki leaders stumbled out of the front closet, clothes and hair ruffled and misplaced.

I burst out laughing, placing my head on the table while the rest of the Akatsuki stared in surprise.

Pein gave everybody the look. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Everybody replied as he ushered Konan down the hall.

I just kept laughing. This day had been quite interesting.

**Hahaha I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too pervy :P**

**Anyway thanks as always for your patience. :) Hope you like it!**

**Have a good Sunday! Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks! **


	12. If You Sneeze, You're Being Talked About

**You better read the AN. It's freakin' important. Not kidding.**

**Normal POV**

After the Akatsuki were rid of their hangovers, Lauren, Tess, and Taylor herded them into the family room.

"It's time to discuss the rules," Lauren stated as Taylor jumped in holding a giant poster.

The criminals all blinked. Pein stared at it in genuine surprise.

"…When did you have time to make that?"

"During lunch!" Taylor replied happily.

"Ah," they all nodded.

Lauren and Tess took their places on either side of the poster, and Tess pointed at the first rule.

"Rule 1: _Do not_ use your powers in public places unless the situation is threatening your lives or the lives of others."

Lauren picked up on the second rule. "Rule 2: You may go where you wish during the day as long as you don't cause commotion."

Tess continued the tag-team. "Rule 3: Do not steal money…or anything that's worth value."

"Rule 4: DO NOT TRY TO DRIVE OUR CARS. If you would like to learn how to than we will teach you, but until then _do not_ touch them."

At the bottom of the poster, scribbled in with bright red mark in bold letters was the newest rule.

"Rule 5: DO NOT DRINK ALCOHOL."

The Akatsuki all stared at it with slight humor, seeing that it had just recently been added after what had taken place earlier in the day right.

"Dammit come on," Hidan whined, "not even a little…?"

Lauren pointed at finger at him. "No."

"But-"

"_No."_

Hidan crossed his arms and glared at her. "Why?"

"…Cuz."

His glare morphed into an evil grin and he laughed, probably putting things together in his head.

"Shut up," Lauren mumbled, running a hand down her face.

The other occupants looked between them curiously but after a minute shrugged it off.

"Well," Tess stated, "That's about it. We'll be hanging the poster on the fridge so you won't forget the rules…Any questions?"

Konan raised her hand. "What about this school you're attending? Didn't Lauren mention something about such a schedule in her letter this morning?"

Lauren blinked. "Oh yeah…give me a sec." She exited into the kitchen and knelt in front of her back pack. A few seconds later she walked back hold a piece of paper.

"This is our weekly schedule," she announced, "the three of us have different classes at times, so this should tell you where we are if you ever need to know. And if anything ever changes last minute I'll call here and let you know."

Tess walked over to the side of the fridge and grabbed a small magnetic white board off the side of it.

"Plus here are the numbers that you would most likely ever need to call. All you need to do is pick up the phone and dial the numbers before pressing talk."

The Akatsuki all nodded in understanding.

"Any other questions?"

No one said anything so Tess dismissed the meeting. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi all wandered down the stairs while Kisame and Itachi stepped out onto the back porch, getting some fresh air. Konan and Pein picked up their books again, and Deidara and Sasori grabbed the TV remote. Once the criminals were all settled in the girls sighed and unenthusiastically dragged themselves to the kitchen table.

A few seconds later there were 3 loud slamming noises and heads flew to the table where Lauren, Tess and Taylor had dropped their text books.

Pein raised an eyebrow and Lauren looked over at him emotionlessly.

"Homework," she said simply and Pein slowly nodded, looking back down at his book.

The girls sighed again, knowing they couldn't get around the huge pile, and picked up their pencils.

…

"Oooooohhh~ what's that mean, Tess-chan?" Tobi questioned, leering over the red heads shoulder.

"It means that once you rotate the points of the quadrilateral, A-B-C-D will become A prime-B prime-C prime-D prime which you can then use to determine what kind of transformations was used on the figure."

"…"

"…"

"Sounds fun!"

Lauren glanced over at Tobi. "Can you leave…please?"

"Aww," he pouted, "but Tobi wants to know what you're learning!"

"Fine," she replied, looking back down at her books before calmly replying, "Watashi ga anata o satsugai shi, sudeni sen'yū sa rerubekidearu haka ni anata ga sōshin sa remasu nokoshite inai baai ni wa, rōjin okashiku kuso. That's what I'm learning."

(*Dammit you freaking old man, if you don't leave I will murder you and send you to the grave that you should already be occupying.)

There was a slight snicker from Pein, Itachi and Konan who now resided in the family room as anime tears started streaming from Tobi's one eye hole.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried running away down the stairs. Lauren smiled and laughed.

"Good riddance."

Itachi smirked. "Imouto don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Hell no," she mumbled, "especially after he fucking molested me…"

A deadly tension rose into the air and Lauren blinked, knowing she shouldn't have said that.

"…What…did you just say…?"

Lauren kept her eyes on the table. "Nothing."

"Imouto."

"…"

"_Lauren."_

"…Hmm?"

"What did you say?"

Lauren sighed. "Exactly what you thought I did."

Itachi stood up stiffly and walked into the kitchen; lightly placing his hand on his sisters head as he walked towards the stairs.

"If there's going to be bloodshed than please take it outside!" Tess called after him.

A few seconds later Tobi's screams ripped throughout the house and Lauren facepalmed. "The neighbors are going to start calling any minute."

As if on cue Lauren's cell phone started to ring followed by the home phone and Tess's and Taylor's phones.

Tess ran a hand down her face while Lauren smacked her head on the table.

"Konan, could you please answer the home phone? All you do is press talk and hold it up to your ear."

Konan nodded and stood walking over to the phone. All four picked up the phones at the same time, trying to calm the people on the other end, assuring that everything was fine and making up excuses as supporting evidence.

Pein sat on the couch shaking his head with slight humor. Even if the people in his organization were idiots they were entertaining idiots at that.

…

A setting sun blotched the horizon with shades of orange as an array of men and women baring metal headbands engraved with the symbol of their village entered a room with a single desk. The woman behind the desk spun around and stood in greeting.

"Report."

A man in an all green jump suit bowed.

"Hai! Hokage-sama, the preparations for the dimension transfer are almost complete."

She nodded. "How long until it is ready?"

"Most likely it will take another month if we don't have any further compilations."

"Good," she exclaimed, "is there any word on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki?"

"They are still missing. It is a possibility that they may have already found a way to transfer dimensions however, and may already be there."

The woman returned to her desk at downed the remaining alcohol in her dish.

"Tsunade-sama if I may…"

"Go ahead Kakashi."

"Hai," he bowed. "We received word from Iwagakure that Sasuke Uchiha was spotted with 3 other shinobi ,hanging around an area that has the markings for a dimensional jutsu such as the one we're using."

Tsunade returned to her desk and sat down, locking her hands together.

"That could be problematic," she mumbled, "but it'd be best to let it slide for now. If we try to make a move it will most likely set us behind as well…"

Kakashi bowed again. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. Would you like to see the others now as well?"

"Yes," she replied, "please bring them in."

Kakashi silently left the room and returned a second later with a group of energetic young ninja behind him. This group included Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru and Ino, as well as Sai.

"Baa-chan~"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Yes Naruto?"

"Do you have a cool mission for us?" He asked happily with sparkling eyes.

"Yes," she boomed. "And it is to be taken seriously by each and every one of you."

"Hai!" They chorused.

"Good," Tsunade said continuing. "This is a top secret S rank mission that I have chosen you all for because of your past contribution to the Leaf Village and the strength you posses. The mission objective is to capture and return Uchiha Niji, Haruno Bara, and Namikaze Mina, which some of you may recognize as Lauren, Tess and Taylor."

"Nee-chan?" Naruto and Sakura both questioned in shock.

"Naruto, Sakura," Shikamaru questioned in shock, "You have sisters?"

The pink and yellow haired ninja's shared a glance.

"It's…a long story."

"Anyway," Tsunade continued, "that is your mission. We have special Jonin and Anbu preparing the dimensional transfer jutsu, so for the meantime none of you will be receiving any types of new mission. This is a time to train and become strong. There is word the Akatsuki have already transferred into their dimension. There is also rumor that Uchiha Sasuke is attempting to cross over as well."

While saying that Tsunade kept her eye on Naruto who now looked more determined than ever.

"This is not a joke. We are dealing with a group strong ex-ninja's. You are putting your lives at risk. I expect each of you to understand this with utter seriousness. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

"When the time comes for you to be deployed I will contact you again. Until then, train. That is all. You are dismissed!"

"Hai!"

All of the Chuunin, Jonin, and Naruto exited the room and Tsunade closed her eyes sighing.

"I want you to go with them too," she said to the Sannin that had been quietly listening from out the window.

"I figured," the white haired sage replied. "But first, are you going to tell me what this mission is _really_ all about?"

Tsunade poured herself another dish of sake. "I will, but not now. I need a drink.

…

"_Achoo!" "'Choo!" "AAAAACHOOO!"_

Kisame laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Did you all just sneeze at the same time? And damn Tess did you eat an elephant or something?"

"Shut up," Tess mumbled, wiping her nose.

Lauren smiled. "Who knows, maybe someone's talking about us."

…

**HELLO THERE!**

**I'm not going to go over all the stuffs that I have been doing and just tell you that I've been busy.**

**I HAVE A FREAKING IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU PEEPS.**

"**Ugh, Why Me" was remove, for some stupid reason which I still don't get, by the ff admin. Apparently the content rating wasn't correct I guess, but it was hard to understand because of the way they worded it…**

**SO!**

**Should I dare to try and repost it? When it got removed I got suspended for a week so I'm afraid to try…but if you guys want it back up than I'll try at least. I could also try and post it on DA and other places too if needed.**

**SO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LET ME KNOW!**

**:D Kay. Thanks for your support and for reading!**

**REVIEWS!-are very much appreciated :)**

**SO**

**YOU**

**SIR**

**SHOULD**

**REVIEW!**

**(Or you will be…EXTERMINATED…XD)**


	13. A Weekend At The Beach? Heck Yeah!

**Normal POV**

It had been 4 days since the Akatsuki's alcohol mishap and most things had been going good since. During the days the girls went to school and the Akatsuki did as they felt- as long as no trouble was caused. And since today was Friday it was an especially good day…for the girls at least.

"Friday~!" Taylor sung happily, skipping through the halls of their High school.

"Thank Jashin," Tess said from beside her happily.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at her. "Jashin? What are you trying to convert?"

Tess shrugged and pulled out her phone, checking for any messages. "I don't know. I kinda think that it'd make Hidan happy…so yeah maybe."

Lauren starting laughing. "I hope you know that if you tell him that you're going to convert he will stab you for fun."

Tess stopped walking and looked up, staring into the distance blankly. Lauren took a few steps before halting to wait for her while Taylor continued to hop down the hall calling back "I'll see you in the cafeteria!"

Lauren walked back and snapped her fingers in front of Tess's face. She blinked.

"Screw that. I'm not immortal."

Lauren rolled her eyes and they both kept walking. "You didn't really think that through did you?"

Tess opened her mouth to slyly reply but her vibrating pocket cut her off.

"Who is it?" Lauren questioned as her friend pulled her phone from her pants pocket. "Our criminals?"

Tess internally grinned hearing her say "our criminals" but shook her head. "No it's…my mom?"

Lauren looked at her questionably and she shrugged answering the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Honey, it's your mom."_

Tess rolled her eyes. "Yes mom, I know this already. My phone does have caller ID."

"_Don't sass back to the women who birthed you!"_

"I'm adopted…"

"…_Well…at least I was nice enough to do that! Anyway, I'm calling to let you know that the 6 of us adults were given a weekend at a friend of ours cottage this weekend but are just too busy, so we thought that you and your friends might like to go."_

Tess blinked in surprised and looked over at Lauren who, having over heard the conversation, had the same look on her face.

"Um, yeah mom thanks. That would be great."

"_Good! If you leave when you get home than you should be able to get there before dinner. It's the O's cottage so you should know where it is right? I'm sure they won't mind us passing the privilege onto you 3 girls as long as you treat the place nicely."_

"Yeah, we will."

"_Well…then I don't really have much more to say! Have fun Honey! Don't do anything stupid!"_

"Okay, thank you again mom. I have to go so I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright then, I love you!"_

"Love you too. Bye."

Tess ended the call and looked over at Lauren. Lauren smiled at her. "So what's the verdict, captain?"

The red head grinned and held out her fist. Lauren grinned back and bumped it with her own fist.

"We got a weekend at the cottage baby!"

The two shared a quick hug before Tess looked at Lauren seriously. "And now, my friend, I bestow upon you the duty to call the 10 people in our home and let them know the news."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders not having a problem with the order and pulled out her phone as the two slowly continued walking towards the cafeteria.

…

"Konan."

The blue haired female looked over at her orange haired friend and leader.

"Yes?"

"Can I please have the television remote?"

"Why?"

Pein sighed, "Because I would prefer not to watch this "Say "Yes" to the Dress" show…"

Konan turned her attention back to the TV. "I'm quite enjoying this actually."

"Kona-"

"No."

Pein was about to ask again when the phone started to ring, saving him from what could've been a potentially bad situation. He stood and walked over to the ringing device, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi…who is this?"_

"It depends who's asking."

"_Oh my apologies your highness," _they replied with sarcasm.

His eye twitched. "Hello there, Lauren."

"_How'd you know it was me?"_

"You're the only person daring enough to attempt to say such a thing."

"_Awww~ 'Shanks buddy!"_

Pein rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway, I'm calling because I have news."_

He raised an eyebrow. "What news might this be?"

"_Well, we got a call from Tess's mom and she is lending us a nice cottage on a lake for the weekend. So I need you guys to start getting things packed and ready so that we can leave when the three of us get home."_

"Alright. What do you need us to do?"

"_I just need you guys to get the suitcases from the laundry room and start packing clothes. Tess, Taylor and I can get the little stuff once we get home so all you guys need to do is pack enough clothes for everyone that will last the weekend. Everyone will also need to pack a bathing suit. Can you make sure that it gets done?"_

"Of course, we will handle it."

"_Alright, we'll be home in a few hours. I leave the rest to you Pein. See you later."_

The line went dead and Pein returned the phone to its base.

"Konan, please go gather the other members."

"Hai."

A few minutes later all of the Akatsuki were gather in the family room and Pein relayed the news.

"Lauren has assigned us the task of packing clothes for a weekend trip that their parents have so kindly granted them. According to her the suitcases are in the laundry room so retrieve them and pack enough clothes for the weekend, including a bathing suit."

"Hai," the group replied, glad to be receiving such wonderful news.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are in charge of packing Tess's clothes. Deidara and Sasori will handle Lauren's and Konan will handle Taylor's items. Try not to waste too much time. That is all."

"Hai," they all replied again, quickly getting to work.

…

"I hope they got it all done," Tess mumbled as they pulled out of the school parking lot in Taylor's Jeep. From beside her Lauren smiled.

"Dude, I talked to Pein. How could it not get done?"

Tess smacked herself. "Duh. I forgot about that part."

Lauren smiled and looked in the rear view mirror at Taylor. She sat silently in the back seat with her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"Are you okay, Tay?"

She sighed and placed her forehead on the window. "My stomach hurts…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Is it that time of the month?"

Tess shivered. "God I hope not," she mumbled knowing that it wasn't a fun time.

"Actually…yeah," Taylor blinked. "I think it is. DAMMIT!"

Lauren and Tess cracked a quick smile, but quickly dismissed it knowing that, in truth, it wasn't really a laughing matter. It was a known fact that when it was "that time of the month" girls moods tended to change in an instant and would be drastic, but for Taylor it was different.

Since she was constantly happy all the time for the few days this unfortunate event lasted her personality would flip. Not all the time, but when it did you would know it. She became serious and didn't have much tolerance for anything that didn't please her. It was…somewhat scary.

"Well whatever," the blonde sighed, "there's no way getting around it." She smiled. "Might as well try to be happy, right?"

Lauren laughed. "That's the spirit."

A minute later they pulled into the driveway and exited the car. The three walked up the porch and pushed open the front door, relieved when they found a stack of suitcases piled by the front door.

They dropped their bags and walked into the kitchen. Pein sat at the table reading a paper. He looked up at them and dipped his head.

"Welcome home. All the bags are ready."

"Thanks Pein. We'll get the rest ready and notify everyone when it's time to leave."

"Alright," he nodded and continued reading the paper.

…

About 15 minutes later, after packing towels, sunscreen, and anything else you'd need for a weekend at the beach, Lauren, Tess and Taylor went around notifying the 10 ninja that they were ready. They all gathered in the kitchen and Lauren gave a brief speech to them all.

"Alright, we're going to be up at a cottage all weekend and will be returning home Sunday night. Treat everything there with respect and don't do anything reckless. But the main point is just to try to have fun."

The Akatsuki smiled and cheered back at her.

Lauren laughed. "Let's get everything it the cars and we'll head off!"

Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi all grabbed the bags and headed outside, loading them into the 3 cars.

Lauren hopped in her Camaro and Kisame slipped in the passenger seat beside her, Itachi and Sasori hopping into the back seats.

Tess jumped into her Silverado accompanied by Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Zetsu and Taylor climbed into her Jeep Unlimited with Pein, Konan and Tobi.

…

After driving for an hour and listening to a CD filled with classic and hard rock songs Lauren began to think that it was time for a change in tune.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I put on a different CD?"

Itachi and Kisame shook their heads no while Sasori remained silent, asleep.

"Kisame can you find the one labeled "Ni Hon no Uta" and put in the CD player please?"

The shark nodded and found what she requested looking over the cover.

"Everything's in Japanese," he said in surprise, chuckling slightly.

Lauren laughed a little. "It's me Kisame, what else could you possibly expect?"

"Hey," he said back, putting the disc in the player. "I never said I would expect anything less. I was just surprised."

Lauren smiled and listened as the first song started. Kisame looked at the title of the first song.

"Ikasama Raifu Geimu…Life-cheating Game?"

Lauren nodded. "Yep, I kinda have this thing for Vocaloid songs. I'm really picky about music so since they have so many different songs I have to like at least a handful."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Vocaloid? What's that?"

Lauren opened her mouth to reply but Itachi cut her off.

"A voice synthesizing technology developed by Yamaha used to create songs that are sung by virtual characters created by Japanese illustrators."

The brunette looked back at him questionably.

"Have you been doing some research on the computer, Nii-san?"

"Perhaps," he replied, closing his eyes.

Lauren turned back to the road.

"Hn."

"Hn…"

Kisame looked between them. "Aww come on guys! Don't go all Uchiha on me!"

Lauren and Itachi smirked. Ah, how fun it was to have your own family language!

…

Around 5 o'clock all 3 cars pulled into a dirt drive way in front of a two story house.

Taylor hopped out of her car and sprinted down the hill in front of them to the back of the house yelling happily.

Lauren and Tess laughed and asked for help getting everything in the house.

They all stepped inside and Tess looked around. "Alright everyone pick where you want to sleep. There are over 15 beds in this house so there shouldn't be a problem with everyone getting a bed."

"I call the room that faces the lake!" Lauren cried grabbing her bag and sprinting up the stair case.

"I call the room with the nice shower!" Tess shouted running up the stairs after her.

Taylor threw open the door to the back porch and chased after them. "THE BUNK BEDS ARE MINE!"

The 10 criminals blinked and grabbed their bags respectively and ventured to find their own rooms.

Pein and Konan settled into the first room in the hall downstairs. Itachi and Kisame chose the room next to theirs and Tobi and Zetsu claimed the room at the end of the hall. Hidan grabbed him and Tess's bag and climbed up the stairs to go find her. Deidara did the same and went to find Lauren. Sasori tailed after him seeing another room right at the top of the stairs. And Kakuzu, not really caring where he slept, decided it'd be nice to have his own room and occupied the one that was still free on the first floor.

Deidara opened the door that Lauren had run into and froze. Lauren stood in the middle of the room with a bikini bottom on and her bare back facing Deidara.

"Oh hey," she greeted looking over her shoulder, "come help me tie this."

Deidara dropped their bag on the bed and walked up behind her, kissing her neck before grabbing the two strings.

"Why are you in your swimsuit, un?"

"Every time that we come up her there's a tradition that the first thing you do is jump off the dock into the lake," she answered.

Lauren dropped her hair as Deidara finished tying her swimsuit. The blonde smirked and kissed her.

"Would you mind if I joined you, yeah?"

Lauren grinned and cheered. "Hurry get you suit on!"

"Alright, I'm hurrying yeah!" Deidara laughed and went to find his own swimsuit.

A minute later Lauren and Deidara stepped out of there room and walked down stairs out on to the deck where Hidan, Tess, Taylor, and Kisame were already standing.

"LEEEETTTTSSSS GGGOOOOO!" Taylor screamed running down to the dock. Everyone else smiled and ran after her. Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Itachi stepped onto the deck and watched them all jump of the dock.

"Cannonball!"

"Geronimo!"

"Iku yo!"

"Art is a bang!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

The water rippled as the 6 jumped into the water and the people standing on the deck laughed as they splashed around happily.

"WAIT FOR TOBI!" The masked man cried running to catch up with them. He ended up tripping down the hill and getting a face full of sand.

Everyone burst out laughing and in the water Lauren had been laughing so hard that she had started to drown so Kisame had to swim over and save her.

Yep. This was definitely going to be an entertaining weekend.

**Hi :D**

**See I'm starting to update faster!**

**Part of this chapter was just ramble to get up to the fun section, so hopefully I didn't bore you XP**

**So, after multiple comments saying that I should try and re-upload "Ugh, Why Me" I have decided that I will :) However, I have run into a small dilemma :/**

**Chapters 1-8 have managed to wander into the TARDIS (Haha Doctor Who reference) and have teleported to another spot in the universe. This means that I will have to try and retype them from memory…**

**Though I remember pretty well what they were about so it shouldn't take all that long. Maybe a few weeks. But once I have them typed out I plan to just upload the whole story at once. So the main point is that the story WILL get posted eventually.**

**:) Any who, it's been over 90 degrees outside for the last few weeks so right now, after being outside for a week on my mission trip, I am choosing to hibernate in the AC :D**

**Well, that's all!**

**I DO INDEED LOVE YOUR COMMENTS PEOPLE!**

**DON'T THINK I DON'T!**

**SO YEAH!**

**Comment! :)**


	14. A Friendly Chat And Reassurance

**Normal POV**

After splashing around in the water for an hour Tess decided it was time to prepare dinner and announced to everyone that they were ordering pizza. Preferences were shouted at her and she silenced them all saying that she'd just be ordering cheese and pepperoni pizza's. Everyone seemed content with that and didn't argue. Tess laughed and through a tank top and shorts on over her swimsuit, stepping inside the house to order the pizza.

While she was ordering Tobi skipped down the stairs in his swim trunks, his spiky black hair dripping water onto the lose tank top he had thrown on.

"Oh hey Tobi," Tess greeted hanging up the phone, "what's going on?"

Tobi clapped his hands happily, rocking his feet back and forth. "Tobi was wondering if Tobi could come with you to get the pizza!"

Tess blinked. "Yeah, sure. Are you ready to go now?"

"Un!" He cheered, grabbing hold of her hand. Tess closed her own hand around his, tensing a bit. Something wasn't right.

Tobi, while friendly around everyone, never really had done anything besides give her a quick hug and then disappear somewhere. They had never really talked. Even two years back, when she had spent a few days with Tobi and Zetsu before leaving, most conversation was produced by her and the plant man. Tobi had only sat there occasionally making stupid remarks.

And now he was going to go on a half hour long car ride there and back to get the pizza with her? Alone? Something was definitely up.

Tobi pulled her onto the deck and Itachi, who had been silently enjoying the peaceful lake breeze, looked up at them. Tobi quickly waved at him and continued to pull Tess off to the side. The red heads emerald eyes met his onyx ones and Itachi could see that even while her body was calm her eyes were filled with slight worry. He couldn't blame her though. Chatting with a 200 year old evil mastermind was always stressful.

Itachi nodded at her with a slight smile, giving her some encouragement. Tess smiled back at him, worry seeming to lift from her eyes.

A second later the two were out of sight and Itachi sighed, looking back to the water where a 3 way chicken fight between Lauren and Hidan, Pein and Konan, and Kisame and Taylor had broken out.

He smiled again, enjoying the break that he was receiving at the moment. It was a nice change.

…

Tess's eye twitched. After driving for 10 minutes Tobi still had not spoken a word. It was making her insane.

"Hey, do you have something against me?"

Tobi turned towards her. "No, of course not Tess-chan!"

"Not Tobi, idiot. I'm addressing Madara."

His red eye shone through his mask as he stared at her. "No, I don't. Is there a reason that makes you believe that I do?"

Tess shrugged. "Well, I already knew that Lauren had told you that I knew who you were, so I guess I was just surprised that you hadn't tried killing me yet."

Madara chuckled and looked out the window as they rode past the shimmering blue lake. "I only kill things that aren't assets in my plan."

Tess raised her eyebrow. "Then why did you try to kill Lauren back then?"

"Because she was an Uchiha," he said simply. "Itachi was a crucial knight on my playing board and I didn't want her ruining it. Itachi wouldn't allow my killing her however, so that's why she's still alive."

"Sooo…," Tess glanced over at him, "not that this is a problem, but…why am I not dead yet?"

Madara closed his eyes. "You seem like the type of person that has power but would only choose to reveal it if something went wrong. So, I figured that if something ever did go wrong _then_ you would take it upon yourself to handle."

Tess sighed. "So basically, you're saying that if I ever choose to make a move towards revealing your identity _then_ you would kill me?"

"You're a smart girl you know that?"

Tess grinned sarcastically. "Thanks."

"I was being serious," Madara replied, looking ahead as the pizza place neared them. "That's why I have to ask… why are you with that foul mouthed Jashinist?"

Tess pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the car smirking evilly.

"He's sexy as fuck, why else?"

Madara face palmed mumbling something along the lines of "I shouldn't have asked…" and Tess giggled as they walked into the shop. In the end she knew it was more than that, but oh well. It was fun messing with people.

…

20 minutes later Tess and Tobi pulled back into the drive way and Tess carried the pizzas inside while Tobi ran outback.

"DINNER!" He cried, running into the house quickly after.

Hidan, Kisame, Taylor and Deidara exited the lake quickly sprinting up the hill into the house while Pein and Konan calmly followed after them. Once everyone was inside Itachi stood and entered into the cottage as well.

Sasori, who had been quietly resting in the shade of a tree next to the beach stood and was about to head inside when he noticed that Lauren was still floating on a tubing raft in the water.

He walked to the edge of the water and stared out at her.

Lauren laid there with a smile, her arms behind her head and her thighs dangling into the water loosely.

Sasori raised an eyebrow curiously and made sure no one was around before applying a small amount of chakra to the bottom his feet and stepping onto the water. He silently walked over to the raft and she looked back at him.

"It's so peaceful isn't it Danna?"

He smirked and took a seat on the edge of the raft, letting his own legs sink into the refreshing water.

"Yes, it's quite a nice change."

Lauren sighed and looked over at Sasori, staring at him for a few seconds.

"Hey Danna…?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Lauren sighed again and looked back up at the darkening blue sky as another puffy white cloud flew overhead.

"Do you every just sit and think about everything…everything that has happen and will happen?"

Sasori stayed silent.

Lauren glanced off to the side, curling her legs onto the raft.

"It makes your head spin," she admitted quietly. "To think about all the mistakes you've made that if you were wiser you could have prevented. To think about all the errors that could have been so easily corrected that dragged on for the longest time. To think about all the things that you told yourself were your fault when they really weren't that just ate you up on the inside. You just think about all the things you _could've _done and then just tell yourself that in the future you'll change."

She paused and looked back over Sasori. A smile spread across her face.

"And then you block all those things out and just think about all the things that went right. Like how you finally got over your shyness and met some amazing lifelong friends. And how you got pressured into trying things that you learned to love. How you got sucked into an alternate universe and had the time of your life. And then how you got to meet the most badass group of criminals ever who were more kindhearted than you would have thought."

She closed her eyes as her smile softened gracefully. "And now here I am, sitting on a raft talking to a man that turned himself into a puppet because he didn't want to hear crap like this. A man who, if not revived, I would have never gotten to know so closely and be able to love with all my heart."

Sasori felt a smile grace his lips as she continued.

"I can think about how I met my real, insanely awesome brothers and an energetic orange faced idiot. About how I was able to connect with vulgar Jashinist and huggable giant blue shark man. About how I met and blue haired origami loving women and her commanding, surprisingly soft-hearted best friend and leader. How I got to meet an enjoyable schizophrenic plant man and a grumpy old money obsessed miser with a soft spot in one of his 5 hearts. And then I can think about the blonde artist that somehow managed to give his heart to this emotional wreck of a girl that was able to easily give her heart right back."

Lauren continued to smile and closed her eyes as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"That's when I know deep down that there are going to be bad moments, but there are also going to many good ones. Ones that you'll never be able to forget. And it makes me happy… incredibly happy."

More happy tears slipped down her smiling face and she suddenly found herself wrapped in Sasori warm embrace. Lauren rested her head into his chest and the puppet master rested his head on top of hers.

Sasori smiled and closed his eyes. This silly brat. This silly little…beautiful piece of art. She was…she was…

"You're weird…," he said thoughtfully, "You're incredibly confusing and annoying at times, but you're always there to make us- me smile. You have your bad moments just like everyone else does but that's what makes you human. Speaking of humans you're one of the reasons I still am one," he admitted. "Because you made me promise I wouldn't and for some reason I felt obliged to keep it."

He sighed. "And the situation with you and me the other day after I had been drinking…I did remember and I apologize. It was the alcohol making me think of the way I 'love' you in a different way, and I'd like to put that behind us."

Lauren giggled into his chest slightly and he found himself smiling again. "But brat, know that I and the other brat…we really do love you. I love you. Everyone here does. So whenever you need to talk like this and just vent a little, any of us will be willing to listen."

Lauren took her head from his chest and looked up at him, whipping the already dry tears from her face

"Thank you," she said hugging him. "Thank you for listening and thank you for the much need reassurance. You're the best Danna I've ever had."

He pulled back and gave her a blank look. "I'm the only Danna you've ever had."

She laughed and beamed a smile at him. "That's why you're the best!"

His mouth twitched slightly. "Shut up," he said pushing her off the raft into the water. Lauren appeared a second later mouth open in shock. Sasori chuckled at her but stop when she suddenly grabbed his feet and dragged him down into the water with her. The brunette laughed as Sasori's head reappeared above the surface frozen in surprise. He was about to attack her when a loud "Hey!" interrupted him.

The two's attention turned to Tess who stood on the deck, shouting down the hill at them.

"Didn't you hear Tobi say we had dinner? If you don't get up here soon than Hidan and Kisame are going to eat it all!"

Lauren took this chance to get away from Sasori and started bolting for the shore. Too bad he caught up quick and threw her back into the lake, running onto the shore in front of her. He smirked and wrapped himself in a towel, throwing one at Lauren as she trudged onto the beach. She laughed and punched his shoulder as they both dried off.

After getting dry they both climbed up to the porch and stepped inside the house, walking over to the pizza. They each grabbed a plate and got situated on one of the couches in the family room.

"Hey," Tess said looking over at Lauren, "you okay?"

"Better," Lauren nodded, smiling happily.

…

Later that night, as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon, the 13 all sat gather around a fire next to the beach.

Lauren was comfortably resting in between Deidara and Sasori while Tess sat across from her snuggled into Hidan. Taylor was next to them her head resting on Kisame's shoulder and everyone sat there in silence.

After a few minutes Lauren stood and walked over to a nearby tree grabbing a packet of lanterns that had been placed there. She took one from the pack and pulled out a lighter, setting fire to the metal plate on the inside.

Lauren walked back over to the group and stood where everyone would be able to see her. Once the lantern was filled with enough warm air she gently pushed it towards the sky.

"May tomorrow bring everyone more joy and happiness than today," she said quietly as it floated up into the air, quickly getting pick up by an air current.

Lauren sat back down in her spot and Deidara wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

As the lantern disappeared out of sight the group all found themselves smiling. Today had been perfect. And they hoped it would remain like that for as long as possible.

**Herro! :D **

**Happy Independence Day to those of you who actually care! XD**

**But if today is the 4****th**** then that means that in 3 days I turn 15… :O**

**Lol the only thing I want is to go out to Olive Garden :P**

**Well, it's like 11 in the morning and I need to go eat breakfast…**

**So.**

**REVIEW!**

**(I only got 2 the last chapter :'/)**

**SO PWEASE REVIEW! **

**And btw **

**I LOVE YOU XD**


	15. When Talking, Don't Punch Sharp Objects

**Lauren's POV**

The next morning I woke up blinded by the sun. It wasn't a pleasant feeling really, but that's what I get for calling dibs on the room that faced both the lake as well as the sunrise.

After my pupils finally adjusted and I could see again, I glanced over my shoulder at a certain blonde pyromaniac. His long hair was sprawled everywhere while his body was resting at a diagonal angle on the bed, his arms wrapped around my torso and forehead gently resting on the top of my back.

Carefully I slipped out of bed and placed the pillow I had been sleeping on into his empty grasp, hoping it would suffice for my missing body. He tightened his grip on it immediately and I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before exiting the room.

Heading down the stairs I was surprised to find Kakuzu sitting on the couch sipping his morning coffee and watching the news report on the television. His mask was off and brown hair looked like it had been lazily patted down.

"Morning," I greeted, dipping my head at him. The miser grunted at me and I stopped, frowning and taking a seat on the arm rest next to him. "Something wrong?"

He glanced up at me with a look of irritation.

"My idiotic partner and his girlfriend were up half the night making some very perverse noises," he explained, eye twitching slightly. "And since my room was right below there's I didn't really get any sleep."

I blinked and made a slight face of disgust. Had I been in his position I would've charged up to their room and drowned them in the lake.

"I commend you for putting up with it," I said honestly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But if it happens again tonight I give you permission to throw them from the second floor window."

Kakuzu chuckled. "I planned on dealing with Hidan about it this morning but I thank you for the wonderful idea. I will take advantage of your offer if it continues to be a problem."

I laughed, standing. "Not a problem my dear Kakuzu. However if you intend for there to be bloodshed this morning please do it near the water."

I wasn't too worried about the neighbors noticing. Most mid-aged adults were working and the old people were too deaf and/or blind to notice what we were doing.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind," he said thoughtfully, cracking a smirk. I laughed slightly and continued on my way to the kitchen.

The area still smelled of freshly brewed coffee as I opened the fridge, searching for a can of another type of caffeinated drink. I became satisfied after finding a cold can of Dr Pepper in the back of the fridge and cracked it open just as Itachi emerged from the hall into the dining area.

His hair was sticking out a bit and I took note that his loosely tied pony tail had been taken out. His tired onyx eyes stared out at the peaceful lake before he turned them on me, taking note that I had been observing him.

"Good morning, Imouto," he greeted walking up and placing a light kiss on the top of my head.

"Morning," I replied with a smile, watching as he headed straight for the coffee pot.

I took a sip of my pop and a second later a shirtless Kisame walked into the room. His eyes fell on me and he walked over, wrapping him arms around me and lifting me into the air in a bear hug.

He set me down after a few seconds and I rolled my eyes, standing on my tippy toes to be able to reach up far enough to kiss his cheek.

"Moring Kisame."

"Morning squirt," he replied with laugh, ruffling my hair before joining his partner over by the coffee pot.

I shook my head at his bold greeting and straightened out my hair, grabbing my can of pop and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Kisame, cup of steaming coffee in hand, headed over to the couches and took a seat on the one adjacent to Kakuzu, turning his attention to the weather caster on the TV screen. Itachi remained in the kitchen for a few more minutes before walking past me, heading out onto the damp wooden deck.

The next person to awake was Pein. He briefly nodded at me in greeting before taking the path which lead to the coffee like his colleagues had. A minute after Pein Sasori skillfully snuck down the staircase. He flicked me in the back of the head on his way into the kitchen and I glowered at him, only getting an amused smirk in return.

Realizing the all the early-wakers had awakened I stood and decided to join Itachi on the deck, being sure to snag the pair of keys near the door on the way out. He looked back at hearing the door slide open and I gave him a small wave, closing the door and walking over, taking a seat beside him.

"Remember our conversation in the car on the way here?"

He looked over at me, clearly confused. "I do not recall having a conversation…"

I chuckled a little. "It was in Uchihanese."

A light bulb seemed to click on above his head. "Ah yes."

"So," I said, standing, "would you like to take a relaxing morning boat ride with me?"

He nodded his head and the two of us headed down the hill towards the docked speed boat. I hopped into it and pulled a pair of keys out of my pocket, shoving them into the control console and starting the ignition. Itachi situated himself in the passenger seat beside me, coffee still in hand, as I shifted the boat into reverse.

The water around the boat rippled as we cut through the calm morning wake. I turned the boat slowly into a nearby canal and looked overhead at the orange and red leaves that still lingered on the dying trees. Finding the area quite relaxing I stopped the boat, letting it float in the water freely.

As I got comfortable in my seat Itachi glanced at me.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't "hn" me Itachi Uchiha. I want to know what you've been looking up on the computer while we've been gone during the day."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I do not know much," he admitted. "I only began looking up the meaning of the things that you tended to visit online more often, which is why I now know the meaning of a "Vocaloid"."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you haven't been reading any Manga?"

He looked away from me and I flicked him in the forehead. "Itachi, I am not mad at your for exploring the internet. All I care about is whether you have been looking up future events or not."

Itachi looked at me, eyes hardening. "Yes, I have."

I nodded. "Up to what point?"

"The point that matters," he said simply. I immediately knew that he was talking about his battle with Sasuke and cringed a little at the memory.

"Itachi," I said sternly, placing my hand on his shoulders, "I do not care if you use the computer while we are away every day, however do not dig at the past or the future. Seeing that Tess, Taylor and I have disrupted the story line everything has changed. What Kishimoto writes about you guys is to entertain people and is not any longer a valid part of your life since the day the three of us snuck in. What happens between you and Sasuke no longer needs to play out as it did."

His voice became quite. "Yes. It does."

I stood and glared down at him. "_It does not_. I will kill myself before I let you and Sasuke have a fight to the death."

He shot up from his seat, glaring at me with the Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes. "You will not interfere with what it meant to happen, Niji Uchiha." I blinked at the use of my birth name. "What has happened already cannot be undone. I have set your brother down this path. Everything that has happened to you, him and the clan is my fault."

"Don't give me that shit," I snapped at him. "It _is not_ your fault. _None_ of this is your fault. You were _ordered_ to kill your clan by the elders. You gave up your position in the leaf village just so that you could let Sasuke live! And _my_ matter had _nothing_ to do with you; it had to do with some fucking pedo-snake! So don't you even dare tell me that my issue is your fault as well."

Lost in anger I activated my own Kekkei Genkai and continued to glare at him. I didn't realize that my anger was only fueling his.

"You know nothing of the clan massacre beside the basics," he replied harshly. "You do not know what I have felt. Losing my younger sister, my mother and father, and then my younger brother. You know not of the loses I have experienced. You understand nothing!"

I continued to stand my ground, raising my voice to a near yell. "You act as if I'm still the unknowledgeable brat you lived with when you were little. I do fucking understand! I cried for days and days after finding out that I was an Uchiha because of the harsh memories of what had happened! I know the pain you feel Itachi, I do. They were my parents too. Sasuke is my brother, as are you. I know what you have gone through and do not ever tell myself that I can relate or even understand what you have felt and still feel. But don't ever tell me that I don't fucking understand. I understand just as well as you do what happened to the clan and Sasuke. I understand that you blame yourself. But it's not your fault. It never was and never will be. Get over it!"

Itachi continued to glare until he finally sighed and forced himself to sit back down in his seat. I was still angry so I punched the dash board.

"God," I sighed, plopping back into the driver's seat. "This is so stupid…"

The two of us stayed quiet for a moment before Itachi finally spoke.

"Imouto…I am sorry for getting angry with you. I did not consider your knowledge of the past as well as the future and continued to treat you as a little girl." He paused. "…I comprehend now that you do understand the sadness I contain within my person and that I should not have said that you hadn't. I was wrong to yell at you as I have. Please forgive me."

I rubbed my temples, sending him a slight smirk. "Of course I forgive you Itachi. However I also apologize for the harsh tone I used as well as for yelling at you. I didn't consider your emotions and I am truly sorry." I reached over and hugged him, glad when he quickly retuned the gesture.

"I know that it is hard for you to deal with everything that has happened still. However when I say that the story line no longer matters I am not lying. Things between you and Sasuke can be changed and I refuse to let either of you die in the process, so you better start working with me."

Itachi's chest started to rumble and I heard him chuckle, so I pulled back, glad to see a smirk gracing his face.

"Alright Imouto, I will consider your ideas."

I grinned at him. "Damn right you will."

A sudden rumbling sound interrupted our fest of forgiveness and I looked down at my stomach. "Shut up you."

Itachi chuckled again and poked me in the forehead. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to return. I'm sure the other members are up by now."

I nodded and rubbed my forehead, putting the boat back into drive. We continued down the same canal before passing under a bridge which lead to the lake. Once we were in the lake I punched the motor and started cracking up at the look of shock on Itachi's face.

We flew through the water at 60 mph and when we neared the cottage I started to slow down. We pulled onto the shore a minute later and Itachi hopped out of the boat first, tying the boat to the shore. I was sure to grab his empty cup and my empty can before he grabbed my hand and helped me from the boat.

As we took the trek back up the hill towards the house we noticed Kisame resting on the deck, grinning at us.

"Something funny?" I questioned, climbing up the wooden steps. His grin just widened.

"I could hear you two arguing from a mile away."

Itachi and I both froze. Kisame burst out laughing at our reactions.

"Don't worry though, you could only hear it from outside and I was the only one out here, you can trust me, I promise."

I sighed, holding a hand to my heart with relief and beside me I could see Itachi visibly relaxing.

Kisame nudged his partner. "Your little sister right there knocked some sense into you didn't she?"

Itachi rolled his eyes but agreed. "Yes, she did."

I smiled at them both sheepishly and squealed when Kisame suddenly picked me up in his arms.

I blinked up at him. "Kisame?"

He looked down at me and motion towards my hand. "I'm guessing you punched something sharp because your hand is bleeding out."

I held up my right hand in shock as we entered the house, surprised to find that he was right.

"What the fuck?" I stated. "How did I not notice this?"

As my giant blue shark buddy carried me into the house I noted that everyone was now awake and that Tess was seated at the table healing Hidan's arms back on. I laughed out loud, knowing that Kakuzu must've set the Jashinist straight.

At our entrance Pein raised an eyebrow at us. "Where have you been?"

"Itachi and I went for a morning boat ride," I said absentmindedly. The Akatsuki leader dipped his head in approval of my excuse and Kisame carried me into the family room while Itachi traveled back towards his room.

Stopping in front of a certain red-headed puppet master Kisame leaned down and set me in his lap, sending me another shark-toothy grin before taking his leave after Itachi.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at me and I held up my bloodied hand. "Wanna help me out here doc?"

He narrowed his eyes at me before smacking me on the back of the head. "You're an idiot."

I just shrugged, knowing that I was kind of an idiot for punching a sharp metal object, and let Sasori do his job.

Tess sighed from the kitchen, finally done healing her boyfriend, and disappeared back up the stairs.

"Yo Hidan!" I called, watching Hidan stretch his newly reattached limbs. He looked up at hearing his name.

"What bitch?"

I smiled at him. "Will you please bring me some food?"

The Jashinist grunted but nonetheless walked into the kitchen to fetch me some food. A minute later he appeared and walked over to the couch where Sasori was still currently working on healing my hand.

He raised an eyebrow at me, setting the packet of pop-tarts and Diet Pepsi on the table in front of us. "The fuck you do bitch?"

I shrugged again. "I punched a sharp metal object."

He stared at me with a deadpan face and smacked my head.

"Stupid idiot…," he mumbled, seating himself on the couch beside me.

I just rolled my eyes.

**Normal POV**

**In Itachi and Kisame's room…**

Kisame was sitting on his bed reading a scroll happily when he suddenly heard a sigh. He looked up from his reading material towards his partner.

"Something wrong?"

Itachi shook his head.

"I fear the Lauren may be hanging out with Hidan too much. Her tendency to curse has increased…"

Kisame laughed loudly and looked back at his scroll, finding it amusing how Itachi still thought his sister was so innocent.

"I think she may have already known and used such words, Itachi."

**Lauren's POV**

From beside me Hidan sneezed.

"Jashin bless you," I said, deciding to humor him. He just rolled his maroon eyes.

"Hey Hidan," I said catching his attention. "When Sasori is done here do you wanna go tubing with me?"

He questioned me on what "tubing" was so I told him and he grinned deviantly when I was done explaining the concept.

"Fuck yes I'll go tubing with you."

I cheered a little and we bumped fists. The rest of today was going to be awesome.

**It is 1 in the morning…**

**I have been sitting here typing for the longest time and can no longer feel my butt.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I worked my ass off to get this done. **

**Oh, and expect the next chapter in a day or so because I've already got some idea's in mind for that :P**

**In other word I officially turned 15 an hour or so ago :) Happy birthday to me.**

**It's actually kind of weird because I feel much older than I am…**

**Oh well.**

**IN OTHER NEWS "Ugh, Why Me" IS BACK UP :D So if you don't know already I'm letting you know now. It'll explain more there because I'm too lazy to explain it now.**

…**I think I need to at least try and sleep before my mom gets pissed…I told her I'd shut down at 11. See how well that turned out?**

**IF YOU REVIEW THAT WOULD BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! :D**

**Night!**

**Review!**


	16. A Tubing Adventure, And Cops And Robbers

**This bitch is over 10 pages long. It's like 2 chapters in one lol.**

**Lauren's POV**

After Sasori had finished healing my hand I thanked him, he told me I was still stupid, and then I proceeded to run up the stairs to my bedroom. I had told Hidan to meet me at the boat at 11 so I had 15 minutes to get my suit on and see if anyone else wanted to go.

I opened the door and stepped in, surprised to find Deidara already standing there in his swimsuit. He smirked when he saw me staring at him and walked up, placing his hand on my hips.

"Morning," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. His smirk widened and he kissed me.

"Morning, yeah."

I wiggled out of his grasp and walked over to where I had thrown my bathing suit.

"Hidan and are gonna go tubing in a little while you wanna come?"

He sat on the bed and watched me walk into the bathroom which was attached to our room.

"Sure. But what's tubing, un?"

I sighed and, through the door, gave him the exact explanation I had given to Hidan, not surprised to find him grinning when I walked back into the room.

"Hell yeah," he cheered, "That sounds wicked, un."

I laughed and kissed him again as we both exited the room. "Meet me at the boat in 10 minutes. I'm gonna go see if anyone else wants to come."

He nodded and I bounced down the stairs, pouncing on Sasori who still sat on the couch. He grunted as I landed on him.

"Danna~" I sang. "Go get your suit on and come tubing with us!"

He pushed me off him onto the floor.

"I will not partake in the actual activity," he said, standing. "However I feel that the sight will be amusing so I will come and sit on the boat."

He rolled his eyes when I stuck my tongue out at him and made his way up the stairs to his room. Once he was out of sight I hopped towards the kitchen and smiled at Konan and Pein who were sitting the dining room table.

"Would either of you like to accompany us on the boat?" I asked, knowing that neither of them would probably enjoy tubing.

Konan shook her head and smiled politely. "Thank you for the offer Lauren, but Pein and I are going to have to decline."

"Don't worry about it," I replied before heading down the hallway towards the other criminal's rooms.

I knocked on Kakuzu's door and heard him say "go away" so I opened the door and walked in.

"You follow orders so well…," he mumbled, looking at me as I stood in the doorway.

"Hey, we're going tubing in a little while and I was wondering if you wanted to come," I said plainly.

"Perhaps later," he replied and I shrugged before heading to Itachi and Kisame's room. The door was already cracked open so I knocked once before walking in. They both looked up at the sudden intrusion and I smiled.

"Kisame, Nii-san, would either of you like to come tubing in…" I paused to look at the time. "Now?"

Kisame chuckled and stood. "Sure, I'd love too."

I looked over at Itachi. He shook his head. "I am content here, forgive me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not that big of a deal Itachi. We'll see you later."

I pulled Kisame from the room and the two of us headed down to the dock. I didn't bother knocking on Tobi or Zetsu's door because I knew that Zetsu wouldn't to come, and I didn't really want Tobi to come.

"You're late," Tess smirked as we walked up. I had asked Hidan to get her to come so that one of us could drive the boat if the other was tubing.

Rolling my eyes I looked around, noting that Sasori and Deidara were already seated in the front of the boat. Tess hopped into the driver's seat and Kisame entered the boat right behind her, occupying the passenger seat.

As Hidan and I situated ourselves on the tube which had already been attached to the boat Taylor ran down the hill, camera in hand. She hoped into the boat just as Tess was beginning to pull off shore and seated herself in the back seat, sending both Hidan and I a smile. I smiled back.

Taylor was really into photography so I figured she'd be coming along with us to take some photos.

Tess pulled the boat out onto the lake and I noticed that Taylor was giving me the thumbs up and I looked over at Hidan.

"Hold onto those handles," I said, pointing at the handles attached to the front of the raft. He flipped onto his stomach and held on and once he was ready I did the exact same thing. The raft we were on was actually big enough for 4 people but when it was at its maximum occupancy things became complicated.

I looked back up and gave Taylor the thumbs up on our end. She nodded and turned to tell Tess before looking back our way, beginning to adjust her camera.

The boat quickly began to speed up and soon we were going over the water at about 45 mph. Since there were so many people in the boat as well as the people slowing the boat with the raft it couldn't go much faster.

Beside me Hidan was grinning, cursing happily. I laughed at his reaction, knowing he was an adrenaline junky just like me.

Deciding to be daring I slowly got onto my knees before getting on my feet. Hidan, not one to be shown up, followed my moments and was soon standing as well.

I quickly glanced up and saw Taylor snapping pictures. However I also noticed Tess's hands turning the wheel and Kisame's wide grin.

I jumped back down onto my stomach and grabbed onto the raft just as the boat took a sharp turn to the left. The raft flew to the right and Hidan practically _flew _off the raft and smacked into the water's surface.

Tess looked back to see who had fallen and burst out laughing when she saw that it had been Hidan. Sasori was smirking in amusement while Kisame, Taylor, and Deidara were all laughing at the Jashinist's misfortune. I was on the raft nearly crying because of how hard I had been laughing.

Hidan swam back up to the tube and hefted himself on. I almost died laughing again when I saw the huge red mark that covered his torso.

He scowled at me and punched me in the arm.

I patted him on the back good-naturedly and he smirked a little.

"I'm not gonna fucking be the one to fall in next time, bitch."

I grinned at him. "You wanna bet?"

Hidan continued to grin deviously as Tess once again floored the boat. She took a left, then a right, then a left, and continued the pattern, but Hidan and I were too busy verbally threatening each other to notice.

When I finally took the time to look up all I saw was a shitload of waves that were about to hit.

I cursed loudly and held on for dear life. We hit the first wave and went airborne. A few seconds later we hit the water and I lost the grip on one of my hands. Hidan noticed and started smirking. I tried to regain the grip but the raft hit another wave and went back into the air.

"Fuck!" I swore as the muscles in my arm tensed uncomfortably. They were the only type of attachment to the raft I had left. We smacked into the water again and lost my grip. I slid to the back of the raft and grabbed onto Hidan's leg, my feet dragging in the water.

"The hell?" He said, turning his head to look at me, his face screaming "WTF". The Jashinist then began to shake his leg to try and get me to fall of the raft but there was no way I was letting go. A second later we hit yet another wave and Hidan ended up losing his grip causing us both to go crashing into the lake.

I swam up to the surface and flipped my hair out of my face. Hidan appeared a few seconds later and began glaring at me. I returned the gesture and then we both proceeded to try and drown each other.

Half a minute later the boat pulled up next to us and Kisame helped me on board. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked back as Hidan hopped over the back seat onto the floor of the boat. He grinned at me and I grinned back. We had just been playing.

"So," I said looking around. "Who's going next?"

Deidara, Tess and Kisame all stood. I nodded at them and switched places with Tess, seating myself in the drivers seat. "Go for it."

The all hopped into the water and swam back to the tube. Kisame got there first and took a place on the right side of the raft and Tess called the middle leaving Deidara with the right.

I nodded at Taylor once everyone on the boat was seated and she gave the people on the raft a thumb up. Tess gave one back and I floored it.

The next 10 minutes were very entertaining. After taking a few sharp turns Kisame had managed to cause both Deidara and Tess to lose their grips and go flying into the lake. The two then vowed to get the shark man into the water the next time. In the end they just screwed their selves over and ended us falling into the water again. You know why? Because Kisame is practically a fish and this was his territory.

Later on I ended up getting on the raft again only this time with Deidara and Sasori, who we somehow manage to coax into doing it. I was in the middle while the two artists were on either side of me. Deidara and I teamed up to push Sasori in the water the first time around. However when Sasori got back onto the raft Deidara and I freely jumped into the water and swam away from it, knowing that the puppet master was going to kill us.

We ended up staying out on the lake for over an hour and returned to surprisingly find Pein on the deck grilling hotdogs and hamburgers for lunch. Tobi was there as well, crying about how we left him behind. Everyone walked past him, not really giving a shit.

After eating lunch everything slowed down. Itachi and Konan both sat on the porch reading books. Hidan and Tess went upstairs to do inappropriate things. Tobi and Zetsu went back to being isolated in their room. Pein sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and Sasori was back outside under the shady tree he had taken a liking to. Deidara, Kisame, Taylor and I were all inside on the couches watching Adventure Time.

A little while later I ended up falling asleep after Deidara and Taylor already had. Yep, today was definitely a lazy day.

…

"Lauren, wake up."

I was about to kick whoever that was.

"Wake up."

"Go the fuck away," I mumbled, kicking my leg out. It hit whatever was standing next to me and heard it curse.

I suddenly found myself flung over a shoulder.

"Dammit," I sighed, cracking an eye open. The shoulder I was flung over was that of a certain money loving miser. "Oh that was you Kakuzu? My bad."

He grunted at me and carried me over to the kitchen table.

"Yay!" Taylor cheered, "You got her! Thanks Kuzu!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and set me in a seat before taking the seat on my right side, the left side seat being occupied by Sasori. Apparently I had been sleeping for a long time because the sun was already beginning to set.

I slammed my face on the table, groaning. "What do you want Taylor?"

"We're all playing a game!" she replied happily. I lifted my head up from the table and looked around. Sitting at the table was Taylor, Tess, Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and I.

I put my head back on the table, pointing a finger at her. "Your claim of "all" is invalid. Everyone is not present."

She rolled her eyes and Tess narrowed her eyes at me. "Lauren if you don't get yourself together this instant I will get out Taylor's iPod…"

I shot up. "I'm awake!" My and Taylor's taste in music was completely different. I liked hard rock and she liked country. I HATE COUNTRY. No offence to country lovers.

Some of the Akatsuki looked between the three of us weirdly but quickly brushed it off.

"So," Kisame questioned. "What exactly are we playing?"

"I wanna play cops and robbers!" Taylor replied with a smile.

I groaned again and Tess looked at her. "Taylor the last time we played cops and robbers in the dark Lauren ended up on crutches, I needed stitches and you got lost in the woods."

Taylor just continued to smile happily. "That's because the last time we played we were all 12. And besides we have two medics now that can heal anyone who gets hurt."

Tess thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "That's true. I guess we can play."

"Yes!" Taylor cheered.

Knowing that I couldn't get out of the game I looked back up. "So who's the cops and who's the robbers? We need 3 cops and everybody else can be robbers. The cops try to find the robbers who go and try to hide. And the robbers only go to jail when the cops catch them; it's also the cop's responsibility to get the robbers back to jail. And once the robbers are in jail they can't get out unless another person on their team comes to break them out."

After hearing the explanation of the game Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu all volunteered to be the cops. Tess let everyone know that the jail would be the deck and the robbers took their leave when the cops started counting down from 90.

Oh, and just to let you know, we were allowing people to use chakra as long as it wasn't to try and seriously harm people. Pein told us that it'd act as a good night training exercise when we told him the idea so he allowed it.

In the front of the house on the other side of the road was a small, but densely packed forest. On the left side of the house was an open field used for anyone who wanted to get their boats into the water and on the other side was a currently vacant house that had giant piles of brush everywhere. The boundaries were the back edge of the forest, the end of the field and the vacant house; no one was allowed to go in the water either.

I sprinted up the hill towards the front of the house and activated my Sharingan. Despite having 20/20 vision I couldn't see shit in the dark.

The forest seemed like a good place to hide but I knew that most people would probably being using it for coverage and headed towards the open field. There were a few deep ditches formed by tire tracks that I could probably use to hide in.

I jumped down into the deepest ditch and laid flat on my stomach. Knowing that I could still probably be seen I did a couple of handsigns and activated an invisibility jutsu. About 20 seconds later Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu all flared their chakra's, signaling that they were done counting and I pressed myself further into the ditch, waiting to see how everything would play out.

**Normal POV**

Once the "cops" were done counting they all split up. Itachi walked down into the backyard, Kakuzu went to check the neighbor's yard and Sasori headed towards the front of the house to check the forest.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked around. He noted that there was a person hiding in a nearby pine tree and began to walk towards it. The person's chakra started swirling nervously and just as he approached the base of the pine a figure shot out of the tree and flew through the air above him. The Uchiha quickly spun around and chased after the person who was now running from him after being discovered.

Itachi noted that the person was beginning to gather chakra into their hands and smirked to himself, immediately knowing who it was. The figure suddenly stopped and spun around at him, throwing her arm out.

"Shannaro!"

Itachi ducked under the potentially threatening blow and jumped to avoid the next. Tess tried to turn to run again, knowing that Itachi was only dodging because of the damage that could've been inflicted on him, but only succeeded in getting a few feet before a flock of crows with red eyes started to swirl around her. One of the birds pecked her on the head before they materialized back into Itachi.

Tess rolled her eyes but threw her hand up in a sign of defeat. "Alright, you got me. Lead the way."

Itachi lead her back to the deck before stopping and looking to his left as Kakuzu dragged Deidara into the back yard. He chucked the blonde onto the back porch and looked over to Itachi as Deidara began to pout after having been caught so fast.

"There's another one over there," he said, motioning back to the neighbor's yard. "I'm going to go back to get them, but I believe that the rest are in the front of the house or in the woods. I suggest that you head in that direction."

Itachi nodded to him in thanks and the two split off, letting Tess tend the burn marks Deidara had accidently inflicted on himself.

In the meanwhile Sasori had ventured into the forest. He stood and closed his eyes, listening for any sounds. A twig to his left snapped and he darted in that direction. The figured cursed and quickly jumped through the trees to try and avoid the puppet master.

Sasori quickly pulled out some poison coated senbon from his pocket and threw them at the person on the tree in front of him. They hit, earning him another curse from the robber, and a second later the person fell to the ground with a thump.

"Damn you, you fucking puppet."

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Hidan's shirt, hefting him up off the ground. The poison on his senbon was one that paralyzed the body so he knew that the Jashinist wouldn't be able to move for a while.

One his way to the "jail" Sasori noticed Itachi in the front yard fighting against Tobi. The Sharingan wielder was having trouble actually _touching _the masked man since one of his specialties was being untouchable.

Itachi then formed 2 clones and they each pounced at Tobi. The masked man was able to avoid the first with his jutsu and jumped to avoid the second one but was sadly tackled by the third.

He whined about Itachi being unfair but the Uchiha ignored him and looked up, noting Sasori who was still standing there. The puppet master nodded at him and they both started towards the back of the house.

As they stepped onto the porch they noted that Kakuzu had managed to get Taylor. The two placed their captives into the jail and the cops all looked at each other. The only two left were Kisame and Lauren.

"I will go back and check the forest," Itachi stated. "I suggest one of you check the vacant field and the other check the space around the house."

Sasori dipped his head. "I will take the field. Kakuzu you check the other areas."

The miser grunted at him and the three split off.

**Lauren's POV**

I internally cursed and watched closely as the cops split off. I was one of two people left.

Sasori started walking onto the field and I began to form a plan, idea's flying through my mind. A light bulb clicked above my head and I grinned as Sasori approached. He still couldn't see me since I was using the invisibility jutsu and hiding my chakra.

As he continued to get closer I made the handsigns for a shadow clone. It was also cloaked by the invisibility jutsu so I quickly hopped up from the ditch, deactivating the cloak on my body, and watched at the shadow clone rolled into my place in the ditch.

Sasori's head snapped up at my sudden appearance and I made a look of shock at him before turning and running. He sped after me and fell right into my trap. The clone grabbed hold of his ankle and didn't give him time to get his senbon out.

"Earth style: Head hunter jutsu!"

A second later Sasori was thoroughly buried in the ground and I walked up to him with a smirk, dismissing the clone.

He narrowed his eyes at me dangerously. "You touched me."

I shook my head. "Technically my clone touched you, not my actual body, so I'm still in the game."

Sasori flared his chakra and my eyes widened, knowing that he had just alerted the others, and I sprinted off the field towards the forest.

I looked back for a split second as I jumped into the trees and noticed Sasori shouting at Itachi who had run to his aid.

Knowing that he would be right on my tail I applied chakra to my feet and starting jumping through the trees faster. I looked back again to see if Itachi was behind me and immediately knew that I made a mistake. You never look backwards while running, especially when it's dark.

The top of my foot smacked into an incoming branch and I went flying towards the ground. I prepared myself for impact and blinked when I suddenly was caught in a pair of strong arms.

Kisame glanced down into my spinning red eyes with a grin. "Teammates gotta stick together, right?"

I smirked and thanked him just as he hopped into the air to avoid a stream of metal strings that had shot at us. Kisame, knowing that it was too late to try and hide, applied a huge amount of chakra to his feet and started jumping through the tree's at inhuman speeds. I could sense Kakuzu right behind us however and looked forward, my Sharingan picking up on Itachi's hidden presence that was waiting for us ahead.

"Go right," I said to Kisame quickly and he instantly switched directions, avoiding running into Itachi as we flew out onto the road.

As we ran back onto the cottage property I looked over his shoulder and noticed that Kakuzu and Itachi were right behind us, equally matching our fast speed.

Kisame darted down the hill and caught the attention of the others. He tried to make a sharp left but ended up slipping on the dew that had begun to form on the grass. I flew from his arms and Kakuzu took the opening and shot his tentacles out at us. They caught my arm and flung me back towards Kisame. The miser then proceeded to tie us together before walking up with Itachi at his side.

"Got you," he said boredly. Kisame and I both smirked, accepting defeat.

Kakuzu then untied us and Kisame picked me up, knowing that I had injured my foot, and carried me back to the deck following behind the two cops that had caught us.

Tess raised an eyebrow at our arrival, her eyes turning to me.

"Did you hurt yourself _again_?"

I shrugged as Kisame plopped me onto the bench next to her. "This is why I don't play games in the dark."

She rolled her eyes at me and got to work on healing my injured foot.

About 10 minutes later she declared that all the bones I had cracked were healed and that it'd be sore but I'd live.

I thanked her and was about to head down to the fire where some of the other Akatsuki members were seated when a sudden feeling of danger stopped me.

"BRAT!"

I slowly turned my head to look behind me as a majored _pissed _Sasori stomped onto the cottage property. He was covered in dirt and looked just about ready to murder something.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out some senbon. I tried to run away but he had already thrown them. They hit me in the back and I grunted in pain, falling to the ground unable to move.

Sasori marched up to me and I lifted me off the ground, flinging me over his shoulder.

"Taylor," he addressed, looking towards the blonde on the deck, "may I please borrow your iPod?"

She nodded and reached into her pocket, throwing the device to him. Sasori nodded in thanks before entering the house and dragging me up to his room. He threw me onto the bed and locked the door behind him. I smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Hey Danna," I said nervously, "you mad or something…?"

He began to glare. "You buried me in the ground, brat. I had to dig myself out."

I continued to smile nervously. "Sorry about that…"

His glare intensified and he pulled out Taylor iPod, walking over and placing the buds in my ears.

"Danna," I said, beginning to worry. "Come on. Let me go."

He shook his head, an evil grin making its way onto his face as he started blasting the contents of Taylor's iPod into my ears.

I frowned at hearing the country music and watched him walk over to a nearby chair. He smirked and watched as I continued to express my distaste for the music.

"Danna," I said desperately. "Come on, let me go. I said I was sorry."

He continued to smirk, intending on watching me suffer. "Sorry brat, but you've got another hour before all the poison loses its affect."

"Danna!" I yelled at him. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Danna!"

"Come on! Let me go!"

"UGH! THIS SUCKS!"

"DANNA!"

**Hi :)**

**I hoped you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter. It's the longest one I've ever written.**

**I don't really have much to say…**

**Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! :D **

**I ended up getting a new pair of converse, 2 new shirts, and a 32 GB iPod touch :)**

**I ordered a custom case for my iPod too! It's going to be a wicked picture of the Akatsuki that I found the other day XD**

**I'll probably end up updating "Ugh, Why Me" again tomorrow so be ready :P I've had the second chapter typed out for a few days now but wanted to at least start the third one before I post the second :P**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	17. PopTarts Make The World Go Round!

**Lauren's POV**

After passing out to the sound of country music last night not much had happened…well, actually, I was out cold, so I wouldn't really know, but I assumed that nothing else really happened.

I woke up the morning to the face of a peacefully sleeping red head. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed, chest rising and falling lightly, and his red locks brushed his forehead as he adjusted positions unconsciously.

I had to contain my fangirl; Sasori was so fricking cute when he was asleep!

However a moment later the door was broken down by Zetsu as he charged into the room. Sasori shot up from his bed, as did I, and we both stared at the plant man in shock.

"You guys better come down stairs," He stated. "**Taylor's about to shove a knife into someone's face**."

I gaped at him in shock and hopped out of my bed, brushing past Zetsu to look over the railing at the top of the stairs. Sasori walked up behind me, leaning over my shoulder, and we both blinked at what we saw.

Sure enough, gathered in the opening between the family room and the dining table, was Taylor, trying to stab a scared shitless Hidan in the head with a giant butchers knife. Tess, Konan, Pein, and Itachi were all standing near the kitchen watching in shock and Deidara, Kisame, and Kakuzu had stood from their places on the couches to see the extraordinary sight as well.

"Taylor!" I called down at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

She didn't cease her attempts to try and kill the Jashinist. "HE ATE THE LAST POP-TART GODDAMIT!"

I blinked, my face contorting into something that probably looked like WTF as did the faces of most of the other Akatsuki members.

…She was trying to kill Hidan because he ate the last pop-tart…?

WUT?

I jumped over the wooden banister and landed on the first floor with a thump. A few people were now staring at me as if I was crazy as well and watched as I faced Taylor. Her honey colored eyes narrowed at me dangerously and I morphed into a defensive body stance.

By now Sasori and Zetsu had rushed down the stairs to join the others as they waited to see how everything would play out.

"Taylor," I addressed calmly, hold my hands into the air to show I wasn't hiding a weapon or anything. "Don't stab Hidan please."

She starting giving me a glare that could rival the Uchiha's. "_I wanted a motherfucking pop-tart_."

I blinked in surprise and thought I heard some jaws unhinge at her choice of words. None one besides Tess, Derrick, Trevor and I, not even our parents, had seen her like this.

"Tay," I said again. "Put the knife down. There is another box in the pantry downstairs."

In an instant she dropped the knife and raced down to the basement of the cottage, a huge smile spread across her face.

"POPPPPP-TAARRRTTTSSS!"

As soon as she was gone she was back, a box of chocolate pop-tarts cradled in her arms as she happily skipped back up the stairs to the safety of her room.

Once she was out of sight I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, turning to address the flabbergasted members of the Akatsuki.

"What…the fuck…?" Hidan staggered, still holding a hand to his chest in shock.

Pein, Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu were still standing there, eyes wide, while the other members of the Akatsuki tried to pick their jaws up off the ground. Tess started smirking, shaking her head in amusement while I walked over to the fridge to get my morning dosage of pop.

I clicked the can open and turned back to find the Akatsuki still staring at me as if asking "what the hell just happened?"

I smirked slightly and glanced around at them all. "You guys live in a world where people die every day, have experienced the turmoil of war, and have an organization filled with 10 badass but extremely insane ninja, and yet you seem to shit yourselves over this?"

They all nodded. I rolled my eyes at them.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get over shit like that!" Hidan retaliated, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "The bitch never stops smiling and then out of the blue grabs a fucking knife and tries to kill someone!"

"Yep," I replied, taking another sip of my pop. He just stared at me in further question and I shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Tess took that as the sign for her to take over the conversation. "Listen guys, Taylor is crazy, don't try to over think it."

All eyes turned to her.

"It just…doesn't seem like her…," Kisame explained, not willing to drop the conversation at that.

Tess sighed. "Listen; do you just want me to tell you the reason?"

They all nodded and I smirked, waiting to see how they all would react.

"It's her time of the month."

Kisame and Deidara both threw their hands up and flipped back onto the couches. "I'm out."

Sasori rolled his eyes at their immaturity and headed back upstairs, mumbling something about taking a shower. Itachi, Pein and Konan all shrugged, finding the answer acceptable, and went back to sipping their coffee. Kakuzu and Zetsu just returned to what they were doing without another word and Hidan muttered something to himself about crazy bitches and headed towards the couches. Tobi was left standing in the middle of the room questioning what "time of the month" meant.

Tess and I laughed at them and Tess said told me that she was going to go and let Taylor know what had happened. She grabbed Hidan and dragged him up the stairs along with her and I suddenly felt very devious and sauntered up behind Deidara, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sent me a smirk as I leaned over the back of the couch, nipping his ear.

"Wanna take a shower?"

Within a half a second I was being carried up the stairs in his arms bridal style. I laughed and leaned up to kiss him; he gladly deepened it and shoved the door to our room closed after slipping inside. Deidara chuckled down at me as we headed inside the bathroom and placed another chastising kiss on my lips.

"I thought you'd never ask, yeah."

…

(**After the pervy stuff you kiddies don't need to know but I'm sure are imagining XP)**

…

After Deidara and I's, ahem, _shower,_ I went around with Tess and notified everyone to start packing their things because we'd be leaving in an hour at noon.

20 minutes later I had finished packing my things and Tess, Taylor and I went outside to make sure the boat was properly covered and secured to the dock before checking to make sure nothing else seemed to be lying around the yard. When we were sure that there wasn't anything being left outside the three of us headed back into the house.

"Alright," Tess announced sadly. "Let's get the cars packed."

A few of the criminals seemed a bit disappointed that we had to leave but quickly got over it and started carrying luggage out front.

By noon the cars were ready to go and the house had been cleaned, the beds had been made, and everything that had been moved was back where it should be. Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame all climbed into my car, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi and Konan all packed in with Tess, and Zetsu, Pein, Itachi all decided to ride with Taylor.

And with that, we sadly parted from our awesome weekend at the beach.

…

We were about half way into the ride home and the three males in my car were currently banging there heads to the sound of "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. I was singing along with the lyrics when the music suddenly turned down as a ringing sound began.

"Da fuck is that?" Hidan questioned looking around. I pointed towards the dash board that now read "incoming call".

"It's my phone," I said simply and pushed the talk button. (Hooray for Bluetooth!)

"Hello?"

"_Red-rose to 'Chiha-bitch, do you read me?"_

I rolled my eyes and the three male passengers all chuckled as Tess's voice rang throughout the car.

"Yes idiot, I'm here."

"_Good. We're gonna stop at the next exit for lunch, got it?"_

"Yeah, are we just getting fast food?"

"_Yep_," she replied. "_So converse with the people in your car and decide where you want to stop. When we're all done call each other so we can get back on the highway as a pack."_

"Kay," I responded, reaching for to prepare to end the call. "See you in a while."

The line went dead and I looked back at the still amused Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan. "So what do you guys want to eat?"

Kisame glanced at me. "Well first, what the hell is fast food?"

I looked back towards the road. "It's grease loaded food that clogs your arteries, sometimes tastes good, and makes for a sufficient meal when traveling."

The shark bobbed his head, content with my answer.

"Then what are the choices we get, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

I glanced at the upcoming green sign on the edge of the road. "Um…it looks like McDonalds, Taco Bell, and Burger King."

Hidan stared at me from the passenger's seat. "What the fuck is that?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled onto the exit ramp as our pack of cars slid off the freeway. "We're just gonna go to Taco Bell."

None of them complained and I turned my right blinker on while Taylor and Tess both signaled for the left. Apparently we all had different tastes in food.

A minute later I pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot and the four of us stepped out onto the blacktop, heading into the building. Thankfully we were the only ones in it besides the workers at the moment.

Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu all started looking over the menu and I glanced at the old Hispanic lady behind the counter. She was staring at us all strangely and I looked around, wondering why.

Well…maybe because Kisame was blue…or because Hidan was shirtless…or maybe she thought that Deidara was a transvestite…there are so many things you could think of when 1 female and 3 sexy males walk into a store together. She probably thought that I was their sex slave or something…

Kisame poked me in the back of the head, snapping me out my thoughts, and said that they were ready to order. The three of them told me what they wanted and I walked up to the counter. The Hispanic lady never took her eyes off Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara as I told her what we wanted.

A minute later she returned with our food and I reached forwards to grab the bags when Deidara was suddenly behind me, reaching over my shoulder to get grab them. He smirked devilishly at me and I giggled as he pulled away, the paper bags in his hands.

The two of us turned away from the counter and Kisame ruffled my hair as we returned to where he and Hidan were standing. By now the Hispanic lady was staring at us in horror, probably thinking that her suspicions were true, and as we walked out the door I flashed my Sharingan back at her grinning evilly. She started screaming that I was the devil and as I laughed my ass off as the three of us walked back towards the car.

"Nice one, bitch!" Hidan grinned, smacking me on the back. I wiped a tear from my eye and thank him as the four of us got ourselves situated on a nearby hill. Hidan laid down on my right and Deidara on my left, and Kisame got himself situated next to Deidara.

I grabbed the two Taco Bell bags back from Deidara and took out my two soft tacos before looking through the rest of the contents. "Who got what?"

"I got 3 soft tacos, yeah."

"4 hard over here."

"I got some of those Los Doritos tacos, bitch."

I distributed the tacos accordingly and watched as the three criminals all took their first bites.

"Damn! This shit is good!" Hidan exclaimed, staring at his meal in amazement. Deidara and Kisame nodded in agreement and I laughed at their faces.

We finished eating about 15 minutes later and, being bored, I got into a wrestling match with Hidan. He fought back eagerly, but was soon tackled off me by Deidara and Kisame after _accidently_ touching my ass. I laughed and hoped on top of all three of them.

A few minutes later I got a call from Tess saying that she and Taylor had finished and Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and I quickly returned to the car.

…

"Home!" Taylor cried as the 13 of us all entered the house. It was around 3 in the afternoon by now and all the criminals seemed to be glad to be back. I'm pretty sure they all hated our cars…

Everyone grabbed their bags and scurried off to their rooms to put them away. Once that was done everyone wandered back to the kitchen and I noticed that there was a note on the table.

"What is that?" Pein questioned.

I laughed a little. "It's from Derrick and Trevor."

Tess raised an eyebrow. "What's it say?"

I read it out loud.

"_Dear bitches, thank you for leaving to go have fun without warning, I'm sure you just forgot to ask us if we wanted to come along. You really are the worst sisters we could ask for. Anyway, we're both working all this week so you better bring us pizza for dinner like you always do. Lauren, the cats are hiding somewhere. We brought them over from our apartment so you have to deal with them for a while. We'll be back next weekend and if you do something without us Derrick says he will skin your faces… See you soon; you suck, Derrick and Trevor."_

"Aww," Taylor cooed. "That's sweet."

Tess and I rolled our eyes at her and the Akatsuki all seemed thoroughly amused by the letter.

After that everyone relocated to the family room to watch TV. I refused to change the channel off of Criminal Minds and Taylor started having a fit, saying she wanted to MTV. Tess smacked her on the head and she quieted down for a while.

Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Tess, and I all got into the show fairly quick but Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, and Taylor didn't. They then all vanished into the depths of the basement to play video games and such.

Three episodes flew past and it was suddenly dinner time. Tess announced that it was everyone for themselves and no one complained.

I was at the table, eating a bowl of cereal with Itachi, when Taylor trudged up the stairs.

"You alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded and continued down the hall.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Accepting her answer I went back to eating my cereal. Hidan and Deidara joined us at the table a few minutes later and we all got into an argument about who was the best character in Super Smash Bros.

"It's Kirby," I stated matter-of-factly. "He has the best defense and attacks."

"Hell no! It's that DK guy! He can take the most damage."

"What? No it's that Link kid, yeah."

Hidan and I both looked at Deidara.

"You just like that bitch because he fucking looks like you, Blondie."

Deidara scowled and opened him mouth to reply when a blood curdling scream interrupted him.

**Normal POV**

Itachi flew out his chair and into the hallway while Deidara, Lauren, and Hidan were all still sitting at the table frozen in shock. He burst into the bathroom, seeing that the scream had come from Taylor, and stiffened when he found Taylor standing next to the tub, a small green towel the only thing covering her body.

"Itachi!" She shouted joyfully; glad to see him standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Kill it!"

The Uchiha followed Taylor's outstretched arm to where she was pointing at an earwig rolling around on the floor. He sighed, and grabbed a tissue from the counter. She had screamed like that over a harmless bug?

He killed the bug with ease and tossed the tissue into the nearby garbage can. Taylor cheered and hopped towards him.

"Thanks Itachi!"

The blonde wrapped her arms around his midsection, hugging him gratefully. Itachi rolled his eyes at her actions but gently returned the action, immediately freezing when he only felt the skin of her back, not the fabric of the bath towel.

That's when they both noticed the green towel lying on the floor nearby and started blushed furiously.

Taylor was hugging him, completely naked, and was too scared to let go. Itachi, not knowing what to do, did the exact same thing.

They stood there for another minute before Itachi swiftly let go of her and exited the bathroom in a flash. Taylor was left standing in the bathroom, face red as a tomato.

**Lauren's POV**

By the time Itachi had exited the bathroom Hidan, Deidara and I had relocated to the family room to watch Adventure Time.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, turning my attention from the TV to him. I swear to god I saw him blushing.

"Yes, everything is fine." He replied quickly and headed back towards his and Kisame's room. I smirked as he left.

Ah, the magic of the Sharingan. It even lets you watch things through walls.

**Hi :)**

**I was gonna try to get this done yesterday, but my best friend was having a Friday the 13****th**** party, so she came and kidnapped me XP**

**Fun fact: Her name is Aerin :) It's spelled with an A because her mom didn't like the way the capital letter E looked because she's left handed. **

**Her family is amazing. They are insane and love everything that is incredibly out there, which is why I tend to get along with them so well. :P**

**Anyway, I hope Jason didn't kill you all yesterday.**

**I only got 3 reviews last time, AND I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER!**

**More reviews = Happy author = quicker updates.**

**So, let's try this again.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. A Foreboding Bishie?

**Lauren's POV**

Monday morning was just like every other weekday wakeup…except it was worse just because of the fact that it was Monday.

My alarm sounded at 5:45 AM and I only allowed it to get one beep out before my hand was on the button that would shut it off. There was a shifting sound as Sasori rolled over but otherwise everything remained quite. I always tried my best to turn the alarm off before it disturbed the two artists because I didn't feel that it was fair for me to wake them up so early.

Beside me I could feel Deidara's chest on my back as he kept me secured to him by the hands looped around my waist. My left hand was entwined in his while the other was comfortably stuffed underneath my pillow.

I carefully slipped from his grasp and slid to the edge of the bed, being careful not to trip over Sasori as I tiptoed towards the door. It clicked shut just as Tess emerged from her room, also seeming to be considerate of the miser and Jashinist that continued to sleep within it.

"Morning," she whispered after noticing me a few feet away. I glanced at her tiredly and gave her a quick hug in greeting which she smirked and rolled her eyes at.

The two of us headed up the stairs and blinked in surprise when we spotted Taylor sitting at the kitchen table. Her head was squished against the wooden surface and I could tell that she was asleep.

Tess walked over and flicked the back of her head. She woke up with a start and looked around.

"Wha…," she finally noticed me still standing by the stairs and then looked to where Tess had relocated by the coffee. "Oh, hey guys. Morning."

"Morning," I replied and ruffled her hair. She flipped around for a second and hugged my waist, placing her face into my stomach. I laughed slightly and patted her head as she returned to planting her face in the table.

I walked over to the counter and pulled out a small glass before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a container of orange juice. Beside me Tess was contently sipping her coffee and I smiled and placed the juice back where it belonged after filling my glass.

Taking a sip of the citrusy liquid I took a seat at the table across from Taylor.

"So how is rooming with Kisame and Itachi?"

She angled her head off the table to be able to look at me. "It's pretty good. They both snore you know. Itachi's is lighter while Kisame sounds like a freight train."

Tess and I laughed.

Usually Taylor roomed with Tess, but because of our ten guests she volunteered to sleep in Trevor's room with Itachi and Kisame so that Tess would be able to have a room with her favorite zombie duo. Deidara got to sleep with me regardless as Hidan did with Tess, but we wanted to make room for their partners as well.

"You could room with Tobi and Zetsu then," I pointed out, knowing that was the only other option since Pein and Konan shared their own room. None of us wanted to mess with that situation.

She shook her head with a slight smile. "No, I'm fine with Itachi and Kisame, their snoring doesn't really bother me. Besides I'm pretty sure that Zetsu might try to eat me in my sleep if I did…"

Tess snorted into her coffee mug and I smirked and shook my head.

Our red headed friend finally decided to walk over and join us at the table, finding the conversation amusing.

"So," Tess started, grinning at Taylor. "Who's sleeping in the bed with you?"

The blondes hazel eyes rolled but her face still held a smile. "Both of them are- they switch off. Sometimes I'll wake up next to Itachi and sometimes I'll wake up next to Kisame."

Tess and I both nodded our heads considerably. "So who'd you wake up to today?"

Taylor glanced to the side. "Itachi."

"Aww," Tess cooed. "That's cute."

"Especially after that incident yesterday," I added in slyly. Taylor turned towards me and blushed when she saw my devilish grin.

"Shut up," she hissed quietly and buried her head into her arms. I laughed and Tess stared at us in confusion.

"What happened yesterday?"

I opened my mouth to tell her but was cut off as Taylor slapped her hand over my face.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Hahaha…!"

Tess stared at her, not about to give up on getting the answer she wanted. I rolled my eyes at the blonde and pulled her hand off my mouth. "Just let me tell her Taylor, it's not like we're going to spread it around like gossip."

Taylor sighed and buried her face back into her arms. I turned back to Tess, a more thoughtful smile appearing on my face.

"Yesterday, during her shower, Taylor screamed over a bug and Itachi rushed her aid thinking that something was wrong. He, of course, got rid of the probably quickly and Taylor went to give him a hug when her towel fell off."

Tess blinked once, processing the information, and then dropped her jaw in shock.

"What?" she began laughing. "That's priceless! Haha, oh god, I wish I could've seen that!"

Taylor groaned and pushed her face further into her arms. We both laughed and Tess patted her head.

"Don't worry Tay, we won't tell anyone."

"We promise," I added in.

Taylor looked back up at us and smiled a little. "Thanks, but Lauren…how the hell did you know about that anyway."

I stuck my tongue out and flashed her my Sharingan. "It doesn't just locate chakra, babe."

Tess rolled her eyes and Taylor blushed again before dismissing herself to go get dressed. Thankfully we made a plan to grab a set of clothes each night before going to sleep so we wouldn't have to go back into our rooms once out.

A minute later after finishing her coffee Tess also excused herself, stating that she was going to take a shower. Once she was gone I looked up at the clock.

**6:17 AM**

"Better eat something," I mumbled, sliding out of my seat.

I then proceeded to check the cupboards and then the fridge before going back to the cabinet that held the cereal and pulling out the box of Cinnamon Life. After getting a bowl, a spoon and such, I popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and situated myself back at the table.

At 6:33 Taylor walked back into the kitchen and started eating the toast I had forgotten about. I didn't even care because of the fact that I was lazy and didn't really want to get up to get it anyway.

About ten minutes after her Tess entered the room smelling like fruity hair products. As the two got themselves seated at the table I let in favor of getting dressed and performing morning hygiene.

At 7 we all met back up in the kitchen and started packing our bags with anything we might have needed. I tossed Taylor and Tess their iPods and Phones before grabbing my own and shoving them into my pants pockets. We all wouldn't last a day without our iPods, phones maybe, but not iPod's. Especially not me. Music is my life, not even joking.

Soon enough it was 7:20 and the three of us grabbed our shit and lugged it out the Taylor's car, being sure to lock the house door behind us. It would take about 10 minutes to get to our school and classes didn't start till 7:45 so there was no rush.

Our school was 3 stories tall and was rumored to be designed like a prison, so all in all, it was huge.

As predicted we hopped out of the car ten minutes later after finding a parking spot.

Taylor halted for a second when she noticed the creepy grin I was giving her.

"What?"

I grinned. "I bet Itachi liked it."

He face flushed red, yet again, and she sprinted towards the school building. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

I started cracking up and Tess sent me an amused smirk before following after her. We all had different first hours so I turned the other direction and headed towards the entrance that was closest to my class.

Tess's first period was Science, while Taylor's was Math and mine was Language Arts. Taylor usually was in a bad mood at the beginning of the day just because she hated math, but I was content with LA and since Tess was a medic she tended to enjoy science.

Just to let you know, my LA teacher is insane. For the first 10 minutes of class she randomly talked about Hitler before somehow managing to relate him to her upcoming wedding plans. She lost my attention immediately and I settled for folding my arms and placing my head on my desk.

After a little while a I finally looked up and caught the boy with ADD sitting next to me staring out the window. I followed his gaze to the tree outside and blinked as my eyes landed on a black crow. A black crow…with red eyes…

I chuckled once and looked back at the teacher as she finally decided to get onto topic.

I think the Akatsuki were tired of not knowing what we were doing during the day.

…

**Normal POV**

The clock had just struck 8:00when Sasori's brain clicked on. He rolled over on the mattress that he slept on and glanced over at the bed that his brats shared. As usual Lauren was long gone and Deidara clung to her pillow to make up for her missing presence. He smirked at little at his partner and before standing from his place on the floor.

Lauren insisted that he slept in her room with Deidara when the rooming arrangements were made. At first Sasori had refused but Lauren had promised that nothing he would not want to see would occur while he present, and since he didn't want to room with any of the other idiots, the man eventually accepted. The only down side was that he had to sleep on a mattress that was placed on the floor, but Sasori didn't really mind.

The puppet master stretched his limbs and quietly exited the room, heading towards the stairs. He arrived in the kitchen a few seconds later and was surprised to find that his cohorts, minus Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi, were all gathered in the family room, their attention on the TV.

"What's going on?" Sasori asked as he joined them. They all glanced at him.

"We are keeping an eye on the girls," Pein replied calmly, his eyes still lingering on the screen. "Konan and I both agreed that it would be wise."

Sasori dipped his head in understanding and headed over to the couch, sitting next to Zetsu and Konan. Pein was seated in the recliner and on the other couch were Kisame and Kakuzu. Itachi sat in the center of the floor next to the coffee table, concentrating his chakra into the TV so that they'd be able to see what his birds were.

On screen where three different pictures. One captured Lauren, one Tess and the other Taylor.

"They all seem extremely bored," Sasori pointed out, noticing that none of them seemed too happy. Lauren had her head down on her desk, not even paying attention to what was going on, Tess was boredly writing down notes as the teacher spoke and Taylor was randomly doodling on her paper.

"Well would you be happy if you had to still sit in school and learn crap?" Kisame wondered.

The occupants of the room all thought about it for a second before shrugging. "No."

"Exactly."

"Why don't we just **steal 'em back then**," Zetsu interjected. "It'd save us a **shitload of worry."**

Pein shook his head. "Education is important to the girls, and besides, we are their guests this time. It is not right for us to do such a thing."

No one replied and everyone's attention turned back to the TV.

A minute later there was loud bang followed by footsteps trudging up the stair. Soon after that Hidan appeared, looking around tiredly.

"The hell you fuckers doin'?"

"Watching TV, idiot," Kakuzu replied. "So sit the hell down."

The Jashinist mumbled something angrily but nonetheless sat at the base of his partner's feet.

Right after him Deidara marched up the stairs and lazily placed himself a few feet away from Itachi. Tobi magically appeared soon after Deidara and with that the entire Akatsuki had gathered to watch what exactly what the girls did at school.

…

**Lauren's POV**

There was about 10 minutes left before first hour was going to end when I felt my pocket vibrate.

**Tess:**

**I get the feeling that I'm being watched…you?**

**8:47 AM**

I laughed a little and texted my reply.

**Me:**

**Is there a crow outside your classroom window?**

**Sent- 8:48**

My teacher started writing some notes about the homework on the board so I quickly flipped open my journal and started to jot them down. Once I was done a checked my phone.

**Tess: **

**Ah yes. I see. **

**8:49**

I laughed slightly.

**Me:**

**I think they're paranoid. Nothing has happened that pertains to the reason they're even here.**

**Sent- 8:51**

People around me started packing their bags since the lesson for the day was done and I shoved the items on my desk into my bag before standing and leaning against the edge of the table.

**Tess:**

**Hell, I'm paranoid too. Besides, I hope you know you just jinxed it. When something happens it's gonna be your fault.**

**8:52**

I rolled my eyes.

**Me: **

**Oh give me a break. FYI it's already my fault, and yours, and Taylors.**

**Sent- 8:53**

I slowly scooted my way closer to the door, seeing that the bell was going to ring.

**Tess:**

**Touché. But it might help calm them if they were able to train.**

**8:54**

**Me: **

**Yeah, I've been wanting to too. I have some things that I wanna touch up on and I still need to train Taylor. **

After we had left the Akatsuki a few years ago Tess and I made sure to train Taylor. She ended up perfecting the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, but was still needed some work in hand to hand combat as well as defense.

**Tess:**

**Same. We'll talk more later. I'll see you at lunch.**

**8:55**

The bell finally rang and I turned towards my next class. Since my first hour was on the 3rd floor and my second hour was on the 2nd I had to take the stairs down to the second floor. I arrived in the class room with a few minutes to spare.

Art was a fairly easy class. All you had to do to pass was draw something that didn't look completely like shit and get it in on time. And since this was probably the 5th time I had taken an art class the teacher knew me and let me do my own thing.

I shuffled over to my typical spot at the counter in the back of the classroom and pulled out my sketch book before taking out my iPod. Art was music and music was art so it was essential when drawing…in my opinion.

I opened my sketch book to a clean page and started drawing what I had in mind.

An hour flew past and my art teacher walked up beside me, looking over what I had been doing.

"Are you drawing bishie again?" she teased, clicking her tongue in fake disapproval.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

For the majority of class I had been sketching out a shirtless and maskless Kakashi Hatake. He was leaning against a tree boredly, porn book in hand. And just for fun I had doodled chibi versions of Sakura and Naruto, staring up at their sensei like WTF.

The bell rang and my teacher patted me on the back again before walking over to her desk as I quickly started packing my bag.

Third hour was math and while I didn't like it I was good at it. So I mostly took the notes for the homework and slept. The crow that had been following me around wouldn't have it however and started crowing at me until I finally sat up. I made sure to flick it off as I left the room once class was done.

By the time the first 3 classes of the day were done it was quarter to 12. I headed down to the first floor after stopping in the cafeteria to buy lunch. The three of us usually tended to grab our lunches and go outside since half of the other people in our school were idiots and liked to start food fights and fist fights.

I headed out into the parking lot and crossed over to the football field, glancing up at the bleachers where Taylor and Tess were already seated.

"Lauren!" Taylor screamed happily at my arrival. I waved at her and climbed up to meet them.

"What goes on?" I asked while taking a bite of the schools grease filled pizza.

Tess shrugged, looking over some papers that were sprawled out in front of her. "Not much, I'm looking over the music for the concert next week."

Taylor and I both stopped eating our lunches and she raised an eyebrow at us.

"You forgot didn't you?"

We both nodded.

"Better get your shit together then," Tess sighed. I rolled my eyes at her.

The one class all of us managed to have together was Symphony Orchestra. I was first chair in the cello section, Tess was first chair in the Bass, and Taylor was second in the violas. It had been like that since middle school, and since we all loved music and played so many instruments we were involved in the music department a lot.

"We're gonna have to take the Akatsuki with us," I pointed out; remembering how Tess had said our concert was next week.

A little ways away from us in a tree 3 different crows squawked at us and we laughed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting out of the house anyway," Tess responded as we all started to pack up our stuff.

The rest of the day went by fairly quick. We practiced our music in orchestra and I hung out in my Sensei's room for the last hour of the day since I didn't have one and needed to wait for Tess and Taylor. My Sensei didn't have a problem with it. I was one of her favorite students so she didn't mind since I no longer had any of her actual classes.

Around 2:30 the final bell rang and I met up with Taylor and Tess at the Jeep. We arrived home around 3, like always, and walked in to find everyone scattered around the kitchen and family room.

"Okaeri, Taylor-chan!" Tobi greeted, flinging himself at Taylor. The blonde laughed and hugged him back.

Tess walked over to Hidan and he eagerly kissed her. I did the same to Deidara before looking around at everyone with a smirk.

"So, how'd you enjoy watching us all day?"

Sasori shot me a blank stare. "It was incredibly boring."

I nodded and sat my bag down. "Yessir."

Kisame came up and hugged me from behind. "Why don't you just stay here with us then?"

I sighed and flipped around to hug him back. "I'd love to, but education is essential if you want to get anywhere in our world."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "And drawing shirtless pictures of Kakashi Hatake is considered to be for education."

I grinned and nodded. "Yes, it's for building creativity."

He rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't be jealous Danna; I have sexy pictures of all of you."

That earned me 10 raised eyebrows.

I laughed and dipped my hand into my bag to fish out my sketch book. I flipped to the page that had a simple drawing of a half naked Pein and the Akatsuki leader looked both amused and surprised at the picture.

I smiled at him before flipping the page to a drawing of Kisame. He was shirtless as well and was peacefully floating in some water of an undrawn lake. He ruffled my hair with a chuckle and I turned to the next page.

This time it was Itachi. He was sitting on the giant stone thrown at the Uchiha stronghold and wasn't shirtless but still held a smothering look. He rolled his eyes at me, smirking slightly.

Next was Hidan and he was standing in a pentagram drawn on the ground with blood dripping down his bare chest. The Jashinist sent me a seductively raised eyebrow when he saw and I returned the look jokingly.

Following that was Kakuzu. He was shirtless as well but the picture mostly showed his back that contained his masks. He was, however, throwing a cool look over his shoulder, that would probably make fangirls drool. Across the room Kakuzu shook his head with a smirk.

The next page held my bomber. He was lying on a bed with his chest mouth unstitched, a deviant look lining his face. Deidara grinned and shot a seductive look when he saw it.

On the final page was Sasori. He was sitting on a stool trying to fix his puppets, and looked back over his shoulder annoyed at the fact that he had been walked in on. Beside me the puppet master rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless.

"I don't have Tobi or Zetsu done yet," I said when they looked as if wondering why I hadn't flipped the page. The Akatsuki nodded in understanding.

I went to put the book back when an orange ball of fur suddenly knocked it from my hand. The Akatsuki all freaked out since they didn't know what had a happened and I stood and looked at the orange cat that was now casually lounging on the kitchen table next to a gray one.

"Reese," I scolded, poking his head. He continued to stare at me innocently while his brother, Jake, didn't even blink.

"The fuck are those?" Hidan questioned, pointing a finger at the two felines.

"Our cats," Tess replied as Taylor happily began to shower them with love. The Akatsuki then seemed to recall what Derrick and Trevor had said in their latter yesterday and nodded, looking at the two curiously.

"Don't worry though, they're nice," I added while bending down to grab the book Reese had knocked from my hand.

The Akatsuki all glanced at me when I suddenly froze.

My book had landed on a sketch of Sasuke, his Sharingan glaring back at whoever was looking at the drawing.

I picked up the book and continued to stare at it, suddenly getting a bad feeling. I think the others felt the same because the atmosphere was tense.

A frown lined my face as I closed the book.

Something was going to happen, and we could all sense it.

**Eh, this chapter seems kind of boring, but oh well. **

**:O Ooooooo~ Foreboding~**

**Anyway, yay I got more reviews last chapter :D Let's keep them up!**

**There was a hint of Tay/Ita last chapter :P I know some of you got excited over it.**

**I have to take a written driving test later so I need to go study. If I pass the class than I'm done for 6 months since I already have my temporary license :D**

**Sadly, I have to go study now…**

**Wish me luck! **

**PLEASE REVEW! ONLY 2 REVIEWS UNTIL 200! :D**


	19. Training Helps Relieve The Nerves

**Lauren's POV**

The rest of the week, to say the least, was tense. Everyone, while trying to stay calm, was clearly paranoid.

Pein had actually ordered that a member be assigned to watch each of us every day. I protested against it of course, but he demanded that there be no questioning of his decision. And so there wasn't.

For the rest of the week three different members followed us around each day. Tuesday was Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi, and Wednesday was Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan.

Today was Deidara, Sasori and, for the second time, Itachi.

Currently I was sitting in math. Deidara was lounging in a tree outside the window, face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to figure out what the hell the letters and numbers the teacher had written on the white board meant. I laughed at him slightly.

Because of the fact that he was a ninja he had used the invisibility jutsu so that no one would be able to see him. The only reason I could see him was because I had the Sharingan. Yes, it earned me some weird looks, walking around the school with red eyes, but when anyone asked I told them that they were contacts and all suspicions were quickly dismissed.

The bell rang and I glanced outside the window to find that Deidara was already gone.

I grabbed my bag and headed down to the second floor to buy lunch before heading out to the football field, Tess and Taylor on my tail. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi were already there when arrived.

"Hey guys," I greeted as we climbed the bleachers to meet them. Sasori and Itachi nodded while Deidara gave us a two finger salute.

"Hey there, un."

I took a seat next to the bomber while Tess chose to sit on the bench in front of Sasori. Taylor headed past us to go sit next to Itachi.

"So how do you enjoy watching my boring classes Sasori?" Tess question, shooting a glance back at the puppet. He shrugged.

"It's not entirely boring. Some things I found interesting. Your psychology class was quite entertaining actually."

Tess snorted and took a bite of her sandwich. "That's because they should be the ones receiving the psychology, not the ones giving it."

Sasori chuckled. "True. But that is the reason it was so entertaining."

Tess rolled eyes with a smirk, and Deidara, Taylor and I all laughed at them while Itachi just seemed amused.

"Deidara seemed to be enjoying my math lesson," I added in sarcastically. Said blonde shook his head with a frown.

"That shit was crazy, yeah. Since when are letter used in math?"

Tess snorted again. "Since I was in the fifth grade."

I grinned and chucked my water bottle at her head. "Don't be mean."

Sasori caught bottle before it could hit her and tossed it back at me. She thanked him politely before flicking me off. I snickered and both the red heads rolled their eyes.

Deidara, Sasori, and Tess then began having a conversation about all the idiots that were in our classes. I listened in on the conversation, amused. The three had been at it for about five minutes when I suddenly noticed Taylor and Itachi hadn't been heard in a while, and glanced back at them.

Itachi was seated with his legs crossed, his attention turned to the book in his hand, and Taylor had her legs folded on to the bench, her back leaning against Itachi for support as she continued to nibble on the bag of chips in her lap.

I grinned stupidly. They were too frickin' cute.

Itachi must've felt my stare on them because he looked up, raising an eyebrow at me curiously. It rose even higher when he saw the look I was giving him.

"You're too fucking cute,"I mouthed, glancing between Taylor and him. He pursed his lips slightly and sent me a glare which I could tell he didn't mean. My grin only widened and Itachi shook his head, looking back down at his book.

I sighed happily and swooned against Deidara who then wrapped his arms around me in return. They were really too cute.

Itachi was beginning to open up to Taylor and I could tell. His overall attitude around her had changed. Every time she would hug him he would hug back, and every time Taylor would to trip over a random object he would usually be the first to react and catch her.

Taylor, obviously, liked him too. Itachi had never exactly been her favorite, but was high up there next to Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't really ever give a reason for her love of the Uchiha but I could always tell that it was clearly there.

For some reason Taylor, an energetic spaz, was attracted to Itachi, a mature, calm being. And I did not have a problem with it at all. Itachi was only three years older than her at this point so there wasn't a huge gap in their ages, not like that mattered, because, I mean, come on. Hidan was said to be 22 but Jashin knows how long he's been that age…

Guy was still sexy though, you gotta admit.

A sudden poke to my forehead tore me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Taylor standing there, a smile gracing her lips.

"We gotta go back to class," she said, pursing her lips into a pout. I scowled a little but got up nonetheless.

The three of us quickly packed our things and headed down to the base of the bleachers. Deidara kissed me goodbye and I returned the gesture before hugging Sasori and Itachi. Itachi returned it gently while Danna just ruffled my hair and told me that I was an idiot.

Taylor hugged all three and Deidara and Itachi both returned the action while Sasori just smirked and patted her head. Tess settled for throwing them a curt wave over her shoulder as we walked back towards the building. She wasn't too big on hugging. The only people she would actually willing hug would be Hidan, Kakuzu, Taylor, Derrick, Trevor and I.

The three of us headed back into the large building and I couldn't wait for the day to be over. It was almost the weekend.

…

"The weekend!" Taylor cried happily as the six of us walked into the house after the school day. She was quickly glomped by Tobi, who had made a habit of energetically welcoming her home every day. I rolled my eyes at them, heading down the hall towards the family room.

I caught a glimpse of a certain shark sitting on the recliner and made sure to drop my heavy bag before hopping into his lap. He grinned down at me and I grinned back, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Hello there dearest Kisame," I greeted, setting my head against his chest. He chuckled and set his chin on the top of my head.

"Hey there squirt. How was your day?"

"Boring, as usual," I replied, snuggling into his shoulder. "But I'm glad it's the weekend."

He laughed again, wrapping his arms around me gently and pulling my body closer to his. "Me too."

I smiled.

Kisame was awesome. He was huggable and loveable and just all around badass. Kisame was just one of those guys you could go to for some loving. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"I love you Kisa."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

My smile widened and I turned my attention to the TV. Kakuzu was lounging on the couch across from us, flipping through channels boredly. Pein and Konan sat on the couch in the back of the room, talking about something quietly.

"Wait, Kakuzu, go back." I said, watching another set of channels fly past. Said miser paused and glanced at me, flipping back a page.

"There," I said, pointing at the purple bar that indicated a movie. He clicked on it and Harrison Ford appeared on the screen, whip in hand.

"What's this?" Kisame asked from behind me.

"Indiana Jones," I replied, my attention still on the TV. "It a movie about a professor who goes around the world and tries to solve ancient mysteries. He tends to always get in some evil bastards way though and tends to get into binds a lot."

"Ah," the shark man responded, he and Kakuzu's attention returning to the adventurer on the screen.

The three of us continued to watch the movie for about 10 minutes before a certain leader decided to block my and Kisame's view. I raised an eyebrow at said leader.

"Yes?"

Pein continued to stand over us. "Lauren, may I speak to you?"

I nodded and stood. Pein led me away from the family room and on to the front porch.

"What's up?" I said, closing the door behind me.

He folded his arms behind his back. "I am requesting that you let us practice our jutsu's and techniques."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You dragged me out here to ask me that? Pein, I never forbid you all from training, I just didn't want you all to make a public scene by using your powers. You can train anytime you like."

Pein dipped his head. "I just thought that it would be wise to ask you first. Thank you."

I smiled at him. "No problem. Taylor, Tess, and I have been wanting to anyway."

He nodded. "I see."

"Let me get everyone rounded up and then I'll show you a place that should be okay."

"Besides," I added as we stepped back into the house, "I can't stand up against you anyway; you're the leader for god's sake."

Pein chuckled and patted my head before heading out into the family room. I headed down the stairs to gather the people down there.

Itachi and Sasori were engaged in a round of pool while Taylor, Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara were currently in the middle of an intense race of Mario Kart.

"Everyone!" I called. Deidara paused the game and Sasori and Itachi both halted their moves. "Stop whatever you're doing, we're going to train."

Within a split second everyone had stopped what they were doing. I laughed. They must've really missed their typical ninja lifestyle.

Hidan scooped me into his arms, apparently because I wasn't moving fast enough, and carried me up the stairs. To my surprise the occupants of the first floor of the house were already standing there, ready to go.

The Jashinist set me down and I looked around at everyone. "Ready?"

There were 12 head nods and Tess shuffled next to me as we exited the house.

"Where are we going to take them?"

I rolled my shoulders and threw my hands behind my head. "I was thinking that we'd just walk over to the baseball field. Not many people use it anymore and I'm sure that Pein knows an invisibility barrier jutsu or something."

"Ah," she replied simply and we turned right, heading down the block.

Taylor and Tobi happily skipped ahead of everyone while I followed behind them, Pein at my side. Behind us were Hidan and Tess and then Deidara and Sasori. Itachi and Kisame followed behind them with Konan and Zetsu taking up the rear.

I'm pretty sure we looked like a troop of overgrown kindergartners, walking is single file lines, but oh well. It kept the group together.

After 5 minutes of walking we all crossed the street and stepped onto a large, open grass field.

"Hey, Pein," I said, catching his attention. He raised an eyebrow at me expectantly. "Do you think you could put up and invisibility barrier or something? I don't really want to attract too much attention."

The Akatsuki leader nodded and flew through a set of hand signs before slamming his palms onto the ground. I looked around and sent him a confused stare when nothing seemed different.

"We can see them but they cannot see us," he explained, lips twitching up in amusement.

"Ah," I replied, understanding. I turned to address the rest of the group. "So who's fighting who? I think that we shouldn't have partners train together since they already know each other's attacks, so everyone pick someone different."

The criminals all stared around at each other. No one spoke up.

I sighed. "Alright, Tess and Sasori are training together. Tobi will train with Konan. Kisame please train with Taylor. Deidara you and Hidan can go crazy. Itachi and Pein, you two can figure out what you want to do. And Kakuzu, if you would, train with me. Zetsu, I know that you don't really need to have a partner."

They all raised an eyebrow at my pairings but accepted them nonetheless. I grabbed Kisame before he could walk away and pulled him to the side.

"Kisa, I need you to do something for me."

He nodded. "Yeah, what's up?"

I dragged a hand through my hair. "Can you help Taylor out with her hand to hand combat and defense? She's gotten better over the years but I just want you to give her some tips."

Kisame straightened up and ruffled my hair. "Yeah sure. So just fight her and then give her tips at the end right?"

I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied, sending me a toothy grin before heading over to where Taylor was enthusiastically waiting for him.

I smiled a little before being suddenly pulled back by some black threads that had curled around my torso. I was spun around and came face to face with the culprit.

"Hello Kakuzu," I greeted, rocking on my heels. "Are you ready?"

He nodded and dragged me down the field past the area all the other groups had occupied. Deidara and Hidan had already engaged in battle while the others seemed to be preparing to.

Because of the fact that none of us had grabbed weapons of any sort meant that the training purely consisted of jutsu's and natural ability…with exception of Deidara, who had his clay, Hidan, who had his scythe, Kisame, who had Samehada, and Sasori, who had his puppets.

I glanced over at Kakuzu and got into a defensive position. He did the same.

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

I smirked back at him and charged. "I don't expect you too."

He sent his black threads at me and I flipped and dodged them, activating the Chidori while on mid-air. Kakuzu noticed quickly and hopped back as I smashed my hand into the ground where he had just been standing.

I looked up a second before his fist was going to impact my face and had time to roll away before his punch created an even greater hole in the ground.

Within a second I was back on my feet and lurched forward, my fist aimed for his face. Kakuzu ducked and propelled his arm into my gut, sending me flying into the air above us. I winced in pain but quickly pushed it aside, flipping around and swinging my arm, sending a flurry of Chidori Senbon down at him.

The miser flipped around, trying to dodge them. A few of the lightning needles managed to lodge themselves into his torso and arms. He grunted and scrunched his eyes, taking a second to look at the damage.

I took my chance and flicked on my Sharingan while he wasn't looking and floated back to the ground. It would help me read his moves better.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and he held up his hardened black arm, charging at me. I flew through a set of hand signs and sucked in a huge breath.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball flew towards the miser and he jump out of the way just in time. I applied a burst of chakra to my feet and jumped into the air, another chidori formed in my hand.

He thrust his still hardened arm forward at the same time I did my Chidori. I managed to slice through his side before his fist impacted my shoulder.

We both then went flying back to the ground.

I smacked into the earth a few seconds before Kakuzu and rolled over quickly, clenching my teeth and gripping my, what I'm pretty sure was now broken, shoulder.

"Damn," I cursed, and glanced over at the miser that was a few feet away from me. He was propped up on his elbows, assessing the damage to his side.

Kakuzu must've felt my stare and turned his head towards me, raising an eyebrow.

"Are we done?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we are done."

I used my good arm to push myself into a sitting position. "Good because you fucked up my shoulder."

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes in return and went to work on stitching up the wound I had inflicted on his side.

Once he was finished a few minutes later he stood and walked over to where I was still sitting, offering me a hand. I thanked him and took it gratefully, being sure not to move my bad shoulder too much.

"Let me see it," he instructed. I pulled my t-shirt of the shoulder and allowed him to look over the wound. He frowned at seeing at seeing the large cut that span across the area.

"Hold still."

I did as told and didn't move, watching curiously as Kakuzu gently placed his hand my shoulder and started applying chakra to it. I winced at first but blinked as the pain lessened. Once he was content that I would be in too much pain he carefully maneuvered a single black thread in and out of my skin, stitching up the area.

"Thanks Kakuzu," I said once he was finished. The miser nodded and patted my head.

"No problem. You will have to wait for Tess or Sasori to fix your shoulder though; I just managed to numb the pain."

I nodded and the two of us traveled over to the sidelines were Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi and Tobi were already standing. The all had minor scratches and bruises but nothing serious.

A minute after us Deidara and Hidan joined the group on the sideline, their battle finished. Hidan had some moderate burn marks and Deidara looked to have a few deep scratches but it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

Now the only one left were Tess and Sasori, and Kisame and Taylor.

Tess was currently dodging a barrage of Sasori's puppet, chakra pumped fists ready to bury him in the ground.

I started smirking at her uncanny resemblance to Sakura. It was like the fight for Gaara all over again except that it wasn't so dramatic or life-threatening.

Next to them Kisame and Taylor were also battling it out. Taylor was attacking Kisame with 2 other clones and he was managing to dodge them all because of his badassness.

Kisame swung his sword and dismissed one of the clones while Taylor retreated back, forming the Rasengan in her hand. Her other clone charged at him and she followed behind, preparing to attack.

The clone tackled Kisame and he punched it in the face watching as it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Taylor took her chance and lurched at him, bringing her Rasengan forward. Kisame ducked under the attack and grabbed her by the ankle, chucking her into the air. The ball of swirling chakra in her hand dissipated and Kisame made sure to catch her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

The both playfully bantered for a minute before joining us on the sidelines. About a minute after them Sasori and Tess finally finished. Their battle had ended after Sasori had taken a blow to the arm and after Tess was beginning to fall victim to his poisons.

Sasori was sure to quickly administer her the antidote and they both healed their injuries before walking over to attend to everyone else's.

Hidan and I were first in line, having the worst injuries. Sasori tended to me while Tess headed to Hidan. My shoulder took about 15 minutes to heal and I was grateful that Kakuzu had numbed it earlier because it hurt like a bitch while he was putting it back in place.

By the time Sasori had finished Tess had tended to both Hidan and Kakuzu, making sure that his wound wasn't infected or anything. She then moved on to Kisame and Taylor while Sasori headed over to Deidara.

After a half hour of healing everyone was in pretty good shape. Tess and Sasori both sighed, sending each other a glance that read "job well done".

Taylor pulled out her cell phone to check the time. We had been out here for about an hour and a half so it was probably between 4:30 and 5:00.

"To home!" she declared dramatically, pointing across the road. A few of us laughed at her.

We all headed past the baseball diamond and were waiting for Pein to deactivate the jutsu when I sudden thundering sound caught our attention.

I looked up at the sky and blinked. My heart quickly sunk into my stomach.

Spinning above us was the same ominous cloud that had sucked the three of us up two years ago.

There was a huge flash of lightning followed by a deafening roll of thunder and I shielded my eyes at the power it gave off.

When I could finally see again I felt my lungs constrict and my heart jump back into my chest, pounding against my ribcage.

Standing in the middle of the field were four ninja. Four goddamn familiar looking ninja.

And one of them had duck-butt hair.

"Fuck…"

**Oooooooo~ Cliffy ;P I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Well, we got to over 200 reviews, and that made me happy :D Thank you!**

**Oh, and fyi for anyone that was wondering, all the things that were mentioned about their high school in the last few chapters was based off of mine :) We do start at 7:45 sadly…and it is 3 stories tall. It's rumored to be modeled like a prison too but it's a lie.**

**And you are all about to hate me more because this is my last update until Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm going up north tomorrow and I'm not going to be taking my laptop. That is the reason which I've sat here for the last 3 hours typing this out. **

**So yeah, you gotta wait a little. "Ugh, Why me" won't be updated again till then either. My apologies to those of you who are reading it. **

**I am going to wrap this up now. I was at church from 1 till 7:30 so I'm kinda tired. **

**But I will give you all this challenge****. **

**I want 15 reviews****, and I know you all can do it. So when I get them I will try and get the next chapter posted as fast as possible (as long as my requirements are met). But remember that I won't be back online till Monday, at least.**

**That is you're challenge, I want to see how it works.**

**Yes, I am evil.**

**I am a review whore. I will admit that. They just make me happy XP**

**I was going to try and start posting a question for you all at the end of every chapter to see what kind of replies I get in return, but that can wait till next time.**

**Good night. Have a wonderful weekend.**

**And don't forget to review ;)**


	20. Duck Butt Arrives!

**Lauren's POV**

Sasuke took a step forward, eyes scanning over the field. He first took in the area's location before his onyx eyes turned to our group. I was in the dead front, frozen in shock, but Sasuke didn't seem to glance at me for more than a split second- he was more concerned with his brother.

I slowly turned my head to glance at Itachi. His Sharingan was unmoving in his slightly wide eyes. He was also frozen in shock.

Come to think of it, all of the Akatsuki were. No one had been expecting this. No one had expected Sasuke. Pein had said that Konoha were sending people, but Sasuke was a surprise.

I turned my head back forward looking over the rest of his team.

To Sasuke's right was Suigetsu and to his left was Karin. She was peeking out from the side of his arm, seemingly scared of the 10 powerful members of Akatsuki that were only a few hundred feet away from her. Suigetsu looked over the group with a grin, his hand grasping the hilt of Zabuza's (now his) Kubikiriboucho. His purple eyes paused on me for a second. He seemed slightly surprised to see me but quickly moved his gaze over to Kisame, catching the glimpse of Samehada over the sharks shoulder. Juugo was also a part of Sasuke's team now. He was standing a foot away from Karin, eyes brimming on the edge of insanity. He was itching to kill someone and I'm sure that in his head he was debating who.

The sound of metal clashing snapped me from my thoughts. I whipped my head over to where Itachi had been standing blinking when I found Sasuke there, sword unsheathed. Itachi had managed to deflect his blow with a kunai and had jumped, landing on the grass a few feet away from the group. Sasuke was persistent however and didn't give him a moment before clashing weapons with him again.

The rest of us still stood there, not knowing what to do. At the moment I honestly felt hopeless. I felt like crying…

Itachi and Sasuke were battling it out in front of me and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to stop them. Sasuke wanted Itachi dead, and at the moment I didn't know if Itachi still wanted to die by Sasuke's hands or not. I was praying for or not.

All I wanted was for Sasuke to know the real truth. I didn't want him to kill Itachi. I didn't want him to be influenced by Madara or to have his new goal be to destroy Konoha. I just wanted him and Itachi to be alive and to get along…

"Onna…"

My eyes flickered to Juugo. He was still standing next to Karin. The curse mark was slowly making its way across his skin.

"Onna!" He screamed wildly, cackling. "Onna o korosu zo!" (A woman! I'm going to kill a woman!)

His orange eyes darted around and stopped when they caught sight of what he had been searching for. Juugo leapt forward with incredible power, his now gray and spiky arm pulled back and ready to strike.

That's when I noticed that he wasn't looking at Konan or Tess or I. He was looking at Taylor. And she was too scared to do anything.

"Move!" I shouted, sprinting towards her. Taylor only stumbled back a step. Juugo was suddenly in front of her.

"Shine!" (Die!)

The ginger propelled his arm into Taylor and with a sickening crack she went flying back. I tackled Juugo away from the group a second later, smashing my chidori filled hand into chest.

"You fucking bastard!"

The two of us flew back and rolled onto the ground. I knelt over his body and shoved my hand further into his chest as the curse mark began spreading across my skin, reacting to my anger.

I took a second to glance back over my shoulder. Taylor had thankfully been caught by Pein but had still taken brunt of the damage. She was now lying flat on the ground jaw clenched and tears streaming from her closed eyes. Tess and Sasori were already at her side assessing and healing the damage that Juugo's outrageously strong punch had caused.

In the meanwhile Kisame and Hidan had engaged in battle with Suigetsu. They were going at it on the other end of the field. Karin was only standing on the sidelines, fist clenched in front of her chest as she watched the battles go on.

There was laughing from underneath me. I quickly remembered where I was and stood, hoping back a few feet. Juugo slowly stood and looked at me.

"Anata wa watashi no hitotsu to natte iru!"(You're just another one of me!) He shouted madly, waving his arms at my form. By now I had slipped into the curse marks final stage and had two black wings sprouting from my back.

Juugo charged and I hoped into the air as his fist smashed into the ground where I had been standing. I activated the Sharingan and flew through a set of hand signs.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

A flurry of fire balls shot down at the ginger but he only cackled madly and hopped right through them towards me. I cursed and flew farther back into the air. I made a move to use another jutsu but Juugo was too fast.

"Owatta!" (You're finished!)

His arm impacted the shoulder that I had already injured earlier and I went flying back through the air. I couldn't stop the cry that came from my mouth and tried to steady myself before I went flying back to the earth.

My wings flared out and stopped the air flow around me. I grasped my shoulder in pain and started panting, beginning to feel tired from lack of chakra after training for an hour and then having to do this.

I cursed when I saw that my shoulder had been broken again, this time even worse. The stitches that Kakuzu had placed were now ripped apart and had managed to make the wound even bigger. Blood was freely flowing down my arm and dripping off my finger tips.

Below me I heard Sasuke scream in anger and looked down. Apparently I had stopped directly over the area that Itachi and Sasuke were battling. Both were flying through handsigns. A second later they both sucked in a breath and held their hands to their mouth.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

At the exact moment Itachi and Sasuke's fireballs met with equal force.

I suddenly got the feeling of déjà vu as Itachi and Sasuke's battle scene at the Uchiha stronghold appeared in my mind. If it was like then Itachi would activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and overpower Sasuke's fire. And if things continued like that than Itachi would most likely di-

"Ha! Watashi no kachi! Orokana meinu!"(Ha! I got you! Stupid bitch!) Karin cheered happily from across the field. I looked down and felt my eyes begin to go blurry. Three kunai were lodged in my torso, pools of blood beginning to soak into my shirt around them.

"Dammit…," I cursed as I felt the curse mark retract across my skin and the wings disappear from my back. I was now falling freely through the air, heading towards the fire that Itachi and Sasuke continued to create.

There was nothing I could do. I was tired and bleeding out. My shoulder was now broken worse than before. I was in no fighting condition at the moment and the only thing that I could assure myself is that I did what I could.

A tired smirk made its way onto my face as the flames neared. When I had told Itachi that I'd die before he let Sasuke kill him I was joking. Too bad the joke was now coming back to haunt me…

I let out a sad chuckle and bit my lip. This might actually be it…I didn't want to die.

And with that though in mind I mustered up the strength to give one last cry as my body started to shut down.

"_Nii-san_!"

**Normal POV**

Tess and Sasori were healing Taylor while Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu all guarded the area. Hidan and Kisame were battling it out with Suigetsu and Itachi and Sasuke were fighting to the death. Everyone was so involved in what they were doing that no one had been watching Lauren and Juugo. No one knew what was going on until there was a loud cry.

"_Nii-san!"_

At that moment everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Lauren went limp and plunged directly into Itachi and Sasuke's clashing attacks. The two brothers froze in shock.

"Nee-san!"

"Imouto!"

Sasuke and Itachi met each other's gaze. Their fight was over.

"Pein-sama!" Itachi called desperately over his shoulder. Sasuke blinked in confusion and surprise. He had never heard his brother sound so upset.

The Akatsuki leader nodded and flew through a set of hand signs, summoning his rain in an instant. The downpour quickly extinguished the two Uchiha's flames and both Sasuke and Itachi rushed over to where their sister was now lying.

There were burns lining her showing skin in places, and her hair and clothes were both singed. Three kunai were still lodged into her chest and blood was now trailing down her sides as well as her wounded arm. It was clear that her shoulder was broken as well.

Sasori and Deidara ran up beside the two, looking over the third member to their artist partnership. Sasori knelt down next to her across from Itachi and immediately started to heal her wounds. Deidara stood next to him, still staring down at his girlfriend in shock.

Hidan, Kisame and Suigetsu were the next ones to run up, also having mutually agreed that their battle was over. If Hidan wasn't immortal he would've been dead by the look of his multiple wounds. Kisame and Suigetsu were also battered and bloody but neither of them seemed to care.

"What the hell happened?" Kisame questioned angrily, looking from Lauren to the others that had gathered around her. At the exact moment Karin ran up and latched on to Sasuke's arm, snuggling it happily.

"Sasuke o mite! Watashi wa meinu o koroshita! Kono idaina arimasen ka?" (Sasuke look! I killed the bitch! Isn't this great?)

Sasuke's eyes widened and he angrily pulled his arm from her grasp. Karin stumbled back in shock.

"Sa-Sasuke," she staggered. "D-Daijoubu ka? Sore wa nan desu ka?" (A-Are you okay? What is it?)

"Anata wa kore o shita?" (You did this?) Sasuke snapped back, pointing a hand to Lauren who was on the ground beside him. Karin nodded unsurely.

"A-Aa…Kanojo wa Juugo to tatakatte ita. Watashi wa kanojo ni kite ita mono o ataeta." (Y-yeah…She was fighting with Juugo. I just gave her what was coming to her.)

Sasuke drew his sword his Sharingan spinning widely. "Anata ga tatte koko de watashi wa anata o korosubekidearu…" (I should kill you where you stand…)

Karin started shaking in fear. "N-Nani o itte iru no? R-Rikaidekinai…" (W-what are you saying? I-I don't understand…)

Sasuke let out a low growl but paused when he was suddenly poked in the head by Tess. Suigetsu blinked when he was suddenly poked in the forehead as well.

The red head and the rest of the Akatsuki had joined their group around Lauren. Taylor was currently being carried in Kakuzu's arms, her head using his chest as a pillow.

Tess glanced between them both. "If someone doesn't murder Karin then I will."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What did you just do?"

"You can understand me can't you? That's what I did," she replied bluntly. The two team Taka members realized that she was right. They could now understand what the others were saying.

"So," Hidan continued, pointing his scythe towards Karin. "Can I sacrifice this bitch to Jashin-sama?"

"Hold on, what about that guy?" Kisame question, pointing a finger over at Juugo who was now standing a few feet away from the group. By now he had calmed down and was gently petting a bird that had landed on his shoulder.

"Juugo is fine," Tess replied. "He can't control himself sometimes, but is pretty calm most of the time." She looked back over at Karin scowling. "Karin, however, is in complete control of her body. She probably threw those kunai at Lauren just to impress Sasuke."

"That's it," Hidan growled, taking a step forward. "I'm going to kill this fucking bitch for hurting Lauren just to impress that Uchiha fucker over there."

Tess held out her hand and stopped him, glancing over at Sasuke. Sasuke realized that she wanted his approval first and thought it over.

Karin was only there to help his find Itachi and heal him if needed. Itachi was sitting a foot behind him and he was sure that Tess would heal him if it was needed…Plus Karin had continually continued to disrespect his sister by calling her a bitch…

He nodded. There wasn't really a need for her. Tess released Hidan and the Jashinist happily bounded towards the Taka female. Karin paled, turned and ran.

Everyone's attention turned away from Hidan and Karin when Sasori suddenly spoke up.

"I've stopped the internal bleeding. The broken bones in Lauren's shoulder can be healed later, but all of her wounds will need to be stitched close." He sighed and ran a hand through his soaked red hair. Pein's rain was still pouring from the clouds. "I'm running low on chakra…"

Pein nodded in understanding. "That alright, Sasori. Lauren's life is no longer in danger. You've done what you can."

The puppet master nodded and stood. Kisame then walked over and gently curled Lauren into his arms, being sure to be careful of her wounds. Itachi stood along with him, not about to leave his sister's side.

Pein dipped his head when everyone was ready. "Let's head back to the house." He paused for a second and glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his ringed eyes. "You are welcome to come, however please keep your teammates under control. I will have my medics heal them later on."

Sasuke nodded and looked back at his companions. "Suigetsu, Juugo."

Suigetsu smirked and secured his sword on his back while Juugo calmly walked over. Sasuke nodded at Pein when they were ready and the group all began headed back towards their house.

"Yo Hidan!" Tess called over her shoulder. "When you're done make sure to dispose of the body and wash all the blood away."

"Aa!" He replied happily and continued to swing his scythe.

**Lauren's POV**

When I woke I was back in my bedroom. The room was dimly lit by the lamp in the corner and no one else was around.

I sighed and rolled to my right, immediately cursing when a sharp pain shot through my shoulder. It was heavily bandaged and had been placed in a sling. There were also three lines of stitches covering my stomach and another trail leading down my shoulder. A medical pad was taped to my right side and there was a second on my left thigh and a third on my left arm, a smaller one was taped to my right cheek. I could see burns peeking out from underneath them.

Sighing again I carefully scooted to the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. My body felt heavy on my legs as I stood. I must've been lying in bed for a while because every inch of my body was stiff.

"Curse my tendency to get hurt," I mumbled and scooted towards my mirror. I blinked in surprise when I noticed that the only thing I was wearing was my bra and underwear. The second thing I noticed was that my hair now only reached down to my shoulders rather than mid-back. I stared at it considerably. The fire had probably burned part of my hair so I didn't really mind the fact that it had been cut, and in all truth I probably looked better with short hair. It was kinda cute…

I ran a hand over the stitches on my torso gingerly before gently touching the covered area of my skin where it had been burned. I got the feeling that I'd be having a talk with Itachi and Sasuke soon.

I headed over to a pile of clothes lying on a chair sitting in the corner and carefully maneuvered a baggy t-shirt over my head. Pants would be a hassle to get on with only one arm so I settled with the length of the shirt and made my way to the stairs. It took me a few seconds longer than usual to make my journey to the first floor and I looked around in surprise. No one was here.

Taylor's blond head suddenly popped over the divider wall between the family room and kitchen. She smiled at me happily. "Hey Lauren!"

I smiled back and headed towards the family room. "Hey Tay."

I stepped onto the carpeted floor and blinked when I noticed that Juugo was sitting next to Taylor. His chest was covered in thick white bandages. He looked up at me and I smiled at him lightly. "Hello there Juugo."

"Hello," he replied, staring at me. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is there something wrong?"

Juugo tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. "You remind me of Sasuke…I don't understand why…"

I laughed lightly. Taylor giggled and poked him in the arm. "That's because Lauren is Sasuke's sister, Juugo."

The ginger blinked in surprise and I laughed again. I loved Juugo honestly. I felt bad that he had been part of Orochimaru's experiments because most of the time he was calm and connected to nature. The only reason I had gotten pissed at him was because he hit Taylor, but since they seemed to be on good terms at this point I didn't really have anything against him.

"I was not aware Sasuke had any other living relatives besides Itachi…," he stated thoughtfully. I nodded, shooting him a wink.

"I'm just one of those long lost ones."

"I see," he nodded again and then sent me a light smile. "Then it is nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and injury…"

I made my way over to the couch and sat down on Taylor's other side. "Don't worry about it Juugo, stuff happens. I know that you probably didn't mean it."

He continued to smile. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Taylor then flipped towards me, a gentle smile still gracing her lips. "So how are you feeling?"

I shrugged my good shoulder and smirked. "I'm pretty good. My shoulder hurts a little and I'm kinda sore altogether but I'm not dead, so that's an upside."

She giggled. "Yeah, I think everyone is glad that you're not dead. Itachi and Sasuke seemed really beaten up about hurting you. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan were all freaking out."

I laughed lightly and ran a hand through my hair. "I love those guys…though I'm sure they were freaking out about you too."

Taylor tilted her head to the side innocently. "Yeah, I felt really bad that I worried them all. Itachi was either at my bedside or yours every minute of the day. Sasori and Tess healed me up though, I'm just kinda sore at this point."

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. She gladly returned it. After something like that had happened I think that we both needed a good hug.

After a minute I pulled back and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Taylor stood from her spot next to me and headed into the kitchen, opening up the fridge. "Tess took them all shopping. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo needed clothes and Pein was tired of everyone waiting over you every second in case you got up so they all left. Juugo and I stayed behind since were aren't really in the condition to be going to the mall and walking around."

"Ah, okay." I then realized something. "Wait, what about Karin?"

Taylor returned to the room and dropped a box of Cheez-It's and a can of Dr Pepper into my lap before heading over to the recliner, a bag of Fritos tucked in her arms.

"Hidan sacrificed her," she explained, popping a chip into her mouth. "Sasuke was getting fed up with her and everyone was pissed because she was happy that she thought she had killed you, so Sasuke said he didn't need her and Tess let Hidan do his thing."

I nodded a clicked my can of pop open. I never really liked Karin, she was obsessed more so than Sakura in my opinion and didn't do much beside swoon over Sasuke and make plans to have his babies. She pissed me off at times but I did pity her because of her past. I had to admit that I was kind of glad that I wouldn't have to deal with her though.

After a few minutes Taylor stood and walked over to the stereo system, flicking it to life. She picked up the iPod that was plugged into it and started scrolling through songs. While she was doing that Juugo stood and headed into the back yard. Birds and other animals immediately flocked to him.

"Put on Skrillex," I told her and reclined back onto the couch. Taylor nodded and a second later "Bangarang" came on. She returned to her seat on the recliner and I stared at her, suddenly remembering something.

"What time and day is it?"

The blonde pulled out her phone. "It is 4 PM on Sunday."

I blinked and sighed. "I slept through the weekend…"

She laughed. "Your weekend might be extended if Sasori doesn't let you go to school tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. Such a protective puppet.

A few minutes rolled by and when "First of The Year" came on Taylor stood. I raised an eyebrow at her and stared at me blankly. A grin made its way onto her face and she then started to dance with the beat. I laughed at her randomness.

Taylor continued to move her hips with the music and I rolled my eyes. In reality Taylor was actually a very good dancer, she had taken many dance lessons when she was younger and had become skilled in the art.

And the moment she decided to start copying the Singles Ladies dance the front door opened. Tess popped through the doorway and Taylor was too immersed in her dancing to notice. The red head chuckled and made room for the others to come in.

To say the least the pervy boys seemed to be enjoying the show while the others seemed shocked.

"Damn," Hidan proclaimed. Taylor suddenly became aware of the ninja's that had flooded into the kitchen and froze in shock. They all chuckled at her obliviousness.

Since I was lying on the couch that was against the divider none of them could see me.

"So," I heard Sasori start. "Is the brat awake yet?"

I chuckled. "Yes Danna, I'm awake."

Before I even had the chance to blink Deidara had pounced on the couch and was now cupping my face gently as his lips molded with mine. I didn't get the chance to breathe until he was ripped off me by Sasori. The puppet master looked me over frantically for a moment before sighing and resting his forehead against mine.

"You're an idiot…"

I smiled. "I love you too, Danna."

Sasori smirked at me and then moved back as Itachi knelt next to the couch. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days.

I extended my good arm and rubbed my thumb over his cheek. "You worry too much."

He smirked bitterly and placed his hand on top of my own. "I can't help it."

I laughed lightly and blinked when I was suddenly engulfed by a pair of arms. Those arms belonged to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…," he whispered. I smiled and wrapped my good arm around him in return.

"You're just like your brother. You both worry too much."

He pulled back and looked kind of shocked that I had just compared him to Itachi. I laughed at his face.

After Sasuke I received hugs from Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Tess and Konan. I got a fist bump from Suigetsu and a head pat from Pein, Kakuzu and Zetsu. Once Tess and Sasori had checked me over again Pein announced that we needed to have a meeting.

Juugo returned inside and took a seat next to Suigetsu and Sasuke on the couch in the back of the room. Deidara occupied the seat to my left while Sasori occupied the one to the right, Kisame on his other side. Hidan plopped into the recliner and Tess situated herself on his lap. Itachi seated himself in the loveseat and made room for Taylor to squeeze in next to him when he saw that she didn't have a seat. Tobi, Konan and Kakuzu all settled for standing in the back of the room. When everyone was situated all attention turned to the Akatsuki leader who was standing at the head of the room.

"As you all know, for the time being we have made a truce with Sasuke Uchiha and his team," he started, looking around at us all. "However, we do not know of his purpose for being here."

All eyes turned to Sasuke, waiting to hear his answer. The teen sighed. "I am here because I found out about Konoha's plans."

Pein nodded. "So you came to protect Lauren, Tess and Taylor, is that correct?"

Sasuke dipped his head. "Yes, I do not want Konoha or anyone else to get to them."

Everyone narrowed there eyes. "What do you mean "anyone else"? Who else is there?"

Sasuke suddenly became very serious. "A few days before arriving I received intel from foreign ninja that had been in Konoha. They overheard the reason of why ninja are coming."

The silence urged him to continue. His eyes met mine.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…

"Orochimaru isn't dead."

**:O **

**Yeah, I've had this planned out for a while; I just had to put it in words. **

**Hopefully you all don't hate me for killing off Karin. I don't really like her and didn't want to try and include her in the story…so she got sacrificed to Jashin XD**

**The good news is that I love you. The bad news is that I only got to 10 reviews (which was my original goal in all honesty). So you should feel lucky that I'm updating. From now on it's a minimum of 10 or no new chappie :p just because I'm mean like that.**

**I'm actually updating because I'm heading to Cedar Point tomorrow and didn't want to make you all wait too long because I love you. :) "Ugh, Why Me" will be updated in the next few days. I'm going to be sure to get a chapter up on that before I start working on the next one for this.**

**I had a good time up north :D We went up to Caseville which is where we always go and the water was perfect. It was very refreshing and I had a great time :) For some magical reason my cousin's on my mom's side finally decided to talk to me so that was an upside.**

**On another note, from now on I'm going to ask a question in my authors note :) So yeah.**

**Ques: Have you seen the new Road to Ninja trailer yet? (If not go do it!) And if so what are you looking forward to the most?**

**XD I personally want to see the Akatsuki. But I am curious about the relationship that Sasuke and Sakura are going to have. O.O**

**It's like a fanfiction that's been made into a movie…**

**YES. OH MY GOD. YES.**

**Anyway, I'm going to go and take a long shower. I have to get up super early tomorrow to leave so I'm taking one tonight…BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I GET TO GO ON FREAKING ROLLER COASTERS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Hidan: You're a crazy bitch, you know that?**

**Me: But of course! Or else I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction!**

**Hidan: …**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Itachi: Did you take your pills today?**

**Me: What chu talkin' 'bout? I DON'T GOT NO PILLS!**

**Kisame: I think you may need some then…**

**Me: NO! I ONLY EAT IMAGINARY PILLS THAT ARE MADE OF SUGER, SPICE, AND EVERYTHING NICE.**

**Hidan: So…crack, right?**

**Me: …**

**Deidara: You are joking, right yeah?**

**Sasori: She better be. Or else I will maim her.**

**Me: *gulps and runs* I'M NOT ON CRACK! I PROMISE!**

**Sasori: *runs after* Then come back here and prove it to me brat!**

…**I'm having a spaz moment.**

**HOORAY!**

**REMEMBER THE DEAL! AT LEAST 10!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Family Bonds And Lots Of Love

**Lauren's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me," Tess growled, staring at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "That snake isn't dead yet?"

Sasuke nodded his head solemnly. Everyone was pissed. I was angry as well, though I didn't find it hard to believe.

Orochimaru had managed to dodge death many times throughout the series. And even when dead he always managed to make his way back into the world of the living. When I "killed" him back then I was hoping that it would be my first and last confrontation with the snake Sannin, but in the back of my mind knew that my hopes were probably false. That tricky bastard…

"Yes, Orochimaru is alive," Sasuke stated again. "I don't know if he's planning to come to this world or is going to lie low in our own, but judging by the way Konoha is reacting to the news I'm guessing that something must be brewing. They may know something that we don't, however I don't know their plans."

He paused for a second and looked towards Taylor, then Tess, before finally turning his eyes back to me. "My team accompanied me here because I was indeed worried about the safety of my sister and her friends. I did not expect to encounter the Akatsuki."

Pein dipped his head in understanding. "Is there anything else that you know?"

Sasuke nodded, his serious tone of voice never wavering. "My intelligence has informed me that Konoha will be sending in at least 15 highly ranked ninja. They are expected to be in the middle of preparing the dimensional transfer jutsu as we speak. There is also rumor that the Kazekage has joined the operation and will be sending over ninja as well."

Tess's eyes widened at hearing mention of the sand village ruler. "Gaara?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Have you met him?"

Tess nodded. "Yeah, I stayed in Suna for a few weeks before I was taken to the Akatsuki by Itachi and Kisame. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro took care of me while I was there."

"It's likely that he's heard about what happened then," Konan commented. "Since the Kazekage has strong bonds with the Leaf Village and also had one of you in his care it's not a surprise that he has joined the party."

Pein folded his arms. "If this is true than we should expect to be evenly matched at minimum…"

The room was silent. Sasuke had informed us on what he knew and everyone was now mulling over the information.

"I vote that we let Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo stay and become a temporary alliance of the Akatsuki!" Taylor suddenly shouted, breaking everyone from their thoughts. I raised my hand.

"I second that motion."

Pein looked at Sasuke. "It would not be a bad idea since we are here for the same purpose. However if this is to happen you may not engage in a battle with any of my members and you _will_ follow my orders."

Sasuke nodded. "I will personally make sure that my teammates follow your command if necessary."

The orange haired leader nodded his head and with authority turned to address the rest of the occupants of the room.

"It is decided. Uchiha Sasuke and his teammates are now our allies. There is to be no arguments on the matter. This partnership is indefinite until further notice. Is this understood?"

"Aa," I replied, a flurry of 'yeah', 'hai', and other such word being thrown back at him. Satisfied, he nodded.

"Everyone, continue to be alert. Lauren has given us permission to train when we wish as long as no one is around to witness. That is all."

And with that everyone stood and scattered. Hidan picked up Tess and carried her down the stairs. Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu all trailed after them, going to do whatever it was they were going to do. Pein and Konan disappeared down the hall, likely heading back to their room, and Tobi skipped after them, Zetsu silently following behind the masked man. Deidara kissed my temple before standing and heading after his partner. Itachi, Sasuke, Taylor, Juugo, Suigetsu, and I were left in the room.

Everything remained silent until I stood and tiredly stretched out my limbs with a groan. All eyes turned to me. I smiled at them all before point a finger at the two Uchiha brothers.

"You two, come with me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but stood nonetheless, heading over to my side. Itachi glanced at Taylor and she smiled at him before standing, allowing him to get out of his seat easily. He thanked her and then followed after me as I led both him and Sasuke into the backyard. I made sure to shut the door tight before turning to address them.

"You two, was any progress made while I was knocked out?"

Sasuke and Itachi both stared at me blankly. It seemed that neither of them wanted to talk. I sighed.

"You didn't talk to each other over the last few days?"

Sasuke scoffed slightly and turned away. "Why the hell would I talk to him? We've got nothing to speak about."

Itachi stayed silent. I stared at Sasuke seriously.

"You've got plenty to speak about. To start…Itachi! Why don't you inform your brother on the true origins of the clan massacre?"

Itachi tensed and Sasuke whirled at the both of us angrily.

"I know the truth," Sasuke growled out. "He murdered the clan to test his strength. He killed everything that ever brought me happiness and then left me alive to suffer in my own hate and pain."

I stared at him darkly. "Itachi did this for an entirely different reason in which you do not yet know, Sasuke."

"How would you know?" He shot back harshly. "You weren't even there!"

"Sasuke," Itachi said sternly, turning to face his brother. "Do not use that tone with your sister."

Sasuke glared menacingly at him. "Did you feed you feed our own sister some lie to cover up the truth about all the wrong you've done? The people you killed!"

"Sasuke!" I barked out, staring at him with hard eyes. "I know the truth- the real truth behind Itachi's actions. I know how you've felt because of it and I know how he has felt because of it. I know how this all ends…which is why we are discussing it now. I refuse to let things play out as it is supposed to…"

Itachi's eyes lightened, knowing that I cared for them both, but Sasuke seethed in anger.

"How do things play out?" He questioned curiously despite his dark glare.

"Since it's not going to happen like that anymore you don't need to know," I replied blandly. Sasuke took a step forward and leered over me threateningly.

"What happens," he ground out. Having enough of his shit I activate my Sharingan and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to my eye level.

"Let me show you."

Sasuke was immediately caught in my Genjutsu and I replayed the battle between him and Itachi. It only took a few seconds to reply the entire fight and within those seconds I felt tears well into my eyes.

The only thing I could think about was Itachi saying, "Gomen Sasuke, this is the last time," and then falling to the ground dead.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I knew it was Itachi. I instinctively leaned into his grasp and his lips pressed against the back of my head for a split second. I smiled and blinked away my unshed tears before releasing Sasuke from the Genjutsu.

He blinked, staring at us both in shock. His mouth opened but no words came out. I sighed.

"Now you know Sasuke. You kill Itachi, are you happy?"

Sasuke stared at me blankly. "…what about the cause of the clan massacre?"

Itachi turned to Sasuke, a serious look on his face. "The clan was planning an up rise, Sasuke. I was a highly capable ANBU at that point and the village elders assigned me the mission to stop the clan. They told me that if I killed everyone than they would clear my name and allow me keep my status in the village…however…you were too important to me and I wasn't able to finish you off as I had the others…"

Sasuke blinked in shock. "You…you were given a mission to kill of the clan…by the village elders?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes…because of the fact that I could not kill you I was forced to leave the village as a rouge shinobi and joined the Akatsuki."

"_The village ordered you to kill off our clan_?" Sasuke repeated, his aurora turning deadly.

"Sasuke, the village had no choice," I cut in. "The Uchiha were one of the most powerful clans in the village and there was no way that the village would be able to beat a bunch on ninja with Kekkei Genkai."

"They could have talked it out with them!" He shouted back. "The village didn't need to assign Itachi to murder them all!"

"There is no such thing as talking it out in the world of ninja, Sasuke," Itachi replied calmly.

"I'm going to kill them," Sasuke murmured lowly. "I am going to destroy the leaf village. They will pay for what they have done."

I smacked my forehead. This kid…

"That's not the right thing to do, Sasuke," I informed him. "The village had no other choice and Tsunade is now the Hokage. She knows that what happened was wrong and no longer runs the village as the previous generations did."

"I can't forgive them," Sasuke hissed quietly. "They need to know about the pain I've felt."

I facepalmed. "You're an idiot…"

He snapped at me. "_What_?"

"You're an idiot," I repeated, this time louder. "Itachi and I are both standing here trying to explain to you that the village had no other choice and the only thing that you can think about is that village did what they did so long ago. Sasuke, there are people who know loss. Naruto tried to get you to come back because he knows the feeling of being alone. If anything you should go back to the village and stop history from repeating itself."

Sasuke stayed quite. Itachi swiftly walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched but didn't pull away.

"Otouto, gomen nasai. I did not mean to make you suffer for all these years, I only wanted you to become a great shinobi and surpass me before my time in this world came to an end. However, the return of your sister has helped change my mind as well as heal my sickness. Do not continue to blame the village for our problems in the past. Look towards the future and make the right decision."

I could tell that Sasuke was internally struggling to make a decision so I took a step forward and looped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest.

"Please Nii-san…Itachi and I just want to see you happy again."

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his arms and returned my embrace. His head rested on my shoulder and I heard him sigh.

"Alright…arigatou, Nii-san…Imouto…"

I pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm glad that you understand."

Itachi nodded and placed his hand back on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry I put you though so much…"

Sasuke looked Itachi straight in the eyes. "I…I forgive you."

Immediately Itachi was flooded over with relief and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a tight hug. Sasuke seemed shocked at first but reluctantly returned the embrace. I had to stop myself from cooing at their cute brotherly love. Instead I just flung myself right in the middle of it. They froze in shock and I wrapped my arms around their necks, nuzzling my face in between their chests.

"I love you two."

They both relaxed and I felt two arms wrap around me, pulling me into the embrace fully.

"We love you too, Imouto," they chorused and I felt a laugh bubble into my chest. I had the best brothers in the world, and now that everything was settled, I could fully enjoy it.

After a few seconds the three of us all pulled back I smiled up at them, well Itachi really because Sasuke was pretty much the same height as me, but that's beside the point. I received a small smile in return from Itachi and a smirk from Sasuke.

We all then headed back into the house where Suigetsu, Taylor, Hidan, Kisame, Tess and Deidara were all seated. Juugo still sat on the couch, looking through a nature magazine that he had found.

"What's going on in here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at them all.

Hidan grinned at me. "We're playing fucking strip poker. You want in?"

I stared at him for a minute before shrugging and taking a seat in between him and Kisame. Hidan sent me another sly grin when I chose to occupy the seat next to him and I rolled my eyes. Itachi only shook his head at our foolishness and exited the kitchen, heading back towards his room. Sasuke pretty much did the same, except he only turned around and went back into the family room.

"Well," Kisame grinned, shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. "Shall we get this started?"

After the first 10 minutes I had only lost my shirt and was grateful that I had been wearing a tank top underneath. Deidara was down to a white beater and his shorts; Kisame and Suigetsu were in the same position as Deidara while Taylor was in the same position as me. Hidan was down to his shorts, not minding the fact that he was showing his bare chest at all, while Tess had somehow managed to remain fully clothed.

The next hand was dealt and I cursed loudly when I lost. Suigetsu just smirked around at everyone while Tess scowled; mad about finally losing a hand. Hidan shrugged of his shorts and was now in only his boxers while Deidara and Kisame pulled off the fabric which covered their abs. Tess sighed under Hidan's hungry stare and pulled off her shirt. The Jashinist grinned happily when he did not see a tank top but only a bra. I laughed a little at her but stopped when Kisame nudged me, reminding me that I had also lost. I puffed out my cheeks angrily and reluctantly pulled off my top. Hidan raised an eyebrow and looked over me with an approving smirk. Kisame snickered when I punched him and Deidara just grinned seductively and told me that I looked beautiful. I thanked him with a smile knowing that he meant it despite the fact that my midsection was covered by stitches and burns.

While we were having our little moment Taylor used the distraction and pulled off her shorts. The only reason that I noticed she had was because of the profound blush that had snuck onto her cheeks.

The cards were passed to Kisame and he was about to deal another round when Itachi stepped into the kitchen. Sasori appeared on the landing to the stairs as second later and they both looked over our group with a raised eyebrow. Itachi's eye first landed on me and his lips turned into a small frown when he noticed the pads that covered the burns he a Sasuke had accidently inflicted. However his eyes only lingered on me for a split second before the shot over to Taylor. Itachi's eyes visibly widened when he noted that she was pretty much half naked and Taylor blushed harder when she noticed that he was staring at her. Within a split second Itachi was standing behind Taylor's chair. He picked her up bridal style and made sure to grab the articles of clothing she had lost before quickly exiting the room.

I internally swooned over his newly formed protectiveness of my blonde friend. It was too fricking cute.

"Lauren."

I looked over to Sasori who still standing on the landing.

"Put your shirt back on and come with me. I need to check on your condition."

Slipping my shirt back on I stood from my seat and followed Sasori down the stairs. He led us into my room.

I walked over and took a seat at the end of my bed while he closed the door. When he turned to face me his eyes held utter seriousness.

"Take your shirt off."

I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "That' a bit abrupt don't you think Danna?"

He rolled his eyes back and approached me once I had complied, an amused smirk lining his lips. "Shut up, brat."

**Meanwhile…**

**Normal POV**

Taylor was pretty sure that she was going to die of embarrassment. First the guys she's got a crush on suddenly walks into the kitchen a finds her sitting there in her underwear and a tank top, and then he swoops her up like a knight in shining armor and carries her back to their room. And what's going on now you ask? Well now Taylor was sitting on the edge of her bed, curled up in a ball, while Itachi knelt on the ground in front of her, staring at her with an unreadable expression. Taylor couldn't tell if he was mad at her, but since she didn't think there was any other explanation for his actions she figured that he was.

"I-Itachi," the blonde addressed nervously, her face still tinted pink. "Um…are you mad at me…?"

The Uchiha only blinked in response and Taylor gulped under his intense stare.

"Listen Itachi…I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did…but will you please stop looking at me like that?"

Itachi blinked again and Taylor shrunk back when he suddenly stood and loomed over her. "I-Ita-Itachi?"

He slowly leaned down over her and caged Taylor on the bed with his, her back pressing against the mattress firmly. Taylor swore that her face must've been as red as a tomato by now.

Itachi lifted one of his hands from the bed and gently cupped her face. Taylor blinked at his surprising gentle touch and looked up into his dark onyx eyes. They were calm and captivating, she could look away.

'_His eyes…'_

'_They're such a pretty shade of brown…'_

Slowly Itachi lowered his face towards hers. Taylor sucked in a breath sharply when she could feel his breath fanning across her upper body.

"Itachi…"

The Uchiha moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her up to meet him.

"Taylor."

His lips were suddenly on hers. Taylor blinked in shock but allowed her eyes to flutter shut, wrapping arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Itachi froze at first but quickly realized what she was doing and curled his other arm around her back, arching her body into his. The two continued to mold their lips together for a few seconds before they broke apart, the feeling of each other's lips each lingering on their own.

Taylor and Itachi stared at each other in shock before a smirk made its way on to the Uchiha's handsome features.

"I never imagined that anyone's face could get that red," he teased. Taylor only blushed again and punched him in the chest. Itachi chuckled slightly and got off her, standing next to the bed.

"Shut up Itachi…"

Itachi only chuckled again and bent down to place his lips on her forehead.

"I suggest that you put your pants on before Kisame comes in here," he told her, heading over door. He sent Taylor another devilish smirk before slipping into the hall.

"I can't have him eyeing my woman now can I?"

The door clicked shut a second later and Taylor stared at the spot he had been standing in shock.

'_His…woman…?'_

The sudden realization hit her and Taylor nearly passed out from shock.

"I just made out with Itachi…," She mumbled happily, falling back onto the bed. Taylor grabbed onto the pillow at the head of the bed and snuggled into it contently. It was clear to her now that both she and Itachi shared the same feeling.

"He called me his 'woman'," she mumbled into the soft fabric of the pillow a huge smile making its way onto her face.

Taylor stayed like that for another moment before standing and gathering the clothes Itachi had set on the end of the bed.

"I better put my pants on."

No words could've described her happiness better.

**O3O**

**Too frickin' cute. I was fangirling and I'm the freakin author! I think Tay and Tachi are my faves now ;3**

**Anyway, I got 11 reviews! Which is 1 more than 10! :D Yesh! So you get an update :3 I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will admit that Sasuke is an idiotic fool sometimes…but I mean I still love him so yeah. In this story he's not going to be a douche. In the anime/manga he can because I know that Naruto gonna kick his ass.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who wished me a good time at Cedar Point last week! :D It was amazing. I went on the Maverick, the Raptor, Millennium Force, Gemini, Mantis, Top Thrill Dragster, Magnum, and the Cork Screw. :D It was freakin' hot out but it was okay because I got to go on a shit load of roller coasters. The only bad thing was that while I was waiting in line for the Raptor A BIRD SHIT ON MY HEAD. I flipped a crap. Not even joking.**

**Haha yeah…I am officially a good driver because my instructor dude took me on round-a-bouts and straight up told me that I was an awesome driver. I am now happy.**

**So, here is your new question.**

**Ques****: If you had a choice to live in anime/manga that you wanted instead of this one, what world would you choose?**

**Yep, that's all for today kiddies. See you next update!**

**Remember the review quota!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Memories and Promises

**Normal POV**

It was a pretty typical wake up. Around 8 in the morning the rising sun would slowly sneak above the wall surrounding the village. The light from the burning star and the birds crowing outside was enough to rile a certain blonde haired ninja from his sleep. Well…his growling stomach didn't help either.

"Ramennnn~"

The teen struggled to get out of his cocoon of covers and rolled off his bed in the process of trying.

Freeing himself of the tight bindings he brought a hand up to his face and began rubbing it, his body still rolling on the ground in slight pain.

"Itai…"

Sighing the blonde cracked open his sky blue eyes, wincing as the morning sun reflected in his pupils. He grumbled tiredly under his breath and slowly shuffled his way into the next room, the kitchen.

The infamous ninja halted in front of a high cupboard and moved one of his loosely dangling arms to his back, using it for support while he curled his spine backwards. There were a series of satisfying popping sounds and the blonde sighed contently before straightening out and grasping the handle to the cupboard above him. He plucked the only pack of cup ramen from the space before placing it on the counter.

The still half asleep ninja proceeded to pull out a pot. He filled it with an estimated amount of water before setting it on the stove and turning the burner on high. After doing so he headed over to the fridge and opened it, taking a swig from the milk carton- after making sure that that it wasn't spoiled. He wasn't going to fall for that twice.

There was a sudden knocking on the door.

"Naruto? Are you awake?"

"'Ttebayo," he muttered, just loud enough for them to here. There was a slight giggling sound.

"I'm coming in."

The front door the opened and his pink haired teammate stepped in. She closed the door behind her and headed to where she knew he would be. Sakura didn't even mind the fact that he was only clad in a loose pair of blue and white stripped boxers. They had been teammates for so long that she knew not to expect anything less from him, especially this early in the day.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled from where he had relocated to the small table in the corner of his kitchen. His head was resting against the hard surface and his eyes were closed once again. Sakura smiled a little at the sight. Naruto was never a morning person.

"Ohayo, Naruto."

The pot on the stove was being to spit up steam angrily. Sakura noticed immediately and hustled over to it. She shut the burner off and peeled back the tab of Naruto's cup ramen, carefully beginning to pour the boiling water into the foam container. She set the kettle in the small sink beside the stove before grabbing a pair of chopsticks off the counter and heading over to her teammate.

"Naruto~" she waved the chicken flavored noodles in front of his face. He perked up instantly, eyes snapping open. Sakura set the cup down on the table along with the chopsticks. Mouth watering Naruto hurriedly broke apart the wooden utensil and stuck them into the steaming noodles. He paused just as he was bringing them to his mouth.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

The pinkette smiled as he messily began slurping his ramen.

"Kakashi-sensei sent me over here to remind you that Tsunade-sama has called a meeting at 9," she chided, seating herself beside him at the table. Naruto accidently inhaled too fast and began choking on the noodles. Sakura just watched him with slight concern as he worked out the problem.

"I forgot," he finally said, taking in a large breath. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's why I'm here." She glanced over at the clock. "We still have half an hour. Though you should probably get dressed soon."

Naruto nodded in agreement and continued slurping his breakfast.

After a few minutes he stood and disposed of the empty cup and used chopsticks before heading back into his bedroom. Sakura stayed put and let her friend attend to his business, thoughts about their upcoming deployment flourishing through her mind.

It pained her to think that her sister was the target objective of this mission. A few years ago when she had come back to her home, Konoha, the place where she belonged, it had been as a rouge nin. Sakura was barely able to see her for a minute before she was gone again. That was the first time she had seen her sister in 12 years, and it was only for such a short moment.

It also angered her that she had been with her former teammate and crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and cupped her face gently with the palm of her hand, half-lidded emerald orbs staring out the window into the morning light.

She and her sister had never exactly been the same. They had the same eyes and the same last name, and from what she knew, the same inhuman strength and medical abilities, but everything else was different.

Oh, but their names did match their hair, that was another thing.

Bara had a more muscular build while Sakura was very petite. Bara had a bigger bust as well, and Sakura knew that in the back of her mind was quite jealous of their differing sizes. Her sister also possessed a spit fire attitude that, even back in their early childhood, had been quite apparent.

_Flashback~_

"_Ne, ne!" The tiny red haired girl turned her attention to the small pinkette beside her. They were both sitting on the bench in the park, their parents standing a few feet away, babbling with another couple. "Look!"_

_Sakura swung her pointed finger towards the navy haired Uchiha that was sitting on a nearby swing, lightly being pushed by the older, black haired Uchiha sibling that was behind him. A curly brown haired girl who looked to be around the same age as Sasuke was seated on another swing beside them, her feet swinging back and forth as she tried to get momentum without her brothers help. _

_After a minute she puffed her checks out and began pouting, her effort in vain as the swing barely moved more than an inch. Itachi chuckled at the sight and pushed Sasuke one last time before walking over an gently placing his hand on her back, giving her a gentle nudge. The girl was still adamant that she didn't need help but soon forgot about her issue as Itachi began to push her higher and higher. Her face broke out into a wide smile. Sasuke began smiling as well and called for Itachi to push him too. The elder sibling only laughed again and began switching between the two swings._

_The red haired Haruno began smiling at the sight. She turned to her younger sister and her smile faded when she noted the nervous blush that lined her cheeks._

"_Saku-chan," she address, catching the girls attention. "Are you okay?"_

_Sakura nodded and shyly turned away from the happy siblings. She continued timidly glanced over at the youngest Uchiha male out of the corner of her eye. The red haired girl suddenly figured out why her sister was acting this way and grinned, placing a small hand on the pinkette shoulder. Surprised by the action Sakura quickly turned up towards her sister._

"_Go talk to him," she encouraged with a positive smile. Sakura felt her face deepen into another shade of red. _

"_I-I can't," she murmured, turning her gaze to the back of the wooden bench. At this her sister frowned, her own emerald orbs looking between the Uchiha siblings and her own. _

_Sakura was retched from her inner thoughts when the red head sighed and hopped off the bench._

"_Ba…Bara-nee?"_

_The red head turned back to her and placed a hand on her hip, a serious look coming to her face. _

"_Saku-chan, I told you just to go and talk to him," the girl glanced over her shoulder at the Uchiha siblings. "I'm gonna go over and talk to them if you wanna come."_

_Sakura's eyes widened slightly at her sisters daring plans and she looked past her to Sasuke. Another blush spread across her face and she shook her head wildly, pink locks thrashing. And hand fisted itself into the hem of her pink shirt and she looked down, biting her lip. _

_Bara could tell that Sakura was too shy to come and she sighed again before turning and sprinting towards the group by the swings. They all turned their attention to the Haruno at her arrival and the red head sent them a pleasant smile, extending her hand._

"'_Yoroshiku ne! My name's Haruno Bara!"_

_The three siblings blinked in shock before Itachi smiled slightly, taking a step forward and gripping her tiny hand in his own._

"_It's nice to meet you Bara-san. My name is Uchiha Itachi."_

_Following his brothers lead Sasuke hopped off the swing and approached the girl, a wide grin spread across his face. _

"_My name's Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_The brunette child hopped off her swing as well and stood beside her brothers, a ginger smile gracing her lips._

"_Hi, my name's Uchiha Niji. Yoroshiku!"_

_Sakura continued to watch in amazement as the female Uchiha extended her hand. _

"_You wanna play with us? We gotta go home soon but I'm sure Okaa-san wouldn't mind if you tagged along."_

_The red head bobbed her head happily. "I'd love to!"_

_Another small smile graced Itachi's face and he stepped forward and placed a hand on her head, friendly ruffling her red hair._

"_You may come, however it'd be wise to ask for your parents' permission first."_

_Bara nodded and quickly jogged over to the mentioned couple, tugging on the edge of their shirts roughly._

_Sakura knew that their parents would approve since they were always encouraging the two to make new friends and, as predicted, a moment later Bara ran back over to the siblings, happily announcing that she could go. Niji and Sasuke cheered along with her while Itachi only shook his head in amusement._

_The four of them turned to leave but stopped when there was a loud protest from a small blonde that was perched on top of the nearby playset. She hurriedly slid down the nearest slide and ran over to them._

"_Matte," she panted. After a few breaths she regained her bearings and smiled widely at them. "Ne, ne! Can I come too?"_

_Itachi chuckled and stepped forward placing a hand on the girls head and fondly ruffling her short, choppy locks. "Yes Mina, you may come. I will escort you home later."_

"_Yes!" The girl cheered ecstatically before tightly hugging his leg. Itachi chuckled again as she released him to glomp both Sasuke and Niji. The two laughed at her before the blondes attention suddenly turned to the unknown red head._

_She was quick to send her a heart-warming smile._

"_Hi there! My name is Namikaze Mina! And one day my brother is going to be the Hokage!"_

"_That's right 'ttebayo!" Responded a certain blonde haired ninja as his head popped over the edge of the playset where his sister had previously been. Mina grinned at him and he responded it happily._

"_Ne, nii-chan! I'm gonna hang out with Niji-chan, 'Tachi-kun, and Sasu-chan! I'll meet you back home later!"_

"_Alright!" He called back, his grin never wavering. "I think I'm gonna go and make some ramen!"_

_Mina only giggled and latched her hand onto Itachi's pant leg. "Let's go!"_

_Itachi nodded, smiling, and grabbed her hand, entwining it with his own, before taking his sisters in his other. Niji extended a hand towards Sasuke and he accepted the action, grasping her tiny hand in his own. Mina extended a hand towards Bara and the red head hesitated for a second, turning to look back at Sakura who was still watching the exchange in surprise._

_Sakura could see the sadness flash though her sisters emerald orbs as her brow creased over so slightly. However the sad emotion was quickly pushed aside as she turned back to the blonde who had called her name. Smiling, Bara looped her hand in Mina's and the five started heading towards Uchiha compound._

_Sakura felt a pang her in chest as they faded into the distance. A sudden feeling of sadness, anger, and jealousy overwhelmed her. _

_She was saddened by the fact that her sister had just walked off with her crush, but also angry that she knew that Bara had encouraged her to talk to him first, and that she was too shy to use the opening. But she was also jealous because of the fact that her sister was so easily able to approach people while she was not. They only thing she could do was sit and watch from afar. _

_Sakura felt someone staring at her and looked forward to where Naruto was standing a few feet away from her. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or creeped out by his unwavering stare, so instead she just settled for hopping off the bench and going to hide behind the legs of her parents, the feelings she had felt a moment ago never leaving her tight chest._

_End flashback_

"Sakura-chan!"

The teenage Haruno was snapped from her memories by Naruto loud call as well as the hand being waved in her face.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. "That's, like, the fifth time I've called your name."

Sakura blinked in surprise and hurriedly sent him a smile. "A-Aa! I'm fine Naruto. I was just thinking, that's all…"

Naruto's face suddenly became very sullen. Sakura instinctively flinched when he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. She turned to meet his hard blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I _will_ bring Bara-chan back. I _will _bring Sasuke back, and I _will_ bring Mina nee-chan back. I'm not letting them slip through my grasp again. I promise you. This time things will be different. We'll have team 7 back and have our families back as well. I promise."

Sakura smiled, comforted by his words. Naruto never gave up.

"Arigatou Naruto."

She hugged him gently. Naruto was quick to return the embrace.

Sakura knew that her teammate had been thinking about his sister for a while now too. She knew that Naruto had felt more alone than ever when she had been taken from his so many years ago. Mina had been his only family. After that he was left alone. Sakura didn't even want to try and imagine the loneliness he must have felt.

Naruto pulled back and sent her a smile. One of those smiles that instantly made your worries go away.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."

The pinkette nodded and stood. Her eyes widened when she saw the time on the clock.

"Shit! Naruto come on! We're gonna be late if we don't leave now!"

The blonde ninja nodded and the two hurriedly exited the apartment, sprinting towards the Hokage's tower.

Rumor had it that Gaara was coming to town.

…

…

"What?" Tsunade stared at the Kazekage incredulously. "You must be joking; you can't just abandon your duties like this!"

Gaara calmed eyes the raged Kage, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not joking. It has already been decided and the counsel of my village has been informed. The Akatsuki are no longer part of the problem at the moment and that leaves only minor threats that the other elders of the village can easily handle. I'm not needed for the time being."

Tsunade took a swig of the sake bottle on her desk. "There is no need for you yourself to join the mission team. Why not just send your brother and sister? They are fully capable of the job, and besides, I already have my best ninja going along."

Gaara's eyes hardened and he stared at her seriously. "I trust your judgment Tsunade-sama; however, I will be going. Do not try to deter me; it will not turn out well."

"But-"

"I _will_ be accompanying your ninja on this mission as will Temari and Kankuro. We were the ones to take Tess-san into the village and we will be the ones to bring her back. We are a part of the matter that has caused all this commotion."

Tsunade sighed again, beginning to massage her temples. "Alright, it is apparent that I will not be able to stop you from going. I give up."

Gaara felt his lips twitch up ever so slightly at her adamant defeat. However it only lasted a moment because the Hokage's door was soon busted open by a certain blonde haired ninja.

Naruto froze in shock when he saw Gaara sitting across from the Hokage. Sakura, who tailed shortly behind him, did the same.

"Gaara?" He sputtered. The Kazekage stood and dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Naruto, Sakura."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two. "Was it really necessary for you to barge in here like that?"

Sakura blinked in surprise, noting that the four of them were the only ones in the room.

"We…we thought that we were late."

"Actually," Shikamaru yawned, walking though the doorway. "You guys were in such are hurry to get in here we didn't have time to tell you that Tsunade-sama had requested we wait outside while she spoke to Gaara-sama. You just sprinted right past us."

Sakura and Naruto both froze in shock but Tsunade waved it off. "Don't worry about it, we were done discussing anyway."

A few seconds later Neji, Tenten and Lee entered the room with Gai. They were followed by Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji and Ino. A moment later Yamato and Sai entered the room, and they were followed up by Kankuro and Temari. The Konoha ninja all blinked at their arrival but quickly brushed it off, figuring that they'd also be coming with them on the mission.

Now the only person left was-

"Yo!" The silver haired ninja slipped in through the window and started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late. On the way here there was this old lady-"

"Save it Senpai," Yamato sighed, shaking his head lightly. "You are on perfect time. Tsunade-sama had me sneak into your apartment and turn back all the clocks to make sure of it."

Kakashi froze for a moment before laughing nervously as he went to get in line with the other ninja who were waiting for the meeting to start.

Tsunade stood to address them but stopped when there was a loud boom from outside as a giant toad appeared. Jiraiya casually hopped of its head and into the room before releasing the summoning. The Sage just looked around at the occupants of the Hokage's office and sent them a charming grin.

"Yo!"

"Ero-Sannin," Naruto stated in disbelief. "Are you coming on the mission too?"

Jiraiya silently nodded, eyes locked on Tsunade who was looking as serious as ever.

"Listen up," she boomed. The room instantly went silent. "I have been informed by the ANBU team that the dimensional transfer jutsu will be ready to use in exactly two weeks time. If you are not yet prepared than you have that long to do what you need to do to be prepared." She paused. "Kankuro, Temari and Gaara will also be accompanying you on this mission. There will be no questioning the three's addition. Jiraiya will also be coming."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow when Kakashi raised his hand. "Yes Kakashi?"

He bowed. "Tsunade-sama, if I may, what is the real purpose of this mission? You have not yet informed us all of the purpose, only the actions we need to take."

The Hokage sighed, knowing that the question was no longer an avoidable matter.

"I want you all to capture the girls, alive. Word has it that Orochimaru is still alive out to get his hands on them. I do not wish to put them in harm's way, I wish to protect them. I wish to have them rejoin the village and perhaps use them to make a deal with the Akatsuki."

All the Konoha nin were staring at her with wide eyes.

"I can understand wanting to protect them, but making a deal with the Akatsuki?" Yamato shook his head. "That seems impossible."

Tsunade stared at them all, wishing that she could just jam the sake bottle sitting on her desk into her throat.

"I said _perhaps_. But as stated, I would like you to capture the girls alive and return them to our world. I do not trust the Akatsuki. I do not trust Uchiha Sasuke. I will only be satisfied when they are in our grasp. Orochimaru will not stop trying to get to them until he is dead, so, once we have them protected we will go after and kill him. This is my plan, and I pray to the Kami above that it turns out successful."

The room was silent and Tsunade nodded her head, content.

"Remember, two weeks. You are dismissed."

The ninja all hastily exited the room and once the last one had disappeared from sight the female Hokage headed back to her desk and downed the whole bottle of sake. She didn't miss the laughter that erupted behind her from Jiraiya.

She just rolled her eyes and dug through her desk to find another, fresh bottle of the alcoholic liquid.

"I can see why you turned down the offer to be the Hokage now, you old coot."

**I AM TIRED.**

**It is one in the fucking morning and I am tired.**

**Excuse any grammatical errors, my brain in dead.**

**I was planning to type this early but my friend Aerin told me I had to hang out with her and since I've been being a loner lately I figured that I should try and redeem my social status. **

**Wtf…social status? Did I really just type that? I'm tired, Goddamit. I have no social status lol.**

**Anyway, I think that I am becoming obsessed with Road to Ninja Naruto, otherwise known as Menma. I think that he is sexy and I can't get over the whole all around awesomeness he has.**

**Oh, and Aerin introduced me to Ouran Highschool Host Club. Another anime for me to be obsessed over! Hooray!**

**So, I'm about to pass out. Therefore, no question this chapter.**

**I apologize that there was no Akatsuki in this one but I need to try and get back to the story line, which is slowly formulating in my head. I've actually got the end planned out…now I just have to figured out how the hell to get there. I assure you that I won't be getting there anytime soon, that's for sure.**

**I think I might make a side story to this one…just to include random things that I want to write that will interfere with the storyline. Like other awesome adventure in our world and M-rated stuff that I can't put in this story. ;P Maybe. I'm still thinking about it.**

**Okay, I'm done with my AN. **

"**Ugh, Why Me" gets an update tomorrow because the reviews are coming in and it makes me freaking happy.**

**I actually had 10 reviews within the first 24 hours of posting the last chapter of this story, but I need time to take a short break before doing this chapter, so I apologize for the wait. **

**So yeah, 10 reviews.**

**Then you get a guaranteed update.**

**About-to-die-of-lack-of-sleep author out!**

**Review! Do it!**


	23. A Wonderful Morning

**This chapter is being posted out of my love for this story and my lack of patience, not because I got 10 reviews. Because I didn't :( *goes to the emo corner***

**Normal POV**

At the moment, the blonde arsonist known as Deidara was a very happy man. Why? Well, it probably had something to do with the sleeping brunette snuggled into his protective embrace.

The bomber smiled and tucked a lose strand of curled hair behind her pierced ear, careful not to wake her. He had learned over the last month that once she had gotten her required amount of sleep, she was a very light sleeper. And according to the clock positioned on the dresser beside the bed, which clearly read 8:14, Deidara figured she'd be waking up soon.

However, he was secretly praying that she wouldn't. Deidara didn't want this one moment to end. He wanted to stay like this, with his arms wrapped around her curved back, her forehead skimming the surface of his tanned, bare chest. He wanted to continuously be able to look down at her peaceful, innocent face and not worry about anything else.

But alas, this is Deidara, not Sasori. So art is not eternal. It does not last.

Deidara smiled wistfully, gently cupping her face. Art was always fleeting, but at least he had this moment.

His hand mouth licked her face. Lauren's eyes snapped open.

The moment was over.

Deidara sighed, half disappointed and half amused. Her shocked expression was priceless.

A smirk making its way across his face, Deidara pulled back and eyed her wide rainbow eyes with his half lidded ones.

"Hello," Lauren greeted, relaxing under his smoldering gaze. His deep blue eyes always somehow manage to get to her- in a good way, of course.

Deidara slipped his other arm out from under her and then cupped her face with both hands, guiding their lips together.

"Hi there," he replied after a moment, smirk widening when Lauren leaned in for another kiss. "Good morning, yeah."

Lauren laughed quietly and scooted into his warmth. Deidara smiled vaguely and looped his arms back around her, pulling her into him so that their chests were touching. Lauren sighed contently and accidently sent a shiver up the blondes spine as her hot breath fanned across his chest.

"I wish I could wake up like this every day," she mumbled dejectedly, tapping her head against his collar bone. Deidara chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Well if you wanted to you could, un."

"But I have to go to school, Dei," Lauren pointed out. "If I don't then the last 12 years of my life have been a complete waste."

Deidara chuckled again and shifted his position so that he could see her face. He kissed her forehead, smirking.

"A guy can dream can't he, un?"

Lauren giggled quietly and brushed his long bangs out of his face, pressing her forehead to his. She smirked teasingly.

"I'm sure you dream about _many_ _things_, Deidara."

The blonde smirked at her playful accusation and rolled so the he was pinning her down with his body.

"Would you like me to demonstrate my dreams, yeah?" Deidara said slyly, dipping his head down and placing kisses along her jaw bone. Lauren giggled slightly at the contact and placed her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back. She smiled at him and leaned up, touching her lips to the tip of his nose.

"Hmm…maybe later, but right now I'd really like to go and eat some food."

Deidara nodded and rolled back down onto the mattress, chuckling when her stomach growled in agreement. Lauren stared at her gut with a disapproving stare.

"Don't make stupid sounds or I won't feed you."

Her stomach growled again in response and she sighed, scooting over to the edge of the bed.

"Alright, I give. You win."

**Lauren's POV**

I scooted over to the edge of the bed and carefully stood, wary of the condition of my still healing shoulder.

It was Monday, meaning I should have been at school, but Danna refused to let me go. We had an argument over last night but I eventually gave in after he beat sense into with his statement of- "If you go into your school with a broken and stitched up shoulder, and medical pads lining your face and torso, I have a feeling that you won't be getting much work done anyway."

…Damn his smartness. But then again, it was for the best. I can't do much when my right shoulder is injured, especially because I was right handed as well. It would have been pointless to go to school today.

Plus, I was able to wake up to my incredibly sexy, powerful, amazing, handsome boyfriend, Deidara. So that was an upside.

I shuffled over to the mirror and silently noted that Danna wasn't on his mattress on the floor, meaning that he was probably upstairs.

Checking my reflection in the mirror I absentmindedly poked the burn on my cheek. It was pretty much gone after Danna had healed it last night, but a small area of skin was still a bit shiny and red. The burns on my side and thigh were still present however. Danna was more set on getting my shoulder fixed since it was in such bad condition after being broken twice in one day. Burns came second to bones.

There was a creaking noise behind me as Deidara shuffled off the bed and came up behind me. His arms instinctively curled around my waist and he rested his chin on my head.

"You look cute with short hair, yeah," he remarked, grabbing a strand and rubbing it between his fingers. I smiled a little and looked it over gingerly.

"I haven't had hair this short since, like, 6th grade…"

He chuckled and let go of my hair, grabbing a piece of his own and eyeing it thoughtfully.

"I wonder what I would look like with short hair, un…"

I quickly spun around, slapping my hand on either side of his face and pulling him to my eye level. He blinked in shock.

"Don't _ever_ say that again, Dei. Promise me that you'll _never_ cut your hair, _ever_."

Deidara's blue eyes were still wide but he nodded anyway. "I promise, yeah."

Satisfied, I nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. His hand mouth licked me in response and I rolled my eyes, remembering how it was that woke up this morning.

I extended my hand towards the door knob and froze when my shoulder throbbed in pain. Dammit, it sucked having a broken right shoulder while being right handed; it pretty much screwed you over in every way possible.

Deidara must've noticed my pause because he reached past me and pushed the door open with his free hand before pulling me out of the room, our hands still clasped.

"Let's get some food, yeah."

I nodded. "Aa!"

We both headed towards the stairs and scaled them, stepping onto the landing and then into the kitchen. Konan and Sasuke were both seated at the table. They each had a glace of orange juice sitting in front of them and a magazine in front of their face.

"Morning," I greeted. Konan looked up from her reading a smiled at us.

"Good morning Lauren, Deidara."

"Morning, un," Deidara added in after she had addressed him.

"Itachi and Tobi are watching over Tess and Taylor today, and Suigetsu and Juugo went for a walk," she informed us. We both nodded at her in thanks for bringing us up to speed.

I looked to Sasuke and smiled at him, not missing the way the he was staring at Deidara and I's entwined hands. Blinking, I realized that I had never exactly told him about my relationship with the Deidara, or Tess's with Hidan for that matter.

His stare lingered on me for a second before he turned his gaze back to what he was reading, curtly stating, "Hn. Good morning."

Deidara kissed the side of my head before letting go of my hand and heading over to get his morning dose of caffeine via the coffee. I smiled a little and made sure to flick Sasuke in the back of the head as I headed towards the cupboards that held food. He glared at me but I just stuck my tongue out at him. His glare then melted away and was replaced with a small, yet amused smirk.

I quietly laughed to myself and began looking over my breakfast selections. After a minute nothing really stood out so I just grabbed a pack of pop-tarts. I bet that I was going to get fat since that was all I had been eating lately, but oh well.

Ripping off the silver foil I discarded it in the garbage before wandering into the family room. Kisame was sitting in the recliner with a giant grin on his face. In his hand was a laser pointer and he was currently using it to tantalized our cats who were furiously running around trying to catch the red dot.

Hidan was on lying on the long couch, his body taking up the entire length of the furniture. His face was stuffed into the pillow at the far end and his arm was hanging off the edge of the couch, resting on the floor.

I smirked a little and took a bite of my pop-tart, shuffling over to where he was. And, just for shits and giggles, I sat on him. Right on the center of his bare back.

'_All of the Akatsuki wake up shirtless,'_ I noted to myself, glancing over at Kisame who indeed was showing off his ripped chest. _'Well…almost all of them.'_

Usually Zetsu would come out in the morning with a shirt on, same with Konan, but I mean, hell, even Pein and Tobi would walk out of their rooms shirtless. Tobi probably did it since he was really Madara, and knowing Madara he probably just wanted to piss me off. Pein…Pein had a god complex so I'm sure he knew that he was a sexy mother-effer.

Anyway, back to reality.

I sat my butt down on Hidan and there was a slight sound of grumbling into the fabric of the pillow he was laying on. A moment later his head twisted to the side and his pink eyes looked me over in annoyance.

"What the fuck do you want?" He hissed tiredly. I smiled at him.

"I just wanted to say good morning, Hidan."

He stared at me for another second before flipping his head back into the pillow.

"Fuck you."

I grinned and set my food down on the coffee table beside us before using my good arm and reaching over, running my hand through his hair. I blinked when it was surprisingly soft. I had expected Hidan's hair to be greased back with something, but apparently not.

At first the Jashinist beneath me tensed up but quickly relaxed. I smiled a little and continued running my hand through his silver locks. On the other side of the room Kisame was quietly snickering at our transaction. Hidan must've heard him though because he raised his dangling arm and flicked him off.

I started grinning. _'Note to self: If Hidan is angry, play with his hair. It makes him relax.'_

After a few more minutes my stomach was howling at me for not finishing my pop-tarts, so I sighed and silently started munching on them again, untangling my hand from Hidan's hair. I swear that I felt his body depress sadly but I ignored it so that I could finish eating my breakfast.

A short time later the sugary pastry was gone, most likely being eaten by the acid in my stomach. I figured that Hidan was tired of me breaking his spine too, so I stood to leave. However, I didn't get more than a step away before a hand shot out and tightly gripped my wrist.

I turned back to find Hidan staring at me with a slightly embarrassed scowl. He released his grip on me after a second and I walked back, running a hand through his hair again. His eyes closed in pleasure and I bent down, lightly kissing his forehead. His eye snapped open and I created distance between us before he could kill me.

Hidan glared at me in annoyance and I stuck my tongue out at him, rocking on the balls of my feet. "You're cute as hell, Hidan."

"Fuck you!" He snapped. I snickered, not missing the pink tinge on his cheeks, and then walked over to Kisame while Hidan proceeded to grumble incoherently into his pillow.

"Good morning," I greeted cheerfully. Kisame grinned at me and extended his arms engulfing me in a loose hug. I was grateful that he was considerate enough to remember my injured shoulder.

"Good morning," he replied, allowing me to kiss his cheek. Kisame released me a moment later and I wandered back into the kitchen. I stood there for a minute, not really knowing what I was doing.

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

'_I haven't taken a shower since Friday…'_

Immediately I ran from the room and into the hall, heading towards the bathroom. When I saw that the door was closed I silently cursed this house for only having one bathroom that a large majority of people had to share.

"Lauren."

I turned back to find Konan. She flashed me a polite smile. "If you would like, Pein and I aren't using the shower in our room at the moment."

I blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You need to wash your injuries, and I know that it has been a while since you last showered anyway."

Smiling, I nodded. "Alright then, thank you."

Konan nodded and looked down the hall. "Pein should be in there right now but I know he won't mind, just knock on the door."

I thanked her again and quickly ran down stairs to get a new change of clothes before heading back to where Pein and Konan's room was. I knocked my knuckles again the door and heard a faint "come in."

Twisting the door open I stepped inside. Pein was lying on the bed, one of his Rinnegan eyes peeking out from the edge of the book he was holding in his hand. And just like the others, his chest was bare.

"Why the hell do you all walk around half naked?" I mumbled to myself, shutting the door behind me. Amusement briefly danced through his ringed eyes.

"Do you need something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Konan said that I could use your shower…if that's alright with you." I held up the pile of clothes in my arms for further example.

He dipped his head in understanding. "I see." Pein looked over to the door on the other side of the room. "It is right there."

"I know," I replied absentmindedly, already heading towards it.

"You know?"

I stopped and turned back to him. He was staring at me, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to mention that this is my house. I lived here ever since I came to this world so I know the layout pretty well."

"Why do you parents live elsewhere then?"

I sighed, running a hand my hair. "When I was 14 my dad was diagnosed with brain cancer. Because of the location of the tumor, when they operated it affected his personality. He was always obsessed over matters that could've been easily let go, and we continuously got in fights. In the end we always ended up apologizing to each other but because of teenage angst, amongst other reasons, the stress of it all started to get to me, and, after a while, Tess, Taylor, Derrick and Trevor moved in while my parents moved out. All our parents decided to then get a house together and let us do things on our own."

Pein nodded considerately. "I see, I hadn't realized. I presume that this was their room then?"

I nodded back, smiling lightly. "Yeah, it was. Don't worry about it though."

I gripped the handle of the bathroom door and pulled it open.

"Do you ever regret what has happened?"

I paused. "No, I don't. Things happen for a reason and those things have made me into who I am today."

And with that, I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I kind of felt proud knowing that what I had said was the truth. That was how I honestly felt.

Laughing to myself I set my clothes down on the floor and turned on the shower. I started peeling off the medical pads the hid the burns on my side and thigh while the water warmed. After I moment I stuck my hand into the shower and noted that the water was at a good temperature.

Discarding the clothes I had on I stepped into the shower. Curses started flying from my mouth when the water hit my injuries.

**Normal POV**

"Ow! Shit! Goddamit that hurt! Fuck…!"

Pein lowered his book at stared at the closed bathroom door. He debated going to see if Lauren was okay but after a moment brushed it off. He figured that she'd probably just forgotten that water burned when it hit dry wounds.

He turned his attention back to the book in his hand. Everything was quiet for a few more minutes until he heard singing. Eyebrow raised, the Akatsuki leader lowered his book again and silently eyed the bathroom door.

"_I've heard that there was a secret cord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah."_

Pein silently questioned why she would be singing such a song, but his thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he replied instantly.

The door clicked open and Sasori walked in, a white towel resting on his damp hair. Kakuzu padded in after him.

Pein stared at them emotionlessly. "Do you need something?"

Sasori nodded. "We felt Lauren's chakra signature coming from in here. I would like to proceed with healing her injuries."

"I need to check on her stitches," Kakuzu added in on his own behalf.

Pein nodded. "I see. At the moment she is using the shower. I will let her know that you request her presence when she is finished."

They both nodded and turned to leave when more singing erupted from the bathroom. They all paused to listen. Pein noted to himself that the tune had changed.

"_Clothed in rainbows, of living color_

_Flashes of lightening, rolls of thunder_

_Blessing and honor, strength and glory and power be_

_To you the only wise king_

_Holy, Holy, Holy_

_Is the Lord God Almighty_

_Who was, and is, and is to come_

_With all creation I sing_

_Praise to the king of kings_

_You are my everything_

_And I will adore you."_

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "What is she singing about? God?"

Sasori nodded, crossing his arms. "Actually, yes. Lauren is a religious person. She isn't full out like Hidan though."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I would hope not."

Sasori laughed lightly. "She doesn't tend to pray or go to church however. They only thing that'd even give you a clue of her religion is the pendant she carries around which is usually stuffed in her pocket."

"Good thing," Kakuzu nodded. "Or else Hidan would kill her."

"Oi bastard."

The three males turned to look at the Jashinist that was standing in the doorway.

"I heard my name. What the fuck are you talking about in here?"

Sasori opened his mouth to reply when a loud scream sounded from the bathroom.

**Lauren's POV (before said scream)**

After a few minutes I stepped out of the shower, fresh and clean. I was glad that Konan had offered me the shower because after 3 days my skin had been oily and plastered with dry blood. However now I felt both physically and mentally better.

I wrapped a towel around my body and got to work on my hair. I know I've said once before that curly hair is bitch, and it is. My hair was nearly dry the second I stepped out of the water so it was typically a race against time to even be able to get a brush through it.

Thankfully my hair at its new shorter length was easier to untangle and I silently thanked Sasuke and Itachi giving me a reason to cut it.

I got the brush through every section once and knew better than to test my luck and try again, so I set the brush down and started to get dressed. As picked my clothes up from the floor my phone, which was sitting next to the sink, vibrated. I stared at it for a second before brushing it off for the time being, knowing that I could probably respond to the text later.

However, it never stopped vibrating. So, after getting my lower body fully clothed, I paused to check who the hell would be texting me so much. I deadpanned when I saw the name.

"Taylor," I mumbled, unlocking the still vibrating phone. She had managed to send me _20 texts_ in probably what was 30 seconds.

"You could be a world champion texter," I said sarcastically scrolling through her messages.

**From: Pop-tart obsessed female Naruto **

**LAUREN! OMG I HOPE YOU'RE UP! -8:53**

**PLEASE PLEASE BE UP! -8:53**

**I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! -8:53**

**SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT! -8:53**

**SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE UNICORNS SHIT RAINBOWS! -8:53**

**AND THAT WILL MAKE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE START! -8:53**

I rolled my eyes and kept scrolling down to the last texts I had received.

**From: Pop-tart obsessed female Naruto**

**OKAY, I'M GONNA TELL YOU NOW! -8:54**

**ARE YOU READY?! -8:54**

**ALRIGHT, HERE GOES! -8:54**

I stared at my phone in exasperation. "Boy, you sure do know how to drag this out…"

**From: Pop-tart obsessed female Naruto**

**Itachi kissed me! :D -8:55**

I blinked in shock, and slowly, a smiled made its way to my face. Happiness started to fill me up inside.

"It finally happened," I mumbled aloud, laughing slightly. "He finally made a move…!"

In that moment I went into fangirl mode and squealed so loud that it probably sounded like a scream.

Four chakra signatures flared just outside the door and my eyes widened in realization.

'_They thought that I really _had_ screamed…'_

I slapped my forearm across my bare chest just as the door to the bathroom was flung open.

"Brat!" Danna stepped into view first. He was quickly followed by Pein, Kakuzu and Hidan. "What's wrong!?"

They all froze in shock when their eyes landed on me. I felt my face flush as they continued staring.

"W-what?" I stuttered embarrassingly. "I'm fine, so you can go now!"

The four of them all blinked, coming out of their shock and worry. Pein immediately walked away from the door with Sasori following after him. Kakuzu was about to leave the doorframe as well when he noticed that Hidan had no intention of taking his eyes off my covered chest. He then proceeded to grab Hidan by the back of his shirt and roughly drag him away, his other hand detaching and shooting back to shut the door.

I let out the breath I had been holding a few seconds after the door had been shut.

"The one downside of having a group of protective criminals," I told myself, hurriedly dressing the rest of my body. "It's embarrassing when they over react…"

About a minute later I was fully clothed. By now I could sense the rest of the Akatsuki gathered in Pein's room.

I headed towards the door and paused for a second, quickly slipping my phone from my pocket.

**From: Me**

**To: Pop-tart obsessed female Naruto**

**Omg that's awesome! :D I'm so happy for you!**

**Sent- 9:01**

Smiling once again, I exited the bathroom and headed into the room packed with ninja. Sasuke, Konan, Kisame, and Deidara had all joined the party that had walked in on me a few minutes ago and were now eyeing me intently.

"What happened, yeah?" Deidara asked immediately, his cerulean eyes brimming with concern.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Danna interjected, sounding a little peeved. "You _screamed._"

I shook my head. "I didn't scream, I squealed."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "So why did you _squeal_ then?"

A smile returned to my face. "Because I was happy."

Pein also raised an eyebrow. "What was it that you were happy about?"

My smiled widened. "Stuff."

"Lauren," he warned. "Tell us."

"I don't think it's really my place to tell."

"I will force it out of you then," Sasuke put in and I turned to find his Sharingan eyeing me dangerously.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh fine. But don't blame me if he kills you."

They all just continued staring at me, even more intrigued than before. I felt a smile return to my face.

"Itachi kissed Taylor."

They all blinked, seemingly shocked. Sasuke was the first to snap out of it.

"What the fuck…?"

I bust out laughing. That was not what I had expected from the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

His face was somewhere between being confused and surprised. While I had picked up on Itachi's attraction to Taylor I don't think Sasuke had in the short amount of time he's been around us.

Kisame started laughing as well. "So he finally got the balls to do it, huh?"

I stared at him. "You knew?"

He nodded, a wide grin plastered on his face. "He's easy to pick up on. Plus when she moved into our room Itachi would always watch her work, and eventually started hogging her bed."

I laughed again. I should've figured that Kisame had picked up on it by now; he was Itachi's best friend after all.

A loud, purposeful cough from Pein knocked us all back into reality.

"Sasori, Kakuzu, didn't you say that you needed to see Lauren?"

They both nodded and Sasori walked over placing a hand on my head. "Come on, brat."

He led me out of the room and Kakuzu silently trailed after us. As we were heading back down the stairs I felt the same stupid smile return to my face. I was entirely happy for Taylor.

Knowing Itachi he'd probably take things slow but that's what Taylor needed. He would mellow out her energetic side and Taylor would bring out more of Itachi's emotions. In most situations I would disagreed with the theory of "opposites attract" but in this instance I had to agree. They were perfect for each other.

I got the feeling that I'd be doing imaginary back flips of happiness for the rest of the day.

**Herro :D**

**How are you? Hopefully good.**

**So, I don't really know what to say.**

**I guess I can ramble on about how I really want to see Road to Ninja. I mostly want to see Sasuke the flirt and Kuro Naruto (Menma). I really want to meet Menma :) He just seems so badass O3O**

**Today me and my dad sat down and watched Paranormal Witness for a few hours. I'm paranoid as hell about ghosts and stuff so I don't know why I bother to watch it because it freaks me out…I guess I just find it really entertaining though XD**

**My dad told me that he was gonna show me The Exorcist one day and I told him no way in hell because I'd have a heart attack and die. I saw Paranormal Activity and pretty much watched the entire movie through a pillow. **

**I and he are really into stuff like that though. We are waiting for another season of Finding Bigfoot to start. He definitely got me sucked into watching that show. We're anticipated for season 3 of The Walking Dead too! :D I can't wait!**

**Oh, I remember that a while ago I mention that my dad had a seizure and had brain cancer and stuff, which is why I stopped updating for a while. But it's better now :D What I mention about Lauren's dad today is the same as mine. His personality has changed slightly so that he's more obsessed and more of a perfectionist than before but it all turns out good in the end and I love him :3 Plus, his MRI results have been positive! :D The tumor isn't regenerating again which brings our family a lot of relief. **

**I give a special thanks to those of you who care :)**

**I've got some cool stuff planned for the next chapters too :3 I'm excited about it. I want to have some fun stuff go on before the Konoha ninja show up. So there shall be fun!**

**Ques****: What's your biggest pet peeve? **

**Mine is probably when I'm listening to Japanese music or watching anime and some interrupts and tries to do a stupid imitation of what's being said. It pissed me off…**

**I know that I mentioned at the top that I didn't get 10 reviews :( So this time let's do better! :D**

**I hope you all have a good night! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Red Rover, Red Rover!

**Lauren's POV**

"Take your shirt off."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Kakuzu, you're gonna be like that too now?"

The ex-Taki nin rolled his eyes. Sasori, who was standing beside him, did the same, though seemed a bit amused at my remark, most likely remembering that he had said the same thing when healing me a few days ago.

Kakuzu folded his arms, a smug look crossing his face. "Why? It's not like I haven't seen you topless before."

I huffed and turned away, trying to hide the slight warmth I felt on my cheeks. "You're an ass for bringing that up, dude…"

Danna's lips twitched into a smirk while Kakuzu chuckled and walked up to my bedside, lightly placing a hand on my head.

"It's in the job description. Now come on, I need to take out those stitches."

It was currently around 1 PM on Wednesday. This was the third day of me staying home from school and it was also the last.

Monday, Danna had succeeded in healing all of my burns. Tuesday the bones in my shoulder were fixed, and today, the stitches came out. So today was officially the last day of my healing process. Tomorrow I would be back to falling asleep in English and drawing half naked shinobi in Art.

I finally complied with Kakuzu's request and pulled of my shirt. He pushed me back slightly and I understood his intentions and laid down onto the mattress, my leg dangling loosely over the edge. His hands lightly traced over the two lines of stitches on my abdomen and I heard him sigh.

"I'm going to numb the area."

I nodded. "Aa."

Kakuzu's chakra slowly started to pool into the top layers of my skin and muscle. After a few minutes I heard both of the males in the room chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow, my eyes still angled towards the ceiling. "What's so funny?"

Kakuzu patted my forehead. I lifted my head up and noticed the amused smirk on his face. He chuckled again before looking back to Danna. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Aa," he replied as Kakuzu removed his hand from my head and headed towards the door. A few seconds later the door shut with his exit and I sat up, staring after him in question.

"He didn't even take the stitches out…"

Danna chuckled and walked over, sitting on the mattress beside me. "He did."

I looked down at my stomach and blinked when I noticed that the black threads that were previously there had vanished.

"What the…?"

Danna smirked and poked my stomach. I blinked again when I didn't feel it at all even though I had clearly seen him touch me.

"The magic of numbing," he told me seeming quite amused. I rolled my eyes and surveyed my newly scared torso. With these two I would now have three scars in total. I smiled vaguely and ran my hand across the one that I had received a few years ago when Dei, Danna and I had been in Suna.

Danna must've noticed the attention I was giving it because he smirked slightly and placed his hand on my head.

"I hope you know that you're still an idiot."

I rolled my eyes. "I hope you know that I'm still grateful that you were there to save me Sasori no Danna."

He ruffled my hair and I hissed at him, my hand flying to my head to try and straighten it back out. Danna just grinned fondly and moved his hand to the top of chest, forcing me back onto the bed.

"Hold still, brat," he commanded when I started squirming. "I need to finish healing the wounds on your stomach."

I huffed and crossed my arms, letting him do what he needed to. After a few more minutes of lying in bed Danna finally told me that I was completely healed.

"Thank god," I sighed, picking up my shirt. "I don't mind staying home everyday but if it's because I'm injured than that just sucks."

Danna crossed his arms and shook his head at my antics. "You're lying. You'd stay home regardless because you're lazy."

I pulled my shirt over my head and stared at him blankly. "How true. How do you figure?"

Danna smirked slightly as I stood. "Every time you're hungry or thirsty you wait for someone to be to the kitchen or in closer range of it than you are so that they can do your biding for you."

I laughed and headed towards the door, knowing that it was true. Danna just silently followed after me though I could tell he was amused by my reaction.

We headed out into the main area of the basement. Suigetsu and Kisame were both sitting in front of the TV with two controllers in there hands. By the look of the screen they were currently in the middle of an intense game of killing Nazi Zombies.

Over the last few days Kisame had taken a liking to Suigetsu. One of the reasons was because of the fact that Suigetsu was the younger brother of Houzuki Mangetsu, a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The other reason I didn't really know. From what I had seen it just seemed like Suigetsu and Kisame had topics that they could relate on. They both had famously known swords, Samehada and Kubikiriboucho, both were from mist, and they both had the same rambunctious attitude about fighting.

Danna waited for me as I paused our travels and headed over to the two. I wrapped my arms around both of their shoulders and looked between them with a grin.

"Hello there."

Kisame paused the game and looked over at me, flashing his sharp teeth happily. "Hey there, shorty."

I pouted. "This again, Kisa? I thought we discussed this. I'm not short."

He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Compared to me you still are."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I turned to Suigetsu and removed my arm from around Kisame so that I could mess with his hair. "Sup buddy?"

Suigetsu grinned and in turn placed his hand on my own head, messing up my curls more than they already were. "Not much. Ne, it's been a while since we've talked, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "two years, I think."

He nodded. "Aa, though it's good to see you're alright. Oh, and thanks for giving Sasuke a reason to kill off Karin. She was always a bitch to everyone but him."

I rolled my eyes and pulled back away from the two, still grinning a bit. "Anytime. Now get back to your game, you're an insult to all gamers because you actually stopped to talk to me."

They both chuckled and rolled their eyes. I snickered slightly and turned back towards the bedrooms, quickly popping my head into Tess's.

Kakuzu was laying on Taylor's, now temporarily his, bed, reading a book. He turned his attention away from the writing at my appearance and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need something?"

I smiled and hurriedly rushed over to his bedside, kissing his cheek lightly. Kakuzu froze and stared at me.

"Arigatou, Jiji," I teased and turned, heading back towards the door. Behind me the Taki-nin chuckled.

"Aa."

Sasori rolled his eyes at my term for Kakuzu and turned back towards our original destination as I exited the room.

We entered the kitchen a minute later and I headed over to the fridge while Danna headed past me into the family room. I pulled out the two liter of Coke that was staring me in the face and snatched a glass from the cupboard, pouring the pop into it. I made sure to grab a handful of grapes from the bowl that was sitting on the counter before heading out into the family room as well.

I noted Juugo, who was sitting on the grass in the back yard with a load of animals around him, and he must've felt my stare on his back because he turned to look at me, smiling warmly. I waved and smile back. Juugo was awesome when he wasn't in rage.

Turning back around I plopped on the couch next to Deidara, who happily welcomed my presence. I placed my food and drink on the table as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled my body into his, placing a light kiss on the side of my head.

"I see that you're all fixed up now, yeah. That's good."

"Mhmm," I agreed and angled my head back so that he could fully kiss me. He smirked at my intentions and slowly leaned down, gently placing his lips on mine. I responded eagerly and I could feel him freeze in surprise.

Usually he would do all the leading, which is something I don't mind, but hey, woman can take control too.

Deidara then surprised the hell out of me by placing one of his hands on the top of my head and one on the bottom, tilting my head back even further. I arched my back into the air in order to be more comfortable with the awkward angle and felt Deidara's lips smirk against mine.

He had regained the dominance in the situation. Just the way he wanted it.

I smirked back as his lips continued to molest mine. I didn't really mind who had control, as long as the love was mutual.

"Alright fuckers, break it up."

I pulled my head back forward and looked up at Hidan, who was now standing beside us, my laptop in his hands.

"Yes?"

He turned the pc around and pointed at the screen.

"What the hell is this and why the fuck is it in your favorites?"

I took leaned up to get a better look and noticed that he was on my Deviant Art looking at a picture of him and Kakuzu. Hidan had his arms wrapped around Kakuzu's neck and Kakuzu had his arms around Hidan's waist. They both looked very content with the situation.

"Uh…"

Hidan narrowed his eyes. "Fucking answer me."

"Because you and Kakuzu make a cute couple…?"

I snatched my laptop out of his hands and retreated to the other couch before he could make a move to chuck it into the wall across the room.

"You're just angry that you're his bitch…," I mumbled, beginning to scroll through my favorites section. Hidan then began to spew out every curse word known while Deidara burst out laughing. Danna just smirked and chuckled slightly.

Suddenly Hidan stopped cursing and grinned that insane grin of his. I paused what I was doing and gave him a questionable stare as he started stalking towards me. He laughed evilly.

"I'll just have to fucking show you how wrong you are, bitch."

I blinked in surprise and pushed myself further into the couch when his hand shot out to grab me.

However, Deidara tackled him to the ground before anything could happen.

"Dream on asswipe. She's mine, un."

I smirked at them and turned my eyes back to the computer in my lap. My eyes immediately fell upon numerous pictures of hot anime characters.

After Deidara and Hidan rolled around on the ground arguing for a few minutes Hidan eventually gave up and returned to his spot on the recliner, sulking and cursing under his breath.

"I can't help that I like yaoi, Hidan," I said aloud, still smirking. All three males in the room raised an eyebrow and looked back at me.

"What's yaoi?"

I continued scanning through the pictures. "Boy on boy."

"What the fuck!" Hidan shouted, looking at me in disgust. "You actually like that shit?!"

"Why else would it be in my favorites?" I replied, pausing when my eyes were met with another picture. "Huh…I forgot I had some DeiSaso in here…"

"Some _what_ (un)?" The two artists chorused angrily and I started laughing.

"Sorry Dei, Danna, but lots of people think that you two would make a great couple."

Danna's eye twitched. "Do you believe in that, brat?"

I shrugged. "I know that in real life it would never happen…but I do think that in the mind of a fangirl it would work out…so…yeah, maybe."

Danna's eye twitched again along with Deidara's and I blinked when Hidan started laughing madly.

"So, which one of these two fuckers is the bitch?" He grinned, still laughing under his breath. Deidara chucked a pillow at him.

"Shut the hell up, yeah."

I snickered and motioned for Hidan to come over. His grin widened and he quickly shuffled over to me, dodging Deidara when he tried to tackle Hidan to the ground again.

The Jashinist plopped into the cushion next to me and I pointed to the screen of my laptop. Hidan leaned over and took in an eyeful of the picture I had presented. He then proceeded to roll onto the floor, dying with laughter.

"So blondie is the puppet fuckers bitch, haha!"

I laughed along with him but stopped when I felt two dark aurora's start to fill the room.

"Oh shit," I cursed and made a move to bolt from the room before Dei and Danna could kill me. I closed the laptop and placed in on the couch where I had been sitting, running down the hall towards the kitchen. I didn't get more than two steps before I was tackled into the carpet by Deidara.

"Dei!" I shouted, still laughing uncontrollably. He was still clearly angry that I would be in favor of shipping him and Sasori together but let a half amused smirk slip onto his face.

"I should punish you for thinking like that, yeah," He stated in all seriousness, his hands tightening around both my wrists as he pulled them up above my head.

"De-Deidara," I continued laughing, "s-stop!"

He made a "tsk"ing sound and adjusted his position, moving one of his legs so that it was positioned in between mine. I felt the blood rush to my face, but still couldn't control my laughter.

Hidan approached us from behind Deidara and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall with a wide, devious grin. I could tell that he wanted to see how this would play out.

I looked back up at the blonde who was currently straddling me and hold me to the ground against my will. At this point I didn't know what he was planning but by the look of the wild spark in his eye I could tell that it was probably something I wouldn't like.

He removed one of his hands from grasping my wrist and snaked it underneath the hem of my shirt. I blinked in horror and he grinned evilly, the tongue on his hand-mouth beginning to lick my side.

Over the last month or so, Deidara and I had discovered something. While I was not ticklish when tickled by hands, I _was _ticklish when being licked on my sides by Deidara's hand-mouths.

I bit my lip as laughter bubbled in the back of my throat. Deidara's grin widened when he noticed that his plan was working and behind us Hidan did the same, enjoying my reaction.

Knowing that I wouldn't be getting out of this too easily I formulated a plan in my head, an embarrassing plan, but a plan nonetheless.

Deidara continued to tickle me, his hand-mouth moving slowly along my side, and I continued to hold in my laughter, squirming and trying to get away.

"Deidara~," I moaned, still wriggling around in his grasp. "P-Please~!"

At hearing my tone Deidara stiffened and his eyes widened in shock, his grip on me relaxing. Hidan did the same and I could practically feel Danna copy them even though I couldn't see him.

I internally grinned, knowing that my plan had worked, and quickly retched my hands for Deidara's grasp, using my newfound power in the situation to push him off me. I then jumped up and let my grin show, taking in both Hidan and Deidara's shocked faces.

Before either of them could make a move to catch me I held up my fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in my room a second later. I grabbed my phone, and my iPod and headphones off my dresser as I felt Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori's chakra's expanding throughout the house trying to find me. I grinned to myself and held up my fingers, disappearing once again. This time I made myself reappear on the back porch and the three males that had been looking for me sensed it because their stares all immediately snapped back to me.

I laughed and flashed them a peace sign, sticking my tongue out. Deidara and Hidan both grinned at my playful attitude, while amusement flashed through Danna's hazel eyes. They all made a move to come after me but I only ran once again, hoping onto the roof of the house and heading towards the front yard.

A few seconds later my feet hit the sidewalk but I didn't stop and kept running down the block, heading towards the baseball field that we all used to train. When I hit the corner of the street I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out my iPod, shoving the black buds into my ears. As I continued running I put my iPod on shuffle and smiled to myself when Newsong by Tacica started playing.

Half a minute later, I took another turn and headed towards the main road, the baseball field in my sights. However, that's not where I was headed. When I reached the corner I took another sharp right and continued running along the sidewalk that lined the road.

I grinned to myself when I felt the chakra signatures of the Akatsuki chasing after me. Taking a quick glance over my shoulder I noted that Hidan and Deidara where probably 50 feet behind me, each of them sprouting grins of their own. Danna was a couple feet behind them, still looking quite amused, and to my surprise Kisame and Suigetsu were running behind him, both of them having joined the party. I could vaguely feel Konan, Pein, Kakuzu and Juugo's chakra's following us all too, but at a much more leisurely pace.

I continued running for another minute, the five criminals still chasing after me, when a dark building came into sight. Running past it I head to the far end of the property and ran down the grass hill, my eyes lighting up when they landed on my playground in the distance.

I stopped right beside one of the many swing sets and smiled to myself, memories from my early childhood coming back to me.

However, I should've known better than to stop because I was instantly tackled into the brown woodchips around us by both Deidara and Hidan.

I laughed at them despite the uncomfortable landing and they both grinned at me. Sasori, Kisame, and Suigetsu approached behind them a minute later and they all smirked at us people on the ground.

Hidan and Deidara eventually both released their hold on me and stood, each offering a hand to help me up. I placed both of my hands in theirs and they easily pulled me to my feet.

"So," Kisame started, looping his arm around my shoulder and pulling my back into his chest. "What is this place?"

I smiled and placed my hand over his arm. "It's my elementary school."

All of the ninja looked over the playground and the building thoughtfully, nodding in approval.

After a minute I slipped out of Kisame's grasp and ran over to the playset, climbing up the stairs and happily placing myself at the top of the swirly slide, looking down at them all with a wide grin.

"You guys~" I whined. "This is Mission Impossible! If you don't get off the woodchips in the next ten seconds than the lava is gonna burn you~!"

Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Suigetsu all smirked, getting what I was hinting at, and quickly evacuated to the surrounding structures on the playground, successfully saving their feet from getting burnt by the 'lava'.

Danna, on the other hand, just stood there and raised an eyebrow, staring up at me in amusement. I gasped in fake shock and pointed at him dramatically.

"No, Danna! You're dying! Hurry up and get to safe ground!"

He rolled his eyes as a smirk slipped onto his face. "I'm immune to the 'lava', brat."

I gasped again and wiggled my finger at him. "You must be one of the bad guys then! Quick!" I looked over my shoulder at all of the other participants. "Everyone run, Sasori is evil! But don't let him or the lave touch you or you'll turn into a bad guy too!"

Kisame, Hidan, Dei, and Suigetsu all grinned back at me. "Aa!"

I blinked when there was a loud scuffling noise below me and looked down the swirly slide, eyes widening when I noticed Danna climbing up it to try get me.

I laughed at the fact that he was actually taking the game seriously but at the same time cursed and ran back down the stairs, bolting to another part of the play structure.

"Hidan!" I called when he came into view. "Save me!"

Hidan grinned at me and hopped over to the monkey bars a few feet away. "Hell no, bitch! Every man for their poor fucking self!"

I smirked slightly and applied chakra to my feet, propelling myself to the bar on top of the swing set.

"But I'm a woman, you fucker!"

All the present shinobi just chuckled at my response and I breathed a sigh of relief when Danna started to chase after Deidara instead of me.

"Oh shit, un!"

I laughed at him and took the chance to check the time. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and unlocked it.

2:25 PM

Knowing that school would be letting out in a few minutes I quickly texted Tess and Taylor.

**To: Pop-tart obsessed female Naruto, and Tess**

**Hey, everyone is at the playground, just thought I'd let you know.**

**Sent- 2:26**

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and proceed to happily wave at Konan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Juugo as they all calmly headed towards us. Konan laughed at me and waved back while Juugo smiled. Pein and Kakuzu both smirked and looked over everyone who was present, amused by the game that we were playing. Zetsu also appeared out of the ground beside the four as they approached.

I turned my attention back to the others and noted that Sasori was now chasing Kisame while Deidara raced after Suigetsu.

'_Danna must've gotten Dei,_' I thought to myself, watching them dart from structure to structure.

Deidara suddenly stopped his pursuit of Suigetsu and bounded towards me, grinning widely. My eyes widened.

"Shit!"

I applied chakra to my feet and hopped to a nearby tree before propelling myself towards the jungle gym. Deidara altered his path and chased after me, not about to give up.

The game ended a few minutes later when I accidently slipped off the monkey bars and landed in the woodchips while being pursued by Kisame, Suigetsu, Deidara, and Sasori, who were all now evil. Deidara walked over and helped me up, and just as we were all starting to joke about what had just happened Taylor's Jeep pulled up.

Tess hopped out from the driver's seat and Taylor exited from the passenger's side. Tobi, Itachi, and Sasuke all hopped out from the back seats.

Tess and Taylor both ran up to our group, smiles lining their faces.

Like me, Tess and Taylor had both attended elementary school here as well, so being back here just brought back a lot of childhood memories.

I waved at them happily as they approached, but stopped and shivered when a sudden gust of cold hair hit me. A second later I was smacked in the face by a black sweatshirt jacket. I stared at Danna, wondering to myself where the hell he had even gotten this from, and he only smirked in response, ruffling my hair.

"I figured that you'd be needing this, since you ran off without a jacket of any type, so I made sure to grab it before we left the house."

Slipping the sweatshirt over my head I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Arigatou, Danna."

I paused a second later when a cold white flake landed on my nose, melting instantly.

"What the hell?" I looked up to the clouded white sky. "Is it snowing?"

Tess gave me a deadpan look. "You do realize that it's the middle of December, right?"

I blinked, dumbfounded. "…what?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Lauren, the Akatsuki arrived on Halloween. They've been here for over a month now, and not to mention, we've only got one day of school left before Christmas break starts."

"What the hell happened to Thanksgiving then?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"I guess the author just decided to skip over it."

I paused and stared at her. "The _who-what?_"

"Nothing."

"Ne!" Taylor butted in. "Can we play Red Rover? Just like we did when we were little?"

Tess and I smiled at her. "Of course."

"Yes!" she cheered and grabbed both Itachi and Sasuke's hands, dragging them onto the open grass field behind the playground. Tobi bounded after them happily and Tess and I grabbed our boyfriend's hands respectively, trailing after them.

And so, despite the fact that we were a group of powerful rouge ninja's, we joined hands and played a game of Red Rover. The teams were Itachi, Sasuke, Taylor, Tobi, Juugo, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan vs. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Suigetsu, Kakuzu, Tess, and Me.

I honestly didn't know how the hell Taylor got Pein and Konan to play, but if I had to guess I'd say that it was because Taylor was sweetheart and Konan didn't want to disappoint her. And since Konan was playing Pein was pretty much required to play as well.

Zetsu was probably the most surprising participant though. He never joined in anything, let alone showed his face more than twice a day. I'm sure that Pein had him surveying the area at all times though, so he probably didn't really have much free time. But in all honestly I figured that Zetsu would have more fun talking to himself than the rest of us anyway.

Each team headed to opposite ends of the field and got into position, not without arguing, I assure you. The male Akatsuki members had some trouble accepting that they had to hold hands with someone of the same sex, but eventually got over it.

I had my left hand entwined in Deidara's and my right in Sasori's. Tess had her hands grasping both Hidan and Kakuzu comfortably, and across from us Taylor was contently swinging her hands, which were enjoined with Itachi's and Sasuke's, back and forth.

Itachi sprouted a small smile at her apparent happiness, but Sasuke seemed a bit annoyed, though I could tell at the same time he was amused by the smirk trying to make its way onto his face. I internally rolled my eyes at him.

That kid needed to lighten up and pull the emotionless stick out of his ass, seriously. You're either happy or you're not, Sasuke. Pick a side.

I rolled my eyes once more and tensed as Taylor started the game, loudly shouting, "Red Rover, Red Rover, send Hidan right over!"

The Jashinist grinned widely and removed his hands from Tess's and (haha) Kisame's, taking a step back before sprinting as fast as he could into Itachi and Taylor's joined hands.

And let me tell you something, he _could_ _not_ get through. Taylor and Itachi wouldn't budge.

I grinned and watched him travel to the end of their line, begrudgingly joining hands with Zetsu and mumbling profanities loudly.

I glanced back over at Taylor and Itachi and smiled when I saw that they were both still holding hands happily.

'_Their love cannot be broken!' _shouted my conscience, pumping an imaginary hand into the air. I shook my head, silently agreeing, before grinning and looking back over at the other team.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Pein right over!"

**Hello :D**

**XD I remembering saying that I had some fun stuff in store last chapter, and now it begins! **

**So I hope you find this amusing like I did lol.**

**And I'm happy because they're gonna celebrate Christmas! XD Presents! **

**I've got some other stuff planned too that they're gonna do over the break :3 But I'm not gonna tell you what, because then I'll spoil it.**

**Anyway, I need to finish the first of my summer reading books. My mom got home and asked me if it was done…lol**

"**Lauren, did you finish you're book yet?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not? You said you'd have it done yesterday night."**

"**No, YOU said that I'd have it done yesterday night, which is something I never agreed to. I'll get it done later."**

**XD I outsmarted her. We both ended up laughing about it in the end because she was in a good mood. Plus my mom handles my procrastination much better than my dad, which is something I'm grateful for.**

**I got closer to 10 reviews last time, but not to 10, which is somewhat disappointing :/ **

**I'm actually kind of confused because it was working before but now it's not…probably because I update even when I haven't reached the goal, meaning that I'm not enforcing my own rule. So it's probably my fault, but I can't help it. When I finish a chapter I don't want to wait to post it so I just go ahead and do. I'm not the type of writer who types something out and then waits to put it up, I just don't have the patience.**

**Plus, I like getting reviews :3 And schools gonna start up soon so I'm trying to write while I can.**

**So, I let the day slip away by updating my music relating to anime and also watching YouTube videos. I found this one video that had a Nico Nico Douga singer in the background that used Hidan as the main character XD It was called "Owata" which roughly translates to "It's over", meaning that Hidan was finished and/or dead. XD Kakuzu was threatening to kill him through messages because Hidan wouldn't wake up when he needed him to.**

**If you want any of the links to the video's I was watching feel free to ask lol. I don't mind giving them to you.**

**Anyway, I just took like a 30 minute break in between writing the last sentence and this one because I had to go and watch all the Road To Ninja trailers again. I saw a screen shot of Itachi and Sakura so I had to go and try to find it. **

**I get side tracked easily.**

**Question! – Where do you live? (No, I don't want your address!) I mean what country/state/etc. And also, do you like where you live?**

**I live in Michigan if that isn't already obvious. The weather here is bipolar, it changes so fast. Though right now I'm enjoying it. We're in a low so it's nice and cool, they way I like it.**

**Huh, I just looked out the window and it's raining…should I close the door wall?**

**Meh. Imma stop rambling now and go ;P**

**PLEASE REVIEW, MINNA-SAN!**


	25. The Concert

**Lauren's POV**

I tapped my pencil against the desk irritably, my face being held up by my palm.

There was usually never a time where I didn't enjoy art class, but today was an exception. It was last day of school before Holiday Break started, and that meant 2 weeks of unlimited time with the Akatsuki.

Not only that, but tonight was the Band/Orchestra concert, which was something I was looking forward to.

You see, our school has two types of concerts: the boring, classical ones, and the Pop Concerts. Thankfully, the latter of the two is what today's is.

Pop concerts celebrate Pop Culture so that meant renditions of cool music from this century, not Bach or Mozart. Plus, instead of wearing the unbreathing, old fashioned, polyester death traps that had been given to us, we get to wear whatever we want, so long as it followed the typical school guidelines.

And to make it even better, I get to conduct the lower level Orchestra's performance. It was something that I had wanted to do since my freshman year, and finally my teachers were letting me.

I paused and looked over at the clock, sighing and placing my forehead onto the table when I saw that we still had half an hour of class left.

I'll admit that it was uncommonly weird for me to be this bored of a class I actually liked, but there was also another reason.

Not only did we get to wear what we wanted as well as play good music, but after four years the seniors in the band and orchestra classes had finally been granted permission to compose whatever it was they wanted and play it.

It wasn't really hard for all of us to come to an agreement on what it was that we wanted to play.

We are all hardcore anime fans.

The only problem was actually narrowing the options down.

We eventually all agreed on Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Inuyasha.

I rolled my head to the side, staring out the window at the ninja, or rather ninja's, who were watching over me for the day.

Sasuke was sitting on a thick branch, his back against the trunk of the tree as his onyx eyes skimmed over an old book that I had recommended to him, "The Secret Life of Bees". Suigetsu was beside him, his spine against the branch as he stared up at the sky boredly, his limbs dangling towards the ground.

I smirked a little at both of them. It was kind of amusing to see how ninja reacted to tailing a teenage school girl all day. Sometimes they would be interested in the things I was learning and other times they weren't. It all depended on who was on watch.

I picked my head up off the desk and twirled the pencil between my fingers, staring down at the blank white page in front of me. Glancing back over at the two Team Taka members, a light bulb suddenly clicked on over my head and I grinned widely, immediately beginning to sketch the outline of two bodies on the paper.

Man, this would be good.

**Normal POV**

"Tsumaranai yo~"

Sasuke glanced over the book in his hands. "Urusai, Suigetsu. It's only boring if you make it so."

The sliver haired teen groaned. "You're one to talk, Sasuke. You've actually got something to do."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "I believe that my Imouto offered you the ability to use her portable game device and yet you chose to not bring it."

Suigetsu sighed irritably and raised his head off the branch, squinting his eyes at his captain. "Stop being smart."

Sasuke merely smirked and began reading his book again. "I can't help what I am."

About 30 seconds passed before he lowered his book with a sigh, glancing at his teammate who was grinning at him.

"What?"

Suigetsu laughed and flipped into an upright position. "You've changed, ya know?"

Sasuke placed the book in his lap and raised both his eyebrows. "How so?"

"You actually show emotion now," he answered, throwing both hands behind his head. "You're not being an emotionless prick!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "A _what_?"

"See!" Suigetsu boasted, pointing a finger at him. "You didn't just "hn" and treat me as an annoyance! You actually changed your facial expression!"

"Hn."

"No!" Suigetsu threw his arms in the air in exasperation, "Why?!"

Sasuke snorted at his teammates cries and draped an arm across his lap, glancing off to the side.

This whole thing was just entirely crazy to him. Being in a new world, making truce with the Akatsuki, finding out about the truth of the clans inhalation- it was just a lot to take in.

And yet, he found that he was able to laugh about it. Despite the seriousness of the situation Sasuke was happy that he had gotten his brother back. He had gotten two pieces of his family back.

Not only that but he had gotten back two of his childhood friends as well. All these joyful faces from his past were making it hard for him to lock away his positive emotions.

"NANI KORE?!"

Sasuke snapped his head to look at Suigetsu. Said teen was standing, pointing at the classroom Lauren was in with a look of shock.

The Uchiha followed his gaze and froze when he spotted the piece of paper that was taped to the window, Lauren standing next to it, looking out at them with an amused grin.

Taped onto the window was a picture of both Sasuke and Suigetsu…except they had…

"WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS!?" Suigetsu cried dramatically.

Yes, Lauren had drawn a fem version of them. And she had made them very, _very_ blessed. Not to mention completely topless.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The silver haired teen shouted, gripping his head in serious confusion. He was now looking between his chest in Lauren's drawing and the one he had now.

Sasuke was just sitting there, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't thought that his sister would draw something so…so…perverted?

Lauren just laughed at their shocked faces before flinging her backpack over her shoulder and exiting the room. Suigetsu stared after her in shock while Sasuke looked over the drawing again, this time noting the small writing on the corner of the page.

Activating his Sharingan he narrowed his eyes and read it clearly.

"_See you tonight, nii-san! We won't be able to come out to lunch today. Oh, and PS. This is what would happen if you let Naruto teach you the Oiroke no Jutsu!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mention of his old blonde haired teammate and stood, looking over at a still gaping Suigetsu.

"Come on, we need to go too."

Snapping out of it slightly, Suigetsu nodded mindlessly and the two bounded towards the next tree they would have to stake out in.

…

…

"Oh honey, I'm home!"

Pein raised an eyebrow as Derrick stepped through the front door, Trevor right behind him. The black haired male raised a hand in greeting when he saw the two Akatsuki leaders and Kisame lounging in the living room.

"Hello there."

Konan smiled at the two. "It's good to see you again."

"Jashin damn." There was a stomping sound as Hidan ascended the stairs. "Where the hell have you fuckers been?"

"It's not nice to curse, mister."

The Akatsuki all raised an eyebrow at hearing the new, tiny sounding voice.

Hidan paused on the landing and looked down at the small blonde girl that's hand was entwined in Trevor's. She looked to be around 7 years old and had vibrant gray eyes.

She let go of Trevor's hand took a step forward, looking over Hidan. The Jashinist grinned at her lazily and knelt down to her eye level.

"I can swear if I fucking want to."

The girl took another step forward and made it so they were nose to nose. Hidan was inwardly surprised at her boldness.

"Then I can inform you that you're an ass if I want to."

Hidan blinked in shock, his jaw unhinging slightly as Derrick and Trevor chortled with laugher. By now Pein, Konan and Kisame had also ventured into the kitchen to find the source of the new voice and were all gawking at the scene playing out in front of them.

The Jashinist narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you just said that it was wrong to fucking cuss, little girl."

Said little girl took a step back and raised both her eyebrows, poking him in the chest.

"Excuse me, but this is your fault. I asked you to stop and you didn't, then told me that you could swear if you wanted to, so in reality you basically just told me that it's okay for me to do so too. If you've got a problem with it than you should set a better example for the people around you."

Hidan blinked again, eyes wide in surprise while Derrick and Trevor grinned down at the girl fondly. Kisame was grinning as well, finding Hidan getting schooled by a tyke quite entertaining, while Konan smiled, slightly amused by this entire thing. Pein was pinching the bridge nose, amused by the girl and disappointed that Hidan was so incredibly stupid.

"This girl seems wise beyond her years," Kakuzu commented from where he now stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He was also enjoying watching his partner be outsmarted.

The girl turned and smiled at him. "That's because my nee-san is too."

"Your 'nee-san'?" Sasori repeated from his spot on the landing to the stairs. He had ventured up to the kitchen to see what all the ruckus was.

The puppet master looked over the little girl and after a minute knelt down in front of her. The blonde blinked at him innocently and he lifted a hand, placing it on top of her head.

"You're Lauren's younger sister, Elle, aren't you?"

The girl imeadeatly sent him a heartwarming smile and nodded happily. "Un! And you are?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smirk. "Sasori."

Elle grinned at him. "You're much nicer than him." She pointed at Hidan.

"Hey!" The Jashinist protested. "I can be nice if I fuckin' wanna be!"

"Yes, and unicorns shit rainbows," Kakuzu snorted sarcastically. Hidan glared while Elle giggled and smiled at him.

"I like you, what's your name?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the girl but replied nonetheless. "Kakuzu."

Elle rocked on her heels and looked the man over. "Are those real stitches?"

The miser blinked and looked down at his body, internally cursing himself for not using a henge. "…Yes."

"That's sweet," she admitted with a wide grin.

Kakuzu blinked, staring at her for a second, before shaking his head with a chuckle.

This girl was definitely Lauren's sister.

"So," Elle turned to the rest of the present Akatsuki, "What are your names?"

Konan sent her a small smile. "My name is Konan."

"Pein."

Kisame grinned at her. "Kisame, squirt."

Elle stared at him. "You're blue…"

He nodded. "Yes."

"That's freakin' awesome. Can I hug you?"

Kisame's grin widened and he opened his arms to her. Elle immediately ran over and hopped into his grasp, giggling happily when he spun her around.

After a minute he put her down and she then walked over to a scowling Hidan, looking up at him with a smile.

"Sorry about early, I hope you're not mad."

Hidan halted his sulking and stared at her. He sighed after a moment and placed a hand her head.

"Whatever. My name's Hidan, by the way."

At that moment Tobi hopped into the room and scooped the girl up into his arms.

"Tobi thinks the little girl is so cute!"

Elle froze in shock and waited for him to put her down before staring up at him.

"Thanks…? And you are?"

"Tobi!" The masked man answered happily.

"Ah," she replied and slowly stepped back, reaching for Sasori's hand. The puppet master rolled his eyes but allowed her to grasp on to two of his fingers.

Tobi _was_ a lot to take in a first.

"Alright," Trevor said, catching the Akatsuki's attention. "Now that the introductions are over we need to get going. The concert starts in 15 minutes and while we would both love to go we actually have to work."

The brown haired male looked over to Pein. "I will leave Elle in your care for now. She always spends Holiday break with Lauren so she won't be leaving anytime soon."

Pein nodded in understanding.

Derrick and Trevor both quickly hugged Elle and said their goodbyes before heading towards the door with their parting words of "see you soon!"

The criminals stared after them for a minute before turning their attention back to the small blonde girl now left in their care. Elle just smiled at them innocently.

"So, are we gonna go to the concert now?"

Sasori nodded and knelt down. "Yes, get on my back."

Elle did so happily and the Akatsuki all exited the house, making sure no one was around before cloaking themselves in an invisibility jutsu.

"Hold on tight," Sasori instructed looking back at the blonde he was holding up. The girl nodded and tightened her grip around his neck.

Once she was secure the group bounded into the nearby trees and towards the high school at inhuman speeds.

At first the criminals were worried about how Elle would react to their powers, but soon let it slide as she seemed utterly content on Sasori's back, letting the wind blow though her hair.

Yep, this was definitely Lauren's sister.

After a few minutes the group stopped on the school's empty football field where Deidara, Itachi, Juugo, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were already waiting for them.

Sasori knelt to the ground so that Elle could get down, and she was quick to notice the new people.

"Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically, waving a hand at the girls watchers for the day. "What are your names?"

Itachi smiled at her, remembering her face from the mall awhile ago. "My name is Itachi."

"I'm Suigetsu," the silver haired teen said, flashing her a smirk.

"Sasuke."

Juugo gave her a small smile. "Juugo."

Deidara also recognized the girl from a while ago and squatted down, fondly ruffling her hair with a grin. "You're Lauren's sister right? I'm Deidara, yeah."

Elle smiled at him. "Yeah."

Sasuke blinked and looked over at Itachi. "Imouto has a sister?"

Itachi nodded in confirmation. "Yes, in this world she does. They are not biologically related however."

"Ah."

"Come on, minna!" Tobi interrupted, pointing towards the school. "The concert is gonna start soon!"

The Akatsuki all blinked in realization that he was right and quickly headed towards the school.

They followed the crowd of people that were heading into the building and eventually ended up in a large auditorium.

The stage was open at the moment, showing the teenagers bustling around to get things read, and the theater itself must've had at least 200 seats, half of which were already filled.

The Akatsuki all headed towards the back end of the auditorium where the less people were and situated themselves in their own row.

At the moment people were still slowly entering the space, but judging by the way the performers were beginning to pool onto the stage it was clear that the show would be starting soon.

Elle, who was currently seated between Deidara and Kisame, smiled and started bouncing in her seat.

"I always loved these concerts."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at her. "Why's that, yeah?"

"They always make the concerts fun, especially Lauren and her friends."

The bomber opened his mouth to inquire further but was stopped when there was a loud tapping sound.

All attention then turned to the stage where a middle aged blonde stood.

"Is this thing working?"

"Yeah!" replied the members of the band and orchestra that were sitting in the audience waiting for their turn, throwing her a round of thumbs ups. The woman laughed and adjusted the microphone, smiling out at the audience.

"Hello there everyone. The members of the band and orchestra here at Harrison High School would like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come and watch our performance tonight."

"You're welcome!"

The woman glared at some of her snickering students in the front row.

"Tonight is the first of our annual Pop concerts. The Concert Orchestra will be playing pieces from the movies Pirates of the Caribbean and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The Concert Band will be performing some pieces from the Disney movies the Incredible's and the Lion King."

She paused when the students already positioned on the stage cheered loudly, clapping on their own behalf.

"Anyway, following them we will have a combination of both the Symphony Orchestra and Symphony Bands playing pieces that they composed on their own. However, we will speak more about it later, for now let's start tonight off with the Concert Band and their senior conductor, Jacob Samana."

The audience all began clapping as a tall teen male with shoulder length blonde curly hair walked onto the stage. He was wearing a classic tuxedo and made sure to bow to the people watching before stepping onto the podium.

The Akatsuki all watched with mild interest as the entire theater fell silent. The members of the band on stage scooted to the front of their seats and looked to the boy as his hands raised into the air.

In a swift motion he brought them down and in that instant music erupted from the band.

Elle bounced on the edge of her seat as "The Glory Days", a soundtrack from the Incredible's started to play. The Akatsuki all blinked and leaned forward in surprise and anticipation as the music became louder.

For them it was actually very intriguing to be able to leisurely come and watch a performance like this. Because while they did have shows like this in their world, when you're an S-class criminal, or any shinobi for that matter, you usually didn't have much free time.

After a minute the song ended and the band members quickly rearranged their music, before beginning to play again. This time "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from the Lion King started playing.

As the song continued you could hear people from the front of the auditorium belt out the lyrics along with the song, and a few people laughed.

The composition also switched into "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" and "Be Prepared" before the piece was finally over.

The conductor then turned to the audience and cheesily bowed to them, smirking lazily, before motioning to the band members who then stood to their own applause.

After another moment the band collected their stuff and exited the stage, heading down into the front rows of the seats where their other bandmates were waiting. At the same time the Concert Orchestra stood from their seat and scurried onto the stage.

Once they were all set the senior conductor, Jacob, headed over to the microphone and tapped it.

"Hello? Oh, hey."

A few of his classmates laughed and he grinned.

"Thank you all so much for your support, I'm sure that's why I didn't completely bomb while conducting the last two songs."

Cue more laughter.

"Alright, now I'd like to welcome one of my good friends to the stage. I met her freshman year and I gotta say that she's defiantly worthy of conducting the next few songs. She is an amazing member of the music department and has contributed a lot. Now, please welcome to the stage the Concert Orchestra and their senior conductor for the day, Lauren Smith."

The Akatsuki all blinked in surprise as Lauren appeared on the stage, walking over to the boy at the mic. The audience clapped wildly at her appearance and her teammates cheered loudly. Lauren only smiled at them and waved before hugging Jacob as he made his way off the stage.

She bowed to them all and waved for another second before headed towards the podium.

Sasori took a second to look at the blonde arsonist beside him and wasn't surprised to find him ogling Lauren with his eyes.

At the moment she was wearing a tuxedo as well, but the back of the tux ended in two points that flared out behind her. And unlike a male, she had curves, which you could clearly see.

Oh, she also adorned a top hat with a red ribbon.

Lauren held up her hands and the orchestra put their instruments in place readying their bows.

You could faintly hear her counting them off before her hands started moving. In an instant "Fireworks", a soundtrack from the fifth Harry Potter movie could be heard.

The Akatsuki all watched as Lauren happily swayed along with the beat, her hands twirling through the air as she conducted.

After a minute the tune slowed slightly as it switched into "Professor Umbridge".

Once the piece was over the performers flipped their pages and a couple seconds later "To the Pirates' Cave" was quickly being played. Laurens hands loosely flew through the air with the quick pace, and the Akatsuki couldn't help but notice the smile that was etched onto her face.

The piece then switched into "One Last Shot" before ending with "He's A Pirate".

One the piece was over Lauren motioned for the orchestra to stand and they were immediately greeted by a round of loud applause. The brunette conductor also bowed with them before hurrying off the stage as the Concert Orchestra exited the premises, making room for the Symphony Band and Orchestra.

**Lauren's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I hurried off the stage into the hallway that adjoined the auditorium.

Despite my slight nervousness at conducting for the first time, it all went great, and I found myself smiling at my internal victory.

As soon as I rounded the corner a sack of clothes was shoved into my chest.

I made a noise of surprise and looked up to find Tess standing in front of me, smirking.

She was wearing and black and white DC hat and had her shoulder length red hair down. A white shirt with the superman logo covered her torso, and she had a pair of batman suspenders attached to the waistband of her black skinny jeans, which also covered the top of her green converse hi-tops.

"Hurry and get changed," she said, pushing me towards the restroom a few feet away.

I nodded and quickly scuffled into on the stalls, stripping myself of the suit I was wearing and replacing it with a black tank top, Adventure Time jacket, tan baggy cargo pant, and a pair of red and black plaid converse hi-tops.

I shoved the tuxedo into the bag my other clothes had been in before pulling my hair into a high pony tail and exiting the bathroom.

Taylor was now standing next to Tess, her body decorated in a sky blue t-shirt with a black vest on top of it, a pair of dark blue jeans and a set of gray converse which matched the gray bow clipped into her short blonde hair.

I smiled at the two and we all quickly grabbed our instruments before gathering behind the stage curtain where the other seniors were as our teacher started to talk.

"Tonight is a very special night for the senior members of our Symphony Band and Orchestra. We allowed them to compose their own music on whatever it was they wanted, and they all strongly agreed on soundtracks from Japanese cartoons, Anime. If I understand correctly they will be playing two pieces from "Inuyasha", one from "Fairy Tail", and two from "Naruto"."

I could almost feel the Akatsuki's chakra spike in curiosity at hearing the blonde ninja's name.

"Some of you may have noticed that only a part of the Band and Orchestra is here at the moment, and that is because we'd like to give a special welcome to all the seniors that contributed to make this happen. So, when I call your name, come on out!"

There was a loud round of applause as "Rock 'n Roll" by Skrillex started playing.

"Manasvini Rai!"

Said girl, the first chair violin, tightened her grip on her instrument before skipping onto the stage with a smile.

"Saumya Guppar!"

The second chair violin then strut onto the stage, jokingly doing a dance before heading to her seat.

I patted Taylor on the back, knowing that'd she be next, and she flashed me a smile just as the teacher shouted her name.

"Taylor O'Brian!"

She then proceeded to jog onto the stage and get down with the beat for a few second before waving at the crowd and taking her seat in the front row.

I swear that I distinctly heard Kisame, Hidan, Suigetsu, Tobi and Deidara's voices mixed in with all the other cheers.

This time it was Tess who patted me on the shoulder as my name was called. I tightened my grip on the neck of my cello before heading out of to the stage. I paused when I got to my chair and set the bottom of my cello on the ground before pumping my fist into the air, thumb, index and pinkie fingers flipped up.

There were a few other people in the audience that copied me, some of those people being the ninja that I had mentioned earlier, before I sat down with at chuckle next to my stand partner, Christian, who I fist bumped friendlily.

After a few more names were called our teacher finally said "Tess Johnson". Tess then proceeded to step into view, sticking her tongue out and flashing everyone a piece sign before lugging her huge bass back to her section.

I laughed when I noticed that Hidan was in the back giving her wolf whistles and cheering loudly. She only winked at him and he grinned devilishly before quieting down as the next name was called.

After a few more people names were announced to the audience, every one took their seats and out teacher stepped onto the podium.

After a few more people names were announced to the audience, every one took their seats and out teacher stepped onto the podium. She looked over us all with a smile, making sure we were ready before slowly raising her hands into the air and calmly bringing them down.

The first song we played was "Aika" from Inuyasha and after a minute the song switched into "Demon, Sesshomaru" before ending. After that we played the "Fairy Tail Main Theme" followed by Naruto soundtracks "Avenger" and "Kakuzu".

Heh, Kakuzu.

When we had finished playing the crowd erupted into loud clapping and cheering and the entire band and orchestra stood, bowing, before gathering their things and heading off stage as it was announced that there would be "free food in the band room if anyone would like to come".

I headed back to the room with Tess and we both hurried put our instruments away in our assigned lockers while Taylor packed away her viola in her case, shoving it into my huge locker before I could close it.

Once that was taken care of we grabbed as many cubes of cheese and cookies that we could carry from the food tables before bolting out into the main waiting area where the Akatsuki's chakra signature were resting.

"Hey guys!" Taylor called once they were in sight. All heads turned at hearing her and Itachi gave her a small smile raising his hand in greeting. Taylor immediately started blushing at the action.

I laughed at her face before heading towards Deidara, only to be stopped when a blob of small child latched onto my upper thigh.

I blinked and squatted down, taking my little sister face into my hands.

"Hello there."

She beamed at me happily. "Hi, nee-san."

I grinned and picked her up into my arms. "I forgot that Derrick and Trevor were bringing you over today…And since when do you use Japanese terms?"

"Since I started watching anime."

"What?" I said in shock, pulling back to look at her. "Which ones?"

There were some very graphic anime's out there.

She put and hand under her chin and stroked an imaginary beard. "Um…Ouran High School Host Club…Nichijou…and Lucky Star?"

I kissed the side of her head and set her back on the ground. "Good, those ones are okay for you to watch."

She started beaming again and I placed my hand her head before going over and hugging Deidara. He grinned at me happily and kissed my forehead before hugging me back.

When I let go our hands looped into each other's and I looked back over the rest of the group.

"So, what'd you guys think of the concert?"

Kisame grinned. "It was awesome."

"Very entertain," Danna added in, ruffling my hair from his spot beside me. "You did a good job."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You also looked very sexy," Deidara added, whispering to my ear. I glared at him playful as a slight blush spread across my face and he only chuckled, kissing the side of my head.

"So," I paused and looked down at Elle who was looking over the group with calculative eyes. She pointed a finger at me. "You and Dei-kun are dating right?"

Both Deidara and I blinked, sharing a look, before nodding in confirmation.

"And you two," she pointed and Tess and Hidan and the two stopped making out to stare at her. "You're dating right?"

Tess smiled and nodded while Hidan gave her a looked that screamed 'well, duh!'

"And you," she then pointed at Taylor and Itachi who were comfortably holding hands. "Tay, you and 'Tachi are dating right?"

Taylor blushed deeply, but stiffly nodded, Itachi watching her in amusement.

Elle looked over the six of us for another minute before cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"Nee-san, you and Dei-kun are really cute. I approve."

I blinked while Deidara grinned victoriously.

"Tay, you and 'Tachi are cute too," she informed her before glancing at Itachi. "You need to take care of her though, kay? She can be really out there sometimes."

Itachi smirked ever so slightly and nodded. "I have figured that out already, but yes, I will protect her with my life."

Elle bobbed her head in approval before whipping a hand at Tess and Hidan who both blinked in shock.

"Tess, if Hidan-kun ever does something to you, kick his ass. You two are really cute too, but Hidan-kun seems a bit…I don't know, insane? But I know you, you can handle him."

Hidan gawked at the Elle while Tess grinned and patted Hidan's chest. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I've got everything under control."

I laughed along with the others but after a second stopped and stared at her. "Elle, did you just swear?"

Her wide smile diminished and she looked back at me.

"…You do it all the time…"

I sighed. "That doesn't mean you should do it."

She sighed too and stopped her foot and the ground, pointing back at Hidan. "He started it!"

Hidan looked incredulous. "What?"

"You swore at me earlier so I had to school you!"

I paused my train of thought and stared at her. "You outsmarted Hidan?"

She grinned proudly and I looked to the others for conformation.

"He did start it," Kakuzu informed me with a chuckle. "And Hidan did get schooled."

Slowly a smile spread across my face and I held out my hand to Elle who high-fived it happily.

"Good job!"

Hidan scowled and crossed his arms, turning away from all of us. We all laughed at his attitude and Tess quickly cheered him up when she kissed him on the lips.

Elle tugged on the bottom of my shirt. "Hey, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

I nodded. "What do you want?"

She grinned. "Dairy Queen!"

"That's not exactly dinner, you know?"

She starred at me, completely unaffected. "Says the girl who carries around a bag of Cheez-It's and eats them for every meal."

I stared at her for a moment before sighing, ruffling her hair with a lopsided smirk. "You really are too smart for your age. Come on, let's go."

She cheered happily and ran over to Danna, latching on to his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him and he only did the same in return.

Our group of ninja left the school soon after and bounded towards the nearest Dairy Queen through the falling snow.

And so, that night our dinner was ice cream. A perfect way to start the Holiday break.

**Finally, I'm done!**

**It took me probably 3 days to type this out…I started Monday, so yep. 3 days.**

**I'm sorry if it's kinda boring it parts, you'll live…hopefully.**

**It's been over a week since my last update…whoa.**

**I only have 11 days of freedom left until school starts back up…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(PS. Sasuke's book at the beginning was one of my summer reading books…)**

**Though from what I've heard some people are already in school, so I apologize to those of you who are.**

**In other words, I went to the doctors today and got my finer pricked DX IT HURT LIKE A BITCH. MY GOD.**

**However, because of that prick we found out that I am no longer anemic (although I haven't been for a while). But going to the doctors meant the guys also informing me that I need to lose weight…which is depressing and hard.**

**Sigh, mendoukusei na…can't get around it though.**

**Oh, and I finally went and saw The Amazing Spider Man! :D It was awesome. It makes me wish that it was 2015 so much more so that I could see the Avengers 2 :3**

**Cream cheese wrappers are evil for those of you who don't know. I sliced my thumb open on one yesterday trying to get the container open…**

**And all of the students FIRST names used this chapter are based off some of my better friends that are in orchestra with me, specifically the ones that are moving up to Symphony with me this year :3**

**My friend Aerin isn't moving up sadly, because she's taking ever art class possible and I convinced her to take Japanese :D but that means no orchestra.**

**Oh, and speaking of Aerin, she dragged me to the movies to see The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel. It was an old people movie, but a cute one at that X3 I liked it.**

**Wow, this is the longest chapter yet. Cool.**

**Meh, I'm gonna go now. Gonna see if The Big Bang Theory is on!**

**Bazinga! :D**

**Oh god, the ball pit XD**

**So, bye!**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	26. Holiday Spirit!

**Taylor's POV**

I am bored.

It's now Monday, meaning that three days have passed since the concert and the start of Holiday break. Not much has gone on since really.

Lauren was using the weekend to catch up on all the anime she had been missing, which is a lot. She would usually occupy the loveseat in the family room with her headphones plugged into her laptop. And Lauren is every eccentric when it comes to watching anime. She screams curses, squeals, giggles, and even cries. So, let's just say that the Akatsuki were at first terrified of whatever she was doing. The only ones that didn't seem all that surprised of her actions were Sasuke and Itachi, probably because they are her brothers, and expect no less. And when I say Lauren cries, I mean it. Hidan actually came into my (Itachi and Kisame's) room yesterday to let me know that there were tears streaming down her face. I only told him to leave her alone because she was would get over it in a minute, and sure enough a minute later I heard her screaming "GODDAMIT! I WANT TO BE A FAIRY TAIL MADOUSHI!"

My guess was that she was watching Natsu beat the shit out of someone.

Tess was pretty much sleeping the weekend away. Within one day she had changed her sleeping pattern and was now going to bed at midnight and waking up at ten in the morning. After that she'd usually get a hold of her own laptop and lounge on her bed all day, never really bothering to change out of her pajama's if not needed. I'm pretty sure that she would look up pictures of Hidan because he would always sneak up behind her and grin devilishly before trying to make-out. Though, I think Tess got tired of it after a while because she then started looking up HidaKaku dounjin. So when Hidan finally got wind of the drawings he began cursing everything out, including Kakuzu, who then had to go and find out what was going on. They eventually both left her in peace, though I think she apologized to Kakuzu later on since he hadn't been the one bothering her. He accepted her apology because he secretly loves her, just like Sasori secretly loves Lauren.

We're all one big happy family.

Elle was beginning to take a liking to everyone, though her favorites seemed to be Sasori, Konan, and Kisame. She would occasionally tease Hidan, much to everyone's enjoyment, but he was starting to take the jabs well, only ruffling her hair with a grin, which she happily responded to. Kisame was like her personal life sized plushie, because whenever he was around her she would latch onto him like a panda. Kisame didn't really mind it though, and actually seemed to enjoy her presence. She has also taken a liking to Deidara, and Lauren was grateful that he's being so nice to her sister. I know because she thanks him every once in a while.

I have pretty much been doing various things to try and keep myself occupied. Such as reading, listening to music, sleeping, eating, playing video games, etc. However, after doing all of that I no longer know what to do, and am bored. I would grab people and drag them sledding with me except I can't because there isn't enough snow to cover the snow hill yet. The only reason I haven't gotten up to do anything yet is because Itachi has his arms lopped around my waist, and I don't want to ruin the moment.

I don't know why, but Pein and Itachi have this weird obsession with reading. That's all they ever do.

"Itachi, I think that Taylor is bored." I blinked and looked over to the mattress across from us where Kisame was laying. He seemed somewhat amused. "She has mindlessly been staring at me for the last couple of minutes and it's freaking me out because she hasn't been blinking."

I heard a chuckle from behind me and I looked back to find Itachi propped up on his elbows staring at me with a slight smirk. He leaned down and kissed my temple which I smiled to in reply. I was getting better with not blushing every time we made physical contact.

"Am I boring you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's not you." I looked over to Kisame and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for staring at you, say something sooner next time. Throw a pillow at me for good measures."

He just smiled back good-naturedly before going back to playing the PSP in his hands.

The bed behind me shifted and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Itachi sitting up. He closed the book he had been reading before setting on the mattress beside him.

"What's wrong, Taylor?"

I sighed and rolled over, glancing up at his face which looked genuinely concerned. "I'm just bored, that's all."

Itachi frowned and crossed his arms, eyes wandering to the ceiling.

"Well, you all mentioned something about "Christmas" right? Can you do something that relates to that?"

"Holy shit," I said after I moment, eyes widening with realization. "I completely forgot about Christmas!"

Within a second I had rolled off the bed and was bolting from the room. I could vaguely hear Kisame and Itachi chuckling at my reaction as I left.

"LAUREN!" I screamed, running into the family room. All the other occupants of the room looked startled at my sudden loud entrance, but Lauren only looked up at me, pausing the video she was watching, before pulling a headphone out of her ear.

"Yes…?"

"WE FORGOT ABOUT FUCKING CHRISTMAS!"

She stared at me blankly. "No…we haven't. Its 4 days from now, on Friday, December 25th. Where have you been?"

"Goddamit!" I threw my hands into the air. "Look around! There are no decorations, no cookies, no garland, no fucking _Christmas tree,_ and I sure as hell know that we don't have presents bought yet!"

She blinked, and slowly a look of horror made its way onto her face. "No…PRESENTS?!"

"YES! No presents! Not unless we fix that now!"

In a swift movement she shut her laptop, shoved her headphones into her pocket, and stood.

"TESS!"

Half a minute later said red haired female was standing on the landing to the stairs, looking the two of us over boredly.

"What the fuck is wrong now?"

Lauren threw her hands into the air, and I copied her just for the sake of it. "We aren't in the Christmas spirit!"

Tess raised an eyebrow, unwavering. "So?"

Lauren growled and pointed at finger at her dramatically. "Bitch, get some clothes on, gather your roommates, hop into your huge ass truck, and go get a fucking Christmas tree."

She stared at the both of us for another minute before sighing loudly and making her way back down the stairs. "Whatever."

That was Tess's way of saying 'yes'.

"Yoshi!" I cried and turned to Lauren, harvesting my inner youth. "You go and get the decorations from the basement! I'll rearrange the furniture and set things up for the tree!"

She smiled widely and smacked our hands together, gripping each other's fists. "Aa!"

Lauren turned to the other occupants of the room and flashed them a smile. "Dei, Danna, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, will all of you please be dears and come help me grab some boxes from the basement?"

They all nodded, still looking somewhat confused about what was going on, but stood nonetheless and followed Lauren towards the lower level.

"So." I blinked when an arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulder and a head was placed atop mine. I knew it was Kisame since the arm was blue. "You need help moving furniture right?"

I nodded and grinned. Kisame then released me with a chuckle and I turned to find him and Itachi standing there. Itachi smiled at me and I returned the gesture before looking around the room.

"Well, I think we're gonna put the tree in that corner," I pointed to the area of the room vertical to us. "So we're gonna have to move the table from over there and shift everything around."

The two nodded and got to work helping me rearrange the furniture. A few minutes later Tess, Hidan, and Kakuzu all left to get the tree and right after them Lauren appeared with her group of helpers, carrying numerous boxes filled with Christmas décor.

We all got to work on taking the things that already litter the shelves and tables and replacing them with things that related Christmas and/or winter. We filled the table with dancing snow-people that sang songs, and strung garland over the blinds and the stereo system.

While I started setting up the stand for the tree, Lauren grabbed Kisame, Juugo and Deidara and pulled them outside into the cold winter air to get some rainbow colored lights on the house. Once I had gotten the stand in place Itachi helped me set up the red and white circular mat that would surround the tree.

Eventually Konan and Pein came out of their room to see what all the commotion was and seemed surprised by all the red and white that was now strewn everywhere.

"Christmas is in a few days," I explained. "We're trying to get into the Holiday spirit."

Konan seemed delighted by my news and volunteered to get to work on making cookies, while Pein went back to his room. I thought that he probably just believed this entire thing was all foolish, but was proven wrong when a minute later he reappeared with a coat over his shoulders and headed outside to help the others.

After a few more minutes I stood and surveyed the room, pleased with the transformation that had taken place, and kissed Itachi on the cheek, thanking him for his help. I did the same to Kisame before Itachi pulled me back and pressed his smirking lips against mine fully.

Remember how I said I was getting better with physical contact that had to do with Itachi? Well, that doesn't count lip against lip contact yet because my face was once again red as a tomato.

Itachi, of course, found my reaction amusing, so I settled for smashing my face into his chest until it no longer felt as if it was radiating heat. He only chuckled at me and welcomed my actions happily, wrapping his arms around me in return.

Once the blush had dissipated I quickly hugged Itachi once more before heading into the kitchen to help Konan with the cookies. While the two of us were working on that Tess, Hidan, and Kakuzu arrived back with a tall pine tree. The two immortals carried it in and Tess instructed them where to put it.

It took about 10 minutes to get it into the stand and make sure it was stable and straight. Once they got all that settled Tess dragged them over to the boxes filled with ornaments that Lauren had brought up early and they got to work.

Probably about an hour later we had gotten everything done. The Christmas tree was now shining with colorful light, ornaments and other such objects. The cookies were sitting on the top of the stove, cooling off, and outside lights were strung along the gutters of the house.

"Now _this_…is Christmas," I said happily surveying over the tree and everything else. Itachi came up beside me and nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around my waist. I leaned into his side blissfully.

Next to us Lauren and Deidara were doing the same thing, and I smiled at Lauren's apparent happiness. She and Deidara were cute. Tess and Hidan were too. I always found it funny how Tess seemed to have control of Hidan's reigns though.

"Lauren~" I cried, releasing Itachi and latching on to her. "We need presents~!"

She hugged me in return and patted my head comfortingly. "I know babe. I know."

"Why don't we just put names in a hat and have everyone pull a name?" Tess suggested. "We do it every year anyway. Just leave Elle, Derrick and Trevor out. They can have their own."

Lauren shrugged. "Sure, that sounds good."

I stared at them and raised my hand. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yes Taylor?"

"What about money?"

Tess grinned and whipped a set of credit cards out of nowhere. "I've already taken care of that. I contacted the parents and they all agreed to let us give our _friends_ money to buy presents. This is why I now have 13 credit cards which hold an allotted amount of cash."

Lauren pursed her lips. "They know so much more than they let on."

I laughed. "Yes. Yes, they do. We'll have to thank them later on."

Lauren nodded in agreement while I skipped into the kitchen to grab a pad of paper and a random bowl. I scribbled down the names of all the Akatsuki on a piece of paper before tearing them apart and stuffing them into random bowl.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked happily, skipping back into the room. Elle, Tobi and Zetsu, who had been entertaining her, had also joined our group and were now shuffling into the line that had formed.

I held out the bowl to Hidan, who had volunteered to be first, and he shoved his hand into the bowl, withdrawing a piece of paper. He looked over the name frowning ever so slightly, before shrugging and walking away.

Next in line was Konan. She placed her and in the bowl and withdrew a paper. She looked it over with a contemplative look before smiling a little and stepping out of line.

Behind her was Kisame and he grinned at me before stuffing his hand into the bowl. He looked over the paper he had withdrawn, grin never wavering. Itachi went after him, plucking his own paper from the pile. He looked it over in mild interest before leaning over the bowl and pecking me on the lips.

A moment later he stepped out of line and Lauren walked up, grinning at my blushing face. She picked a paper from the ones that were still left and smiled at the paper widely before Tess pushed her out of the way.

Tess circled her hand around the bowl, frankly reminding me of that lady from the Hunger Games, before plucking one out. She looked over the name, raising an eyebrow curiously, before shrugging and heading towards Hidan.

Pein stepped up after her and swiftly picked a card, eyeing it emotionlessly before moving out of the way.

Behind Pein was Kakuzu. The miser stepped up and repeated the same actions as Pein, but raised an eyebrow ever so subtly while looking over the card he had picked.

Tobi was after Kakuzu, and he grabbed a slip of paper before giggling uncontrollably and running somewhere. I just laughed a little at his actions.

Suigetsu grinned at me as he stepped up and grabbed his own piece of paper. He looked it over with a shrug and shoved it in his pocket before walking away.

Juugo approached behind him and flashed me a smile. I did the same back and he grabbed one of the few names that were left and frowned at the name ever so slightly before stepped out of line.

Deidara went next, shoving his hand into the bowl with a grin. He surveyed the name on the card he had drawn with slight puzzlement but eventually shrugged it off.

Behind Deidara was none other than Sasori. The puppet master grabbed a card, looked it over with an amused smirk and then headed over to where his brats were.

Zetsu stepped up next, boredly shoving his hand into the bowl to grab one of the 3 papers that were left. He walked away without looking at the name.

And finally, the last one was Sasuke. I flashed him a wide smile and he smirked in return, grabbing one of the two pieces of paper left. He read over the name and snorted in amusement before turning and walking away.

I smiled and picked the last strip of paper from the bowl. Unfolding it, I blinked in surprise when none other than the Uchiha that had just been standing in front of me's name popped up.

'_Uchiha Sasuke'_

I grinned and tucked it into my pocket before heading into the kitchen to put the bowl back.

"Alright," Lauren stood, attracting everyone's attention. "I don't really want to, but we all need to go to the mall and buy presents. Get ready, we'll leave in a little while."

And so, I hurried off to my room, along with Itachi and Kisame. I pulled my hair into a ponytail while Itachi and Kisame decided that they would finally put shirts on. We all strapped on our converse and I surveyed my outfit in the mirror, making sure that all was well, before heading out into the family room where the others were gathered.

Tess was on the phone with Derrick, letting them know what was going on. Elle and they would be trading presents this year. Usually it would just be the six of us, but because of the Akatsuki things changed. That, and they had already gotten each other gifts to make our life's easier.

"Trevor lets out at 3, so he'll be over in 10 minutes," Tess announced as she ended the call. Lauren placed a hand on Elle's head.

"You gonna be okay for a few minutes?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I can reach the kitchen knives if needed."

Lauren grinned and hugged her, while a few of the Akatsuki looked slightly disturbed.

"Why the hell would you need to know where the knives are?" Kisame questioned aloud to no one in particular.

Elle smiled. "Because if someone decided to break in within the time span of me being alone, I can grab a knife and hide in a small space and wait for whoever it is to come. Then, when they're close enough, I can stab them in the foot and run to the neighbor's house to get help."

Lauren was practically hugging the shit out of her by now, saying "I love you, baby sister."

Elle just grinned happily and hugged her back. Almost everyone looked concerned now.

"What the fuck are you teaching her?" Hidan grinned, looking somewhat proud of her Elle's strategy.

Lauren laughed. "It's not me really; she just tends to watch the same shit I do."

"Which means that I know she practically grabs a knife after every ghost show that we watch," Elle giggled. Pink tinted Lauren's cheeks and she looked away, much to everyone's amusement.

"Spirits are fuckin' everywhere, man…," she mumbled dejectedly.

Tess chuckled and patted her head. "And you think that you'd be able to kill a transparent figure with a knife?"

Lauren turned to her, deadly serious, and I laughed at her sudden change in attitude.

"If it possessed one of us, then yes, I would fucking stab the living shit out of whoever it is. If it possesses me, I give you all permission to do the same."

She sighed angrily and stormed towards the door. Tess laughed again and headed after her. "What if it's the ghost of your grandma or somethin'?"

Lauren didn't pause and only kept heading outside into the cold air. "She better know not to fuck with her paranoid granddaughter then!"

I started laughing at her reply as did Tess, but the rest of the ninja with us only seemed thoroughly amused.

While the Akatsuki all headed after Tess towards the cars I knelt down beside Elle and kissed her temple, pulling her into a hug. She giggled in return and I pulled back with a smile, tapping the top of her nose.

"Be good, ne?"

She grinned. "When am I not?"

I poked her forehead and stood. "You smartass."

Elle only giggled happily before grabbing the TV remote and heading over to the recliner. I smiled after her, and squeaked when an arm suddenly snuck itself around my torso, pulling me backwards into a firm chest. Following my weird sound was a chuckle that could've only belonged to Itachi, and he smiled subtly, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. I blushed a little and grabbed his hand with mine pulling him towards the door.

"You know," he stated, and I could almost fell his smirk. "You'd make a great mother."

I froze dead in my tracks for a split second, giving my mind a chance to process what it was he just said.

Motherhood requires a male and a female.

A male impregnating a female.

Sex.

Itachi is a male. I am a female.

Itachi and I have sex.

I become impregnated, and then have his Uchiha children.

Oh god…

"Are you imagining things you shouldn't be?" Itachi purred into my ear, snaking his arms around my waist. I leaned forwards trying to hide my blush, but he only pulled me back.

"I wonder what our babies would look like…" I mumbled out loud, trying to replace the image of Itachi and I's tangled, naked bodies, with something more appropriate.

I mean really, I'm a blonde with brown eyes, and Itachi has raven hair and onyx eyes. Me trying to imagine a blonde haired, onyx eyed Uchiha seems incredibly hard…

I was knocked out of my thought when Itachi suddenly pressed his lips to mine. Blinking, I looked up to find that he was now standing in front of me. He smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me back towards the others who were littering the driveway.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

I pressed my lips together. "You're really trying to fry my brain, aren't you?"

He only chuckled in response and continued to lead me towards my Jeep.

…

…

Half an hour later we arrived at the mall. All of us shoved ourselves into the elevator and it carried us down to where the shops were.

This time Lauren made sure that the people who needed to use henges did so before stepping out of the elevator.

"Alright," Tess sighed, crossing her arms and surveying over the group. "No killing people, no using powers, no getting in fights, no exiting the premises, and no stealing. You each have those credit cards I handed out, so use them, but only on what you really need. We'll meet back here in 2 hours, if you get done before that, good for you. But this shit is gonna be a pain in the ass because it's so close to the Holiday… Oh, and if anyone gets in trouble, flare your chakra and Lauren, Taylor or I will come and bail you out. I expect you all to behave, is that clear?"

Everyone, including myself, nodded.

Tess nodded in approval. "Good."

A second later the doors to the elevator opened and we all evacuated the small area, spiting off in every direction.

I stood there for a moment, staring the piece of paper with Sasuke's name on it.

'_What can I get Sasuke…?'_

Blinking, I contemplated it.

'_Uchiha's like sweets, right?'_

Grinning, I headed off in the direction of the Japanese store.

Sasuke, prepare yourself. I'm going all out.

**Lauren's POV**

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand, smirking slightly. Currently I was sitting in the middle of the food court, sipping on a smoothie I had bought.

'_Uchiha Itachi'_

I laughed slightly. "Man, god gave me a break on this one." I threw my hands behind my head. "All I gotta do is buy the guy some sweets."

"Really, that's it?"

I tilted my head back to find Tess standing there, grinning. She poked me in the forehead before shuffling over to the seat across form mine.

"Not really," I replied honestly. "I've got something in mind, but I'm gonna get it offline."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who do you even have? And offline?"

I shrugged and gulped down some think, fruit flavored drink. "Yeah, I'll do overnight shipping. And I'm not telling you who I have."

It was at that moment I realized something.

"Are you already done?" I check my phone. "It's only been half an hour."

Tess grinned and held up the bag she was carrying, "Yeah, there were only a few things that I could think to get, so I bustled my ass around to get it done. The people in this place are crazy as shit."

I laughed. "Got that right."

It was silent for a minute.

"Soooo," I drawled. She raised an eyebrow and I grinned. "Who do you have?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

I stared at her in a deadpan. "Perverted much?"

She grinned. "Really wanna know?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Would I ask otherwise?"

Tess laughed and leaned over the table towards me. "I got you," she said.

I raised both my eyebrows and stared at her. "…really?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

My eyes landed on the bag beside her chair. "What'd ya get me?"

She grinned deviously and leaned back into her seat, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I got you a wigi board."

Within a second I had gather my shit and was sprinting to a different part of the mall. No fucking _way_.

After a minute I felt my pocket buzz and stopped, pulling out my phone.

_**Incoming call from Tess**_

I glared at the screen and pressed talk.

"You motherfucking bitch! You better be fucking kidding or I will break your face!"

She started laughing loudly.

"_I'm kidding! Damn!"_

"Bitch," I hissed. Her laughing never ceased.

"_I swear though, that was the funniest shit ever. Seeing you bolt like that. Fucking priceless. If only I had gotten it on video."_

"I will fucking _murder _you."

"_Heh. I don't even have you by the way."_

I blinked. "Who do you have?"

"_If you keep prying I'll go and buy a wigi board for real," _she warned and I growled.

"Fine, whatever. Pull that shit again and I will personally maim you though."

She snorted. _"Sure, sure. Hey, maybe we'll watch Paranormal Activity tonight."_

I glared at the phone. "Fuck. No." I ended the call.

"Bitch is gonna fucking die," I growled to myself, stalking in no direction in particular.

You don't mess with the spirits bro! They will come to get you!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there :D<strong>

**Notice the line? Yeah, I got serious.**

**School starts, for me, one week from today. I don't really mind though. I've been sitting on my ass long enough this summer.**

**Plus, I don't have English or Math first trimester, so that makes my life better. 1- because I don't like math all that much and 2- because I haven't finished my summer reading yet :P**

**And listen, I know a lot of people are busy, but spare a minute to review, will you? Pwease~ I'd appreciate it! :D**

**Anyway, I am offically addicted to Fairy Tail :3**

**I've caught up to the current episode right now, and yes, I still love it. I don't know why I stopped watching it a while ago...**

**I even wrote a NaLu oneshot! :D It made me happy how many reviews and favorites it got! I didn't expect it to do so well, but I can't deny that I was hoping :) **

**So, because of all the positive feedback, I am going to write more Fairy Tail oneshots. This story still has a ways to go, so I don't want to start writing a long ass story like this one and the one before it. **

**Though...I did get an idea early for a Akatsuki highschool fic... I can imagine it with a new OC, but I'm not sure if I want to start that now. Give me feedback on the idea if you want ;P**

**Before I write the chapter of this (which I already have in mind) I might be writing another something related to Fairy Tail (or at least starting it) :) I've got a cute Laxus X Lucy idea in mind, and want to try it out. There aren't many stories with them, so I want to see what happens :P**

**I've got some idea's for LoLu (Loke X Lucy) in mind, so that'll probably be coming in the future too. **

**XD So, if any of you watch and/or read Fairy Tail, I hope you'll decide to read them! If you don't even remotely know what the fucking hell it is I'm talking about, I apologize, and suggest that you watching it, because it's awesome :D**

**Now, back to the school subject. I know that fanfiction slows down during the school year, and the same will probably apply to me. In fact, I'm almost positive it will. **

**Though, my first trimester schedule shouldn't be that bad. I have Japanese 3, US History, Honors Chemisty, Symphony Orchestra, and Art. Beginning the day with my Sensei, and ending with the best art teacher in the school is going to make my day that much more enjoyable :P**

**Eh, I think I'm gonna stop rambling. The Big Bang Theory is on :D**

**Please review!**

**(Or I will set the evil spirits on you!)**


	27. All I Want For Christmas

**Normal POV**

Hidan wasn't exactly a fan of all this Christmas crap. While he wasn't going to protest receiving gifts from someone, it was a pain to have to go and give them to someone else. And besides that – he was a fucking Jashinist! He didn't need to partake in the ritual of praising of some old fat man in a red suit!

Hidan understood that Tess was a Christian as well; however, she made it clear to him that she was never strongly attached to the belief of a god.

At this the silver haired male smirked. He _knew_ that one day, one day very soon, Tess would finally give in and convert to Jashinism. And when she did, oh, he would be sure to ravage her pleasurably until she was no longer able to move.

Why? Because that's just how he did things.

Shifting in his seat on the padded couch, Hidan glanced up at the stage in front of him. He had gotten his gift for the giant shark man and had been wandering around up until a little while ago. When he found the small sitting area the male figured he'd take a load off and had been relaxing there ever since. And as it turned out, apparently there was some concert going on today, because just a little ways away there was a small crowd gathered around a stage.

From what he could tell it was just some teenagers – three guys and a scantily dressed girl. The ginger female was probably a little older than Tess, but unlike his girl, this female wasn't as toned. She did have a pretty nice body, but because of the fact that the tiny clothes she was wearing were too tight, it didn't exactly make her look good. And besides that, she didn't have any boobs – hell, Taylor even had more than here, and she barely had any!

Hidan snorted at the thought of the dumb blonde. She had surprised him lately.

Her and Itachi?

Honestly, what the fuck? They were completely different.

But in the end, who was he to mess up what they had going on? The two seemed pretty happy to him and since they were his friends he wasn't about to screw that up.

Looking back up, Hidan blinked in surprise when he noticed that the female slut was being helped off the stage by her bandmates. She seemed to be in serious pain and close to unconsciousness.

Blinking, Hidan stood and slowly made his way towards the gasping crowd. He sure as hell wasn't worried about that ginger bitch, but hey, if she was on the verge of death he'd be able to use her as a sacrifice.

Grinning at the thought Hidan pushed through the small herd of people easily and stared down at the woman. Closer up he could see that she had broken out into a cold sweat and that her skin was deathly pale.

"Liz!" A black haired female pushed past the male band members and knelt down next to her friend on the floor. "Liz, are you alright?!"

The ginger shook her head stiffly.

"Did you accidently eat something with peanuts in it?!"

For a few seconds the red headed female seemed to contemplate the thought before nodding ever so slightly. "Y-yeah."

"Goddamit," the black haired female swiftly helped her friend up and started dragging her towards the exit. "Sorry guys, but she's gotta get to the hospital, and fast!"

With that the two hurried out of sight, leaving the rest of the shocked band in their wake.

"Goddamn it!" The male brunette drummer kicked the nearby stereo. He fisted a hand in his hair. "This was our first big gig! Now we don't have a singer!"

The previously dark light bulb above Hidan's head lit up. He knew a singer.

"Yo, fuckers." Hidan pushed through the few people in front of him and faced the remaining 3 band members. They all raised eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Uhh, can we help you man?" The blonde haired bassist asked somewhat unsurely. Hidan smirked ever so slightly.

"You need a singer, right?"

The males all slowly nodded.

"Alright," the Jashinist turned on his heel and started pushing back through the crowd while simultaneously expanding his chakra throughout the mall. "Get your shit together. I'll find you a singer."

"Wait, what-?"

Rolling his eyes Hidan ignored the baffled band and continued stalking away from the pavilion. With his chakra still expanding throughout the mall it wouldn't be long before he picked up on Lauren's-

Ah! There she is.

With a grin Hidan started spiriting to when Lauren's dormant chakra signature was located.

It wasn't like he wanted to help those guys out or anything, but hearing Lauren sing was actually quite enjoyable. Not to mention, if those guys had another outfit like the ginger had been wearing, the female Uchiha would probably fit it much better.

After all, she had curves, not to mention boobs. And those were two of Hidan's favorite things.

Suddenly, a blurry memory shoved its way to the front of Hidan's mind.

_He was drunk. Utterly and positively drunk – and he knew it. It was a feeling he had experienced more than once before. _

_Staggering down the hall, Hidan managed to pick up the voices of two people. One was a deep and sultry male and the other a pleading female. To him, the male voice didn't ring a bell, but in his drunkenness he was able to very easily shrug it off. The female voice rang a bell however._

_Sloppily grinning to himself, Hidan continued to wobble a few more steps down the hall until he was positioned in front of the room the two people were in. He then lifted his foot, and with one powerful kick, broke the door open. When he stepped inside there was not a male in the room, but only a lone female. _

_Lauren._

_The brunette looked a bit flustered – face red and lips parted. Her wide colorful eyes locked with his the second he met her gaze, and he instantly saw her chest deflate with a relived sigh._

_But Hidan didn't seem to notice her change in attitude, all he could think about was how sexy she looked all flustered like that. _

"_Oh I see," he slurred, taking a few steps toward her, "you been waiting 'ere for me to come and find ya."_

_The teen blinked in disbelief. "What? No, Hidan, you've got it all wrong."_

_But Hidan didn't listen; all he wanted at the moment was for his lips to roughly caress her own. _

"_Hidan! Didn't you know that Kakuzu was in the basement having sex with Tess! Are you really just gonna let him get away with that?!"_

_Suddenly, Hidan remembered that he had a sexy red haired girlfriend…and what? KAKUZU!_

"_That bastard! I'll fucking kill 'im!" He shouted angrily, stomping back out of the room, fully intent on going and beating his partner into a pulp._

_However, he couldn't get the imaginary feeling of his lips locking with Lauren's out of his head, and on instinct turned back around. Swiftly he stepped up to where she was still standing and lowered his lips onto hers._

Blinking, Hidan broke out of his trance and shook his head from side to side. Lauren had tasted so good back then…but in the end she was with Deidara, and Hidan wasn't about to steal another man's women – he wasn't stupid. Plus, he had Tess. And saying that a chick looked sexy wasn't really a thing he wasn't supposed to do. Hell, Taylor wasn't bad looking either…

Now, getting back to what he was doing before…

Looking back ahead the Jashinist could feel himself closing in on Lauren's chakra signature, and just as he turned another corner, she came into sight. It looked as if she was just leaving the Japanese food store, politely replying in Japanese to the door lady who was thanking her for her business.

"There you are," Hidan grinned to himself as he continued to head towards her. And without any type of greeting or warning Hidan scooped Lauren up and flung her over his shoulder. She made a noise of surprise but didn't protest, only turning her head to look at who had just picked her up.

"Goddamit Hidan!" She sighed, clinging to the bag in her hand even tighter, "at least give me a warning next time! You gave me a heart attack!"

Flashing her a sly smile Hidan only chuckled and started back towards where the pavilion was. Lauren stayed silent for a minute.

"Soooo…why are you kidnapping me?"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "I'm not fucking kidnapping you, idiot."

Lauren puffed out her cheeks. "Then what _are_ you doing?"

"You like to sing, right?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I do."

"Well," he continued, "there are these douche bags that are performing some shit today, but their sluttly singer got sick, so they need a new one."

Lauren blinked. "Well Hidan, I didn't expect you to be a considerate person and help people out."

The Jashinist scowled. "Fuck you, bitch!"

She laughed quietly at his defensiveness but otherwise stayed quiet. However, Hidan wasn't about to let her off the hook for denting his manly pride.

"So, Lauren, do you remember when I kissed you?"

He could instantly feel her abdomen muscles tighten on his shoulder.

"Uhh…"

With a grin Hidan glanced back at the red faced teen he was carrying.

"You remember how good it felt?"

"You know what? Shut the fuck up, Hidan."

With a loud laugh Hidan patted her rear end and grinned. "Don't fucking worry – I know you loved it."

"Hey!"

…

…

Lauren sighed and crossed her arms, angrily glaring at the smirking silver haired male across from her.

"I know I've said this many times before, but I fucking hate you, Hidan."

Smirk morphing into a wide grin, the said Jashinist paused only for the first time to look higher than the teen's collar bone, meeting her glare.

"You know you don't mean that."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I didn't mind the whole 'I'm kidnapping you so that you can sing with this band' thing, but was the costume really necessary?"

Hidan grinned wider. "Oh, fuck yeah!"

Somehow, to Hidan's joyous surprise (and Lauren's confusion and horror), the band did in fact have a spare outfit for her to wear. And just as Hidan had thought, it did indeed fit her much better. The tiny velvet shorts, lined in a fuzzy white sash, stuck to her hips perfectly, and with the tank top of the same design only reaching down to mid-abdomen it allowed him to peek at her tanned stomach.

"Stop staring, you bastard," Lauren sighed irritably, turning away from him. "I can't believe I'm even doing this…"

Hidan rolled his eyes and stepped up behind her, comfortingly wrapping his arms around her shoulders while placed his head atop hers.

"I would say sorry, but I really don't feel that fucking bad," he said with a small shrug. "You're fine. This is for those fuckers anyway, not me."

"Awww," Lauren cooed, slipping out of his grasp and patting his face lightly. "You really are a sweetheart, Hidan."

The Jashinist immediately scowled and swatted her hand away. "Shut up, bitch. I ain't fuckin' sweet."

"Whatever," she laughed, heading towards the stage, but pausing a second later to look back and grin at him. "Just remember that when Itachi, Sasuke, Dei, Danna, Tess, Pein, Konan, Kisame, and maybe even Tobi see me in this outfit they're probably going to slaughter you a thousand times over."

The Jashinist suddenly got a bit pale. He had forgotten about that.

"Oh fuck me."

**Lauren's POV**

I headed up onto the stage and slipped behind the curtain where the band was. They all stopped and looked at me as soon stepped into sight and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"So, when are we going on?"

The brunette guitarist smiled at me gently. "We're actually gonna go out and tune everything in a minute."

I smiled back, grateful for his kindness. "Alright, thanks."

"Yeah no problem," he responded. "So do you know what song we're doing?"

I blinked, surprised. "Actually, I don't know…"

"We're playing "All I Want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey," the bassist interjected swiftly, his wide eyes meeting mine in a deadlock. "You know it right?"

I nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I'm quite fond of that song."

He sighed with relief and ran a hand through his short hair. "Oh thank god." He suddenly paused and glanced back at me again. "And you don't suck at singing right?"

I blinked once again but ended up giggling when the black haired teen who had previously been twirling his drumsticks wacked his bandmate upside the head.

"Way to be respectful to a girl who's saving our asses right now, dude."

The bassist rubbed his head sent me a sheepish smile but didn't say anything. I responded with a small smile before grinning at the drummer.

"I like you, sir."

He smirked back and amusedly raised an eyebrow. "Well, madam, I like you too. However, I'm already happily in a relationship."

I winked at him. "Don't worry, I am too. Mine should be wandering around the mall somewhere."

He laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder, directing me towards the stage with his keeping pace beside me. "He seems like a lucky guy."

With I smile a stepped out from behind the curtain and headed towards the mic while he started towards his drums. "And she seems like a very lucky girl."

He pursed his lips playfully. "Yes, _he _is a very great guy."

I blinked and slowly spun towards the microphone, not missing his laughter.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Dude was definitely the Seme in the relationship.

…

…

A few minutes later and the guys had finished tuning their instruments and I had finished singing some scales.

"Hey you ready?"

I glanced over at the guitarist who was staring at me patiently. "Yep! Whenever you're ready."

"Cool." He grabbed his own mic and tapped it. Vibrations sounded throughout the speakers which lined the stage, catching the attention of people already waiting or just passing nearby. He then nodded at all of us making sure we were ready. I nodded along with the other two and he sent us all a reassuring smile before, readying his guitar.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and gripped the mic stand. From the audience gathered around the stage I could spot Hidan, looking at me with his typical grin. I rolled my eyes at him, not able to help the smile that spread across my lips, and listened for the drummer to count off.

Soon enough I heard the wooden sticks clicking together and started to count of the beat in my head. And with that the song started.

**Normal POV**

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need."_

Sasori froze.

"_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree."_

He then proceeded to sigh and turn in the opposite direction.

What had that brat gotten herself into now.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know."_

He turned the corner and headed towards the music.

Hadn't they just come here to buy presents?

"_Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is…you."_

Sasori stalked forward past all of the other Holiday shoppers, the top of the stage coming into sight. He was currently on the second stage of the mall, having just finished by a present. It was his duty as a "Secret Santa" after all.

As he approached the escalators Sasori found himself slowing down as the people on the stage finally came into sight. Why the hell was there a slut as the singer?

Oh wait.

He looked closer.

OH HELL NO. WHAT _THE HELL_ WAS THAT- _HIS_ BRAT WEARING?

The beat of the song picked up and Lauren started swaying around with a smile. However all Sasori could think about at the moment was how he was going to maim the person who had gotten her into that outfit, and how he would be punishing Lauren herself for even going along with it.

"Whoa, Danna, are you okay?"

Glancing beside him Sasori angrily stared at the face of his blonde haired partner.

Deidara smirked amusedly at him. "I could sense your deathly aurora half way across the mall, yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes and focused back on the show going on below, trying to scope out his pray.

Deidara slung his arms across the railing beside him and continued to stare at his partner is slight amusement.

"I really would like to know what has gotten you so riled up, Sasori no Danna."

The puppet master looked at the blonde irritably.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet, brat." His eyes trailed back to the stage and quietly he added, "She is yours after all…"

Blinking, Deidara followed Sasori's gaze. His eyes widened the instant that he saw what the red head had been talking about.

"What the fuck, yeah?" He questioned out loud. "What is she doing up there? I didn't know about this…un."

"I don't think anyone knew about it." Sasori replied lowly, eyes narrowing as something; rather someone in the audience caught his attention. "However, I have a feeling that Hidan was the one who got her into it…"

"What, yeah?" Deidara looked into the people gathered below and sure enough, there was Hidan lounging at the table nearby with a grin plastered across his face.

"I should've figured that it was him who got her to do this," Sasori sighed, running a hand through his rust colored locks. "He's the only one who dare put her in something like that."

Deidara laughed slightly. "How true, un. None of the others would do something like that."

Sasori glanced at Deidara again. "You don't seem very upset about this."

The bomber shrugged. "She looks good, yeah. And she looks like she's having fun too, so I don't really see the problem."

Sasori's eyes narrowed again. "You don't see a problem with the fact that your girlfriend is somewhat scantily dressed, performing up on stage while a good portion of the males in this mall are probably standing nearby ogling her inside their heads?"

Deidara suddenly felt something spark and ignite inside of him. Other men thinking about something that was _his _in such ways? Oh, hell no!

"We need to get her down from there, yeah." He said stiffly, heading towards the escalator. He didn't get more than a step before Sasori stopped him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"No, leave her be," the puppet master ordered. "We don't want to cause a scene."

Deidara stayed silent for a minute before sighing and slinging his arms over the railing once again, defeated.

"I'm gonna kill Hidan later, yeah…"

"I think we all are, Deidara."

The two artists blinked in surprise at the new voice and turned to find the remainder of the Akatsuki standing behind them.

Sasori dipped his head in respect at the one who had spoken.

"Pein-sama."

The ginger nodded in reply and stepped forward looking over the area below as the song began slowing into its end.

"I also agree that this is not exactly expectable." Pein stated, his ringed eyes eying the face of the still happy Lauren before shifting over to the sliver haired male in the audience. "I will deal with Hidan later."

"At least she's having fun," Taylor put in, trying to make the group feel better. Itachi squeezed her hand which was entwined with his.

"You don't need to look like that to have fun, however."

Tess snorted and pushed herself off of Sasuke who she had been leaning against. "And you two Uchiha don't need to threaten to burn down everything with Amateratsu when you get angry."

Sasuke snorted, still somewhat upset and Itachi did nothing but stare at her, simply replying, "She is my little sister" as if that explained everything.

Oh wait…it pretty much does.

**Lauren's POV**

"Thank you for all of your help."

"Yeah, you really did save our butts."

I smiled at the two acoustic players and waved a hand nonchalantly. "No problem guys, I had a lot of fun."

The drummer stepped up and grinned at me. "Take care, will you?"

I laughed and quickly threw a hug on him. "You too, man. And I really hope to meet this boyfriend of yours one day."

"Actually," he pointed over to the corner where a brunette male with short spiky hair stood, smirking at the two of us. "That's him there."

I then proceeded to watch as he headed over and gently kissed him on the lips, smiling devilishly.

"Well damn," I said to myself with a smile, heading towards the exit. Those two were actually pretty fricking cute together.

Stepping out the back entrance of the stage I leisurely walked around to the front of the plaza and blinked when I was suddenly surrounded by 10 Akatsuki members, 3 temporary members, and 2 crazy teenage bitches.

Deidara stepped up first and I hugged him before kissing his lips. He smiled at me in return but I only forgot to enjoy it for a second before I was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled away by Sasori.

"You will never wear anything like that again, understand?" He said dead serious, staring at me with hard eyes. I blinked in surprise and nodded.

"I didn't really want to but it was the outfit for the performance…"

"Well at least you didn't wear it willing," Kakuzu commented from behind him. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Danna.

"I do have some self-preservation. It's particularly a habit of mine to look like a slut."

"I would hope not," Kisame teased, coming up behind me. I laughed and hugged him, because Kisame hugs are awesome.

"Anyway," Tess intervened. "We all have what we need right?"

Everyone nodded and lifted their plastic bags as proof.

She nodded in approval. "Good, lets head home then."

…

…

"Why the hell do you seem so happy?" Derrick asked from the couch on the opposite side of the room.

It was currently around 11:30 at night, and Derrick and I were the only ones still up. After an exhausting day at the mall I couldn't blame the others for hitting the hay early. I was actually pretty tired myself.

"I don't know really," I replied with a shrug. "Maybe 'cause I got to see this cute gay couple kiss today."

Derrick raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a bit fucked up."

"Different things make different people happy," I said simply. Derrick snorted and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I actually don't know why I'm happy," I admitted, throwing my arms behind my head. "I just feel like this break is gonna go well."

"Huh…I actually feel like it's gonna crash and burn."

I raised both of my eyebrows and looked back over at him. "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You guys are being pursued by some pretty badass shinobi and from what I've heard they should be getting here anytime now… I don't really have a legit reason, just a gut feeling."

"Well tell your gut to shut the fuck up," I said, my lips pursed in a pout. He chuckled and laid back on the couch but said nothing else.

I sat there for a minute, thinking over his words, before quietly sighing and standing from the recliner. As I walked towards the kitchen I placed a hand on his forehead.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch."

"_Fuck you."_

I paused and looked back at him with a grin. "Did you just sing that?"

He cracked an eye open and smirked back at me. "Kutabare PTA."

With a laugh I stepped into the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. "I frickin' love you, Derrick."

"Like I didn't already know that?"  
>…<p>

…

"Lauren, wake up."

I felt my mind click on.

"…no."

There was a sigh and a small weight hopped onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Wake up."

"No."

"You're already awake."

"This is all a dream."

"That's bullshit."

"Girl don't make me smack you."

"You wouldn't anyway."

"You're tempting me."

"Just get up Laur."

"I need a legit reason first."

"We're leaving to go ice-skating in 20 minutes."

My eyes snapped open and I stared down at the small blonde haired girl resting above my stomach.

"Why wasn't I notified sooner?"

Elle blinked. "Derrick was supposed to tell you last night. Yesterday while you guys were gone we called up the ice rink and reserved a spot this morning so that we could play some ice soccer."

"Bastard." I cursed and quickly removed Elle from my person, setting her back on the bed gently, before standing.

"Cover your eyes," I commanded her, grabbing the hem of my sleeping shirt. She complied right away and I quickly pulled the piece of baggy fabric over my head.

"I don't have to cover my eyes right?"

Slightly startled I gripped the shirt to my chest and whipped around to find Deidara lounging on the bed behind Elle. He grinned at me happily.

"Morning, yeah."

I sighed with relief and quickly returned to stripping myself of my sleepwear and finding some jeans and a top.

"Morning Dei. Next time try to turn off your ninja stealth please."

He laughed. "My bad, un."

"Did you know we were going this morning?" I questioned while throwing on some undergarments.

"Un," he responded.

I stopped and looked back at him. "Why didn't you wake me sooner then?"

He shrugged. "You seemed pretty peaceful so I didn't want to wake you, yeah."

I slipped a short sleeve shirt on before pulling a baggy black sweatshirt over my head. "That's really sweet of you Deidara, but next time you can feel free to wake me up a bit earlier."

A pair of arms suddenly snaked around my waist and lips crashed onto mine. At first I was a bit startled but I quickly relaxed.

"Sorry, yeah," he apologized after a minute. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed a hair band from the dresser, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"What did I say about turning off your ninja stealth, Dei?"

The bomber only laughed in response and I smiled.

"Come on, Elle," I called to the little blondie still sitting on the bed. She popped her eye open and scooted to the edge of the mattress before hopping down and joining Deidara and I as we headed towards the stairs.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" I greeted loudly to the occupants of the kitchen and family room.

"So I see that you finally decided to get up," Sasuke commented from where he was sitting at the dining table. I smiled at him.

"Yes good morning to you too, Nii-san."

He only gave me the typical Uchiha smirk in reply.

"And I wouldn't have been up this late had Derrick told me that we were going ice-skating today," I added, pointedly staring at the black haired male sitting at the head of the table. Derrick only continued sipping on his drink, not looking up from the newspaper in front of him.

"Did I forget to tell you? My bad."

"Yeah really," I replied sarcastically, grabbing the carton of orange juice that was sitting on the counter. Pouring myself a glass I quickly downed it before looking at the clock.

9:15

"What time are we leaving?"

"9:30," Konan replied from the family room.

With that in mind I hurriedly headed into the bathroom to get my teeth clean.

…

…

"Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Cool," Tess responded. "Let's go then."

And so, we all headed outside and packed into the cars. The ride to the ice rink was about 15 minutes and we spent that time singing Christmas carols with the radio blaring.

When we arrived everyone quickly disembarked and followed me and Tess's lead into building. We confirmed the hour reservation with the short Chinese lady behind the front counter before stepping around to the skate-check-out window.

Thankfully, the Akatsuki all knew their shoe sizes from buying converse a while ago and easily traded their shoes for a pair of skates.

I strapped my skates on before helping Elle tie hers on. Because you know what? For little kids those things are hard to get tight. And if they're not tight, that's how ankles get broken.

Once everything was situated I stood and looked around at the ninja tying the skates on their feet.

What could go wrong with having 13 ninja, 1 little girl, 2 human males, and 3 multi-dimensional teenagers play a game of soccer on ice with a bunch of bladed shoes on?

…Oh…

* * *

><p>…<strong>hey there guys! :D It's been a while, hasn't it? Haha, where does the time go?<strong>

**O-O Yeah, I'm not really gonna say that I'm sorry for how long this has taken. I've already apologized for such in the past and I don't really want to do it again. I do feel a bit bad, but I warned you all a while ago that once school started I'd be slowing down a bit.**

**Anyway, I really hope that you all aren't too mad :/ I don't really want to lose any readers…so please be patient…**

**This chapter is kinda random might I add. It's just kinda filler before... _stuff_ happens.**

**So, in other words, life is treating me well at the moment :D I'm pretty happy at the moment. I've still got my not so happy days but for a good portion of the time my spirits are up :)**

**Schools good, I've got 4 A's and a B. But the B's in Chemistry so that's fine by me XD And if I haven't said so before, my Chem teacher looks like Finn from Glee :P Every time I go somewhere with his room pass girls start swarming me and saying he's "sexy" and stuff *insert creeped out face* I mean, he's not bad looking, but, I mean, come on he's a teacher- a happily married one at that. He even has a son guys, so just…stop.**

**In all honesty I probably started typing this up about 2 weeks ago. I just procrastinate…a lot. I actually had about 100 words of this chapter typed up about a month ago but it just didn't work for me, so I deleted it and tried again with a different idea. I kept getting distracted by YouTube too. I finally discovered the awesomeness that is Pewdiepie XD So I naturally had to go back and watch a shit ton of his video's. And then through him I found Cry, so I had to watch a ton of his video's too :P I love them both so much. **

**Another reason for my procrastination would be that this year people were finally like "hey, let's hang out with this chick she's pretty cool" and so it was. I am now only a loner half of the time. Oh, and I finally got around to watching all the Batman movies :D My friend Jake kept smacking me in the head every time he'd quote something from the movie and I'd have no idea what he was talking about, so I decided to stop being abused and watched the movies. AND I LOVE THEM XD I honestly don't know why I hadn't watched them before… I was probably too shrouded by anime .**

**Oh! And I don't think that I've updated this story since "Ugh, Why Me" ended (again) so any new readers that transferred onto here from that, hi! :D It's nice to see you here! **

**Huh…I feel like I had more to say, but I guess I've already written a lot, so I might just leave it at this.**

**WAIT! If you guys listen to Japanese music go on YouTube and look up Gero! He is fricking awesome and I love him. He's just a Nico Nico Douga singer, so he's not popular like Gackt or anything, but he is a great singer and has a funny personality :) I referenced to "Kutabare PTA" this chapter which is my favorite song that he covered. The other two are "Another" and "Two Breaths Walking" so go and check them out!**

**Okay, now I'm done. Have a nice night. **

**And I have a new poll up! GO AND TAKE IT! IT MIGHT DECIDED WHAT I WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT IN THE FUTURE!**

**Yes, I just typed in all caps because it's that important.**

**Anyway, REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! :D I don't kid when I say that more reviews makes me more motivated to write :) Seeing that you guys like the story makes me happy and also makes me what to make you guys happy to so that the cycle can repeat itself :D**

**So yeah, see you!**

**REVIEW~**


	28. Tobi is?

**Taylor's POV**

This whole game was a bad idea. Well…not a bad idea, just a very illogical one. Because honestly, to me, any game is fun. However a game that involves 13 ninja, 3 humans, and 3 wackass teenage girls just doesn't seem like it's going to turn out very well in the end…

But whatever. I'm not about to back out now. Soccer is _my _sport. Just like Lauren has softball and Tess has gymnastics, I have soccer and track. And I am BOSS at them both.

True fact.

Anyway, I jogged onto the ice and started scraping my blades against the cold surface of the rink, gaining momentum quickly. As I went around the curve I slowed down- I'm not to skilled going around the curves- and all of the sudden Lauren flew past me, skating as fast as she possibly could. Once she was back on the straight away she flipped around and started gliding backwards, grinning at me happily. I smiled back and caught up to her as she stopped to rest against one of the walls.

"Tryin' to trip me, aren't ya?" I joked, shaking my finger in her face naughtily as I slid to a stop next to her. Lauren laughed and looked towards the entrance to the rink. Currently Tobi was holding up the line to get onto the ice, standing in the door-wide entrance with his skates positioned on the dividing strip.

Tess was standing behind him, sighing in annoyance, and Hidan and Deidara stood behind her, both quickly simmering away the patience that they never really had acquired to begin with.

"Tobi, un," Deidara ground out, the corner of his visible eye twitching. "Either get on the ice, or get your ass out of the way."

"But, Senpai!" Tobi frantically responded, his tone taking on a slight whine. "It's colder out there! And the ice looks dangerous!"

"You have five fucking seconds to either get your ass on that ice or outta my fucking way," Hidan growled, magenta eyes narrowing.

Tobi screeched in terror at the threat and shot out into the rink. He didn't make it more than a few steps before the toe-pick on the front of his skates accidently stuck into the frozen water. Tobi then proceeded to fall on his face and slide until hitting the wall at the end of the rink.

Lauren instantly burst out laughing, not even caring if he was okay or not. I myself was concerned, but at the same time I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Tobi's stupidity was too funny at times.

"Tobi," I called after a minute, once my laughter had receded. "Are you okay?"

The masked man instantly hopped up from when he had been sitting on the ice, nursing his bumped head, and raised his hand into the hair.

"Hai!"

Tilting my head to the side I smiled at him gently. "I'm glad."

For some reason, Tobi seemed to stare at me for a minute, unmoving. I blinked, smile fading, but at that moment Tobi seemed to break out of his thoughts and leapt at me, cooing loudly.

"Aww, Taylor-chan is so considerate!"

Eyes widening in surprise at his move, I only stood there in shock, getting pulled out of the way a split second before Tobi landed in the spot where I had been standing. Lauren instantly started laughing again, crouching down next to the ninja with a teasing grin. For a second I swear that it seemed as if Tobi was glaring at her – which is totally un-Tobi like – but his demeanor quickly switched back to normal and he sprung up, beginning to skate around the rink.

Lauren stared after him with an amused smirk and laughed briefly before heading over to where Deidara was attempting to skate. He wasn't doing all too bad really, but with a little practice he'd be fine.

"Are you okay, Taylor?"

Blinking, I suddenly realized the situation I was in. Somebody's arms were wrapped around my torso, holding my body tightly to a firm chest. I realized that whoever this was must've been the one who had pulled me out of Tobi's grasp.

Angling my head back a small smile soon made its way onto my face as I saw that it was none other than Sasuke who had saved me from danger.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks."

The Uchiha's lips twitched ever so slightly and he released his hold on me, allowing me to step back.

"You seem to be doing pretty well," I commented, noting how Sasuke was handling the ice. He cracked a smirk.

"I am," he agreed, his eyes suddenly drifting over to Itachi who was just now stepping onto the rink. "Nii-san and I actually used to go ice skating with Niji when we were little…it seems that I haven't completely lost my touch."

I stared between the two, a bit surprised. That really didn't seem like something Uchiha's would be doing, but then again, they seem to be full of surprises.

At that moment Itachi skated up to us. He smiled at me and nodded at Sasuke, the two of us returning the greeting mutually.

"What are you two talking about over here?" He questioned in a playful manner.

I smiled. "Well, after Sasuke saved me from Tobi's antics-" I noticed Itachi's eyes narrow ever so slightly at the mention of the masked member's name. Through the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke tense up too "- and when I commented on how he seemed to be doing good at skating he mentioned that you all used to go skating when you were little…"

Itachi smiled again and replied to my claim, but I really wasn't paying attention to the words he was saying. Something was going on. And it had to deal with Tobi.

For some reason I felt as if Lauren, Tess, Itachi and Sasuke knew something that I didn't about Tobi. Tess seemed a bit wary of him at times, as well as Sasuke, and Lauren always seemed to freak out a bit every time she came in direct contact with him. Itachi also didn't seem to be too fond of the man either, and I didn't understand why.

You see, I'm a bit clueless when it comes to things like this. I can't easily pick up on what's bothering a person, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know. Not knowing makes me a bit mad actually. How are you supposed to try and understand without knowing?

To be honest, I was a bit frustrated with the situation. They had all been acting like this for a while now, and I still had no clue to why. It was starting to tick me off.

"Taylor?"

Blinking, I focused my attention back to Sasuke and Itachi who were both staring at me with slight concern.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "I spaced out…"

Itachi chuckled and reached his and out entwining it with mine. "No need to apologize." He started pulling me along the ice with him. "Now let's skate."

With a smile I nodded, and started shuffling along beside him.

As we circled around the rink my mind started to wander again. There was no doubt that Tobi wasn't who he seemed to be. I was sure he had some secret that Lauren and Tess knew about. It's as if I was the only one who_ didn't_ know who Tobi was. And the thing was, at this moment, I wanted to know. After not caring who Tobi was for the longest time I really wanted to know.

I squeezed Itachi's hand and stopped. The onyx eyed man questionably halted and looked back at me. With our hands still clenched I looked up at him in complete seriousness. He seemed a bit surprised.

"Itachi," I stated boldly, my stare not wavering. "Who is Tobi?"

Itachi's eyes widened for a split second before his gaze switched to fake confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He responded concernedly. "What do you mean by that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was trying to keep me in the dark.

"Just because I'm stupid doesn't mean you can lie to me, Itachi," I responded bitterly. The Uchiha seemed a bit taken aback.

"You are not…You are very smart, Taylor."

"Then why won't you tell me?" I replied with a slightly upset tone.

"I…," Itachi was struggling to find an answer.

With a sigh I grabbed his other hand with my free one and stared back up into his eyes. At the moment the dark orbs were swirling with all types of emotion.

"Itachi," I tried again. "Relationships are built on trust. I trust you with my life…so for this to work you need to trust me back."

Taking a deep breath Itachi looked directly down into my eyes. "Telling you the truth will put in danger…and I will not allow that to happen."

I laughed. "I'm already in danger. I've got half the Leaf and the Kazekage after my tail. So will adding one more to the list really be that bad?"

Itachi stared at me seriously. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't care then. Just tell me. I'm tired of being kept in the dark about all this. If there's something that might possibly put me in more danger than I need to know about it. I don't want to have to rely on you and Sasuke and everyone to keep protecting me. So just…tell me."

Itachi stared at me for another few seconds before sighing and pulling me towards the rink enterance. I furrowed my brow at him in confusion.

"I'll tell you," he said after a moment. I felt my heart lighten. "But not here." He glanced over to Tobi purposefully.

With a nod I allowed him to pull me off the ice and out onto the main floor of the building, away from the others.

I plopped my butt onto the top of one of the tables and Itachi positioned himself in front of me, still looking a bit hesitant.

"Tobi…is Madara Uchiha."

…

…

**Normal POV**

"Where the hell are Taylor and Itachi?" Lauren questioned out loud, eyes wandering around the arena. She was planning to choose teams for their game of Ice Soccer but it seemed that the two of them had gone missing.

"I saw 'em leave earlier," Kisame replied, skating up behind her with a grin. "I wouldn't worry about them too much though, I'm sure they just went to make out."

Lauren squinted her eyes and looked back at him, slightly perturbed.

"That…was a mental image I did not need to have."

Laughing, the swordsmen only placed and hand on the brunettes shoulder and directed her towards the center of the rink where all of the Akatsuki had gathered.

"Alright," Tess said once the two had joined them. "There aren't really any rules to this game. Try not to hurt anyone and no bullshit moves. Since Zetsu is being the ref and Taylor and Itachi aren't here the teams should be composed of 8 players. Try and spread out the power evenly."

With that in mind the ninja's all split up into teams. The team dubbed "Killer Sharks" (KS) was composed of Kisame, Suigetsu, Juugo, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tess, and Trevor. The other team, the "Godly Hawks" (GH), was composed of Pein, Sasuke, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, Lauren, Derrick, and Elle.

The two teams skated to either side of the rink and gathered around their goals.

"So," Lauren questioned, looking around at her huddled teammates. "Who wants to be the goalie?"

"I'll do it," Derrick quickly volunteered. "I don't really want to get into the playing field with a bunch of ninja."

Lauren nodded. "That's fine." She looked down at the short blonde standing beside her. "Elle, you stay back with Derrick and help guard the goal, okay?" The blonde nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll stay back here as well," Pein put in.

"Well, we've got the goal covered. I guess that means everyone else is out playing as the offense," Lauren continued. "So everyone just pick one person to guard and make sure they don't get near the goal."

"I'll guard the brat," Sasori announced.

"I've got the old fucker," Hidan added with a grin.

"Tobi will guard Tess-chan!"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke simply stated.

Lauren laughed. "I guess that leaves me with Kisame."

"Yo! You guys ready?!" Tess called from the other end of the ice.

"Yeah!" Lauren called back, and the five offensive players on either team all skated to the center of the ice where Zetsu was standing with a beaten up and partially deflated soccer ball.

"Are you all ready? **Let's get this over with.**"

"Geez, calm yourself," Tess responded sarcastically positioning herself in the center to square off against Lauren. The brunette snickered at her friends comment. Zetsu only rolled his visible eye and chucked the black and white ball into the air whilst saying, "**Hidan, learn how to control your bitch."**

Lauren didn't even try to snatch the ball away from the now enraged Tess, and once the red-head got the ball she immediately kicked it full force into the face of Zetsu.

The black and white man hit the deck and both teams shared a laugh. However, the ball was quickly recovered by Tess and she started towards the GH's goal. As she neared Pein, she kicked the ball towards Kakuzu but it was intercepted by Lauren who quickly turned and skated in the opposite direction.

The Uchiha managed to get about half way to the goal before Kisame came out of nowhere and kicked it from her feet. The ball slid into the wall but was luckily recovered by Hidan, who continued towards the KS's goal.

"Fuck yeah!" The sliver man cheered as he closed in on the opposing team's goal. The Jashinist was almost about to make a shot when he was shoved into the wall by his partner, who then tried to get the ball out from between his feet. The two wrestled for the ball for a good time, cursing all the while.

"Jesus, will you two stop playing footsies already!" Tess shouted at the two of them.

The partners paused in their brawl to glare at her, but the ball was soon kicked away but Kakuzu who recovered from the insult faster than Hidan had.

"Jashin dammit!"

The soccer ball was stopped by Suigetsu and he instantly started sprinting in the opposite direction. He didn't get more than a few feet before Sasuke skillfully recovered the ball from his comrade and sent it back towards Lauren.

The female Uchiha grinned at her brother in thanks before starting back towards the KS's goal again. This time she managed to get a shot in but it was blocked by Juugo before it even managed to get to the actual goalie, Trevor, and the auburn haired shinobi passed it to Deidara who was waiting nearby.

Quickly, the bomber evaded his partner who had also been waiting for him to get the ball, and skated towards the other end of the rink. With Sasori still close on his tail Deidara kicked the ball to Kisame who advanced on in his stead.

The shark kicked the ball towards the goal, but Derrick managed to catch it in his hands and throw back to Tobi before anyone could stop him.

The masked man then started back towards the other goal, stumbling all the while, not haven gotten used to his skates entirely yet. That made it easy for Tess to steal the ball back from him, but Lauren swiped it back from her without a moment's notice.

And that's pretty much how the game continued on. None of the players barely ever got close to the goal, and when they did it was either intercepted or blocked. A few fights broke out between Hidan and Kakuzu and both were penalized for it each time. Some people ended up cursing each other out every once and a while too, but otherwise nothing else untypical occurred.

The game of ice soccer finally ended when Kisame managed to score a goal. The Killer Sharks then rejoiced happily while the Godly Hawks fretted over their loss.

"After all that we managed to lose," Lauren sighed, still trying to catch her breath having lost it from skating around for such a long time. "That sucks."

"Fuck yeah it does," Hidan agreed angrily. "We shoulda' won this shit."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two. "It's not like we got dominated however, so it's not too bad."

"Yeah," Derrick agreed. "We did fine."

"I know we did," Lauren responded. "I'm not complaining about it."

Derrick dipped his head. "Good because we don't have time to start another round."

Lauren followed his gaze to the clock and blinked in surprise when she noticed that their two hours were up.

"Damn time flies," she said to no one in particular, skating towards the exit. Her team followed behind her, and when Tess's team noted that they were all leaving they exited the ice as well.

"Good game," Tess said, patting Lauren on the shoulder as she took a seat next to her on the bench outsider the rink.

"Yeah, good game," Lauren responded with a smile before bending down to untie her skates.

Once they were off her feet she stood and, along with Tess, headed out onto the main floor to return them and retrieve their shoes. To their surprise, Itachi and Taylor were sitting on a table nearby, cuddling.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Lauren demanded raising an eyebrow at them both. Itachi and Taylor's eyes both opened and snapped to hers.

"We were talking," Taylor simply responded with a smile.

"Oh? About what?"

"Nothing you both don't already know," Itachi said.

At hearing that Lauren and Tess both stopped and stared at them, eyes widening as they got the hint right away.

"You toldher?!" Lauren hissed at him in shock.

Itachi sighed. "She forced me to. Our relationship was on the line…"

Tess blinked and then grinned at her blonde friend. "Damn, I didn't think you were that evil Taylor."

The Namikaze blushed in return and buried her face into Itachi's shoulder. "It was only way he'd tell me," she mumbled.

The two teens laughed and headed towards the counter again.

"Just make sure you don't provoke him, alright?" Lauren put in, glancing back at Taylor. "If you don't then you'll be fine."

"Oh _trust me_," the blonde replied hopping down from her spot. "Itachi has made that _very_ clear."

At hearing that Itachi smirked and hopped down beside her before kissing the side of her temple.

"I'm just concerned for your wellbeing."

Taylor smiled and hugged his side. "I know you are, and I appreciate it."

Tess and Lauren both smiled at their cuteness as the rest of the Akatsuki emerged from the rink. When Kisame spotted his partner he grinned.

"So, what have you and Taylor been doing out here?"

Itachi, surprisingly, grinned. "What do you think we have been doing, Kisame?"

A few jaws went slack, including Taylor's, but Kisame only laughed and patted him on the shoulder as he headed towards the skate-counter.

"I see."

The rest of the shinobi stared between them for a few more seconds before shaking off what had just happened and returning their skates. Once they all had gotten their regular shoes back and secured them onto their feet, everyone headed back to the cars.

So far, the day was going pretty well.

…

…

**Lauren's POV**

It was around 4:00 that same day and I found myself lounging on my bed, surfing the web aimlessly. Danna sat on the floor beside me, flipping through a book that he had found lying around the house somewhere. Since he seemed to be pretty engrossed in the book I took the chance to catch up on Naruto and headed to my regular site.

Since the Akatsuki had arrived here a while ago I had to be cautious about reading the manga that related to them, which means that I never really got a chance to read unless it was at school.

From the looks of it, it seemed that I was about 20 chapters behind, but I could easily read through that in 15 minutes. I had actually left off right after Sasuke had resurrected Orochimaru.

That dumbass. What the hell was he thinking, doing such a thing?

Anyway, I started reading through chapter 294, the chapter where Kurama explains that the eight and nine tails chakra had already been absorbed by the Mazou. It wasn't all too surprising to me, to be honest. Kurama's explanation made perfect sense.

Oh, and let me just put out there, that I fucking love Kurama. That dude is awesome, especially after he and Naruto became buds. He's so badass.

As I kept reading through the chapter where Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Bee were fighting "Tobi" – what the hell was I supposed to even call him anymore? The only reason I still called him Madara when we were alone was because of the fact that if I suddenly stopped he'd know that something was up – I couldn't help but feel like I knew the real identity of the man behind the mask, but I wasn't about to start assuming. It makes an ass of everyone after all…

As I got to chapter 596 and 597 I couldn't help but feel like all the things I was trying not to assume were true. That Tobi was…

No! I need to know first. I need to see it…

I kept reading… and finally I got to the end of 598. The part where Tobi's mask flies off.

My heart stopped for a minute.

I continued on to the next chapter and the first thing I saw was Obito Uchiha. And at the moment I knew that all of my thoughts on who the true identity of Tobi were right.

I kept reading anyway. Now that I knew who Tobi was I wanted to find out WHY THE FUCK HE WAS DOING THIS?

A few more chapters in after Obito meeting Madara, Obito's rehabilitation and him managing to break out of the cave to find Rin and Kakashi I got my answer.

Kakashi…was stabbing Rin in the chest with Raikiri. That's why.

"Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…" I whispered out loud, staring at the screen in shock. This all made NO. FUCKING. SENSE.

I continued scanning through the rest of the chapters but I never found an answer to why Kakashi had killed Rin…all I knew was that Obito was pissed about it and now wanted the world to end since the girl he loved was dead…

"Fucking…ugh," I cursed, resting my forehead in the palm of my hand. I had gotten the feeling that Tobi had been Obito all along, you know, because Tobi is composed of all the letters used to spell Obito and the whole only has one Sharingan thing…but he was trying to create infinite Tsukiyomi because Kakashi had killed Rin…?

"Brat…"

And Kakashi! WTF MAN?! WHY?!

"Brat."

Taking a breath I tried to calm myself…but I was failing miserably at it. HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM AFTER LEARNING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

"Lauren!"

Snapping out of my inner thoughts I looked over at Sasori who had set his book down and was now staring at me in confusion and slight concern. His hazelnut eyes searched my wide ones for a minute before he tentatively asked, "Are you alright?"

Shit…

Lie.

"No!" I replied immediately, that one part actually being true. "I forgot that I promised Elle we'd have pizza tonight!"

His concerned stare morphed into a deadpan.

"That's why you were freaking out?"

"Yeah…Elle gets mad about stuff like that…"

With a sigh the puppet master picked up his book and continued reading. "If that is true than you best hurry and go and get some."

Nodding in agreement I quickly scrambled off the bed and slipped on a sweatshirt before pulling on my nearest pair of shoes and exiting the room.

I could_ feel_ Danna's quizzical stare on my back as I left the room, but I had no trouble brushing it off. At the moment all I need was some I'd be able to confide in. I was terrible at keeping secrets – especially about one this big.

So, I popped into the next room over, knocking on the doorframe to let the occupants know I was there. The three people, two male, one female, all looked up at the sound.

"Oh hey, Lauren," Tess greeted, looking up from her laptop. "You need something?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I forgot that I promised Elle we'd have pizza tonight…will you come with me to go get it?"

Tess raised an eyebrow. She knew that I was bullshiting everything that I was saying.

"Yeah, of course," she nonchalantly replied after a moment. Tess pulled on some shoes and a coat and made sure to kiss Hidan before following me out of the room.

Without exchanging a word we walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, where I snatched up my keys.

"Going somewhere?" Pein, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, asked us, studded eyebrow raised.

I smirked slightly. "I thought we'd have pizza for dinner."

He dipped his head. "I see. Be careful."

"We will," Tess responded with a small grin before following me out the front door.

In silence we both hopped into the car and I back out of the driveway, heading towards the main road. We drove for about 10 minutes and finally I pulled into the local nature park. I parked near the playground and hopped out of the car, walking towards the large structure. Tess followed behind me without question.

I then climbed to the top of the monkey bars and situated myself there, crossing my arms. Tess stood on the ground beneath me, eyebrow raised and hand shoved into her pockets.

"Would you like to explain why you dragged me out here now?"

I stared down at her. "I caught up in Naruto."

Tess's other eyebrow rose. "Did something interesting happen?"

"Kakashi killed Rin," I rambled on, completely ignoring Tess's look of utter surprise. "Tobi isn't Madara –He's Obito."

Tess stared at me with wide eyes for a minute and all I could do was stare back.

"Wait…so Obito is alive?"

"Yeah."

"And…he wants the world to become an Infinite Tsukiyomi because…Kakashi killed Rin?"

"…Yeah."

"Fucking hell!" She cursed, a hand balling in her red locks. "Why would…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"I see…"

I felt my heart stop. That voice was not mine…nor was it Tess's.

My head creaked around to look back at the forest behind us. A single red eye shone through the darkness. For the first time in a while I actually start to feel fear build in my gut. Tess seemed to be facing the same thing.

Finally, a figured emerged out of the thick woods. A maskless Tobi…or rather, a scarred Obito…and he didn't seem happy at all.

"It seems that two pesky girls have found out my true identity… I'm almost tempted not to let you live."

Yep…not happy _at all_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there. What's going on? Hopefully you all survived the "end of the world".<strong>

**Anyway, sorry for not updating in so long. Life is occupying. School mostly.**

**First trimester was easy. But second? Not so much. Fucking math. Stupid. Fucking. Math. My teacher's a bitch too, so it's not really helping my work ethic.**

**We're only a few weeks in, 3 I think, and I've got an F. You see, because last year the math department changed their standards about grading. Now the only thing that really counts is the grades you get on Test's, which sucks, because I'm the type of student that does really good on homework, but usually gets, like, B's and C's on tests. So that's why I hate the new policy.**

**...yeah.**

**Anyway, I hope life is good for you guys! :D It's going pretty good for me to be honest. **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! :DDDD I can't wait! I'm just trying to get through weekend!**

**And I'm not excited for presents really, I'm looking forward to just being able to spend time with family :3**

**However, presents are good too XD**

**But yeah, I'm actually really tired right now, and I've been working on this all day, so my butt hurts too...**

**I swear I started this like 2 weeks ago. I just procrastinate and get distracted so much... I really wanted to have this up yesterday too, so I could be all "Happy end of the world!" But it just wasn't gonna happen. I only had like 4 pages typed up and I kept getting distacted by Youtube...**

**I might try to have another chapter up by the end of break... I'm not sure. Maybe. It depends.**

**Oh, and our Holiday Break started yesterday :I Everyone's already been out for a week and we weren't. And besides that we had gun threats at school this week because "the world was ending" but we still had to go. Hell, some schools around here didn't even have school because parents wanted to spend Friday with their kids in case some freak accident really did happen... But our district is stupid, so of course we had school.**

**Ugh, and sorry for any spelling errors, I'm too lazy to go back and check agian.**

**I need to take a shower...**

**So I'm gonna go now.**

**Please review! :D It would totally make my life! Just think of it as you giving me a Christmas present! XD **

**So have a good Christmas or any other holiday you might celebrate! :D **

**Bye!**

**REVIIIEWWWW~**


	29. Bad End To a Good Day

**Lauren's POV**

You know how when you're really stressed out you're supposed to just step back and take a minute to calm down? Yeah, well, I didn't get that minute. I didn't even get _one fucking second_.

When Obito claimed that he was tempted not to let us live – he really, truly meant it. Because the second I blinked he was mere inches away from my face.

My breath didn't even have the chance to hitch in my throat before his knee cracked into the side of my head, sending me flying into a nearby tree.

Vision blurry and head jumbled; I staggered up from the pile of shattered wood on the ground, not making it more that a slight stumble forward before a hand wrapped around my neck, hoisting me back up to the damaged tree trunk.

Blood started to streak down the side of my face as wooden branches sprouted from the tree and entangled my limbs, securely holding me in place.

Obito stood in front of me, red eye glowing dangerously – anger sparking in its depths despite his calm, stern face.

A ways behind him, Tess still stood by the playset, eyes wide and body paralyzed as her bright eyes bore into mine before switching to the back of Obito and then back to me again.

I had never seen her like this in my entire life. For the first time Tess looked legitimately scared.

Usually if something startled Tess she would end up cursing and having a fit. It wasn't often she would cry about anything either. She was tough.

But this time was different. This time Tess wasn't cursing and blowing off the thing that had scared her… this time her blood had run cold.

Obito was scaring her…

Obito was scaring me too.

The man in front of me… to be honest, he was probably stronger than the both of us. He had managed to attack me in the blink of an eye and deal some serious damage. Not to mention, he has the Kamui as well as Hashirama's cells.

For the last decade Obito had been waltzing around in the Akatsuki ranks as the annoying, childish "Tobi" to some, and the fearsome 100 year old Madara to others. And yet, in the end, he was probably stronger than most of the other members. Hell, with his techniques he was probably stronger than half the ninja in the entire Naruto world _combined_.

And Tess and I were up against him?

Not to be a pessimist or anything, but…we were kinda fucked.

Sure, Tess has her super strength and superb med skills, and I have my Sharingan and fire and lightning type jutsu's…but Obito has a higher level Sharingan, wood type jutsu, fire type jutsu and, because of his Mangekyo Sharingan, couldn't be touched half the time either.

If you can't place a blow on him…but he can get a blow on you, then…well…

Fuck.

This didn't seem to be leaning in our favor.

But like _hell_ was I just gonna sit here and let us get our asses kicked. No way was I dying today.

Forming a chidori in my hand I focused back on the shinobi in front of me with newfound determination. The hand around my neck quickly tightened, immediately causing me to wince and choke, but I worked past the pain and pushed my palm into the base of the tree. The tree instantly cracked and exploded into numerous splinters and chunks of wood, some managing to create shallow cuts on my back as I fell to the ground, the hand around my neck disappearing as Obito retreated to avoid the wreckage.

Quickly regaining my posture, I stood and sped out of the way before the tree crashed down on top of me. I sprinted towards Tess and managed to get about half way there before Obito appeared in front of me again. My feet stopped moving in a splint second, ready to turn back in the opposite direction and try to counter attack, but this time Tess came to my aid, punching the ground where he was standing. Obito managed to dodge again, and hopped back out of the way.

"Fuck," Tess cursed as she straightened up, taking a step towards my side, her eyes never left Obito.

I nodded, taking a second to calm my nerves. "Seriously…"

She paused for a second after reaching my side. "…are you injured?"

I scoffed, my eyes still lingering on Obito who seemed to be contemplating his next move. "Of course I fucking am – but don't even worry about it. We can take care of that later."

Tess snorted a laugh. "So what's our plan at this point?"

I became serious again. "Well, to be honest I don't think we'll be able to beat him all too easily…"

Through the corner of my eye I saw her nod. "I figured."

"But considering that we're some of the only other people in this world with chakra, it shouldn't be too hard for the others to notice that we're in a pinch."

"That's true," she agreed. "Our chakra isn't dormant any more so it shouldn't be hard for them to pick up that something is wrong…"

"So, really we just need to be able to hold them off until someone comes to our rescue," I finished, my hand unintentionally itching towards my hip, wishing that I had some sort of weapon there.

Beside me Tess tightened her fist, her knuckles turning even whiter than they already were. I didn't have any doubts that she'd be breaking a few bones in her hands during this battle. Without her gloves her knuckles wouldn't have any type of protection either.

And me, well, I always get hurt, don't I? I would definitely need some medical attention after all this.

"You ready?" I questioned, my vision sharpening as my eyes melted into red.

"Let's do this." Tess replied, a grin almost making its way onto her face as she flexed her muscles for the last time.

And a moment later Obito bolted towards us. We charged right back.

**Normal POV**

Itachi knew that something wasn't right.

Taylor knew that something wasn't right too.

At the moment both were sitting on their bed, leaning against each other. They weren't cuddling; they were even trying to be romantic. Both of them were quiet. They were serious.

"Hey," the two looked towards the doorway where Sasuke was standing. His brow was furrowed.

Taylor stared at him. "Are you getting weird vibes too?"

The younger Uchiha nodded. "You both as well?"

Itachi dipped his head, frowning. "Something is not right…"

"Whoa, what's up with you guys?" Kisame questioned as he pushed past Sasuke and headed into the room, plopping onto his bed. He grinned at them all, trying to lighten the mood. "Lauren and Tess just left to go and get pizza for dinner a few minutes ago, so lighten up."

Itachi and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"They both went for pizza?" Taylor repeated, blinking.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that unusual?"

Taylor nodded. "Kinda. Usually only one of them goes…and pizza night is on Friday – it's only Tuesday…"

Even Kisame frowned at this. Clearly something was going on.

Itachi stood from the bed and headed out of the room. He padded through the kitchen and headed down the stairs, stopping in the doorway of his sisters room. Sasori was still sitting on the floor. At the Uchiha's arrival he paused.

"Do you need something, Itachi?"

The onyx eyed man stayed silent for a moment. "Was Lauren acting strange earlier?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Slightly…she was doing something on her laptop and started cursing after a few minutes. When I questioned her about it she told me that it was because Elle had been promised pizza for dinner and that she needed to hurry and get it or else she would be upset. After that she grabbed Tess and the two left."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully. "I see…mind if I take a look on her computer?"

Sasori shrugged. "Go ahead."

Dipping his head, Itachi strode over to the mattress and picked the laptop up off the sheets. He had no problem getting past the password screen and easily located the internet tab. Once the home screen had popped up he went to her history.

His eyes narrowed. Lauren had been reading manga.

Clicking on one of the links his eyes widened as a picture of none other than Madara Uchiha and another man with that Sharingan as well as Pein's Rinnegan stood on a battlefield.

Processing the picture Itachi realized something.

If Madara was dead…then…

Quickly setting the laptop down Itachi hurried out of the room and towards the stairs. Kisame was waiting there for him.

"What's wrong?" The shark questioned at seeing his partners serious face.

"Where is Tobi?" Itachi asked him swiftly, stopping in front of him. Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"A minute after Lauren and Tess left he declared he was going for a walk and disappeared…why?" He pressed, his demeanor becoming deathly serious. "What's going on?"

Itachi stared him hardly, Sharingan spinning into action. "Lauren was reading the manga earlier and discovered something she shouldn't have about Tobi. I believe that she and Tess could be in serious trouble right now."

Kisame opened his mouth to reply, but Itachi cut him off.

"I will explain more in a minute, but right now we need to go and find them."

Kisame nodded and turned to head up the stairs but paused. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this, but Sasuke and Taylor already left to go and find them while you were down here."

Itachi paused for a second before sighing irritably and cursing quietly. "Just go, Kisame – we need to hurry."

Nodding he went to head up the stairs again but Itachi stopped him.

"It will raise suspicion if so many people are leaving around the same time."

"Right," Kisame replied and held up his hands. Itachi followed suit and the two disappeared from the house, two clones staying in their place.

**Ahead with Taylor and Sasuke**

"I sense that Itachi and Kisame just left the house," Sasuke said aloud as he and Taylor continued sprinting through the tree tops.

"Good," Taylor replied, her eyes darting around the darkening area as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon.

Sasuke glanced at her. "You alright?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, it's just kinda bothering me that I learned Tobi was Madara today and now I might be getting into a brawl with him."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke replied, his red eyes glancing back forward. "You'll be fine – I won't let anything happen to you."

Taylor snorted a laugh. "Well thanks."

Sasuke paused. "You don't sound too happy."

The blonde shrugged. "It's just that the last time we got in a big fight I was completely useless. I don't really want it to be like that again."

Sasuke glanced at her again. "You're not useless at all, Taylor."

"I know that," she agreed. "It just feels like I've been relying on people a lot lately."

The Uchiha was quiet for a second. "It's not you who has been relying on others; it's the others who have not given you a chance to do something on your own. Everyone is very protective of you – especially Itachi."

Taylor laughed slightly. "I guess that's true. Thanks."

The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched up, but before he could reply a figure in the distance caught his attention. He quickly grabbed Taylor by the wrist and pulled her back onto the branch they had just hopped over. The blonde didn't question his action as she immediately saw the figure too.

Drawing two of the special thunder god kunai from the weapons pouch on her hip, Taylor got into a defensive stance. Sasuke drew his katana as well, Sharingan eyes narrowing.

"I've been ordered not to let anyone past. **So you better be ready to put up at fight**," Zetsu stated, stepping out of the shadows as a few of his clones emerged from the tree around them.

"Bring it on," Taylor replied, and the in that instant the clones charged.

Sasuke quickly sprung at them, lightning engulfing his sword as he began to stab and slice the bodies. Taylor hopped into action as well, chucking her kunai at two nearby trees before disappearing in a flash. She reappeared behind the clones pursuing her in an instant and leapt at them, a Rasengan forming in her palm as she thrust it into their backs.

Across from her Sasuke took care of the rest of the clones after him with a chidori senbon. Once his were taken care of he looked towards Taylor who had just killed the last of the white clones who had taken after her with another Rasengan. He silently thanked her for not boldly announcing the move like her brother.

Suddenly, Sasuke picked up another clone morphing out of the tree behind her with his Sharingan.

"Shit," he cursed and was about to jump back into action when a kunai suddenly stabbed the clone in the middle of the forehead. Taylor whipped around, surprised, blinking at the dead clone before looking over to Sasuke. The Uchiha was just as surprised as her, but Taylor's savior soon appeared on the tree next to her, his partner following close behind.

"Thank you, Itachi," Taylor said, sending him a quick smile. He nodded in return but kept his eyes focused on Zetsu. The black and white man seemed to be reassessing the situation.

Kisame chuckled, swinging Samehada over his shoulder. "Do you really wanna try and take on the four of us, Zetsu?"

The plant man shrugged. "**Not really. I didn't want to fight in the first place." **

And with that he sunk into the ground and disappeared from sight. Taylor blinked.

"Well, that was easy…"

"Come on," Itachi said, tapping her shoulder lightly as he jumped ahead. "Let's go."

"Un," she responded jumping along beside him, Kisame and Sasuke following along with her.

"Their chakras are still flaring," Kisame said out loud as they started getting closer to where Tess, Tobi and Lauren appeared to be battling.

"Slowly they're beginning to decrease however," Itachi stated, eyes still hard with worry.

"He's wearing them down," Sasuke continued, face still serious.

Taylor bit her lip. She was worried about them. The last thing Lauren needed was more injuries… and Tess was the best medic they had…

"Shit they others are coming too."

Taylor glanced over at Kisame. "Who?"

"Pein-sama and the other members," he replied. "Lauren and Tess's chakras started flaring just after we left so the others are probably all a ways behind us, coming to check it out too. But knowing leader, he probably already know the problem is with "Tobi", it's just the others that are most likely wondering what the hell's going on at this point."

"Wait," Taylor butted in. "So are Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu the only ones who _don't_ know that Tobi isn't really Tobi?"

"That is correct," Itachi responded, "Now that you know it should only be those four. I believe Sasuke also informed his teammates on Tobi's identity as well."

"I did," the younger Uchiha confirmed.

"I bet that Deidara, Hidan, and the others are gonna wanna know why the hell this happened though," Taylor input. "It's not common for a guy not to know why the hell their girlfriends are fighting their supposed teammates."

"I don't know how this is gonna play out," Kisame responded honestly. "Tobi isn't gonna be able to keep this secret of his all too long if he keeps doing shit like this."

"Everybody, we are getting close," Itachi interjected. "I suggest you stay silent and be on guard from this point on."

"Right," Taylor agreed, getting serious again as the other ninja fell silent, readying themselves for what was going to be ahead. And a few seconds later, the four stopped on the edge of the forest, overlooking the area where the three were battling.

"Holy shit," Kisame said, eyes widening as he took in the scene.

Lauren was currently hunched over, one knee on the ground and panting heavily. Blood streaked down one side of her face it was clear by all the cuts in her clothing that she was beaten up pretty badly. Tess stood next to her, back drooped in exhaustion. Her knuckles were bleeding badly and it looked like she had broken a finger or two. She also seemed to be on the brink of having a black eye.

And Tobi? Well, let's just that the only thing he had done was broken a sweat.

At sensing the presence of the four shinobi Tobi halted and turned to look at them.

"I didn't think anyone would be arriving so soon."

Itachi, Sasuke, and Kisame all narrowed their eyes at the man, crouching into a defensive position. Taylor on the other hand, stood there in compete shock.

While she hadn't exactly kept up with the manga, she had made it a point to watch the Kakashi Gaiden.

"Oh _shit_," she cursed staring at him in disbelief. Obito immediately raised an unamused eyebrow at her.

Lauren and Tess both glanced at her, eyes wide. Now Taylor too?!

Obito shifted his glare to Itachi. "You would bring your girlfriend here even though she does not know my identity?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and was about to reply when Taylor butted in.

"Well I believed you were Tobi, then found out you were Madara but now you're –"

"Jesus," Lauren cursed, standing and teleporting herself in front of Taylor, dragging her out of the way before Obito's hand could damage her face. The place where Taylor had been standing was obliterated instantly.

"_Holy shit_," Kisame said as he, Sasuke, and Itachi jumped out of the way as well, landing back next to Tess. Lauren and Taylor appeared next to them a second later.

"Dumbass," Lauren hissed, smacking Taylor in the back of the head while wincing all the while. "Don't say shit like that or you'll get killed."

Taylor smiled sadly. "Sorry, I was just surprised."

Lauren sighed. "Me too – and look where it got me."

"Right," Taylor replied, both she and Lauren turning their attention back to the unmasked man across the field. Said mans red eyes scanned over them all vaguely.

"I can sense that Pein and the others will be here very soon, so I'll make this quick," Tobi said seriously. "You three," he pointed a finger at Lauren, Taylor and Tess, "you will not mention anything you know about this matter to anyone. As far as any of you know I am Madara using the name Tobi. I am no one else besides that. None of you will look into this matter further, is that clear?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Sasuke questioned, tomoe still spinning dangerously.

"The Akatsuki's purpose for being here is to protect these girls," he replied, picking up the orange mask which was sitting on the ground beside him. "It is not to get into battles such as this. I do not want to kill anyone… however, if something like this happens again there will be similar consequences…But if you heed my previously stated warnings, nothing like this shall occur again, do you understand?"

Sasuke continued to glare at the man. Tess also made a move to reply to Tobi, but she was quickly stopped by Itachi.

"We all understand," the eldest Uchiha stated, staring at the once again masked man seriously. "Nothing about this will be talked about further and the subject will no longer be looked upon."

Tobi nodded. "Good. Be sure of it."

At that moment Tobi disappeared and a second later the rest of the Akatsuki and Team Taka appeared on the field at the edge of the woods. Tobi and Zetsu were with them.

"Holy shit," Deidara and Hidan cursed simultaneously, looking over their girlfriends.

"What the fuck happened?" Hidan demanded heading over to Tess's side.

"Seriously," Deidara said, stepping up to Lauren who flinched as his hand cupped her face. "What _did_ happen, un?"

Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Tess and I got in a fight."

"Over what, yeah?"

"Pizza."

"What the fuck?" Hidan interjected. "Fucking pizza?!"

"Yeah," Tess confirmed with a shrug. "It's stupid, but it happens."

"Why did you four arrive here before us then?" Pein questioned, looking over at Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame and Taylor.

Taylor smiled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Kisame came in and let us know that Lauren and Tess went to get pizza, and since I knew that they'd most likely get in a fight we came after them."

"What was the reason for your clones then?" Pein continued, attention shifting to Itachi and Kisame.

The Uchiha dipped his head. "I thought you'd become suspicious if we all left at once, so we made the clones hoping that we would be able to resolve the issue before it started. That doesn't seem to be the case however."

Pein nodded. "I see…next time notify someone before you leave, that way this commotion can be avoided."

"Hai," he bowed.

"Taylor," Lauren said, getting the blondes attention.

"Hmm?"

"Will you and Itachi go and get the pizza please? I don't think that Tess and I will be able to anymore."

Taylor nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" She then grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him towards the car Lauren and Tess had brought, snatching the keys from said brunette along the way.

The two hopped into the vehicle and were out of site in seconds.

"Here," Deidara said, bending down in front of Lauren. "I'm gonna carry you home, yeah."

"Deidara…"

"No, you're hurt, un. Get on."

With a small sigh Lauren reluctantly got onto the blonde in a piggyback.

"You're so warm…" she said contently, making Deidara smirk ever so slightly.

"You too," Hidan commanded, squatting down in front of Tess. "No fucking complaints either."

"Fine," Tess sighed, hopping onto his back. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his warmth as well.

Once everything was settled, Pein nodded. "Let us return to the house."

The rest of the members nodded and followed along behind him and Konan as they darted back into the forest. As they bounded from branch to branch Lauren looked ahead at the back of the orange haired leader.

She knew that Pein wasn't stupid – he clearly knew that they had lied about the cause of their injuries, but at the same time he probably knew that it was best not to bring it up considering it had to do with "Tobi".

Smart man he was. Thank god he was the leader.

For Tess and Lauren the trip home went by fairly fast. Because of their injuries and exhaustion of chakra it was mostly spent just trying to stay awake.

Once they had entered the welcoming warmth of their home, Lauren and Tess were carried downstairs to their rooms. Sasori started to heal Lauren's wounds while Tess attended to her own the best she could.

About 5 minutes later Taylor and Itachi safely returned with the pizza. The two only grabbed their share before scuffling off into their room, Kisame following behind them. Deidara ate his allotment before snatching a plate for both Lauren and Tess. The red head made sure to thank the bomber gratefully when he delivered her plate before the blonde headed into the next room to give the other to his girlfriend. Lauren thanked him with a kiss once Sasori finished bandaging her head and dug in to the well awaited meal.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Everyone retired to their room's fairy early and the house remained silent.

It was a bad end to the day despite the fun beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU BITCHES! :DDDDDD<strong>

**THIS IS MY FIRST UPDATE OF 2013 :D YOU BETTER ENJOY IT!**

**Ahhhhh, I'm not gonna lie, 2012 was a really shitty year for me XD But at the same time I learned a shit ton of life leasons that I'm really grateful for XP**

**Hopefully 2013 will be better :) Though, to be honest I don't really get the feeling that it will be :P Oh well! I'll work it out!**

**Anyway, yeah bro's, Happy New Year! :D**

**It is now 2013... where I am at least.**

**My cousin tried to get me and my other cousin Andy to get get up and see the ball drop but I was doing this and he was playing some Japanese warfare game that I had to help traslate so he could download it. He's says its fun actually, which is good.**

**Yeah, I've been stayin' at their house for the last couple of nights. My parents are out partying it up Downtown Detroit with some friends...so I'm praying that they come back unharmed :D PLEASE. **

**Fuck man, the D is scary...**

***inhale* BUIOG*WIJBFGEIUOWIHUSDGCTUIW*UPIRGFKBCNXMJSOPU*EUIWD**

**Man, I'm fucking tired. To be honest, my back hurts because this chair is uncomfortable. Plus my two cousins are sitting next to me playing their warfare games and trying to get me to come and see what the fuck they're doing but I'm not going because frankly I don't give a fuck :3**

**Yep. I feel like when I look up stuff is getting blurry...so am I tired...or am I getting high off of air? Who knows?**

**Oh, and I'm watching the Cryaotic livestream right now. Well...not really watching it, just listening since, ya know, I'm typing this. **

**Again, sorry for any spelling errors. I'll stop rambling and go get some sleep.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013!**

**FUCKING REVIEW~**

**XDDDD**


	30. Laser Tag!

**Lauren's POV**

So the rest of the_ night_ was uneventful, but the early _morning_ however…

"Lauren." I felt a hand cup my face. I knew that it was Deidara because Danna wouldn't have called me that or have been so gentle.

"Dei?" I mumbled tiredly. My eyes didn't want to open. "Is something wrong? What time is it?"

"It's 3 in the morning, yeah." His lips brushed over mine. "I'm sorry for waking you, but we need to talk."

With a slightly annoyed sigh I rolled over onto my side away from him. I winced as I did, my body still a bit sore from what had occurred the day before. "We can talk when I wake up in another five hours…"

"Lauren," Deidara suddenly sounded incredibly serious. "I'm waking you up because Pein-sama has ordered it. He says that you are to tell us what has been going on."

I tensed up and my eyes popped open. "What?" I rolled back over and stared him in the eyes. His blue orbs were hard and serious, and through the darkness I could tell that he looked a bit angry too.

"I…can't."

"Brat." Sasori's red hair appeared over the side of the bed. He face was even worse than Deidara's. "You _will _tell us."

"I can't," I said again in a harsh whisper. "It's not safe!"

Deidara then grabbed my hand and took off his ring before shoving it onto my middle finger. I was about to ask why he had done that, when a voice appeared in my head.

'_Lauren.'_

"Pein?"

'_Deidara and Sasori are not lying. You are to tell them what has been going on.'_

"But I can't!" I hissed back, Dei and Danna narrowing their eyes as I said it once again.

'_I have put a very strong, undetectable barrier around Tobi's room as well as yours a Tess's. You should be safe for the time being.'_

I paused. "Okay…but what about you?"

'_Itachi, Kisame and Taylor confronted me about him earlier. I always had my suspicions, but now they are confirmed. He is neither Tobi nor Madara, but for now we will just have to keep a watchful eye out and continue on like normal.'_

"Alright, I get it."

'_Good. Take care of things and then get some more sleep.'_

"Hai."

His voice never returned to my mind. After a moment I sighed and slipped the blue ring off my finger handed it back to Deidara. He took it from me without hesitation and slipped it back into place.

By then Danna had moved and was now sitting on the side of the bed next to his partner. With a small sigh I turned and faced the two.

"So…where should I start?"

"At the beginning," Danna replied, as if that was obvious.

"The beginning doesn't really have a designated spot…"

"Then start where ever!" He hissed back. "We just need to know what has been going on behind our backs."

Just for the heck of it I scooted closer to Deidara and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, first off, Tobi isn't Tobi." The two looked somewhat confused by that so I continued. "He's Madara Uchiha."

Danna's eyes widened but they quickly narrowed. "That is not possible – Madara died years ago after battling the first Hokage in the Valley of the End."

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, un. He'd be a hundred years old by now."

"That's true," I said, agreeing with them both. "However, Tobi first came into contact with Pein using the name Madara Uchiha. He is the reason that the Akatsuki is what it's like today, and has secretly been ruling over all of you, including Pein and Konan, from behind the scenes."

Danna snorted a sour laugh and crossed his arms. "To believe that idiot was really such a powerful ninja and had started all of this…"

"But," I cut in, and they both focused back in on me. "He's not really Madara…"

Now the two were seriously questioning all of this. "So if Tobi is not Madara than who is he really?"

"Well…Madara didn't die in his fight against Hashirama and during the third Ninja War he rescued a 13 year old boy named Obito Uchiha after he was crushed by a boulder while saving his teammates. Madara died while the boy was recovering. After that some things happened and Obito didn't care for the world anymore…so he put on a mask, unleashed the Nine-tails, did some other things and then found Pein and started the Akatsuki."

Danna began rubbing his temples. "Wait, so…Tobi told Pein his name was Madara, started the Akatsuki and has been the real leader from behind the scenes for ages now…but his name isn't really Tobi or Madara but Obito, a boy who was rescued by Madara during the war…"

I glanced up at the ceiling, processing his words, and then nodded. "Yes."

"I see," he said considerately. Deidara squeezed my shoulder.

"What really happened yesterday then, yeah? Pizza isn't something you and Tess would fight over."

"I kinda found out that Tobi was Obito, and since I was freaking out I grabbed Tess and made up an excuse for leaving, which was going to buy pizza, and then on the way there I stopped at that park and told Tess what I had found out. Apparently Tobi knew something was up though, so he followed us there and tried to kill us…"

"Fucking bastard," Deidara growled. I hugged his side, trying to comfort him.

"He's strong…," Danna mumbled out loud. He voice sounded angry, but his face held a contemplative look. "To be able to overpower both you and Tess and emerge with barely even a scratch…"

I nodded, and looked between them. "You both know that you can't mention anything I've just told you to anyone, right?"

I felt Deidara nod and Sasori raised an eyebrow. "You think we don't know that? There's a barrier around the room so that no one can sense and hear us. That alone, says that what we're speaking about is not meant for anyone else's ears."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down on the bed, flipping over towards the wall. "I'm going back to bed now and I better not be woken up again, got that? Not unless it's, like, 9 in the morning and someone is making cinnamon rolls – that's an acceptable reason to be woken up."

Deidara chuckled slightly and Danna snorted. The bed creaked a little as Deidara positioned himself next to me and I soon heard the mattress on the ground shuffle as Danna went back to his sleeping area.

"Goodnight," Dei whispered, kissing my temple before wrapping his arms around my torso. "Love you, un."

I snuggled back into him. "Love you, too."

…

…

I don't know what time it was, but someone was waking me up with their lips. Hopefully it was Deidara.

"Dei?" I mumbled as the lips I had been feeling started trailing farther down my neck towards my chest.

There was a content hum in reply and I relaxed a bit, my thoughts being confirmed that it was, indeed, Deidara.

"I thought I said not to wake me up again," I said, though I wasn't really minding _how_ he was waking me up.

"No," he replied back, removing his lips from me to answer. "You said not to wake you up unless someone was making cinnamon rolls, yeah."

My eyes snapped open instantly. Deidara was straddling me, a wide grin etched onto his face.

"Is someone really, legitimately making cinnamon rolls?"

Deidara pursed his lips. "Would I have woken you up otherwise, yeah?"

I stared at him, deadpanning a little bit. "Is that a trick question?"

He seemed a bit offended.

With a laughed I pulled him down into a kiss before rolling on top of him, trying to make it off the bed. However, Deidara held me down.

"Dei~," I whined. "Let me go!"

He grinned and playfully whined back. "But I don't wanna."

"But there are cinnamon rolls waiting for me!"

Deidara began to pout fakely. "You would choose cinnamon rolls over me, yeah?"

At that, I began to struggle for words. "But…but they're cinnamon rolls!"

"And I'm a hunky blonde male," he replied back, leaning and pushing me the other way back onto the mattress, leaning over me.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "You're getting a bit egotistical there, Dei."

He kissed me on the lips, grinning. "You still want the cinnamon rolls over me, un?"

I kissed him back, before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him up. "Sadly, yes. You can't separate a girl from her sweets."

With a chuckle Deidara finally relinquished his dominance and rolled off the bed, helping me up after him.

"Now let's go eat," I said, grabbing his hand. He entwined his fingers with my own and we both exited the room, heading towards the stairs.

The smell of something sweet wafted down the stairs and I was instantly drawn to it.

When I stepped into the kitchen almost all of the Akatsuki were already there, munching on some freshly baked cinnamon rolls. It actually took me a moment to make it to the stove where the tray was resting, since people were standing in the way.

I swear that when I finally got my hand on the delicious food, I nearly praised it. It wasn't often that we had cinnamon rolls, or any kind of pastry, for that matter.

But I ate it anyway. It was food.

Suddenly, there was a giggling from beside me and a looked over to see Taylor standing there looking all dolled up in a kitchen apron.

"I'm glad that you like them, Lauren."

I instantly hugged her.

"I love you so much. You're a fucking saint."

Taylor laughed and hugged me back. "I wouldn't go that far, but you're welcome."

"So how are you feeling?" she asked me as I released her in order to grab another roll.

"M-kay," I responded, licking some sugar off my fingers. "I'm a little sore, but otherwise feel alright."

"That's good," she responded, sprouting a wide, innocent smiled. I raised an eyebrow and shoved the rest of the cinnamon roll in my mouth before crossing my arms.

"What do you want, Taylor?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to Zap Zone," she responded cheekily, rubbing her foot against the floor.

"Zap Zone, huh?" I mumbled out loud. "I'm not opposed to that."

Taylor's already happy mood instantly brightened.

"Oi, Tess," I called, looking over to the kitchen table where she was currently feeding Hidan. "You up for going to Zap Zone today?"

She grinned. "Hell, that's an amazing idea."

"Then it's settled," I smirked. "We're going to Zap Zone."

"Yes!" Taylor cheered, pumping a fist into the air. I laughed and while I was doing so Itachi snuck up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is 'Zap Zone'?" He questioned while playfully twirling a strand of Taylor's blonde hair between his fingers.

"It's this arcade-like place," I replied. "It's amazing, I'm sure you'll like it."

Tess stood from the table and walked over to where we were standing. "So, when are we going?" She questioned.

I shrugged, heading over to the table when Danna was sitting and hugging him from above. He just eyed me wearily, though I could tell he was trying to keep himself from smirking. "That's up to Taylor, I guess. It's her idea."

The blonde raised a finger to her lip in contemplation and Itachi buried his face into the top of hair, trying to hide his smile that had sprouted at her cuteness. "We should probably get there right when they open," she replied thoughtfully. "It _is _Holiday Break after all, plus with the Akatsuki, if we want to all have a game together…"

I nodded. "That's true. What time should we leave then?"

"They open at 10," Tess cut in. "So it'd be a good idea to leave in, say, half an hour."

Blinking, I glanced at the clock. It was already 9:30. And I had thought that I hadn't slept in.

Sasori suddenly stood and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, brat," he said, pulling me towards the stairs. "I need to finish healing you."

I let him drag me down the stairs and back into the bedroom, waving at Suigetsu and Kisame who were once again caught up in video games as we walked past. Danna shut the door once I had entered and I hopped onto the bed, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Is it not right for me to be happy?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed, placing a hand on my cheek. A soothing green chakra started to flow into the cut that lie there and I felt the wound beginning to stitch itself back together.

"Brat?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to ask you something."

I glanced up into his hazel eyes. He seemed to be debating something.

"Sure, Danna, shoot."

"What will you do when the Konoha shinobi arrive?"

I stared up at him, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

His eyes became very serious. "In our world, both good and bad people die."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Ours too?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look," he looked back at me. "What will you do when you're forced to kill one of them?"

I blinked in surprise. Kill one of them? I…had never thought about it. To have to attack Naruto or Kakashi or Kiba with the intent of killing them… could I do that? I mean in order to be a ninja you have to be willing to kill, but to have to kill someone who you know and respect, even if they are a good person…

I ended up not replying to Danna. Though, he seemed to have expected it.

…

…

We arrived at Zap Zone around 10:05. The doors had just opened and there was hardly anyone inside.

As we entered the large building a college age kid who was standing behind the prize counter perked up and forced a smiling in welcoming. Suddenly, his eyes trailed to the pack of ninja standing behind us and widened.

"Naruto cosplayers?"

Tess blinked and glanced back at our pack. "You a fan of the show?"

"I read the manga, actually," he replied, grinning. "Anyway, what can I help you guys with today?"

"Laser tag," she replied.

He nodded and started leading us towards the back where the entrance to the arena was located. "You guys are smart for getting here early," he commented while pulling out his key ring and unlocking the door. "Not many people wake up this early during break, so the place should be pretty empty for a while."

Tess grinned. "If the place is gonna be empty for a while, you wanna give us a free game?"

He rolled his shoulders, staring at the ceiling for a moment. "Tell you what," he said, smirking. "The price is half off since the Naruto cosplay is amazing."

"Deal," Tess agreed immediately.

"Then come on in," the guy said, opening the door for us. I padded into the dark, neon lit room, and grinned to myself as the white in my shoelaces started to glow. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw that Hidan was the only one wearing an all white shirt.

He was like a walking target.

Oh hell yeah.

The guy went over to the opposite wall and pick up the vest and gun and started to explain how to put it on, but I didn't particularly pay attention to what he was saying. I already knew how to do all of that.

Boy, was I pumped. I fricking loved laser tag.

After a minute the guy finished explaining how everything worked and quickly read off the rules before going over to a large switch on the wall. He pressed it and a giant metal door started to rise up.

"Alright, since there's so many of you I'm going to put all of you guys into 3 teams," he announced. "I'll give you each a color and you go and put on a vest that corresponds to the color I told you, okay?"

We all nodded and he started to go around calling off "blue", "red", and "green". I was dubbed a red and quickly skipped over to the area that held the vests, throwing one over my shoulders before snapping it all together and grabbing my laser gun.

Once I was situated I surveyed the teams. On the red team was Itachi, Derrick, Elle, Hidan, Suigetsu, and myself. The blue team was composed of Tess, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu and Sasuke, and the green team was Taylor, Trevor, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, and Juugo.

"Elle," I said crouching down next to her to help her get her vest on. She glanced at me with round eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a job for you," I stated, and she nodded, urging me to continue. "I need you to sneak around and find either the blue or green base – or both. Since you're small and aren't wearing anything white, it shouldn't be easy for others to spot you, besides the vest."

She smiled widely and bobbed her head. "I can do that."

"Good," I replied with smile of my own before glancing back at the rest of the red team standing behind me. "You guys heard that, right?" They all nodded and I stood, facing the gate into the rink as it began to loudly rise.

I felt my adrenaline begin to pump. This was gonna be awesome.

"Have fun and be safe!" The guy shouted just as the gate snapped into place. With that we all burst out into the arena. I instantly curved to the right and stepped onto a ramp leading up into one of the taller structures.

Our Zap Zone had the coolest setup, I swear. There were buildings to stake out in everywhere and walls and little mazes to hide in. The darkness, glowing paint, and neon lights topped it off.

Anyway, I climbed to the top of the structure before ducking down near one of the walls and positioning my laser gun through one of the hollow windows next to me.

A few people were still straggling on the main floor, but mostly all you could hear besides the music coming from the ceiling was feet climbing structures.

And then…the sound of lasers started. You could hear people getting shot and then feet scrambling away, running to another part of the area before the person they had hit was recharged and came back to get revenge.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up the ramp behind me and flipped around just as another red vest appeared. It was Suigetsu.

"Geez, this intense," he hissed, sliding up against the wall beside me. His vest was already flashing, showing he had been hit. "I got attacked by 2 people at the same time."

I snorted a laugh and looked back out of the window. Hidan was down on the main floor below, trying to be all stealthy and hide behind a wall. From the angle I was at however, I could easily hit him. And so I did.

He cursed loudly when his vest made the sound of powering down and whipped around, trying to find who had hit him. I ducked back into cover before he could see me though.

Suigetsu grinned at the sight and stood to go back down and get into the action when he unexpectedly froze and grabbed his gun. I did the same, twisting around to see what was up, and standing there at the top of the ramp was Pein. He shot us both instantly, not even giving us a chance to respond, and Suigetsu and I then pushed past him and darted back out onto the main floor, knowing we'd have no chance in trying to keep the building.

I ducked behind a wall nearby when a green vest appeared in sight and Suigetsu disappeared back into the darkness. Once I couldn't see the vest anymore, I made for another structure on the other side of the rink, but before I could get there I was shot again.

I looked back to see Sasuke standing there with a grin, and I flicked him off before, continuing on my way, trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

I made it to the building after a moment and started up the ramp. About half way up, however, Trevor appeared from around the corner and aimed for me. I made it back to the last platform and managed to take cover before the vest could register it.

"Shit, this was a bad plan," I whispered to myself, peaking around the corner only to be shot at again.

And then I heard it.

"_**Green base has been shot**_."

I grinned. Elle had found the base.

Trevor blinked in surprise and looked back up towards the top of the building. I'm guessing that he was guarding the base then.

I retreated when the same "_**green base has been shot" **_sounded again, making it my new goal to find the other enemy base.

I maneuvered my way back through the walls of the main floor and darted to the opposite side. From all my years of coming to this place, I had a good idea where the blue base was located.

And there it was, hanging from the ceiling in a concealed corner area. I started to shoot at it, knowing that I'd be screwed if anyone found me in that moment. The area around the base was wide open, making it impossible to hide behind anything if an enemy came.

"_**Blue base has been shot."**_

I silently cheered, but didn't stop shooting.

"_**Green base has been shot."**_

"_**Blue base has been shot."**_

"_**Green base has been shot."**_

At that point I could practically feel all of the people searching for the two of us.

We were so awesome.

"_**Blue base has been shot."**_

I continued to enjoy the feel of winning, when my vest suddenly flashed and died. I had been shot – I turned around – by Konan.

"Damn," I cursed, not expecting her, of all people, to be standing there. She nearly smiled at my surprised face, and I ran past her, retreating to a safer area. And just before I ducked behind a wall, I ran into someone. That someone was Deidara.

We stared at each other for a split second before I raised my laser and shot him.

"Dammit, un!" He cursed angrily, and I snickered before slinking off into the coverage again.

After a minute of trying to avoid being shot, the alarm sounding, signaling that our time was up and we all went back into the vest-room and put our armor back before heading out into the game area.

"That was fucking awesome!" Hidan grinned, throwing his hands behind his head.

I smirked. "Yeah, I had fun shooting you, Hidan."

He stopped and turned back to me. "You bitch!" He grabbed me and put me in a choke hold. I was laughing the whole time.

"Alright, you two," Kisame said, pulling us apart. "Break it up."

Hidan released me a moment later, with a smirk and I punched him in the arm friendlily.

We then all split up and started to play arcade games. I first went to the ball drop game. That was my shit. You didn't need any skill or rhythm to play it, just money.

I'm pretty sure I ended up playing that game for half an hour before I was ripped away from it by Taylor, who demanded I play a game of DDR with her.

I had no objections.

"What song do you wanna play?" I asked her as she put the tokens into the machine.

"Doesn't matter," she replied happily, stepping back onto her side of the metal dance structure.

"Kay," I replied, and scrolled through the list once before settling on Burnin' The Floor by Naoki.

"Expert?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Expert."

"Damn, this is gonna be hard," I said, shaking my head and stepping back onto the platform after selecting the song.

Taylor and I trained for this shit though. We had DDR at home and in the past the two of us would constantly battle it out.

"Shit, shit, shit," I cursed as the music started up and Taylor laughed.

The two of us started flying through the movements, following the arrows on the screen. I swear that we were so into it. I didn't even notice that the Akatsuki had gathered around us until the song had ended and they started to comment.

"How the hell do you do that?" Hidan said, looking between Taylor and me in awe.

I laughed and stepped up to the machine, finding a new song, while Taylor replied, "Because we're just more awesome than you, Hidan."

He glared at her, but she only laughed and readied herself as I chose A by Dj Amuro.

Music started up once again and Taylor and I followed the directions with ease, the beginning of the song actually being quite slow. However, half way through it sped up and the both of us had to concentrate and move faster in order to hit the arrow keys at the right time.

Once the second challenge had ended Taylor and I were both beginning to sweat so we grabbed our boyfriends and dragged them up into our places. They seemed surprised but didn't try to get down or move.

We switched the difficulty to easy for them, which Deidara was a bit upset about so we upped it to regular mode, and then picked the song Healing Vision.

They both intensely stared at the screen when it started, and instantly began battling it out when the arrows appeared on the screen. They weren't even joking around either, I swear, it was like a ninja battle transferred into DDR terms. Taylor and I were both laughing our asses of at them. It was just too funny.

The song ended a minute later and the two stepped off the dance platform.

After that, we collected all the tickets we had won and decided to save them for another day, heading right out to the cars.

It took us all about 10 minutes to get back to the house and once inside many people began putting together things for lunch. We had wasted about the last 2 hours at Zap Zone so it was around noon, and a lot of people were hungry.

Since I wasn't all too craving food at the moment, I headed down stairs and decided I'd surf YouTube for a while.

I don't know why, but time seemed to fly from that point on, because the next time I looked up it was 3 o'clock.

Blinking, I looked down at my stomach, which was growling in hunger, and closed my laptop before exiting the bedroom.

Hidan, Deidara, Suigetsu and Tess were all caught up in a round of Mario Kart 64 and Taylor was currently standing next to the pool table, which was cover in ribbon, bows, tags, and wrapping paper, showing Juugo how to wrap a present.

'_That's right,' _I thought to myself while heading towards the stairs, _'tomorrow's Christmas Eve…'_

"Huh, we probably need to go grocery shopping…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, a lot is going on with me :D What about you?<strong>

**In the last week I got a 95 on both my Chemistry test and on my Algebra 2 test :D Which is amazing. I also got a 90 on my English test on the Catcher in the Rye, which is pretty good too :D**

**And! **

**And, I PUT UP A NEW FANFIC :D :D :D You honestly have no idea how happy that makes me. I keep getting more and more idea's everyday, and I really want to put them into writing :)**

**I'll probably end up doing one of those things were I switch off. So, I'll write a chapter for this story and then for that one, and then this one again. Like that. Hopefully. **

**I hope some people like it too :3 That'd make me really happy. So, if you haven't checked it out yet, I'd really appreciate it if you did. But if it's not exactly your cup of tea, I can deal with that too :P**

**On the down side...**

**I don't know if what going on in my family life is going to effect my attitude towards writing, but hopefully it won't.**

**As some of you might know, my dad has brain cancer. Last Monday he actually had a seizure, and Saturday ended up going into the hospital again, where they found another tumor, the exact same size as the one they removed in the winter of 2011. And not only that, but today he brought home pictures of the tumor... which I now know is really tumor_s. _Yep, he has 2 tumors.**

**Sigh. **

**Fuck, I feel so bad. I mean...I don't know what else to say because he's the one who's really going through it...**

**...sigh. Just gotta stay positive.**

**But yeah, that's my good and bad news for you guys :) Sorry, if the last part was a littling depressing. **

**Anyway, I am now obsessed with Shane Dawson as well XD YouTube is amazing and addicting, I can't help getting addicted to all these awesome YouTubers.**

**Well, I don't have much more to say.**

**If you haven't gone and checked out my new story "Shinobi High" feel free to do so, and also, review! :D**

**Oh, and I have a new poll XD**

**Night!**

**Review :D**


	31. Groceries and YouTube

**Taylor's POV**

"Yo, Tay."

I turned, trying to find the voice that had called me.

"Oh, hey Lauren," I said with a smile as she walked over to where I was standing beside the pool table. Juugo was across from me, wrapping his Secret Santa gift in colorful red and green paper. "Something up?"

She rubbed her head tiredly. "Nah…I just remembered that tomorrows Christmas Eve."

I giggled. "To think that you forgot…"

She grinned and playfully punched my shoulder. "Hey man, I didn't even remember that Christmas was even coming up a few days ago."

I laughed again and bumped my hip against hers. "True, none of us Earthlings did." Lauren rolled her eyes at that. "So, what else do we need to do?"

"Not much," she replied. "I think that all we need to do is food related."

"I'll go grocery shopping soon then," I quickly put in. "If we wait too much longer there'll be nothing left on the shelves."

Lauren blinked. "Damn, I didn't even think about that…"

I rolled my eyes at her, still smiling. "What do you want to have?"

Lauren smiled and placed her head on my shoulder. "Whatever you want, hun. You're the best cook in this house, so whatever you feel like making."

I laughed again and moved the filled white box in front of me onto the sheet of wrapping paper I had cut. Lauren started eying it with a grin.

"Who's that for? Huh? Huh?"

"Get outta here!" I said playfully, pushing her away. She only laughed in return before heading back into her room.

"That girl," I smiled, shaking my head. From the opposite of the table I saw Juugo smiling as well.

"Your relationship with Sasuke's younger sister is very touching, but also surprising considering how he gets along with your own brother."

I shrugged and folded the paper around the box which contained my Secret Santa present. "Lauren and I are not the same as our brothers. We didn't experience the same loneliness and various challenges that they did while growing up…" I pulled a piece of tape from the dispenser beside me and folded up the excess flap of paper. "I still believe that they are friends though…or I would at least hope so. It never seemed to me that Sasuke wanted to severe his bonds with the Leaf anyway…he only did so in order to…" I stopped myself. That event wasn't something I wanted to think about.

"I just think that they could still be great friends," I finished, smiling at him.

Juugo nodded considerately, placing a bow on the top of his present. "I believe that what you say is true," he responded with a little smile of his own while picking up his perfectly wrapped box. "And I also hope for what you hope for."

With that he walked away from the table and towards the stairs. I stared at his back for a moment before shaking my head and turning back to finish wrapping my present. Whatever happened between Naruto and Sasuke was there business.

…they should still totally make up though.

…

…

After a little while I headed upstairs, carrying my present along with me, and stepped into Itachi, Kisame and I's room. At the moment no one was in there, so I took the chance to hide my present and got down on my knees, sliding it under the bed. To my surprise there was already a beautifully wrapped present hiding there.

"Must be Itachi's," I whispered to myself and stood, shuffling over to the closet. I slid the wooden panel opened and reached up, pushing my colorfully wrapped box onto the highest shelf. Hopefully Kisame didn't need to open the closet anytime soon, because at his height it'd still clearly be visible.

Suddenly, the feeling of something on my neck made me freeze and nearly jump into the air, but a pair of strong hands grasped my hips and kept my feet planted on the ground.

After recovering I finally realized that what I was feeling was a pair of soft lips.

"That better be Itachi back there."

The lips stopped caressing the skin on my neck and the hands on my hips pulled me back into a firm chest. "Why? Were you expecting someone else?"

Giggling slightly, I flipped around and kissed the eldest Uchiha sibling on the lips before grinning. "Well, Kisame and I were trying to keep it a secret, but…"

Itachi rolled his eyes and kissed me back. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving to go grocery shopping in a few minutes," I answered, sliding the closet closed behind me as I stepped towards the dresser beside the bed, pulling a pair of green socks from inside. "You wanna come with me?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile, bending down to kiss my temple as I plopped onto the edge of the mattress. Itachi then spun on his and headed for the door. "Do you need someone else to come and help beside myself?"

I shrugged and slid the green cotton socks over my feet. "It doesn't matter really. I'm open to having more company."

With a nod the raven haired male exited the room.

I then stood from the bed and moved to grab my tall, tan boots which were sitting near the enterance to the room. Slipping my feet into the soles of the footwear, I packed the bottom of my jeans against my legs before zipping the boots up. After that I headed back over to the dresser and grabbed my car keys and wallet, also snatching a gray beanie that was laying there and securing it on my head.

Once I made sure that I had everything I need I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Itachi and Sasuke were there, shoes and coat already on. I made sure to poke Sasuke as I moved around him to get my coat, and he cracked a smirk.

"You two ready?" I asked while pulling the zipper up on the thick white coat now surrounding my torso.

"I believe so," Itachi replied, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

The three of us then exited the house and headed towards my Jeep, which was parked at the end of the driveway. I unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. To my surprise Sasuke hopped into the passenger's seat beside me and Itachi got into the back seat.

When the three of us had buckled up I started the engine and carefully backed out of the driveway.

"You guys don't mind if I turn on some music do you?" I questioned the two Uchiha as we pulled out onto the main road.

"Of course not," Itachi replied and Sasuke dipped his head.

"I wouldn't mind either."

With both of their approval I flipped on the radio and after a minute of finding nothing to listen to I changed to whatever CD was in the player. I was surprised once again when the last few seconds of Hero's Come Back started to play.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at my surprised expression. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and focused my eyes back on the road. "Not really. I'm just surprised considering that this isn't one of my CD's. Lauren must've put one of hers in here the other day."

From the back seat Itachi perked up. "Is there a difference between your CD's and hers?"

I nodded and flicked the right blinker on as the green traffic light came into view. "I usually listen to Classic Rock and Country, and Lauren tends to lean more towards Alternative and Hard Rock. She always makes playlists with just Japanese music on it too, this seeming to be one of them. And I don't mind her CD's at all. I just didn't expect one to be in the car…"

Itachi nodded considerately. "I see…"

At that moment Newsong by Tacica started playing and a smile instantly broke out onto my face.

"Aa ibitsu na MERODII de dekita, aisareru beki ikimono da~!" I sang along with the song, turning the volume up a few notches. Sasuke cracked a smirk when I started whipping my head back and forth with the song. I also heard Itachi snort a laugh at me from the back seat.

Personally, this was definitely one of my favorite Naruto openings – for Lauren as well. A lot of people had not liked it because it wasn't a serious, badass opening, but I really liked it_ because_ of the fact that it was fun. It was awesome.

"You're so weird," Sasuke said, rolling his head to the side to stare out the window, the corner of his lip still twitched up. I laughed.

"Oh, like you don't know that already."

He snorted and I smiled, turning the corner once again as we approached another light.

"It shouldn't be that surprising either, considering I'm Naruto's sister," I added in, and Sasuke glanced over at me quizzically.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Sasuke replied, and I raised both my eyebrows in surprise. "The two of you are quite different in reality."

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well, you're much more tolerable than him," he started, making me roll my eyes yet smile at the same time. "And you're a female."

I nodded. "Yes, I thought that was obvious."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Itachi chuckled in the background.

"You are a bit more serious and mature than him, as well," he continued. "Not to mention that your hair is a bit less obnoxious than Naruto's."

Once again rolling my eyes I tried to stop myself from smiling. "Well thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically, making his smirk return.

"You're welcome."

Laughing, I pulled into the grocery store parking lot and parked in a space.

"So, we're a little different." I hopped out of the car and waited for the two Uchiha siblings to exit the automobile before locking it. "But in ways we're still the same."

"That's right, you're both blondes," Sasuke replied as we headed into the store. I laughed and grabbed a shopping cart before heading into the produce section, the Sharingan users trailing along behind me.

"And you and Itachi both have the habit of saying "Hn"," I grinned, glancing back at Sasuke just as he make the exact sound I had just said, top lip curling upward.

I laughed and Itachi stepped beside me, kissing my temple with a small smile.

"All siblings are different and yet, in some ways, are the same," he wisely stated, looking between Sasuke and I. "Now," he took a step back and surveyed the store with his dark onyx eyes. "What is it that we need?"

"Oh, um," I squinted one of my eyes closed in concentration. "Uh…how's chicken sound?"

I glanced at the two. Sasuke shrugged. "I'll eat whatever it is you decide to make."

Itachi nodded in agreement, but added in, "I'm sure that the others will all be fine with chicken, Taylor."

"I guess we'll have chicken then…" I tapped my foot on the bottom of the shopping cart. "Macaroni is pretty easy to make too…and so is mashed potatoes. And buns and salad are must haves…"

"Then you have your meal," Sasuke said, interrupting my thoughts, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good…Alright!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Let's shop!"

The two following close behind me, I pushed the cart around the produce section, throwing carrots, lettuce, cucumbers, onions, and other such vegetables into the cart. When it came time to grab some tomatoes, I filled a bag full of cherry tomatoes for the salad and then grabbed a couple normal sized tomatoes for Sasuke, seeing that it was his favorite food. He noticed and thanked me with a polite dip of his head.

Once the salad ingredients were taken care of I grabbed two giant bags of potatoes and tried to heft them into the cart – key word being _tried_. Itachi, however, took the bags from me and placed them into the cart with ease before I could even lift them of the ground.

I thanked him anyway, and he cracked half a smirk, dipping his head in return. He probably knew that I could've done it, but just wanted to lend a hand, which was why he was acting slightly smug about it.

Once I had gathered all of the vegetables needed the three of us headed over to the bread isle and grabbed a couple packages of those sweet Hawaiian buns.

Delicious little things, I tell you.

"What else do we need?" Sasuke questioned, glancing around the store. His eyes flashed red for a brief moment as he twirled his head in the opposite direction, but I easily brushed it off, figuring it was just the lighting in the store.

"Uh, I think all we need is a chicken, and some noodles and cheese for the macaroni…"

I glanced around at the signs lining the ceiling and then pointed my hand in the direction we needed, exclaiming, "Tallyho!"

Itachi chuckled and took the shopping cart from me, staring in the direction I had pointed, and Sasuke snorted a laugh. I punched him in the shoulder playfully after he did, but he only rolled his eyes in return, a small smirk on his lips.

We travel to the other end of the store and headed down the pasta and wheat isle. I grabbed the curly macaroni noodles from the shelf, making sure they were the ones I wanted, and then grabbed another, and then, after thinking, grabbed a third.

With 13 people living in the house, not to mention Derrick, Trevor, and Elle, who planned on stopping by for the eve, you pretty much had to at least _double _the amount of food you were making – especially when half of the people that would be eating were hungry males.

"Now the chicken," I said, spinning the cart around and heading to the frozen food isle.

I shivered as we entered the colder area of the store, and quickly took a second to zip my jacket up.

I was one of those people that wouldn't break a sweat in 90 degree weather, but would be wrapped in blankets and layered in clothes as soon as the temperature dropped below 40.

Looking over the meat in the cooler I ended up choosing a package of chicken breasts and chicken wings. I also grabbed a bag of chicken nuggets, because chicken nuggets were easy to make in case we ran out of the other kind.

"I think we've got everything…," I said after a moment, glancing back at the two Uchiha.

"Would you need butter for the potatoes?" Itachi put in after a moment of contemplation. "And what about salad dressing?"

I blinked, staring at him. "Well thank god you're here," I exclaimed, stepping away from the cart to grab a tub of butter which was a few steps down the row. "I'd be coming back later if you hadn't said that."

Itachi smiled and placed his head on the top of mine. "Just trying to help you, love."

I smiled to myself at that and then pulled away, pushing the metal cart full of food with me. "Now let's go and get some dressing, so we can head home."

With a nod of agreement from the two, we all traveled back in the direction we had already come from in search of dressing.

"So," I said to myself a minute later, staring at the numerous styles of salad toppings. "Ranch, Italian…"

"Both," Sasuke suddenly said, reaching over me to throw one of each bottle into the basket. I glanced back at him.

"You just want to eat those tomatoes, don't you?"

He blinked and then shrugged, glancing to the side. "Maybe."

I giggled at him and then grabbed a bottle of Thousand Island dressing, just for the heck of it.

"I think we're good now," I said, turning to Itachi. He stared at me for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, I believe that we have everything we need now."

"Great!" I exclaimed, and, with a smile, turned and headed to the checkout.

By the time we had left the store, an hour had passed, and it was around 5:30.

Itachi and Sasuke helped me throw all of the bags of food we had just purchased into the trunk of the car. I pushed the cart away once it was empty, and then returned to the Jeep and unlocked it so that the three of us could all hop in.

Just as I started the car, my phone suddenly started to ring. Since the song blasting was Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch I could immediately tell that it was Lauren.

"Hello?" I said, accepting the call.

"_Sup, my friend?" _Lauren replied. _"I was wondering if you were on your way back to this fine establishment yet."_

"We're actually just about to leave the store," I replied. "Why? Something up?"

"_Well, I was hoping you could acquire some tasty stuff for me."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Like pizza?"

"_Yes," _She confirmed. _"Exactly like pizza."_

"I'll pick some up on the way home," I told her.

"_Wonderful. Ciao!"_

"Bye!" I replied and shoved my phone into my pocket when she ended the call.

"So we're stopping for pizza?" Sasuke questioned from the backseat, since he and Itachi had decided to switch places.

"Indeed," I confirmed, shifting the car into reverse and carefully starting to back out of the parking spot.

It took another few minutes and some twists and turns to get to the pizza place, but we got there.

"I'll just be a minute," I told them, and Itachi made sure to quickly place a kiss on my check just as I moved to get out of the car. For no reason I began blushing, which made both the males smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at them before slipping out of the car, closing the door behind me.

At the moment there was only one other person in the shop so I easily was able to order the pizza from the man working behind the counter. He seemed surprised when I said that I needed 4 boxes, and told me that I'd need to wait a minute, but I assured him that I didn't mind and took a seat beside the woman who was already waiting. However, just as I sat down she stood and grabbed her food from the man just as he appeared back behind the counter.

The lady left the shop and only waited another few second before the man called me back up to the counter to pay. I did so, and once he had returned my change he shuffled back to get the pizza's.

"Have a nice day," I said with a smile as I left the shop. He said nothing, but I hadn't really expected him to. He didn't seem like the friendliest person.

"So, how did it go?" Itachi questioned as I secured my seatbelt, staring the engine to the car again.

"Fine," I replied, handing the pizza boxes that were resting on my lap back to Sasuke. He took them from me immediately and set them on the seat beside him.

"I hope you know this is torture," the youngest brother stated, looking me in the eye through the rearview mirror. I only grinned, which made him roll his eyes.

As we started back towards the house I turned on the stereo once again and this time Resonance by T. started to play. I, of course, rocked out to it, Itachi and Sasuke only smirking at me in amusement once again.

We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, and right after opening the garage door Kisame and Kakuzu stepped out of the house, heading towards us.

"Thanks for the help guys," I thanked with a smile when then filled their arms with the white plastic grocery bags.

"No problem, Tay," Kisame replied with a grin, Kakuzu grunting as well before they headed back inside.

Sasuke grabbed the pizza which had been sitting beside him and followed them in, leaving Itachi and I to get the last few bags. He grabbed two, leaving me with only one, and we headed after the other three.

Once I had my arms free again after setting the bag on the kitchen floor beside the others, I popped my head into the garage and made sure to lock my car before pressing the button beside me that would close the large metal door.

When I stepped back inside I noted that the kitchen and family were all vacant and blinked in surprise.

"Where is everybody?"

"They're all in the basement."

I turned to the side and saw Pein standing there in the kitchen doorway.

"Why?"

"Lauren and Tess decided that they would show us some videos on something called "YouTube", so we are all gathered in the theatre," he answered.

I nodded. "I see…" I then turned and headed down the stairs, Pein silently following behind me. When the two of us entered the dimly lit room, everyone was already lounging in seats and munching on pizza.

Tess was in the back, near the snack bar, fetching her and Hidan some drinks, and Lauren was fondly huddled next to Deidara on a red velvet couch, smiling as he fed her a slice of Italian meal.

On the movie screen was the home page of YouTube, and since a video wasn't playing I took the chance to shuffle back to the bar and grab a plate of pizza and a cup of Pepsi before shuffling through a row of seats and situating myself beside Suigetsu.

The fish-like teen grinned at me and I placed my head against his shoulder for a second in reply.

"So, what should we show them?" Lauren question, grabbing her laptop from the couch cushion beside her.

"I say we show them Naruto Abridged 23," Tess input with a wide grin. I immediately started laughing at the thought and Lauren instantly looked it up, her face mimicking that of Tess's.

"What's that?" Kisame questioned, glancing around at the three of us.

"You'll see," Lauren snickered clicking on the video.

Oh and boy did they see.

"That was incredibly stupid," Kakuzu deadpanned once the video had finished.

"But it was funny at the same time!" I protested, still laughing to myself.

"What the hell was wrong with my voice?!" Kisame yelled, waving a hand at the screen in outrage. That made Tess, Lauren and I burst out laughing, and a few of the others who had actually found it amusing chuckle.

"You looked very snazzy with a mustache," Lauren told him with a smirk, and Kisame only turned his astonished look on her. However, after a few seconds he finally got over it and managed to laugh at what had just happened.

"You both looked so fuckin' stupid!" Hidan cackled from his seat, referring to Itachi and Kisame which made me smile again.

The next thing I knew Lauren was looking up a new video and then Hidan's face appeared on the large screen. He stopped laughing instantly.

And then, all everyone heard was some dude singing about a dinosaur and Hidan's face on screen mouthing along.

"THE FUCK?!" He screamed once it was over, jumping up from his seat. I was too busy laughing my ass off along with the others to even care about the fact that he was mad.

"That was simply amazing," Kakuzu stated, clearly amused. You could even see him grinning from underneath his mask.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Alright, alright," Lauren interrupted, wiping a tear from her eye. "Let's watch another."

And the next video was just as good as the last.

"Oh god," Sasuke said, facepalming as his name appeared on the screen. And then the Sasuke version of Fukkireta started to play. Both Lauren and I started moving our heads around like idiots to the music.

"Why must you do this to me?" Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. I laughed and leaned forward, hugging him around the shoulders.

"We love you, that's why."

He just rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the night we just continued to watch stupid/funny YouTube video's and share laughs. Once we got tired of the internet we put in The Hangover and started watching that.

I only made it about halfway through before the darkness that had overtaken the room swallowed me.

…

…

When my mind flickered back on, I was no longer in the theatre room, but being carried in a strong pair of arms up the stairs. I didn't open my mind to see who it was, because I figured that it was either Itachi or Kisame.

A minute later I was placed onto a cold mattress and shivered, but the person who had been carrying me swiftly climbed overtop me and settled in on my other side. The covers were then pulled up and tucked under my neck before the body beside me shifted closer, engulfing me in its warmth.

"Goodnight Taylor," the voice whispered, while an arm wrapped itself around my torso. I felt a small smile spread across my lips, and I snuggled into the body.

"Night 'Tachi."

There was a light laugh and a pair of lips pushed against my temple. The words "I love you" was the last thing I heard before my mind sunk back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So...sup?<strong>

**It's been a bit of a long week for me, so I'm quite tired to be honest. Therefore, if there are any spelling errors, I'll fix them later (tomorrow) when my mind is fresher. I did re-read it a minute ago, but eh, I always miss stuff.**

**Anyway, since I haven't updated in what, a week? Two? Here's what's been goin' on.**

**My dad went in for brain stuff last Friday and got home Sunday. He's doing fine - though he constantly believes that it is the wrong day of the week. Wednesday I was getting ready for school and says "Got anything going at school today?" I replied "No", and then he said, "Oh, so it's just a typical Friday?"**

**And I mean, if you wanna think it's Friday and let me stay home for the last two days of the school week, I won't have any objection...**

**But I had to tell him. Because I like proving him wrong in some kind of way.**

**He gets the time wrong too. He's always an hour ahead of schedule.**

**Oh gosh, it's getting hard for me to type the right letters. I better hit the sack.**

**Just for anyone who's wondering, all the video's I mentioned are real. If you haven't seen them and want to, let me know and I'll send you the link. Or you can just go look them up. Either way.**

**I'll be writing up a chapter of Shinobi High next, so sorry for anyone who's been waiting on that. **

**And sorry if this chapter was a bit boring and slow. Some intense shit is coming up really soon...so...**

**Yeah.**

**See you guys later. **

**Review!**


	32. Secret Santa Time!

**Taylor's POV**

The next day I woke up to the sound of rhythmic tapping. It wasn't loud or anything, but because of the fact that I had gotten more than enough sleep, my brain no longer wanted to stay dormant and was now picking up on the slightest of sounds.

Cracking my eyes open I was temporarily blinded by the surprising brightness of the room, and removed my arm from under the toasty covers in order to shield my face. As I did so, the tapping sound stopped, and once my eyes were able to focus I noted Kisame sitting on the bed parallel to the one I was on, staring at me.

"Hello," I greeted after a moment, flashing him a small smile. He responded with a smirk.

"Well now, it's nice to see that you're finally up, shorty. Hopefully not because I woke you…"

I giggled, snuggling further into the pillow my head rested on. "You didn't wake me, Kisa. I just couldn't sleep anymore."

He chuckled slightly and picked back up the PSP he had been playing before I had woken.

"So what's goin' on?" I questioned.

"Not much," he replied, beginning to press buttons again as he resumed his game. "Tess and Konan made waffles for breakfast, and Tobi spilt his glass of juice on Hidan. Kakuzu had to restrain him from killing the idiot, but the rest of this morning has been pretty calm."

"Aw man, I missed breakfast?" I pouted. "I wonder if there's still stuff left…"

Kisame shook his head slightly. "They cleaned up an hour or so ago. I doubt there's anything left."

I lifted my head off the pillow and glanced around the room, my brain becoming confused. "An hour ago? What time is…"

My eyes found the clock and I blinked in surprise.

**11:38**

"Holy fudge-nuggets," I said, pushing my body off the mattress. Flinging the covers off, I hoped out of bed.

Kisame paused his game once again to stare at me. "Something wrong?"

Pulling open one of the draws which stored my clothes, I nodded. "I have to start cooking!" I reached down and grabbed the hem of my night shirt and then glanced back at Kisame. He seemed a bit shocked.

"Look away," I said simply, and without a word he spun towards the wall and resumed his game.

Pulling my shirt and shorts off I hurriedly dressed up in my clothes for the day.

"You can turn back around now," I said with a slight laugh as I gathered my hair up into a small ponytail. The shark spun back around with a grin.

"Never tell Itachi that I was ever in the same vicinity as you while you were stripping," he instructed.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to reply, but another voice interrupted.

"I already know."

Kisame and I both froze and glanced to the doorway of the room where Itachi was standing. His lips twitched up at our surprised face and he sauntered into the room.

"And I hope that my partner would know better than to mess with what is precious to me," He continued, sneaking an arm around my waist and kissing my temple.

Kisame only rolled his eyes as I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him back.

"Good morning," I told him while slipping out of his grasp, grabbing a bobby pin from the dresser to pin the strand of loose hair that was dangling in my face.

"Good morning," he replied, watching me curiously. "You seem a bit frantic."

"It's almost noon!" I hissed back. "I gotta start cooking or we won't be eating when Lauren and Tess are expecting."

Itachi blinked. "Would you like some help?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I'll be fine – but thanks. If I do I'll come ask."

"Alright," the Uchiha stepped forward and gently caressed my face with his hands, gliding my lips to his. "Good luck."

I smiled and hugged him. "See you when I see you." With that I skipped out of the room and through the hallway into the kitchen. At my arrival Tess, who was sitting at the table, stood.

"Everybody downstairs!" She announced loudly.

"What?" Hidan whined, his silver head peaking over the divider between the family room and kitchen. "Why the hell do we gotta go down there?"

Tess stared at him for a moment and then threw a thumb over her shoulder at me. "Taylor's gotta start cooking and I don't want anyone interrupting her or stealing her ingredients."

The logic behind her original statement now registering with the ninja scattered throughout the kitchen and family room, they all stood and headed down the stairs.

Once they were all gone Tess placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her.

"Don't fuck up."

"Bitch!" I shouted, punching her in the shoulder. She only laughed and, with a grin, tapped her forehead against mine before sinking down the stairs.

With a sigh and a small smile I headed over to the stove and started pulling everything out of the plastic grocery bags that were littered around the floor.

Placing all the ingredients on the counter I got to work on washing off the chicken breasts and peeling the potatoes. I placed the damp chicken breasts in a pan nearby so that I could focus on slicing up all of the oval shaped vegetables. It took a while to cut them all since there were so damn many, but after doing so I threw them all into a giant pot filled with water and placed it on a burner atop the stove.

Following that I got to work on making a batter for the chicken and began coating the raw meat with the crumbs, throwing them back into the large they had been resting in before once the pink was no longer visible.

Once those two things were taken care of I fished another large pot from the cupboards and ripped open the boxes of noodles I had bought, pouring the macaroni into the empty pot. I filled the metal container with water once the boxes were empty and then set it on the stove, turning the burner it was resting on to boil.

With the noodles beginning to cook I started on the cheese sauce. It didn't take all too long to make, so when it was done I set it aside, getting to work on peeling and slicing the other vegetables for the salad.

The lettuce came first, followed by the carrots, cucumbers, and onions. Next was the tomatoes, and I took a quick break to glide downstairs and deliver one to Sasuke.

I found him sitting back in the theatre with the rest of the Akatsuki, the screen once again glowing with silly YouTube videos. At my arrival most of the occupants looked up, including Sasuke. My eyes met his onyx one and with a swift motion I tossed the red fruit at him. He caught it without problem, and stared down at it, a bit surprised.

With a giggle I turned to exit the room but was stopped when two arms suddenly wrapped around my torso. However, just as quick as they had come they were gone, and when I turned around the only thing that told me it was Sasuke was the fact that he was smirking as he bit into his tomato.

Rolling my eyes, I silently headed back upstairs and continued making the salad.

From that point on I didn't really keep track of what it was I was doing. All I knew is that the next time I looked up was when almost everything was done being prepared, and it was nearly 4 o'clock.

"Jesus," I said, whipping my hands with a towel. "Time flew…"

Just as I said that there was a knock on the front door, and I quickly flung the cloth onto the kitchen table as I skidded over to the landing.

"Merry Christmas!" I said happily as I pulled the door open, Trevor, Derrick and Elle standing on the other side.

"Happy Hanukkah," Trevor replied with a smirk, holding the door open with his foot as he stepped into the warmth of the house, a pile of presents balanced in his arms.

"Presents under the tree, right?"

"Yep!" I nodded and then bent down to hug Elle as she entered after him. "Merry Christmas, honey!"

"Merry Christmas!" She replied with a wide smile, hugging me back.

Elle adored Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Ricky," I said teasingly as Elle slipped past me, allowing Derrick room to enter.

"Bitch," he laughed, hugging me nonetheless. I giggled. He had never liked that nickname.

Once the greetings were taken care of I headed back into the kitchen where I found Trevor surveying over all of the food.

"A feast fit for a king," he commented and then turned to me with a sly grin. "I see that you knew I was coming."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. "Oh, shut up."

With a snicker he opened his arms and allowed me to fall into his chest.

"Love you, Trev."

He pulled back and ruffled my hair. "I know."

Rolling my eyes again, I pushed him out of the way and got to work putting the final touches on all the dishes.

"Oh, and we brought dessert," he added after a moment, pointing to a tinfoil wrapped plate sitting next to the fridge.

"And what might it be?"

"A shit ton of brownies," Derrick interrupted from the other room, making me laugh.

"So what have you all been doing?" I questioned as Trevor stepped back into the family room, joining Derrick and Elle by the large pine tree.

"Not much," he replied. "Yesterday we just kinda hung at home, and since Elle was stayin' with us for the night we went out and rented Wreck-It Ralph."

I giggled. "And how was it?"

"It was awesome!" Elle cheered. Trevor smirked.

"Fucking extraordinary," Derrick added in bluntly. I laughed at that.

"So, what about you?" Trevor questioned, leaning against divider between the two rooms.

"Ah, not much," I replied. "We've pretty much just been getting ready for Christmas. I taught Juugo how to wrap a present, and then Itachi and Sasuke went grocery shopping with me."

"Fun," he replied somewhat sarcastically.

"It actually was though," I protested, smiling to myself.

After another minute Derrick turned away from the tree and glanced back at me. "So where is everyone?"

"Last I checked they were all in the basement watching YouTube videos," I replied, whipping my hands once again.

"Wait, really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we actually did it for a while yesterday too. It was pretty entertaining."

"Oh hell yeah," he started towards the stairs. "I've got some good ones to show. CinnamonToastKen made a great video for ChaoticMonki's livestream the other day. It was fucking amazing."

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. "Only you and Lauren will get what's going on though considering you're the only two who watch him."

"Who the hell cares?!" He shot back and started down the stairs. A second later Trevor breezed past me.

"Gotta make sure that they see the Super Spice Bros 2 video."

And after him was Elle, who simply said, "Bong-Cheong Dong Ghost!"

I laughed at the three and after they were gone turned to begin put the meal items where they needed to be. However, just as I was moving I giant bowl of salad to the counter on the other side of the room a door could be heard opening down the hall and I looked up just in time to see Tobi emerged in the doorway of the kitchen.

For a second I froze, my heart thumping dangerously, but quickly recovered and flashed him a small smile.

"Hello there."

He stared at me for a moment, and then dipped his head.

"Good afternoon, Taylor."

"Merry Christmas, Madara."

He was silent for another moment.

"To you as well." He started back towards the stairs. "Good luck with dinner."

"Thanks," I replied as he slunk down the stairway and out of sight.

I stayed still for a minute after his exit and then sighed. I had liked it better when I had been able to fake his existence as Tobi.

"Well whatever."

I got back to work on lining the long counter with food.

Once everything was in place I proudly surveyed over my work.

"I am amazing," I grinned, getting all excited on the inside.

With the food now set out and ready to be devoured I headed over to the cupboards and pulled out all the plates, bowls, silverware – everything! And set it on the counter beside the food.

When I checked the clock it read **4:38 **and I smiled at it happily. Just on time.

Skipping down the stairs I burst into the theatre. On the screen was the ChaoticMonki version of Bong-Cheong Dong Ghost.

I grinned to myself knowing that they hadn't even gotten to the first jump-scare yet.

"Why the fuck are we reading this shit?" Hidan questioned, glancing over at Lauren who was once again in control of video selection.

"Because it's fucking amazing and Elle wanted to show it to you guys so shut the fuck up and pay attention," she replied with a grin.

The Akatsuki then all began to seriously concentrate on the video, which was actually quite bad because half a minute later the first jump-scare occurred, and most of them went _flying._

Deidara accidently fell off the couch, Suigetsu copying his action and Sasori, Kakuzu, Konan, Kisame, and most of the others all visibly jumped. Pein and Itachi merely twitched, though coming from them that meant something. And Hidan was cursing up a storm, about ready to go on a rampage. Lauren, Tess, Trevor and I all were cracking up at their reaction, already having seen many times, and Derrick and Elle were only smirking/smiling at them all.

"Fuck this shit!" Hidan shouted, chucking a pillow across the room at Lauren. It hit her flat in the face, but she only laughed it off.

"Alright, alright!" I interjected, smiling at them all. "That's enough for today. Why don't we all go and eat now?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Suigetsu cheered hopping up from his spot on the ground. He bolted from the room, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame all chasing behind him, battling to be in the front of the line.

I waited for all of the others to exit the room before I followed after them up the stairs, Itachi entwining his hand in mine as we traveled.

By the time we made it up the stairs the males who had been in a flurry to eat were already scattered around the kitchen and family room, stuffing their mouths with the various foods available. And just as I stepped into the line to grab a plate Kisame, who was lounging in the giant chair in the other room, looked to me and raised his glass.

"Compliments to the chef!" He declared.

With that the rest of the group all turned to look at me and raised whatever was in their hand.

"Cheers!"

I immediately started blushing at their acknowledgement and from behind me Itachi chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for preparing the meal."

"Yeah," I replied shyly, beginning to fill my plate with food as the line quickly moved along.

After getting my food I shuffled into the family room and plopped down on the couch beside Lauren, carefully beginning to eat.

While everyone was digging in, the house was fairly silent – which I'm pretty sure was a good thing.

Lauren eventually turned on the TV while everyone was digesting, and we all gathered to watch Home Alone.

Man, I loved that movie.

But just the first one. Not the others.

Anyway, once all of our stomachs had made room for dessert, Derrick and Trevor revealed their brownies, and they were quickly devoured along with many glasses of milk.

The extent of our eating resided around 6:30 and we all began to digest once again.

Around 7 Trevor stood from his spot on one of the couches and glanced over at Lauren.

"What are we doing about presents?" he question.

Lauren blinked. "I never thought about that…you guys are heading to the parents house in the morning, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we are. So we won't be able to do the whole secret Santa thing tomorrow."

"I guess we just gotta do it tonight then," Tess interjected. I nodded in agreement.

"Fine with me."

"Alright!" Lauren pumped her fist into the air, too lazy to stand up off the couch. Everyone around looked at her. "Everyone go and get your presents, we're gonna do the Secret Santa thing now, instead of in the morning."

With that the ninja all stood from their spots and scattered throughout the house, going to retrieve their gifts. I stood to follow them, but stopped when Tess's voice rang out.

"Wait…," she narrowed her eyes at Derrick and Trevor. "You guys weren't even in the draw."

Derrick shrugged boredly. "So? We wanna see what you all got each other."

Tess rolled her eyes and started towards the stairs. "Whatever, you weirdo."

Derrick only snorted in reply, Trevor doing the same as Lauren followed after, myself splitting off down the hall.

When I got to the room Itachi and Kisame had both already retrieved their presents.

"You guys are fast," I commented as I opened the closet, pulling my wrapped box from the highest shelf.

Kisame grinned. "Nah, you're just slow."

I cracked my head around and stared at him in all seriousness. "You wanna race?"

Both he and Itachi stared in surprise, but the shark man quickly recovered from my challenge and nonchalantly waved his hand.

"Not right now, shorty. And besides, you beat us all a while back, and I don't think much has changed since then."

I blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry, I just don't like people telling me I'm slow…"

"And why is that?" Itachi questioned.

I shrugged. "I guess it's just because I've always been fast in a physical sense. So for someone to tell me I'm slow without even witnessing my speed makes me tick."

"Jeez, what the hell is taking you guys so long?" Lauren sighed, annoyed, her head popping into the doorway.

"Taylor got mad that I called her slow," Kisame grinned, lightly bumping me in the shoulder.

I puffed out my cheeks. "I'm not slow…"

Lauren laughed. "You and Rock Lee would be great competitors. Now come on," she started back down the hall. "You three are holding us up."

Itachi, Kisame and I all trailed behind her without another thought, and a moment later stepped into the living room which was crowded with ninja.

Not many places left to sit, I skipped over to the Christmas tree which was now riddled with presents, and plopped down onto the floor beside it. A moment later Itachi joined me, but Kisame settled on comfortably leaning against the wall in the back of the room beside Kakuzu.

"So, who wants to go first?" Tess asked, looking around at everyone.

"Uhh," Lauren stuttered. "How about whoever's name is closest to the end of the alphabet?"

Tess nodded. "Alright then. Zetsu!" she shouted. "You're first!"

"**Goddammit**," he cursed, stepping out from his place in the kitchen. He waded through the people until he stood in front of Suigetsu. "**Here**," the plant man exclaimed, thrusting the small bag in his onto the teen. "Merry Christmas."

"Uhh, thanks," the white haired male replied, his hand digging through the wrapping paper filled the bag he had been handed, a moment later pulling out a stack of Playboy's.

Suigetsu's face displayed utter shock, but after a moment a large grin spread across his lips.

"Jesus!" I looked over to the couch to find Lauren and Tess crying in laughter. "Su-Suigetsu," Lauren laughed, whipping her eyes. "You go next."

The teen nodded and stood, walking over to Juugo.

"Here ya go, buddy," he said, handing his package to the large man.

Inside was a large bag of bird feed.

"In case you ever need help attracting you friends."

We all got a kick out of that, but Juugo sincerely thanked him anyway.

Following that the orange haired ninja handed his present to Tobi and the man ecstatically opened it, flipping out when he saw the many packages of candy sitting inside.

Juugo received a large hug from the childish man before he leapt across the room, excitedly handing his present to Tess. The red head blinked in surprise, but didn't hesitate in opening the package.

"Thanks," she said after unfolding the bright pink T-shirt in the box. "I _adore_ the color pink."

"Yay!" Tobi cheered and I rolled my eyes knowing that Tess was being completely sarcastic.

After folding the shirt back up Tess stood and carried her present over to Sasori. The puppet master took it from her swiftly and opened it. Inside was a set of medical tools and a medical dictionary.

"I figured you don't have enough things like this," Tess joked with a shrug and Sasori thanked her, moving across the room to give his present to Lauren.

The brunette blinked in surprise but happily took the box from him, deadpanning a moment later when she saw that the box contained a book labeled "How to Not Be Dumb for Dummies".

The puppet master smirked ever so slightly at her face, but quickly knocked her in the shoulder.

"There's still more."

Lauren dug deeper into the box and pulled out a small velvet box. "Box-ception," she whispered, and those of us who got it laughed.

Inside the smaller box was a simple necklace, a tiny trinket of a doll dangling from the end.

Sasori's second gift instantly earned him a hug and a happy "thank you" from his female brat. He brushed her off even though it was easy to see that he was happy that she liked it.

Once that was taken care of, Lauren hopped up from her spot and skipped over to where Itachi and I were sitting.

"Merry Christmas, nii-san," she said with a smile, handing him the bag which contained his present. Itachi took it from her gratefully, and opened it. Inside were a couple boxes of pocky and other numerous Meiji products.

"Thank you, Imouto," he responded, giving her a hug.

Next Itachi gave his present to Kakuzu. Inside the small bag was a wallet, and when the miser looked closer an allotment of cash was found inside.

"I bought the wallet and then cashed out what was left on the card," the Uchiha explained, and the older man placed his hand onto Itachi's shoulder.

"Thank you."

I laughed. Kakuzu could always be pleased with money.

The miser then delivered his present to Pein. Inside the box was a black shirt which read "I AM THE BOSS".

"Thank you," the leader responded, his lips twitching up in amusement.

Pein then handed his Secret Santa gift off to Hidan. Inside the package was a note that read "IOU new weapons when we return".

Hidan was absolutely fine with it.

After setting his gift down the Jashinist stood and walked over to Kisame. Inside the box the shark man was handed was the movie "Jaws".

With a laugh the blue man thanked Hidan and then traveled across the room to give his gift to Deidara. Inside the package was a pound of clay, and the bomber, who was completely happy with the gift, thanked his colleague before standing and heading over to Konan.

The blue haired female smiled at finding a stack of origami paper as her present.

"Thank you, Deidara," she said sincerely, the blue eyed man grinning proudly in reply.

Konan next handed her present off to Zetsu. The plant man opened it and found a stack of gardening magazines. He quietly thanked her for the gift.

"Whoa, wait," Lauren suddenly interjected. "What about Taylor and Sasuke?"

Tess perked up. "Oh yeah," she looked between the two of us. "You guys probably have each other then, right?"

"Yep!" I nodded and stood, heading over to the Uchiha. He handed me my present as I handed him his and we both got to work on ripping the paper of the boxes.

Inside the present Sasuke had given me was silver charm bracelet. The charms included a soccer ball, a heart, a ying-yang, a fox, and somehow – the Uchiha crest.

"Dammit," I cursed, looking up at him with a smile. "Now I feel bad for just getting you sweets!"

He blinked and then smirked, a stick of pocky already hanging out of his mouth. "This is just fine," he assured me. "Thanks."

I forced him into a hug. "Thank you, Sasuke. This is absolutely amazing."

"No problem," he replied, patting my head.

With the Secret Santa business now taken care of, everyone started to split off in their own directions. And after a little while Derrick and Trevor announced that they were leaving and were flooded with goodbyes.

Lauren, Tess and I all regrouped to see them off.

"Take care," I told Trevor, hugging him tightly. "Love you." His chest vibrated as he laughed.

He responded with a small smirk and turned around to pick up the bag of food he was planning to take home. "Oh," he looked back at me. "And I love you too."

I blinked in surprise. He usually never responded to my "I love you"s.

"See you later," Tess said in farewell from beside me, bumping her hip against Derricks. "I hate you."

"Ditto," he replied with a sly grin, following after Trevor as they stepped out onto the front porch.

"Bye Elle!" Lauren also declared, waving at her little sister as they split from their hug, Elle chasing after the two males. "Tell mom and dad I said hi!"

"Kay!" the small blonde replied with a smile, and a moment later the three disappeared into the darkness of the driveway.

As Tess closed and locked the door I yawned.

"Well, I think it's time for bed."

Tess scoffed. "It's only 9:30 dude."

"And you even slept in till 11 today," Lauren added.

"Hey! Cooking is hard work, man!" I protested. "I slaved over making all that food for you guys!"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I know you're just lying to hide the fact that you want to get to bed early so that Santa will come."

I feigned fake shock. "How did you know?!"

We all laughed.

"No, but seriously, I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna hit the sack," I said turning towards my bedroom. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night!" They both replied, heading downstairs towards their own rooms.

After stepping into the room I closed the door and quickly changed into my pajamas. And not a second after throwing my clothes into the clothes bin and plopping onto the bed Itachi walked in.

"Hey there," I smiled at him. His eyes lightened at seeing me.

"Good evening," he replied, seating himself on the bed beside me. "Are you tired?"

I nodded and then yawned. "I am actually. The day feels longer than it's been."

"Well then I'll let you sleep," he said kissing my temple and then stood. "I'll be in later. I'm not quite ready to sleep yet."

"That's fine," I smiled, snuggling into the covers. Itachi smirked at me.

"You're so cute."

I blushed at the compliment and glanced down at the pillow, but Itachi quickly pulled my head back up so that he could kiss me.

"I love you."

"Love you too," I replied, butterflies in my stomach as I kissed him again.

"Good night," he said as he headed towards the door.

"Night!" I replied and then the light flickered off and the door creaked shut.

In the darkness I rolled over and buried my head into the pillow. Despite my happiness about everything that was going on I had this bad feeling in the back of my head.

"Everything is fine," I assured myself after a moment as my mind slowly began to shut down. "It's fine…"

* * *

><p>"Trevor, get the fuck up, you idiot."<p>

Said brunette haired male was hit with a large pillow. "You're such a lazy ass."

"Goddammit," he cursed, rolling over to face his blue eyed roommate. "The hell's wrong with you?"

Derrick only blinked. "We gotta get goin' bro. We're supposed to be leaving for our parent's house in 15. It's already 8:30."

Trevor groaned and rolled out of bed, tired rubbing his messy bed-head. "Is Elle up?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," Derrick replied. "Now hurry your ass up and get dressed."

"Alright, mom," Trevor replied sarcastically as the black haired male disappeared from his doorway.

With a sigh, the brunette stripped himself of his sleeping shorts and fished a pair of jeans and a shirt from a pile of clothes on his floor nearby. He then sniffed them to make sure they were clean before pulling the items over his limbs.

"I hate mornings," he grumbled aloud as he staggered to the bathroom to fix himself up.

Not having enough time for a shower he patted down his hair the best he could and brushed his teeth. He also debated shaving off the stubble that had grown around his chin, but decided he'd look good either way and left it alone.

"Derrick make me food!" He whined as he shuffled into the kitchen. The black haired male who was sitting at the table alongside Elle only stared at him in a deadpan.

"I'm not your bitch, you ass."

"That is perverted in so many ways," Trevor yawned and Elle sighed, setting he spoon down.

"I'm only 7 guys…"

Derrick patted her head. "But you already know what it is we're talking about, so does it really matter what we say?"

Elle only sighed again, and continued eating.

10 minutes later the three all hopped into their car and started towards the large house their parents owned. However, about half way through the trip the two males started to get a bad feeling.

"Jesus," Trevor cursed from the passenger seat. "The hair on my neck is standing up."

Derrick's eyes narrowed. The same thing was happening to him.

Something definitely wasn't right.

As they got closer he noticed Elle shiver from her spot in the back.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Trevor questioned, noticing it as well. The car was radiating with heat.

Elle nodded, assuring them it was nothing, but it was clear that they all were feeling the same.

After another few minutes they turned down the road which led to the house, and before they got there, Derrick pulled off to the side of the road and parked.

"What's up?" Trevor questioned, confused by his actions.

"I don't think we should get any closer…," he replied, eyes still narrowed.

The car was silent for a moment.

"Dammit," Trevor popped open his door and slid out of the car, popping his head back in a moment later. "Here Elle," he fished his cellphone from his pocket and tossed it to her.

"Why?" the blonde questioned as Derrick also removed himself from the vehicle.

"It's clear we're all getting this bad vibe," the brunette said, looking between the two.

Derrick nodded. "Elle, Trev and I are gonna cut through the forest right here and go see what's up at the house. _Do not_ get out of this car until we come back, got it?"

Elle was starting to get worried. "But, guys, wai-"

"It only takes a few minutes to get to the house from here, since the forest isn't all too wide," Trevor cut in. "So if we're not back in 20 minutes you need to call Lauren."

"Guys, wha-!"

"If I send you a text before the 20 minutes are up you need to call her too," Derrick continued.

"_Guys_!"

"Elle," Trevor smiled at her reassuringly. "Calm down. I'm sure that Derrick and I are just being really foolish right now with all of this. But listen to what we said, okay? Don't leave the car, and if we text you or don't come back within 20 minutes you need to call your sister."

Despite the fact that Elle was about ready to cry at this point she bit her lips and nodded. "Got it!"

"Good." The two boys locked the car and then closed their doors before cautiously heading into the forest.

While the males were really about ready to burst out in curses at what they were doing they remained silent and serious as they maneuvered through the tree's towards the house.

As they walked Derrick typed out a message to send to Elle so that he could just press send if something went wrong. Just as he finished typing the house came into view as the forest started to fade.

"Holy _shit_," Trevor hissed as he stared at the large building. Derrick followed his gaze to the back porch where a figure could be seen standing.

…And it wasn't any of their parents.

"Fuck," he said and pulled his phone out. Just then the man on the porch spotted them, and no less than a second later they were surrounded by a group of shinobi, katana's and kunai pointed at their throats.

Thankfully however, Derrick had managed to his the send his message of "FUCKING CALL HER NOW" to Elle before the ninja forcefully knocked them out.

And the last thing the two were able to see before succumbing to darkness was two blurs, one of purple and one of white, approach them.

Both had sinister grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hai there.<strong>

**Nice to see you again.**

**lol**

**Sorry for the wait, I don't think I said anything last chapter about how I would be spending a good portion of my Winter Break in Disney World with our Band department...**

**IT WAS AWESOME BTW**

**WE GOT TO MARCH IN A PARADE AND SHIT.**

**Anyway, yeah, that's one reason that this is up a little late. **

**And I really wanted to get a chapter for this and Shinobi High done, but I'm honestly not up to it. I've been typing this for the last two days and I'm not really in the mood to start working on a chapter of the other one. So sorry those of you who are waiting for that. It'll be up eventually.**

**Once again, all the video's I mentioned this chapter are real video's. (Same with the YouTubers)**

**I've actually been watching ChaoticMonki do a 24 hour livestream for charity over the last day, and have been typing this throughout it :P**

**He raised over 21,000 dollars to donate to the Children's Hospital. What a swell guy, right?**

**He's got a livestream every Saturday too, at 11PM EST, so if you guys have nothing better to do tonight, go and watch it. It's pretty entertaining.**

**Wow, I'm advertising a lot...**

**And while I'm at it! CinnamonToastKen is a pretty swell guy too!**

**Well...I need to go eat now...and I think I might try to get in a nap so I'll be able to stay up for the stream tonight.**

**So bai!**

**Oh, and hey! :D I got a Tumblr now!**

**So, if you guys wanna follow me or somethin' my name is SmileOfAbstractNonsense.**

**:D Hooray advertising!**

**But seriously. I gotta go now.**

**Catch you guys later.**

**Btw...**

**I love you.**

**Just Saiyan.**

**REVVVIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW**


	33. Let The Battles Begin!

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up the next day with a feeling of anticipation. A smile spread across my face and energy flooded into my body instantly.

"Deidara!" For a change the blonde was still lying in bed beside me, so I pulled the covers off of him and straddled his side. "It's Christmas!" I whispered happily.

The bomber, now slightly awake, smirked and grasped my hips, lifted me slightly so I could straddle him properly as he flipped onto his back.

"Is it time for Holiday sex, yeah?"

I grinned and leaned down to peck his lips. "You wish. It's time to get up and be jolly with cheer!"

His grin widened and he sat up, never letting me go. "Fine, yeah. I guess that's alright too."

Without speaking another word I rolled out of bed. Deidara climbed out behind me and after patting down our bed heads we headed upstairs hand in hand. Danna was already sitting at the kitchen table with a freshly brewed cup of Joe. He glanced up at our arrival and gave a friendly smirk.

"You two are up early."

I glanced over at the clock. Only 8:05.

"I couldn't help it Danna," I skipped away from Deidara and rounded the table, wrapping my arms around the red head from behind. "The holiday cheer woke me!"

He chuckled slightly and patted my arm. "I'm sure it did, brat."

With a laugh I nuzzled his head before turning and peering over the divider into the family room. Taylor and Itachi were snuggled together on the loveseat, Reese the cat contently purring on top of the blonde lap as she ran her hand over his fur repeatedly.

"Aren't you guys cute," I cooed. Taylor's head popped up at hearing me and she gently pushed the feline from her lap so she could stand to give me a hug. I met her in the middle.

"Merry Christmas!" She said, her voice muffled in my shoulder because of the slight height difference.

"Merry Christmas," I replied with a small laugh, hugging her tighter as we started to rock back and forth.

Loud footsteps sounded behind us and Tess was suddenly sharing the love as well, her arms stretched around the both of us.

"Fuck you guys," she declared with a grin and Taylor and I both laughed. "Nah, just kidding," she ruffled Taylor's hair and punched me in the shoulder. "Merry Christmas my bitches."

I rolled my eyes but leaned onto her dramatically. "After all this time you still think of me as your bitch!? Does all of this mean nothing?!"

With a wide grin she placed a hand under my chin and I looked up at her in fake awe. "You mean much more to me than that…," she started to lean in and my acting started to waver, a smile threatening to break out on my lips. Tess continued to lean in until I could feel her breath and by then I could no longer keep a straight face. "You're my…whore."

"Bitch!" I laughed, as she twirled around, heading towards the hall. "That was so anti-dramatic!"

Tess only stuck her tongue out before disappearing into the bathroom with a snicker, the door quietly clicking behind her.

"Damn," I glanced over to find Kisame sitting in the recliner beside me. He looked a little surprised but was grinning at the same time. "It was like a soap opera happening right in front of me."

I giggled and leaned over to hug him. He hugged me back.

"Did I fucking miss something?" Hidan questioned as he stepped onto the landing of the family room, looking around at the four of us who occupied the space.

"Just Lauren and Tess making out," Taylor answered with a smirk and I facepalmed while trying not to grin.

Hidan looked so distraught at hearing that. "What?! I fucking missed something like that?!"

I laughed. "No, you didn't. Taylor was just joking."

The Jashinist's face immediately fell and he flopped over onto the couch, burying his face into the pillow.

"I think you broke him," I said, raising an eyebrow in amusement at his actions. Taylor laughed, heading over to him.

"I'm sorry, Hidan," she cooed, patting his back comfortingly. But the silver haired man only twitched, trying to get her hand away.

"Fine then," Taylor pouted. She turned with her back to him and then sat right down onto his back with a loud smack. Hidan screamed curse words into the pillow and cracked his head around angrily.

"You fuckin bi-"

He stopped instantly, but not because of common sense.

At that moment a wave of sheer power swept through the house, making the hair on my neck stand straight up and my blood run cold. The entire place was engulfed in a deathly silence for a few seconds before the Akatsuki shared a look.

Itachi swiftly stood from the couch and glided over to Taylor. He hefted her into his arms in one movement and then Hidan stood, face utterly serious.

The Jashin stomped into the hallway and kicked open the locked bathroom door.

"What the fuck-! Hidan!" Tess cried, and the shower curtain could be heard sliding open. The water then shut off and there were a few moments of Tess cursing before she emerged in the hallway, her body covered in Hidan's large T-shirt which now showed wet spots since Tess's body was anything but dry. Hidan stepped out of the bathroom behind her, placing a towel on top of her head.

"You prick!" She growled at him and began to dry what she could. Hidan didn't seem the least bit sorry.

Suddenly, my hands were grabbed and secured behind my back by Kisame's large hands. Before I could even get a word out Pein, Konan and Tobi entered the vicinity and looked over all of us. A second later Zetsu morphed through the floor.

"**Konoha's here**," he said simply, voice more dark than usual.

"What?" Taylor said in shock, still in Itachi's arms. "Now?!"

Tess opened her mouth to get her own opinions out but Pein raised a hand and she silenced instantly.

"Prepare for battle," he said simply, and with a dip of the head the present Akatsuki all disappeared.

I made a move to follow them but Pein once again stopped me. "You will not be battling," he said sternly, ringed eyes boring into mine.

"Wha—Pein!" I protested. His eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo popped into the room. Suigetsu grabbed hold of me as Sasuke grabbed Taylor and Juugo grabbed Tess. I instantly began to struggle.

"They're after _us_!" I shouted at him angrily as he turned to leave. "Don't go fighting our battles!"

Pein paused and his purple eyes glared back at me. My words caught in my throat.

"If we thought that this was a battle you could've won than we would have never come," he stated coldly. "_You _are the ones that they want. I cannot allow you to go and fight. That will accomplish nothing – we will be handing you over to them if you do."

"But-"

"Not buts!" He barked, "You will be staying here and that is final!" Pein's eyes shifted to Sasuke. "And you will not allow them to go anywhere."

"Hai," he nodded, and with that Pein gave us all once last glance before disappearing from the room. A moment later Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Kakuzu emerged from downstairs; all clothed in their typical ninja outfits. The blondes face was hard but the moment he looked at me it softened.

"Sorry, yeah," he said and popped in front of me, kissing my lips for a split second before poofing away. Tess received the same treatment from Hidan and then the four ninja disappeared from the house completely.

A moment later Itachi and Kisame made a swift entrance, only if for Itachi to give Taylor a fast kiss and hug, and then they followed the others into the outside world.

"Goddammit!" I cursed as Suigetsu finally released me. I could sense all of the Akatsuki's chakra's speeding towards the baseball field where the new chakra signatures had just appeared. "This is so unfair!"

"But it's to keep you safe," Sasuke told me. I could tell that he agreed with Pein's plan but at the same time felt for us too.

Finally, after a moment, I sighed out of frustration and marched down the stairs. I headed into my room and then forcefully shut the door, being sure to lock it once I was in.

"Just in case…," I told myself, digging through the back of my closet. A moment later I found all of my old ninja stuff and chucked it onto the bed. Most of it was in scrolls so I unsealed them with a bit of chakra.

The first items that popped out were my old clothes, so I quickly stripped off the ones I had on and put on my mesh top and leggings before throwing on a simple long sleeve gray shirt and a pair of black pants. My red jacket was still there too, so I shrugged it over my shoulders but didn't zip it up.

Next came the kunai and shurikin holsters, so I strapped them to my leg before loading them full of weapons. My sword was there too, but I didn't grab it because I didn't have a reason to – yet.

"You're not going anywhere."

I turned and shot a hard look at Sasuke who had stealthily snuck into my room, but quickly sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I know…," I said, still internally battling with myself. "But…gah…this is just frustrating!"

There was a knock on the door and on the second tap the door cracked in half and fell off the hinges. Tess stepped over the mess without a care and Taylor followed behind her. Both were shrouded in their own outfits and weapons. Sasuke began messaging his temples.

"Are we bustin' this joint or what?" Tess questioned, looking at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Guys, listen. I don't know…Pein would murder us…"

"Have you not noticed that he put a barrier around the house?" Suigetsu interjected, his head popping through the door way, Juugo standing behind him.

"Fuck," Tess said simply. "We really aren't getting out of here."

Still struggling with the situation I flipped onto the bed and grabbed the pillow, sighing into is exasperatingly. The room was silent for a moment.

"Lau-"

My phone began to ring.

"Fuck," I rolled over and grabbed the vibrating device off the counter. Tess stepped closer.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother," I replied. "He's probably is calling so that the parents can talk to us and tell us how much they miss us."

Tess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in an agitated manner. "Don't pick it up then – they'll understand."

I nodded in agreement and set the phone back down on the dresser. It stopped buzzing soon after.

The room was once again engulfed in silen— _buzz~ buzz~_

"Goddamn," I cursed and picked the cellular device back up. Annoyed, I answered the call and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

There was a ragged breath. "_Lauren?"_

My heart stopped. "Elle? Elle, what's wrong?"

Another sniffle. "_Something's wrong…D-Derrick and Trevor left me here cuz they had this bad feeling and went into the woods and Derrick said that if s-something were to happen to them he'd text me and I'd n-need to call you."_

My gut started sinking. "What happened, Elle? What's going on?"

A shaky breath. "_I don't know! T-they just left and I got a text so I called you!"_

"Where are you right now?" My heart was racing. This was my little sister and two guys I considered my brothers! I wasn't gonna let shit happen to them!

"_A-A block away from the house…We—" _Elle's voice hitched. _"No…"_

"Fuck, Elle!" I was panicking at this point. Tess was right beside me by this point but I didn't even notice. "What is going on?!"

"_It's him!" _she sobbed. _"How…?!"_

"Who is it?!"

The sound of the car door could be popping open. "_Orochimaru…," _she said in barely a whisper and then the line went dead.

I pulled the phone back and stared at in utter shock.

"Lauren?!" Tess shook my shoulder. I glanced over at her, still frozen. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Orochimaru," I said. "He's got our families…"

"What?!" Taylor screeched. She looked torn instantly.

My heart continued to pound. I took a second and closed my eyes, inhaling a deep breath. After a moment I stood and faced Sasuke.

"You either help us or I am pushing right through you," I said seriously, staring straight into his onyx eyes. He didn't even blink.

"What are we waiting for then?" He placed a hand on the end of his katana and turned to exit the room. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Pein knew that the girls were upset with him – no one liked to have their battles fought for them. But this was for their safety.

"No matter what happens do not let Konoha discover where they are," Pein commanded, voice stone cold as he headed the group currently sprinting towards the field.

"Hai!"

It took less than ten seconds for the ninja to exit the neighborhood and cross the road. The portal that had transported the Konoha shinobi to this world was long gone, but a large amount of chakra still lingered in the air.

Just as the Akatsuki made it onto the field the other ninja suddenly became aware of their presence and jumped into defensive stance.

"Fuck, they already found us?" Kiba cursed, Akamaru growling beside him.

"That's a good sign that they're close by then," Kakashi thought aloud, pulling his headband off his Sharingan eye. He flipped out a Kunai and then threw his other arm out. "Let's get this over with quickly. We don't have time to waste!"

"Right!"

The shinobi all began to spread out and Akatsuki readily themselves as well.

"Well shit," Hidan grinned and licked his scythe. "It's been too fuckin' long since I've tasted blood."

Beside him Deidara smirked and pulled out a handful of clay. It really had been too long since they'd seen any action.

"The Kazekage…," Kakuzu mumbled, adjusting his mask as his eyes lingered on the powerful sand wielder shrouded by the group. "They're not here to fool around."

"Here they come," Kisame whispered, body tensing as he hoisted Samehada off his shoulder, readying himself.

And just like that, fighting began. Both sides charged and the attacks started flying immediately. Kunai and shurikin clashed and fists started flying.

After a minute of fighting the Akatsuki began to realize that they were evenly matched. Sure, it was easy for just a pair of them to take on 3 or 4 at a time, so being outnumbered wasn't too much of a challenge for them besides the fact that the ninja they were fighting would sometimes switch with another, and that would throw off their tactic.

"Goddamit!" Hidan cursed, flying back after being hit in the side with Neji's gentle fist. He had been aiming for that damn blonde haired bitch when this ass just decided to jump in! "Stop fucking doing that!"

Across the field Pein was locked in battle with Kakashi. The Sharingan user was quite skillful for having inherited his eye, and without Pein's other Paths they were pretty much even in skill. The two clashed again and Kakashi glared up at the Akatsuki leader. He stared right back, the Sharingan having no effect on him.

"Why are you here?" The silvered haired ninja question. Pein raised his hand and sent the ninja flying back.

"We're here to protect the girls from you," he replied coldly, sprinting forward to slash at the Jonin again. "And I assume you're here to take them from us."

Kakashi back-flipped to a safe distance and formed a Raikiri in his palm. "Actually," he flew towards the auburn haired ninja but was throw into the air by gravity. "We-," Kakashi recovered, throwing a kunai as he slid back onto the ground. "—aren't even supposed to fighting you."

Pein narrowed his eyes and deflected another round of shurikin. "What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi stood straight up and seriously faced the other shinobi, but just as he opened his mouth to try and explain what it was Tsunade had really sent them for, a large explosion sounded in the background followed by a huge wave of chakra. All of the ninja's sensed it, but none paused in their battles to see where it had come from.

Pein knew right away what had caused it though. The barrier he had placed around the house to hide the girls chakra signatures had been broken.

And not a moment later did he sense it – 3 angrily flaring chakras accompanied by 3 mildly aggravated ones, and they were all heading this way.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Sasori growled to himself while dodging a kick from Lee. Now they'd easily be captured.

"Something isn't right…," Itachi whispered aloud, eyes narrowing as he and Kisame fended off Gai, Yamato, and Sai. Sasuke wouldn't have just let them escape, especially not under Pein's orders.

That's when they came into view, sprinting as fast as possible out of the neighborhood and right towards the field full of ninja.

* * *

><p>"We gotta get around them," Lauren said, drawing her sword as they approached the battling shinobi. "We can't waste any time getting caught up in fighting, just plow right through and don't look back."<p>

"Right," Taylor agreed, whipping two kunai from her hip pouch. Tess only flexed her fingers, eyes hard as she stared right at the field ahead.

None of them were here to fuck around. They needed to get to their families.

"Let's go!"

The six all rushed onto the field. Lauren sped past Hinata and Ino, and dodge the many roots that sprouted under her feet as she was running, trying to tangle her up.

"Don't let them get away!" Yamato yelled as he hurriedly made more handsigns. Lauren knew he'd try to trap her with his wood again so she applied more chakra to her feet, hopping into the air. The roots chased after Lauren and the brunette was about to activate her curse mark so that she could fly out of the way, but Taylor came to the rescue.

"Rasengan!" The blonde shouted, smashing her palm into the wood which was instantly obliterated.

"Thanks," Lauren told her as they both landed on the ground, beginning to run again.

"Yeah," she replied, retracting a kunai.

A little ways in front of them Tess was being pursued by Neji. With an aggravated shout she stopped and flew around, throwing a chakra filled punch at the Hyuuga. Neji managed to avoid the blow, but Tess quickly stomped her foot into the ground, creating a large wall of shrapnel which caused him to jump back out of the way. Taylor and Lauren jumped into the air, trying to avoid it, but as they did so Neji noticed them and managed to grab Taylor and pull her back down to the ground with him.

"Shit!" the blonde cursed, and in quick thinking chucked a kunai into the air. The next thing Neji knew he was in the middle of the sky well above the battlefield, attached to the ankle of Taylor who had transported herself thanks to the seal on the handle of her kunai. Since he was caught off guard the blonde easily kicked him off, and sent him falling back to the ground. She began to fall as well, but luckily was caught by Sasuke who had taken to the skies after fully releasing his curse mark.

"Nice tactic," he commented, looking down at the female in his arms. "Dangerous, but effective."

"Thanks."

Back on the ground Lauren hopped over the rocks still falling to the ground and grabbed Tess by the hand, pulling her along with her as they began running again.

The two were just about at the end of the field when a giant wall of sand appeared in front of them. Even Sasuke and Taylor were blocked by it, and swooped down onto the ground beside them.

"Gaara," Lauren said allowed, red eyes staring up at the red head hovering in the air above them, surrounded by his sand.

"You won't pass," the Kazekage said simply, arms crossed as he stared down at the four.

"Let's bust through this!" Suigetsu shouted, him and Juugo suddenly sprinting past them. He attacked with Kubikiriboucho and Juugo blasted an attack at the sand as well, but there was nothing more than a few small holes created which quickly sealed up.

"Shit," the silver haired teen cursed hopping back beside the other four. "That thing's not gonna be easy to get through."

Taylor held up her fingers. "Kage Buushin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared beside her and Taylor held her palm out. The clone immediately began to gather chakra in her hand, but Lauren quickly realized it wasn't just a normal Rasengan.

"Tay-"

"Stand back," she commanded, eyes boring into the sand wall in front of them as a high pitched ringing started to resonate throughout the field. "Now!"

Without arguing the 5 other shinobi jumped back.

The ringing continued to get louder and a moment later the clone disappeared. By now the high pitched sound had caught the attention of some on the other ninja on the other side of the field.

"Nee-chan…," Naruto said aloud, he, Sakura and Deidara having been distracted by what was going on. "You…"

"There's no way…," Kakashi whispered, both he and Itachi pausing in their battle to stare as well. The Uchiha's eyes flickered to the man for a moment, not liking the look on his face. "Gaara!" Kakashi shouted, catching the red heads attention immediately. "Get out of there!"

Eyes widening in slight surprise at the command, the Kazekage quickly retreated.

"Rasenshurikin!" Taylor shouted, and with a leap forward, smashed her hand into the wall of sand. To everyone's amazement the wall instantly was blown apart.

Not wasting any time Lauren and the others hoped forward, Juugo scooping up Taylor on the way, and leapt through the hole, continuing to sprint off the field and continue on into the forest adjacent to it, disappearing from sight.

By then the entire field had stopped battling to stare as the large wall of sand crumpled into nothing.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato, as well as many other ninja were shocked. Taylor had managed to master the Rasenshurikin? Besides that, the 3 girls they were after had just escaped. What were they waiting around here for?

"After them!" Kakashi commanded, jumping away from Itachi to chase after them. The Konoha ninja made it a little ways before the Akatsuki all appeared in front of them again, making them halt.

"While I'm not happy about anything that just happened," Pein started, purple eyes scanning over all of the headband wearing ninja in front of him. "We still cannot allow you to get your hands on them."

* * *

><p>"Taylor, what the fuck?" Lauren said as their small group bounded through trees towards their parents house.<p>

"What?" the blonde questioned, glancing over at the brunette from the corner of her eyes.

"When the hell did you learn the Rasenshurikin!?"

"A while ago," Taylor admitted. "When our family went on vacation the summer after we returned from the Naruto world, I would usually run off and go to practice. Since you guys were all the way back here and no one around me could sense chakra, I figured that'd be a good time to train."

"Well good for you," Tess butted in, looking a little concerned. "But be careful. You know that shit messed up your body. Naruto can't use it unless he's in sage mode by order of Tsunade."

"And not only that, but it takes up a good amount of chakra," Sasuke added, glancing back at Taylor with his red eyes spinning. The blonde did indeed look a bit winded.

"I'm fine," she assured. "It's a trait of the family to recover chakra quickly anyway,"

Tess rolled her eyes, jumping off another tree branch. "That's not the point – try not to use it unless needed, alright?"

"Yeah."

With that settled the six bounded towards the house of their parents.

Lauren couldn't get Elle out of her head. Never in the time she had known the little girl had she sounded so terrified and frightened. Elle was never one to get upset over something she couldn't confirm was or wasn't happening, so for her to get that upset about a text she had gotten from Derrick meant that her gut feeling really must've been bad.

And not only that, but what had happened to Derrick and Trevor?! If the two had been caught by Orochimaru than there was no guarantee that they were even alive! Same with the rest of their family!

What the hell was Orochimaru doing with their family anyway? Weren't they the ones he wanted?!

"Fuck," she cursed. Tess glanced over at her.

"Stop thinking so much."

Lauren remained silent. It was hard not to assume the worst at the moment.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later the group cautiously approached the house.<p>

"Hold up!" Lauren commanded as they hopped across the road, spotting Derricks car there. The six jumped down onto the road and Lauren inspected the vehicle. The driver's side passenger door had been broken off of the car. She knew that that's where Elle would've been sitting, and her heart dropped when she noticed a few splotches of blood on the seat and ground.

"C'mon," Tess said, grabbing Lauren by the shoulders and pulling her away from the car. "Let's keep moving."

The brunette stiffly nodded and the group headed into the forest leading to the house. Not a minute later did they hit the tree line, and standing on the large deck of the house before them all was none other than Orochimaru.

"I see you found out we were here," He grinned. His hand dipped down beside him and pull Elle up, his hand painfully tangled in her blonde hair. The girl was crying and had a streak of blood running down her face. "No thanks to this one calling you I guess."

"Elle!" Lauren cried at seeing the girl, but Orochimaru quickly threw her back to the deck, knocking her unconsious. "Bastard!" Lauren growled the curse mark glowing at her anger, but the snake only smirked.

"Though," he reached down again and this time pulled his hand up with Derrick's neck clamped in it. The male was completely unconsious and looked a little beaten up. "I guess it was really this insects fault for having notified her."

"Let him go, you fucker!" Tess growled, but once again Orochimaru only dropped him back onto the hard wood surface.

"But where's the fun in that?" He hissed, holding his arms out as a sinister grin made its way onto his lips. "Why would I go through all this trouble just to give them back?"

"This isn't some fucking game!" Lauren screamed at him. She was seriously getting fed up with his attitude. "Let them go!"

Orochimaru then turned very serious, his grin disappearing. "If you want them so badly-," Kabuto and an army of sound ninja were suddenly surrounding him. "Come and fight for them."

Lauren drew here katana, eyes spinning into red. "Guys," the others readied their weapons as well. "Let's fukcing do this."

And with that, the two groups charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hello.<strong>

**To be honest, I didn't think I'd get this done so fast considering that I just updated my other story last week, but hey. I'm sure none of you are complaining.**

**Anyway, a lot of shit happened this chapter. And I have had this all planned out for a while now, but you know, I'm kinda lazy and procrastinate, so it took a while to get here. Not only that, but I had this planned out way back when there were only, oh, I'd say about 20 chapters in. So it took me a while to get here.**

**Also, since it's the start of a new trimester for me, I've had a lot of time to type the past week because I haven't gotten too much homework yet. **

**Oh, and-**

**FUCK OMG HISTORY CLASS I REALLY WOULDN'T HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH IF THERE WEREN'T SO MANY FUCKING IDIOTS. AHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Plus the teacher is like 76 years old and can't teach, so they have one of those teacher-in-training people from a college come out and teach his class all year, and she's terrible too, so meh. That class is gonna be the end of me - I swear. Only one week in and I want to kill myself. (All my other friends are in APUSH (AP US History) but I'm far too lazy to put forth the effort needed to do the work in that class so I'm in regular by choice. No regrets but still - I wish people would at least TRY to get an education)**

**Sorry. **

**NOT REALLY.**

**Anyway. If you haven't gone and checked out the new "Black" trailer for RWBY on YouTube. I suggest you might want to do it. Especially if you are a fan of Naruto (which...I'm sure a lot of you are) or any type of fighting anime. It really is gonna be a badass series when it comes out.**

**And if you like the Black one, look up the White and Red ones too. **

**Also, bonus points to those of you who know what it is already. I just found it out yesterday and fell in love with it instantly. **

**(I fucking stalk the Rooster Teeth page on YouTube. I love them so much.)**

**On that note, if any of you are fans of video gaming channels or just shit that's really funny I recommend you check out Rooster Teeth. They're amazing. **

**Let's Play: Minecraft is always something I look forward to every-week.**

**And if you do watch some of their shit - I hope you ship Mavin. Or Mayvin. Or Rayvin.  
><strong>

**TEAM NICE DYNAMITE.**

**FUCK YEAH.**

**Also, SlowMoGuys.**

**That is all.**

**Have a nice night!**

**:D**

**Review!**


	34. What Did He Get?

**Just small reminder for the chapter -**

**Sherri and Devin: parents of Tay and Trev**

**Linda and Chad: parents of Tess and Derrick**

**Cyndi and Phil: parents of Lauren and Elle**

**Continue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kakashi could tell that Pein knew staying here to fight them was the wrong decision – because while Pein wanted to protect the girls from the Shinobi alliance forces – Orochimaru was even a bigger threat than themselves. And it was clear all of the present ninja understood that.

While the groups were off and fighting again, every once and a while – whether the ninja be good or bad – one would peek to the end of the field where Lauren and the others had disappeared. And finally, after another span of pointless fighting, a certain knuckled-headed ninja had enough.

"Oi!" Naruto jumped into the middle of the field, shouting at the top of his lungs. All of the ninja immediately paused in their battles to stare at him. "We all came here to protect Mina, Bara, and Niji, right?!" He whipped around, looking into the ringed eyes of Pein angrily. "We didn't even want to fight you! Tsunade baa-chan wanted us to make a truce!" At hearing this the Akatsuki's leader felt his eyes widen in surprise. Why would they want to do such a think after being enemies for all these years?

"Tsunade-sama wished for us not to fight because she knew that Orochimaru would most likely show up at some point," Kakashi elaborated, glacing over at Pein from the corner of his eyes. "We didn't know that'd he'd already be here, however…"

"And now here we are fighting while our sisters are out battling Orochimaru on their own!" Naruto continued, blue eyes hardening seriously. "Are we accomplishing anything at all?!"

Pein knew that they weren't accomplishing anything, and that what Naruto was saying was right. This fighting was getting them nowhere. The rest of the Akatsuki understood this as well.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Konan questioned stepping forward next to Pein, her eyes on Kakashi. The silver haired ninja turned to face the pair, eyes serious.

"I can do nothing but give you my word and the consent of the rest of my team."

Pein remained silent for a moment, thinking the matter over with closed eyes. After a moment they snapped back open and he looked to the rest of the Akatsuki around the field. With unspoken words all of the ninja nodded to him, and Pein looked back to Kakashi.

"We accept your proposal for a truce – for the time being."

Kakashi nodded and looked back to the other Suna and Konoha ninja, all who seemed a bit weary of the situation still, but glad they no longer had to fight.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?!" Naruto started sprinting towards the tree line, looking back over his shoulders at the others, eyes lined in orange. "Let's go and get 'em!"

* * *

><p>It was clear to all the ninja as they approached the house that something wasn't right. Just a few minutes ago they had sensed the chakra of many ninja flaring wildly, as if in battle. But now…there were few left. And the ones remaining weren't strong at all.<p>

Finally, after another minute, the large mass of shinobi stopped in the edge of trees behind the house, assessing the damage with nervous anticipation. Ninja bearing the mark of the Sound were littered everywhere, blood staining the field. Kunai and other weapons dug into the earth, trees, and skin, and the once nice looking backyard was now cracked, uneven and mostly destroyed.

Surprisingly, Sasori was first to step onto the field, rushing to a small blonde bundle curled up on the grass right beside the house. He knelt down beside the bundle and scooped it up into his arms. Gingerly, he brushed the hair from Elle's face and looked over her body. She was still unconscious and dry blood crusted around a bump on her forehead.

Laying the girl back onto the grass Sasori placed his glowing green hands over her, applying some quick first aid.

"Danna!" The red head paused to look back as Deidara rushed up to him. He stared down at Elle with wide blue eyes, however, they soon darkened and his fists clenched. "I can't believe he'd do this to a little girl, yeah," he breathed angrily.

Sasori turned back to the seven year old and ran his hand over her hair, his thoughts the same.

"This is Orochimaru after all…"

By now the rest of the ninja had deemed the field to be secure and began to spread out. Naruto jogged up to the artist pair and eyed the girl being cradled in Sasori's arms. He was surprised to see the puppet master being so gentle with another human being.

"Who's that?"

Sasori glanced up at him briefly. "It's Lauren's little sister, Elle," he answered simply.

Naruto blinked. "Niji has a sister in this world?"

This time Sasori only nodded in reply and just as Naruto was about to open his mouth again a call from Shikamaru interrupted him.

"Oi!" The male was standing atop the porch above them, waving his hand in the air. "Sakura, Ino, we've got so people up here who need medical treatment!"

Quickly, the two females began sprinting across the field along with a few others, and Naruto ditched Sasori and Deidara to see what all the commotion was about.

On the porch lay two scratched up and unconsious boys. Both had a few cuts lining their limbs and looked to have been kicked around a bit.

Sakura and Ino finally arrived at the scene and immediately knelt down next to the two, getting to work on healing their wounds. The pink haired Kunoichi took a moment to pause and look to Itachi, who was standing a few feet away.

"Who are these boys?" She questioned, and Itachi met her eyes with his dark onyx ones.

"The elder brothers of both Taylor and Tess."

"Nee-chan has a brother in this world?!" Naruto yelled in shocked and Sakura merely blinked, surprised about the fact that her sister had another sibling as well.

Itachi nodded. "All three of them have families in this world."

"Speaking of which…," Kisame stepped up beside his partner and looked around the vicinity with narrowed eyes. "We've located the siblings…but where are the parents?"

"Try the basement."

Surprised at the raspy voice, the ninja all looked over to Trevor who was trying to prop himself up but being told to lay back down by Ino. He still looked to be in pain, one of his eyes squeezed closed and jaw clenched.

"I heard Orochimaru saying something about it," he elaborated briefly, still struggling against Ino's light push on his chest. Finally he gave in and allowed his back to fall onto the wood, Ino beginning to heal him again. His hard brown eyes met Itachi's. "What's going on?"

The Uchiha simply stared back at him for a moment and then turned, heading inside the large house. "You'll know as soon as we do."

Kisame followed after his partner, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto also trailing after them. Having been in the house once before, the Akatsuki partners easily located the stairwell that would take them down to the lower level and quickly descended it.

The landing to the stairs went a small way before leading to a solid wooden door. Both Neji and Itachi, thanks to their Kekkei Genkai, could see the almost invisible sealing barrier lacing the door and the Uchiha stepped forward, rapping his fist on the door.

"Mrs. Sherri," he called, fortunate enough to have remembered one of the women's names. "Are you all in there?"

There was an instance of silence before shuffling was heard and something pressed against the other side of the door with a small thump.

"Itachi?! Itachi, is that you honey?!"

All of the Konoha ninja standing behind him looked surprised at hearing the murderer be called something as endearing as "honey", but Kisame only grinned slightly, glad to hear that the girl's parents didn't sound as if on the verge of death or beaten up like Derrick and Trevor.

"Yes, it is me," Itachi responded, his forehead nearly pushed against the door. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No, not badly at least – Itachi, what is going on? What's happening? I've been hearing a lot of noises…"

Finally, Itachi clenched his first and let his forehead pressed again the door. What was he supposed to tell these people? Dozens of dead bodies littered their back yard, their regular human children were beaten and bruised, the man who had trapped them down here was yet to be found, and he had no idea what had happened to his sister or her friends.

"I…we're going to get you out of their now," he said, pushing himself of the door and taking a step back. "Please move away from the door for the time being!"

"Alright!" More shuffling was heard and the Uchiha looked over to the young Nara. The teen immediately understood and knelt down onto one knee, forming a handsign in front of him. Darker shadows appeared from those on the floor and snuck into hinges of the door. It took a minute, but Shikamaru was able to peel the door off its hinges and disband the barrier. As soon as the door was open Sherri stood and bounded right to Itachi, flinging her arms around his neck.

Naruto nearly choked on his saliva. _Did this lady know that Itachi was fucking evil?! _He killed people for a living _– _why was she hugging him?!

"I'm so glad you're alright," she sighed, breath hitching slightly. Itachi felt his heart pang sadly. This woman was worrying about _them_.

After a moment Sherri slowly let go of Itachi, her eyes looking past him at a certain blonde.

"Naruto…"

The Jinchuuriki blinked, surprised. He lifted a finger and pointed at himself. "You know my name?"

The woman smiled, almost painfully. "Yes, Taylor loves you. She talks about you a lot."

Naruto blinked again but before he could get a word in a deeper male voice interrupted him.

"But since he's here that means nothing good is happening," Phil stated stepping out from the room with his wife right beside him.

Itachi eyes widened in slight surprise. He didn't think that the girl's parents had even known all that much about them if anything and yet they were already putting the pieces together.

"Don't seem so surprised," Linda stated, stepping out with the others, her eyes trailed on the group. She seemed much more serious than both Itachi and Kisame remembered. "Parents take it upon themselves to know what it so their children are into."

"So," Chad stepped out beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her back. "What's going on? I want an honest answer."

"If you want an answer than just come outside," Kisame replied nonchalantly and Itachi sent him a disapproving glare to which the shark man only shrugged. If they wanted the truth than that was the simplest way to see what was going on. At this point keeping anything from them would just further complicate the situation.

With Kisame leading the way, the six parents all followed behind the large male and exited the house, stepping onto the deck. Ino was currently wrapping a deeper cut on Trevor's forehead while Sakura continued to apply healing chakra into a now awake Derrick's chest, mumbling something about a broken rib.

Immediately the mothers of the two boys rushed to them, spewing out questions about it they were alright, where did it hurt, and what had happened to them. Still in slight discomfort, but in no mood for trying to convince them that everything was fine, the two boys assured their mothers that they would live and did not mention anything more.

At that moment Elle suddenly bounded up the wooden stairs on the side of the deck and, with dried tears, ran over to her parents who engulfed her in an embrace, Sasori and Deidara followed shortly behind her.

The two unoccupied male parents stepped up to the deck railing and looked over their body and blood stained yard. Chad clicked his tongue and scowled. He had been in the army since graduating high school and had even shot and killed peopled since then, but to see such a massacre in his own yard…

Devin frowned deeply at the sight and turned to the ninja on the porch. "How did this happen?"

"If I had to guess I'd say your daughters," Sasori replied, staring at the man seriously. Devin locked his jaw, remaining silent, and a moment later a loud cry sounded.

"_OI, HIDAN!" _The voice was that of a very angry sounding female and was loud enough for the Jashinist to hear across the field and sent running in that direction. "_COME HELP ME YOU FUCK!"_

It didn't take the male more than 5 seconds to locate the source of the voice and he would've smiled in glee had the woman in front of him not look to be on the verge of death.

"Tess," Hidan cupped her face with one of his hands gently, fingers smearing the blood that coated her cheek, and kissed her lips fully. Tess responded after a moment but broke off when her head throbbed painfully.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, but I'm in a little bit of pain here, babe," Tess said with a small scowl, her legs beginning to feel weak. Luckily, before her legs could give out, Hidan scooped her up and carried her onto the deck. Since all of the people on the premises had heard her yelling their eyes were all trained on her as she and Hidan ascended the stairs.

The Jashin placed her carefully on the wooden flooring and within a moment Sasori was knelt beside her, inspecting her injuries. The red head was panting heavily, a sign of chakra exhaustion, and she could barely keep herself seated upright. Then again…the panting could've been because of her two broken ribs…or the blood loss from the cuts on her limbs and torso. Possibly all of it.

"Honey-," Tess's mother made a move to stand from Derrick and rush over to her, but the black haired male quickly grabbed her wrist, restraining her. Linda looked distraught but Derrick only shook his head. There was nothing she could say or do to make Tess feel any better.

"Tess."

Everyone looked to Pein as he ascended onto the deck, Konan, Kakashi, and the other ninja behind him. The ring eyed leader walked up to when the red head sat and squatted down in front of her. Tess met his hard eyes, nearly glaring into them, but after a moment hung her head and sighed heavily, wincing in pain as she did so. Sasori would've scolded her had she not looked incredibly upset already.

Tess ran a hand through her hair and after a moment, without looking up, quietly said, "I'm sorry…"

Pein didn't budge. "What for?"

Tess bit her lip and lifted her arm, smashing her fist into the wooden beam beside her, shattering it to pieces. The deck was silent save a few small gasps from the parents of the children, never having witnessed their abilities before.

"Don't use you chakra," Sasori stated emotionlessly while Yamato took the liberty of fixing the banister. "Your supply is almost depleted and it's already making it troublesome for me to heal you…"

Tess made a "tch"ing sound but didn't move. Pein patiently continued to wait for an explanation, and after simmering down Tess finally spoke again.

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?"

She was silent for another moment. "Orochimaru fuckin' got them…"

"Tess," Pein's voice became deeper and colder. "What did Orochimaru get?"

Tess placed her palm in the center of her forehead and kept her face down, trying to contain the stinging in her eyes.

"He got Lauren—"

Deidara felt his heart drop into his stomach and Sasori had to pause in healing Tess to regain his state of mind.

Orochimaru had Lauren in his clutches. How could something like this have happened? She was so strong…and she had battled him once before, right? What would he want with her? And what would he-

"—and Taylor."

Kisame's eyes widened and he quickly looked over to Itachi whose color had completely drained from his face, chest painfully tight.

Orochimaru had taken Taylor too? But…but why? Why her…? Why would he…?

Pein interrupted Itachi's thoughts by asking her another question, his voice and attitude seeming much less solid than a moment ago.

"And where is Sasuke?"

"He stayed behind to try and track the chakra source," Tess replied monotonously, her hair still blocking her face. This time Kakashi opened his mouth to ask her a question, but Tess quickly continued.

"Somehow Orochimaru had managed to keep the portal back to your world accessible… so after he grabbed them he just hopped right back in and then sealed it up before any of us could stop 'im…"

Kakashi took a step forward. He was just as worried as the rest of the people there, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke would be able to track a chakra sour—

"I managed to pick up on the source."

Sasuke suddenly appeared on the edge of the porch behind Tess, Suigetsu appearing a moment later, his arm slung over Juugo's shoulder, who was helping to keep the teen upright. The navy haired Uchiha had numerous scratches lining his arms and torso, and blood stained his clothing in places. Juugo didn't fare much better, one of his eyes beginning to swell up, and Suigetsu looked to be on the verge of passing out.

"I tracked it to somewhere in the Sound village—"

Kakuzu scoffed slightly. "No surprise there."

"—but wasn't able to pinpoint an exact location."

"Well then how the hell are we supposed to find 'em?!" Kiba barked, growling angrily. Akamaru nudged his side, trying to calm him down.

"We can at least use it as a start," Gai spoke up, his bushy eyebrows creased.

"But whose saying he won't move them to a different base?" Neji put in, his mouth frowning despite the wisdom in his statement. "If we could track the chakra source just like that then it'd be a poor move for him to stay in that location…"

Naruto finally stood and looked around at all the ninja angrily. "Goddammit!" he cursed, "What good is it gonna do us if we just stand here and guess about where the hell he's gonna take 'em?!"

"Naruto's right," Kakashi agreed while running a hand through his spiked hair. "It'd be best to return to our world and plot a course of action. Trying to decide here won't get us anywhere."

Suddenly re-energized, Naruto stomped to the edge of the deck and began descending the stairs, calling "Well then what are we waiting for? Come on!" over his shoulder.

The younger ninja all began to follow after him, disappearing slowly from the deck. The more mature ninja of the lot, however, stayed behind.

Kakashi turned to face Pein, his visible eye hard with seriousness. "If we return to our world, can we still ensure that this truce will continue to be upheld?"

Pein met his eyes, extending his arm outward and offering his hand. Kakashi seemed surprised by his action, but grasped it with his own anyway.

"This truce will continue until otherwise stated."

Shaking on it, Kakashi let his hand fall back to his side and glanced over to Sasuke, who was now crouched down beside Tess, a hand gently resting on her shoulder. The Uchiha must've felt his stare for he glanced up at his former Sensei, eyebrow rising slightly.

"As of this moment, I am still in allegiance to the Akatsuki, so I follow their will," he stated simply. Of course, Kakashi understood that it was more than that, but kept silent anyway, glad to see that there would be no trouble between them.

Gaara stepped forward looking between the leaders of the two forces. "I expect that this agreement will be carried out with the Sand Village as well, correct?"

Pein dipped his head and Kakashi nodded. "Of course."

With all of that settled the remaining shinobi turned to follow after the younglings, but paused when Hidan squatted down in front of Tess. He didn't make a move to kiss her like normal, but simply stayed there in front of her, looking at the top of her red hair with a hint of sadness.

"Are you coming with us?"

Tess twitched and finally turned her face up to him, eyes slightly red. She seemed a little surprised, and quickly began searching his pink eyes with her green ones, looking distraught.

It was at that moment when the present shinobi suddenly remembered that this was there world. The world they grew up in and formed bonds to. The world where their family lived, along with everything else they grew up knowing.

It was their home. And to leave it all…

"I…," she started. She glanced over to her brother and parents who where all still seated on the deck a little ways away, watching her with anticipation. "I…" Tess broke eye contact with her family and looked back to Hidan. "Yeah…I'm coming." Hidan stood and offered her a hand which she took, and he pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly. "I'm not leaving my friends behind," she whispered into the fabric of his shirt, gripping onto him.

Kakuzu stared at the two, glad that Tess had decided to come with them, but also surprised at the compassion Hidan was showing for his girlfriend. She had definitely changed him…

Slowly, Tess let go of Hidan, looking up at his face. He flashed her a small reassuring grin before pecking her lips and stepping out of the way, making room as she headed towards her family.

Tess stopped in front of Derrick and knelt down, giving him a bitter-sweet grin. The black haired male responded with the same face and reached out, pulling her into a hug.

"You better get them back, you idiot," he said, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "If not I'll have to come and get the job done myself."

Tess laughed softly and pulled back, punching him in the shoulder lightly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Next she moved on to the adults beside him and looped her arms around the both of them. They immediately returned the gesture and Tess could hear her mom begin to sniffle.

"Oh, give me a break, mom," she said despite having tears form in her own eyes. "It's not the end of the world."

"But I don't know when I'll ever be able to see you again," she sniffled sadly, and Tess hugged her tighter.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, don't worry."

The three continued their embrace until Elle suddenly ran up and wrapped herself around Tess's legs, making the red head looked down in surprise. The blonde was grabbing her tightly, but Tess managed to pry her loose and hefted her up, hugging her.

"It'll be okay, hun," she whispered to the girl and Elle inhaled roughly but nodded.

"Y-yeah…I know, but…promise me something?"

Tess nodded. "Yeah?"

"Get Lauren and Tay back, okay?"

Tess smiled to herself and kissed the girls shoulder. "Yeah, I promise."

With that, she set Elle down and the blonde quickly dished out hugs to Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki, wishing them a good look. She even paused to smile at Gaara and Kakashi, who seemed a bit surprised.

While she was doing so, Tess headed over to the Lauren and Taylor's parents, promising that their daughters would come back safe, and that they'd see each other again one day. Despite being hard for them to believe such a thing at the moment they nodded, hoping for the best, and Tess headed back over to Hidan, leaning against his side.

"Are we ready?" Kakashi questioned looking around at the group, and they all nodded. Finally, the remaining ninja turned and jumped after the shinobi who had already taken off.

"There should still be a good amount of chakra left in the area that we came that the portal can be reopened fairly quickly," Kakashi explained as they hopped through the forest back towards the baseball field by the girl's house.

"You probably managed to come through there because that's also where we landed," Pein spoke, the gears in his head turning as he connected the similarities.

"We ended up their when we returned too," Tess put in, "so that spot is probably where most portals from your world to ours will spawn, which isn't all too bad considering that our house is close by…"

"Kakashi," Tess called, and the silver haired ninja glanced over at her. "How long does it take for the dimensional jutsu to charge?"

Kakashi eyed her but answered, "Around 3 months."

Tess nodded considerably and Kakashi quickly put in, "but there's no guarantee that Tsunade-sama will even permit the jutsu to be used again."

Tess frowned, looking back ahead. "Hell, I make her permit it," she mumbled and Kakashi smirked, the other ninja doing the same.

Even though she hadn't been trained by the female Sannin she sure had a personality like her.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at the field some 15 minutes later and Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba were already sitting on opposite corners of a square drawn on the ground, concentrating on collecting the chakra floating around in the air. Sakura and Ino were seated a ways from them healing Sasuke and Suigetsu. Juugo was sitting nearby being healed by Sasori who looked to be a bit tired.<p>

Tess padded up to the red head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sasori, don't exhaust yourself."

Juugo paused and looked back at the man healing him. "I feel much better already, please don't you any more chakra than you have to."

Sasori stared at him for a moment before sighing and dropping his hands to his side, standing from the grassy ground beneath him. He wiped his palms on his pants and then looked over to Tess, who smiled at him.

"Help me go get some things from the house?"

The puppet master nodded, eyebrow raising slightly, and followed after her as she headed over to Pein.

"Pein, is it alright if I go and gather some things from the house before we leave?"

The Akatsuki leader looked her over for a moment. "Yes, but someone must accompany you."

Tess stepped aside, about to motion to Sasori when Itachi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Kisame at his side.

"We'll go," he stated, and half a second later Deidara appeared beside Sasori, saying the same.

With that, Pein let the five go and they all started towards the road, crossing it into the neighborhood. Once they were out of sight of the field Tess glanced around at the pairs accompanying her.

"Are you guys alright?" she finally questioned despite already knowing the answer.

The four all sighed in one way or another.

"Of course not, yeah," Deidara replied, blowing a stray hair from his face. "The snake bastard kidnapped Lauren…"

"And Taylor," Itachi added in after a moment his eyes trailing on the sidewalk beneath his feet.

It was clear to tell that the two were both pissed yet sad about their girlfriend situations, same for their partners, and also very worried. Orochimaru hadn't gotten the chance to really do anything to them during their first encounter with him, so Tess was sure he wouldn't be passing up the opportunity this time. Not to mention, they wouldn't be able to get out of their as easy as they had the first time. Without inside help, getting out would be nearly impossible. It'd be up to the Leaf, Sand and Akatsuki to locate them – and hopefully it wouldn't take all too long.

"Well," Tess patted them both on the back. "I'm sure we'll get them back."

"Hell yeah we will," Deidara said determinedly, eyes looking ahead. There was no way he was losing Lauren.

Itachi glanced over at the blonde and felt his heart lighten a bit. He felt the same. He had planned to grow old with Taylor and didn't have any intention of losing her anytime soon.

Sasori and Kisame smirked at their partners. "Aa." They'd get 'em back. They had to.

After another minute the five arrived at the house and Tess began rummaging around, grabbing some things. As she was about to head down to her room Kisame stopped her.

"Need help with anything?"

Tess shook her head. "Not really. If you guys have anything you wanna take though feel free."

As she descended down the stairs Kisame turned and headed to his own room where Itachi already was. He was just sitting on the bed, Taylor's camera in his hands. He smiled sadly at the small screen as he scrolled through the photo's Taylor had taken when they went up to the lake a while ago.

"Things sure do change…"

Kisame leaned against the side of the doorway, eyebrow raised and smirking slightly. "You've become soft since we came here, haven't you?"

Itachi laughed once and slipped the camera into his hip pouch, standing from the bed. "Perhaps I have," he admitted. "But being able to relax was nice while it lasted."

Kisame nodded. He couldn't argue with that – it had been nice.

Downstairs, Sasori and Deidara were thinking the same. Being able to take a load off had been great, but now they had to focus on getting Lauren and Taylor back – and that wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Do you think I should take her phone, yeah?" Deidara asked while holding the device up, looking back to Sasori. The puppet master looked up at him and slowly blinked. Deidara raised his eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

"I just recalled that the last time we were in our world while with her, she managed to speak to Taylor through the device…so yes," Sasori me his eyes. "I would bring the phone."

Deidara nodded and shoved the device into his pouch, then looked back at the dresser and chuckled to himself, picking up Lauren's iPod as well. Who knows what she would've done to him if he had just left it here.

"Hey guys!"

The two both glanced at each other and then stood, heading up to the kitchen where Tess had called them from.

"What's up?" Kisame questioned as he and Itachi stepped into the room. Tess sent them all a small grin and stepped to the side.

"You wanna help me carry all this?"

"Jesus," Deidara said, staring in surprise at the amount of food on the counter behind her. "Did you make all that?"

She nodded and Itachi glanced over at the clock. "We've been here all but 15 minutes…"

Tess grinned. "Well I figure I can't let all this food go to waste, and its lunchtime anyway so…"

Kisame grinned along with her and stepped forward, scooping some of the items into his hands. "Hell, I think that's a great idea. You're nicer than you seem, Tess."

The female red head rolled her eyes, grabbing some things off the counter as well. "Yeah, well, don't tell Hidan or he might dump me."

Sasori rolled his eyes at her assumption and stepped up beside her. "I hope you're realize that you're stuck with him by now. He's not going anywhere – you saw how he treated you earlier."

Tess rolled her eyes but couldn't help the pink that made its way onto her cheeks. "He only did that because I was about to cry…"

Deidara scoffed and sprouted a grin of his own as he also grabbed an armful of food. "And you think that he's cared before if a girl cries? Hell no, un. He loves you so he didn't want to see you cry."

Tess puffed her cheeks out and looked at the ground, hoping her bangs would hide her red face. "Damn guys, who the fuck are you to be looking into our relationship…"

The four only smirked at her mumbling. Clearly she knew it too.

* * *

><p>When they finally had grabbed anything they need the five headed back to the field where the rest of the ninja awaited them. Naruto, as well as Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou and most of the other male ninja jumped up and circled around Tess when they got whiff that there was food. She just put it all on the ground and let them do whatever with it. Both Kakashi and Pein made sure to thank her for her kind thoughts and also notified her that the dimensional jutsu would be ready to use shortly. She nodded and notified the males who had gone with her.<p>

Soon enough, the food was devoured by the many ninja and after a moment for everyone to get themselves together, Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, and Sai all stood at the four corners of the area and quickly shot through a set of handsigns, completely in sync. When they finished a huge tremor shook the earth and a large portal appeared in the ground. A vortex of blue chakra swirled around it and Kakashi nodded to the Akatsuki leader.

"This portal will only last for a minute, so we need to go now."

Pein dipped his head in understanding and looked over to his men who all understood, stepping up to the edge of the portal.

Tess grabbed onto Hidan's hand as she looked down into the swirling hole, eyebrows creasing seriously.

"Don't worry Lauren, Tay…we're coming to get you…"

"On three!" Yamato called, and the ninja prepared themselves.

"One!"

Hidan squeezed Tess's hand and leaned down, pressing his lips against the top of her head. Tess squeezed his hand back, but didn't lighten her grip.

"Three!"

All of the shinobi jumped into the portal and Tess felt herself fight to stay conscious. The only thing that told her she was still alive was the fact that Hidan's hand hadn't let go of hers.

She wouldn't allow herself to die until Lauren and Taylor were safely back in the arms of their loved ones. _She swore it_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic right? Well, I try.<strong>

**First of all - I had no clue that it'd been this long since I last updated this story and I sincerely apologize. I really don't mean to make you all wait this long, but I hope you like it!**

**Anyway... ONLY 14 MORE ACTUAL SCHOOL DAYS UNTIL I GET OUT. YUSSSSSSSSSS.**

**And the seniors left today, which was saddening because I happened to befriend a few of them *sad face* But I'll see 'em again so there no worries *happier face***

**Tomorrows Friday too, which makes this day even better. **

**Oh, and since today was the seniors last day, they had to take their finals in Band and Orchestra (which is playing a piece of music with a small group) and it was one of the most entertaining things that I have ever seen.**

**The highlights are-**

**My friend Jake introducing their piece by saying "—And we'll be playing Legend of Zelda…or at least trying to…"****The fact that the group beside them was also playing a Legend of Zelda theme and showed them up badly.****The fact that the same group also messed up on _one single note_ and broke down laughing (which was bad cause they were all brass players)_  
><em>****When the one bass player with abs walked out onto the stage, chucked his shirt to this one guy sitting a few seats away from me, and said "this song is dedicated to Pesqade who I'm going to college with next year. We're gonna be the best of friends", and then started to serenade him while his group played in the background. ****After a group called "senioritious" played and failed epic. One guy started to yell at the other one because he didn't know their was a page turn, and then flat out admitted that they were sight-reading. ****Another group played Arabian Nights and had one of the players speak the lines of the Merchant just like in the beginning of the movie.**

**Btw I totally just copy/pasted that from a post on Tumblr I made about it.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna finish some homework! Hope your all having a good week.**

**(Hopefully it won't take me over two months to update this again...)**

**Bye!**

**REVIEW~**

**Edit:**

**Oh! And Uta no Prince-Sama, yeah? IT IS TOP. TIPPITY TOP. I ADORE IT. WATCH IT.**

**And Happy Birthday to Sir Gavin Free from Rooster Teeth/Slow Mo Guys. You are also top. **


	35. Pick Your Poison

**Normal POV**

When Taylor finally regained consciousness she already knew that she was in a place she wasn't supposed to be. Her head was pounding and her arms felt like they weighed a million pounds. Her ears picked up a dripping sound – like water hitting stone every few seconds – and the noise seemed to echo throughout wherever she was.

Speaking of that…where the hell was she?

Emitting a small groaning noise, Taylor groggily opened her eyes, lids struggling to stay open. She felt incredibly tired and not at all comfortable, but after a moment her pupils adjusted to the darkness and she slowly looked around. Her eyes first found a stool in the corner, a small candle sitting atop it. Next to the stool was the water she had heard earlier, the timed pattern still continuing as little droplets slipped from a crack in the darkened ceiling above.

Shifting her head Taylor looked the opposite direct and spotted an old wooden door. At the top was a very small window lined with metal bars and the outside looked to be completely dark.

Finally Taylor shivered as her senses picked up on the cold air in the room, and she felt the skin on her legs brush against a rough surface underneath her. However, when she tried to move her hands to feel it better she found that nothing happened. Confused, she tried again and felt the muscles in her shoulders strain. She tried to regain feeling in her arms and make them move, but soon realized when she looked up that her arms were secured to shackles mounted on the wall above her.

"Goddammit," Taylor breathed, her voice scratchy as she tensed her arms again. Clearly she must've been her for a while since all the blood in her arms was gone – but she still didn't know where _here_ was.

What the hell had she been –

"_Lauren!"Taylor screamed at the brunette. Both Lauren and she were in the middle of battling numerous sound ninja, but Lauren was so preoccupied with the lowly shinobi that she wasn't paying attention to where Orochimaru was – and he was leisurely making his way towards her._

_The brunette fended off the last of the ninja currently around her, slashing her bloodied katana through his shoulder, and then whipped her head to the side, red eyes locking with Taylor's brown ones. The blondes eyes shifted past her, looking at the snake sannin, and Lauren instantly caught on, turning and jumping back out of the way as Orochimaru slashed his own sword at her._

_Lauren skidded to a halt a couple feet away from the man but did not stand. Her face contorted in pain and she reached her free hand down to her ankle, wrapping her palm around the cut Orochimaru had managed to inflict upon her, blood flowing through the creases of her fingers._

_The Sannin grinned at seeing the damage he had caused and hefted his sword up again, continuing to stalk towards the female Uchiha. Taylor started towards the two, knowing that against Orochimaru Lauren wouldn't last long with all the injuries she had, but was stopped when another pair of sound shinobi hopped in front of her. Cursing, Taylor ducked to dodge the kunai that was swiped at her head and then blocked the second with her own before back flipping. The two ninja continued to stab their weapons towards her and when Taylor managed to hit one of them in the neck with her kunai the other snuck a punch on her gut. She coughed, the wind exiting her lungs, but somehow regained her footing and swung her heel into the man's skull, sending him flying across the grass._

_Trying to shrug off the pain she was feeling Taylor located Lauren once again and felt her heart drop. _

_The brunette was propped with her back against a tree, Orochimaru's sword being held back by her own as the blade neared dangerously close to her neck. Lauren's red eyes were glaring at the grinning Sannin, but widened as he placed more weight on the handle of his blade, causing Lauren's grip to be weakened. Grin widening, Orochimaru changed the angle of his katana and sent Lauren's flying from her hand onto the grass nearby. Taylor could only watch in fear as the Sannin pressed his blade flesh to her throat and leaned in. Lauren's Sharingan flickered as her eyes locked with Orochimaru's gold ones and then faded back to their typical color._

'I've gotta do something!' _Taylor frantically thought to herself and took a step forward. Once again, she was stopped, but this time it was because of the senbon poised at her neck._

"_Look at that," the voice of a male breathed into her ear, and Taylor tensed. "It seems that I'll be the one to get you again."_

"_Kabuto," Taylor responded, and she could almost feel the male smirk from behind her._

"_I see you haven't forgotten our first encounter."_

_Taylor nearly snarled – an anger building up inside of her. "And I see that Orochimaru hasn't killed you off yet – that's too bad."_

_Kabuto clicked his tongue irritably. "Don't push your luck – I won't hesitate to kill you."_

"_I'm surprised you haven't already," Taylor responded. "After all – capturing us the first time didn't really turn out that well, did it?"_

"_What did I say about pushing your luck," Kabuto hissed, pushing the tip of the senbon into her skin and drawing blood. Taylor held her breath and stayed silent – she really didn't want to die today. _

_Suddenly, a scream from across the field caught her attention and Taylor's head snapped up. Orochimaru had done something to Lauren's curse mark, the normally black tattoo now pulsing red, and Lauren's eyes rolled back into her head as she knelt onto the ground, body going limp._

_Taylor would've called out to her if not for the senbon at her neck, but remained silent as Orochimaru grabbed Lauren's limp body and slung it over his shoulder. He then looked over to her._

_Taylor gulped as his mouth twitched into a small smirk, and he looked past her to Kabuto, dipping his head slightly. Behind her the sliver haired medic chuckled slightly and helplessly she stood there as the senbon positioned at her jugular shifted and pressed into the base of her neck. Taylor instantly felt dizzy and stumbled forward. A hand wrapped around her torso before she could fall, and before her world faded into black the blonde heard both Tess and Sasuke call out her and Lauren's name._

"Oh, shit," she cursed, eyes darting around the room as her hands wrestled with the metal restraining them. This was not good.

'_Shit, shit, shit,' _she thought frantically and then paused, taking a deep breath.

Clearly this cave was the property of Orochimaru, and clearly she was being help captive in it…but where was Lauren? The last time Orochimaru had taken them as hostages she, Tess, and Lauren had all been put in separate rooms – Lauren getting put in a room with the evil snake himself – but the setting this time was completely different.

During their previous encounter there had been beds and sheets and bright rooms and, well, the walls and floors were rock then too – but still! The conditions had been nicer. This time she was chained to a wall and sitting on a damp floor in a nearly barren room.

What did that mean for Lauren?

"Dammit…," she cursed again, and if her hand was free she would've ran in through her hair. Sighing, she looked around the room again.

There was nothing new to spot. Candle, stool, door, rock – that was it. Put simple enough – Taylor was stuck in a jail cell.

Sighing again, Taylor hung her head in defeat. However, when she did she felt something on her neck shift.

Questionably, she moved her head around again, and after a moment figured out that what she was feeling was a pack of gauze tapped to her neck.

'_Did they patch me up?' _Taylor wondered and looked down at the rest of her body. She was still wearing her dirty and torn clothes, but where he deeper cuts had been there were now white bandages.

'_They did,'_ she thought in amazement. But…why would they do that? Wasn't she a prisoner? If she was then why would they do something nice like that?

"I hate this," she said aloud, biting her lip. She wasn't getting a good vibe…

"Taylor…?"

The blonde looked up, blinking. That sounded like…

"Lauren? Oh my god, is that you?"

There was a small groaning sound and Taylor nearly laughed in relief. "Where are you? Are you alright?!"

"Considering that we can talk to each other…," Lauren responded pausing to cough, seeing as her voice was dry, "I believe I'm in the cell next to you. And yes…I'm fine." There was another pause. "It seems like I've been bandaged up though…which is weird."

Taylor nodded a smile still on her face despite their condition. "I know – I am too."

It was silent between them for a moment before Lauren spoke up again.

"Am I the only one who's chained to the floor?"

"Uh," Taylor blinked. "My hands are secured to the wall…but my feet are free."

Lauren groaned again. "Dammit…my hands are in cuffs too…but…Taylor? Do have something like a piece of metal around your ankle or wrist?"

Taylor glanced down at her feet and blinked in surprise when she spotted a thin metal ring secured around her ankle.

"Yeah…but how'd you know?"

Lauren sighed, but Taylor was unable to hear it. "They're bracelets used deplete a person's chakra. I encountered them a few years ago when I went on a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu. It leaves your chakra levels dangerously low but not at zero or else…you know."

Taylor nodded, her mood becoming serious. "So basically we can't use any jutsu or else we kill ourselves."

Lauren scowled. "Exactly, and besides that, with our chakra this low our immune systems won't be able to gather enough energy to being healing our wounds."

Taylor frowned and opened her mouth again, preparing to question her friend on the wounds she had mentioned, but the sound of metal shifting from somewhere in the hall outside stopped her.

Both girls fell silent and suddenly the sound of footsteps began to echo down the corridor.

Taylor felt herself tense up as the footsteps continued to get closer, and after a moment a shadow appeared in front of her door. She watched with wide eyes as the figure unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping into her room. The man looked down at her with emotionless eyes and stepped to her side, pulling out a set of keys. In a swift motion Taylor's hands dropped from the chains, a pair of cuffs still securing them, and the man grabbed her by the back of her shirt, hoisting her up.

"Come on," he said gruffly, pushing her forward, and Taylor began walking forward, her legs burning after having been on the cold floor.

When she stepped out into the hall she immediately noted a shadow exiting the cell next to her and realized right away that it was Lauren. The brunette limped into the hall with a scowl, but said nothing, meeting her eyes for a moment before the two sound ninja grabbed them and marched them down the hall.

At the end of the hall was a set of stairs carved into the rock and Taylor ascended them at command. The sound shinobi continued to walk beside her, and, after a moment, led her down another hall before stopping in front of a metal door. The ninja knocked once before entering and both Lauren and Taylor were pushed in after him.

Inside the room was much brighter than the hall outside and the two were momentarily blinded. However, once their eyes adjusted they looked around.

The room was mainly steel and many circular lights dangled from the ceiling, illuminating the area. There were trays nearby with medical tools but also shelves against the walls lined with vials and jars.

The two sound shinobi pushed Lauren and Taylor further in to the room and sat them down in two wooden chairs, securing them there with leather belts around their wrists and ankles. After that, the two left without a word, shutting the door behind them, and the females shared a look.

They had no idea what would be done to them, but considering this was Orochimaru it definitely wasn't going to be anything '_normal_'.

* * *

><p>When Tess's feet hit the ground she nearly fell over from the wave a dizziness that washed over her. Thankfully Hidan and Kakuzu were next to her, both males looping their arms under hers before she could fall flat on her face.<p>

Groggily Tess looked between the two and then scowled. "How come it's only me and the other two that only get these weird effects coming through that damn portal?"

Kakuzu chuckled slightly and Hidan smirked, continuing to support his girlfriend for another minute before she assured him that she was fine and was able to regain her balance.

When the red head glanced around she noticed that the large group of shinobi she had traveled here with was now surrounded by numerous Konoha ANBU. Kakashi and Gai were talking with one of the masked figures while the other Leaf teens stood around silently, awaiting directions. Pein and Konan were both looking over the ANBU with narrowed, questioning eyes, but did not make a single move.

This was their turf and they didn't want to start a war at the moment – that wasn't the reason they were here.

"Pein," Kakashi called, motioning for the Akatsuki leader to come forward, and the pierced man nodded. He stepped away from Konan and walked up to Kakashi. The two conversed for a moment with the head ANBU and then turned towards the group.

"Minna!" Kakashi said loudly, holding the attention of the present shinobi. "For precautionary measures before we re-enter the village everyone must mask their chakra – this is very important for reasons I'm sure you all know – and in just a minute we will be leaving, understood?"

"Hai," they replied, and within a moment all of the ninja's chakra signatures had dropped off the map. With that taken care of the ANBU lead the shinobi towards the leaf village.

On foot the trip took about half an hour and during that time everything was completely silent. The only sounds made were provided by the nature around them, but as they neared the village sounds of people and businesses closing for the night could be heard, the sun beginning to set overhead.

When the group hit the large wall surrounding the village they did not openly walk through the gates, but headed around closer towards the Hokage Mansion, slipping through a small opening made by the ANBU.

Once inside the village the ninja stealthily snuck to the home of the Hokage and walked inside. At this point the ANBU stood outside as guards and Kakashi began to lead the group himself, walking down the large halls.

Throughout all of this Tess had to admit that she was certainly surprised. Never had she expected the Akatsuki, a group of assassins and criminals, to be able to enter the Leaf Village so easily. Clearly Tsunade must've had some miraculous faith in the Akatsuki to allow them to be solely escorted in by the village ANBU and a few Jonin and Chuunin. However, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that meant that she truly wanted to form a truce with the Akatsuki – and with Pein going along with their plan so far, maybe that meant that he was up for the idea of truce too.

Finally, the group of shinobi stopped in front of red door and Kakashi knocked, immediately getting the response of "Come in".

When the ninja shuffled into the room Tess spotted Tsunade sitting at her desk, arms propped up on the table and hands folded under her chin, face utterly serious. Pein stepped forward, the rest of the Akatsuki surrounding him, and Tsunade eyed over the group of criminals.

"I assume that you're their leader, correct?" the slug princess questioned, locking eyes with the orange haired man. Pein nodded.

"I am," he responded, and then paused. "You hope to make a truce with us, Hokage, do you not?"

Tsunade continued to stare at him for a moment and then straightened up in her chair. "Yes, I do. And I am perfectly willing to follow through as well if the same can be said on your end."

Without hesitation Pein responded. "Up to this point I have made the deal with Kakashi that a truce between us will be upheld until Lauren and Taylor is safely out of the clutches of Orochimaru – before I make a decision concerning the future beyond that point I will need to consult with my associates."

Tsunade blinked and then after a moment nodded. "I see…that is understandable." She then glanced over to Kakashi and the silver haired ninja bowed deeply. "And from what he just stated it seems that two of the girls were lost…"

"I apologize," Kakashi stated, straightening his back. "We were all unaware that Orochimaru had already relocated to their world and with everything else going on—"

"I do not hold you responsible for this Kakashi," Tsunade interrupted, waving him off with her hand. "I had a fear that he would beat us there, but we did manage to procure one of the girls, correct?"

"Hai," Kakashi assured, and glanced over to Tess. The red head got the idea and stepped out from behind Hidan and Kakuzu, walking up next to Pein.

Tess saluted the Hokage with two fingers and a dip of her head. Tsunade smirked slightly.

"I assume that you must be Bara."

Tess smirked back. "It's the hair isn't it?" she joked, grabbing a strand of her shoulder length hair. A few people in the room grinned at that and Tess finally nodded. "Yes, I am – but nowadays I prefer Tess."

"Well, Tess, it's nice to finally meet you," Tsunade responded, and Tess nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you too – but can we skip the greetings for now? I'm sure we'll have time to talk later and at the moment my two best friends are in the hands of some vile snake bastard, so I'd really like to be rescuing them some time soon."

Tsunade chuckled. "I agree – for now, let's begin planning for their rescue." She looked to Pein and dipped her head seriously. "So if you would please…"

"Woah, woah, hold up!" Hidan stepped up, scowling. "What the fuck do you mean "if you would please"?! We're goin' to search too!"

"Hell yeah!" Deidara joined in. "If you think that I'm just about to sit here and not go out and search for my girlfriend then you've got another thing coming!"

Tsunade blinked. "Girlfriend?"

Tess nodded and threw her thumb back towards the blonde. "Yeah, Deidara's dating Lauren. Taylor's dating Itachi and I'm dating the crazy silver haired psycho."

Tsunade blinked again. "You're…in relationships with the Akatsuki members?"

Tess nearly laughed at the surprise in her voice, but didn't get the chance since Itachi spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama, will all due respect, we are all concerned with the safety of Lauren and Taylor. It is unthinkable for me to just sit here and let your forces alone go to look for the woman I love and my sister. The Akatsuki has formed bonds with these girls and even if it means disobeying your orders we _will_ be going to search for them."

The room remained silent for a moment before Pein took a step forward, locking eyes with the Hokage. "You've heard our voice in the matter, now what do you say?"

Sighing, Tsunade messaged her temples. "Well clearly it was unthinkable for me to try and keep you here while my shinobi went to look for the two girls…so I guess now you'll be going along."

"Damn right," Hidan said, bobbing his head in agreement, and Tsunade nearly rolled her eyes.

"At this point all I can do is leave the planning to all of you," she continued. "There are rooms on the lower floors meant for such planning, and I expect you all to figure out a strategy and rest up because in the morning is when this rescue mission starts."

"Hai!" All the ninja responded, turning to leave. However, they were stopped in their tracks when a dark aura flooded the room.

Tess crossed her arms, not all too surprised, and looked over to the culprit.

"You're leaving, I presume," Tess stated, and the masked man glanced over to her, eye glowing red.

"Indeed I am." He agreed, voice slipping into a deeper octave. "These affairs no longer concern me." Tobi looked over to Pein and the Akatsuki leader didn't seem all too surprised either. "It seems that the reason as to why I formed the Akatsuki is no longer a pressing matter – you've all been distracted by three teenage girls."

Pein met his stare. "And maybe it was for the best."

Tobi chuckled. "I should've killed them off when I got the chance…"

Tess smirked at him sourly. "Yeah, thanks for not doing that."

Underneath his mask Tobi grinned slightly and then walked towards the window. "I'll lend you Zetsu until this matter is resolved," he stated, looking over the group of stunned ninja. "But as of this moment I no longer have ties to the Akatsuki." He then looked to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto…do not think that you are safe. One day I will attain the tailed beast within you."

Naruto scowled, lashing his arm out angrily. "What the hell are you-!"

However, before anyone could do or say anything else, Tobi swirled into nothing and disappeared from sight.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiba barked and Pein looked to Tsunade who seemed to be wondering the same.

"Tobi was the mastermind behind all Akatsuki affairs," he explained. "He is the man who started the organization and also the man who is after the tailed beasts. However, since he is now gone it seems our intentions can now be completely honest."

"So what you're saying is that the man who just left is going to be a real pain in the ass in the future?"

Pein dipped his head. "Precisely – but at the moment it seems we do not have to worry about his plan. Since he agreed to let Zetsu stay until Lauren and Taylor are found it seems that he won't be attacking at the moment."

"I see…," Tsunade nodded, taking in all the information. "For now let's put this issue to the side and get back to planning."

"Right," they all agreed and continued exiting the room as they had before, heading to the planning rooms.

When her door was finally closed Tsunade sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake from her drawer.

"Give me some of that, will you?" Jiraiya exclaimed, hopping through the window that Tobi had recently disappeared from.

"And where the hell have you been?" Tsunade scowled, looking over at the toad sage as she poured them both a dish. "I thought you planned on going to the other world with them?"

Jiraiya nodded and walked over to her desk, picking up the small dish in his hand. "Yeah, I know that's what I said, but I got a bad feeling…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and the sage continued.

"I got the feeling that Orochimaru was going to beat us there, so I headed over to the Sound village to try and gather some information. As it turns out, with their leader gone it wasn't too hard to infiltrate and I was able to gather information on where a few of his bases may be located."

Tsunade snatched the dish from his hand and pointed her hand at the door. "You better get your ass down there and let them know the info you got!"

"Hai, hai!" Jiraiya laughed, heading towards the door at her command. "Calm down, princess."

Tsunade sighed and poured herself another round of sake. "I've got a group of fucking killers about to go out on a rescue mission with a bunch of teenagers and their sensei's, am I supposed to act calm?"

* * *

><p>Lauren and Taylor must've sat in that room in complete silence for what seemed like hours before the door clicked open and the snake sannin walked in, Kabuto at his side.<p>

"I see that you're both still in working condition," he grinned. "That's wonderful."

Lauren clenched her jaw as the two walked farther into the room, the door slamming shut behind them. "What are we here for, Orochimaru?"

The pale man clicked is tongue at her impatience. "Put simply, I need more lab rats," he responded, heading over to a desk lined with a tray of needles and syringes. "And since you girls misused my hospitality the last time around – I figured this would be the easiest way to repay you for that incident."

"Why not just kill us?" Taylor questioned, and Orochimaru grinned again.

"Where's the fun in that?" He chuckled. "I get enjoyment from seeing specimen die slowly and painfully."

"Fucking sick," Lauren spat, and Taylor glanced over at her, silently wished she would calm down. Sure, she hated Orochimaru's ways too, but she really wanted a chance of getting out of here.

"Now, now." Orochimaru stepped in front of them. "That's what you say to me when I plan on giving you a choice?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the man. "What kind of choice?"

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said and the silver haired male bowed, shuffling over to where the snake sannin had been standing moments before, sliding over a table with a metal tray.

"On this tray are all formula's I've created. Each has a different effect but all lead to the same end."

"Death?" Lauren butted in, and the snake sannin grinned.

"Precisely. At the same time, some elixirs work fast than others. I believe some of the more potent serums will only take around 5 days to completely destroy the body, but others will allow up to as many as 15 days."

"So…"

"So now-," Orochimaru continued, picking up a syringe and flicking the tip, eyes gleaming as he looked back to the two women. "-pick your poison."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey there.<strong>

**I'm sure it's been a while since I last updated right? Well, my bad. I was busy. ****No really, I was!**

**I went to work camp (mission trip) on the 15th and came home on the 23rd. Not to mention I got out of school on the 14th which pretty much gave me a half day worth to rest and pack before I got in a car and drove down there. **

**To be honest, even if you work the whole week, it's really rewarding in the end. My group had to replace some drywall inside out neighbors (the person we're helping) house, placed the front roof, and re-shingle the back roof. Thankfully we were able to get it all done by dinner time on Friday, and the next day we went home.**

**I could also say something about how our church has "Cry Night" and that night I made everybody cry by explaining how much they mean to me and how we're like a family, but I won't go into it that much ;P**

**Not to mention, on Wednesday I went up to our Deacon's cottage for the weekend with, like, 50 other people and had a beach party. I went tubing about 7 times in one day and could barely move the next but it was totally worth it. I'm still pretty sore though XD  
><strong>

**Also, it's been fucking raining here forever - and if not raining, the sky has just been rumbling. Not that I have a problem with rain or thunder - but when it thunders I want to see the lightning was hear the rain pouring. Not just little rumbles quiet rain, you know what I mean? There was some good lightning strikes last night and earlier today though.  
><strong>

**Anyway, uh, it's almost midnight, so I think I'm gonna go to bed soon. I've got a hair cut at 10:30 tomorrow morning.**

**Oh yeah, I'm also planning on dying a part of my hair blue! Hopefully it'll turn out alright XD  
><strong>

**Well, I'm gonna shut down now! Have a good night/day!**

**Also-**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	36. The Rescue Mission Begins

**Normal POV**

When Tess woke up the next morning she still felt tired. The group had stayed up till midnight planning for the rescue mission and the four hours of sleep she had gotten definitely wasn't enough to make up for the events that had occurred the day before – but she'd have to live.

Sighing, Tess threw the sheets off her body and sat up, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. The clock on the dresser read 5:00 and Tess smirked. If she had only gotten four hours of sleep and they stopped planning at midnight then that didn't add up, did it?

Well…

_Tess nearly groaned as she rested her head on the wooden table in front of her. The world outside was completely dark and she knew that it must've been the middle of the night at this point. _

_Kakashi was standing in the center of the room, reviewing the teams and the rest of the game plan but Tess wasn't really listening. They had already decided on this earlier and she knew what she needed to._

_Team 4 – Lead by Shikamaru, but also composed of Deidara, Naruto, Kakuzu and herself. The team would infiltrate from the south side of the sound village and her main priority was to provide medical attention and, if needed, play the role of the powerhouse._

_The last few hours of the meeting had been focused on composing teams with people of equal strength and ability so that in battle all of the groups would have the same playing field. Not only that but once the teams had been decided Kakashi and the other highly skilled ninja rolled out a map and plotted entry points to the Sound close to bases of Orochimaru's that had previously been discovered (thanks to Jiraiya)._

_At daybreak the teams would set out from the leaf and start their journey towards the Sound country. Zetsu would be sent ahead (speed not being a problem thanks to his ground morphing powers) and would scout out the rest of the country looking for any hints or clues._

_It would take about a day to reach the border of the Sound territory, but that was the quickest they'd be able to arrive without exhausting their chakra reserves. _

"_Does everyone understand the plan?" Kakashi finished, eye surveying over the ninja seated before him as he turned away from the mission notes. _

"_Hai!" The group readily responded and Kakashi tiredly ran a hand through his hair. _

"_Now, I know it's been a very long day for everyone so head home and rest up – we'll be meeting at the gate as soon as the sun peaks over the horizon."_

"_Right," a couple of people sighed and Tess lifted her head off the table as the ninja around her stood and lethargically shuffled towards the door. Yawning, Tess sat up and stretched out her limbs, eyes glancing towards the side of the room where Kakashi was once again talking with Pein. From what she could hear they were talking about rooming for the night._

_After a moment the rest of the Akatsuki gathered around the two and Kakuzu motioned for her to come over. Sighing, Tess moved to stand but as she pushed back her chair she bumped into something and looked behind her, confused to what she had hit._

"_Ah, sorry," Sakura apologized, taking a step back from her sister. Tess blinked in surprise and stared at the slightly embarrassed pinkette. _

"_Do you need something?" Tess questioned when Sakura didn't show any signs of walking away. The Haruno grabbed her arm almost shyly and looked Tess in the eye._

"_I was hoping to walk you to your room…"_

_Tess glanced back to the group of Akatsuki members and noticed Kakuzu nod at her in approval, overhearing their conversation. The red head rolled her eyes at the miser, not needing his approval in the first place, and turned back to Sakura._

"_Yeah, that's fine."_

_Smiling slightly Sakura stepped back again as Tess pushed out her chair and stood. The pinkette started towards the door and Tess trailed behind, glancing back to the Akatsuki as they neared the end of the room. Hidan met her eye and then looked to Sakura and back. Tess smiled and shrugged her shoulder slightly. The Jashinist only grinned and winked at her in return and Tess rolled her eyes once more before stepping into the hall._

_As the two walked in silence Tess glanced over at her sister. Sakura still held onto her arm awkwardly as she stared down the hall in front of them. _

_Tess sighed, sagging her shoulders. "What's up, Sak?"_

_The pinkette blinked rapidly and turned her head towards the red headed female. "What?"_

"_Oh, c'mon," Tess said, running a hand through her hair. "You're never shy like this."_

_Sakura looked taken aback and after recovering crossed her arms stubbornly. "I haven't seen you in 15 _years. _How am I supposed to start a conversation with you after such a long time?"_

_Tess shrugged, smirking slightly. "To be fair I saw you a couple years ago…"_

_Sakura sent a glare her way and Tess grinned, holding her hands up defensively. "But that wasn't on the best terms, I know."_

_Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know how to talk to you anymore…"_

_Face falling flat, Tess crossed her arms and glanced at Sakura from the corner of her eye. "Just because I'm your sister and we haven't seen each other in over a decade doesn't mean you have to talk to me different than anyone else, Sak."_

_Sakura blinked and looked back over at Tess. "You still consider us to be sisters?"_

_This time Tess stopped walking out of shock. She stared at her unbelievingly._

"_Are you fucking kidding me, Sakura? We're fucking blood born sisters. Sure I grew up in a different world with a different family, but since the day I found out that we were related I've never _not_ considered you to be my sister. Hell," Tess grinned and winked, "I might even love you."_

_Sakura stared at Tess in surprise and suddenly tears started to well in her eyes. _

"_I was so worried," the pinkette sniffled, wiping her eyes with her forearm, "I was worried that you'd hate me. That when I finally got to talk with you nothing would go right."_

_Sighing, Tess stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Sakura lightly, attempting to comfort her. _

"_Well then you're silly and shouldn't think that way."_

_Laughing slightly Sakura pulled back and smiled at her sister, wiping away a few tears. _

"_Yeah…you're right."_

_Grinning, Tess patted Sakura on the back and the two of them continued up the hall until the pinkette stopped in front of a room. _

"_Well, this is your room," Sakura smiled. "See you in the morning, I guess."_

_Tess gripped the handle to the door as Sakura turned to leave._

"_Hey Sak?"_

_The pinkette stopped and glanced back at her. _

"_When this is all taken care of and Sasuke and Naruto 've got their sisters back, we'll hang out and catch up, alright?"_

_Sakura smiled at hearing that and nodded happily. "Yeah, that sounds good."_

_Tess then pull the door to the room open and stepped inside, only to poke her head back out a moment later._

"_And Sak!"_

_The pinkette stopped again, looking surprised. Tess grinned. _

"_You can have Sasuke by the way – I'm taken!"_

"_Bara!" Sakura screeched, cheeks turning red, and Tess laughed, quickly shutting her door. As she did a wave of tiredness rushed over her once again and she slumped over to the bed, not even bothering to change out of her dirtied clothes. Sleep was more important._

Looking down at herself Tess grumbled at the sight of her dirty and bloodied clothes. She wished she'd had asked for something clean to change into yesterday but she had been too tired to ask.

Sighing, Tess slid out of the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. She glanced at the mirror and then frowned, not liking her messy hair or the dark bags under her eyes.

"Not much I can do about this," she grumbled and slipped a hair band from around her wrist, pulling her red locks back into a small ponytail. Tess flicked her bangs to the side and then puffed her cheeks out, eyes wandering back down to her clothes.

God, if only she had another pa—

"Oi, Bara-chan!" There was a loud knocking and Tess stepped out of the bathroom, recognizing the voice immediately. When the red head opened the door she found none other than Naruto standing there. The blonde smiled at her widely and held out a bundle of clothes.

"Sakura-chan asked me to bring these over to you," he said as Tess lightly grabbed the package from his arms. "She said that it looked like you could use some new clothes to wear."

Smiling at him Tess held the package to her chest. "Thanks Naruto. You wanna come in?"

The blonde blinked at the offer but shuffled into the room as Tess stepped back inside, closing the door behind them. "Yeah, sure!"

As Tess walked into the bathroom Naruto situated himself of the edge of the mattress.

"Aw, what?" Tess rubbed her thumb over the fabric in her hands, holding it up in front of her with a frown. "Why is it pink?"

Naruto looked up at the closed bathroom door and grinned. "What?" He laughed. "You used to love pink when we were little!"

Tess groaned. "Did I?" She laughed slightly. "Damn how things have changed…"

Naruto smirked almost sadly as his eyes trailed to the side. He could hear Tess shuffling around in the bathroom with her clothes. However, after a moment he spoke up.

"Um, Bara? Can I ask you a question…?"

Tess nodded from within the bathroom and then rolled her eyes at herself, verbally replying, "Yeah, wassup?"

Naruto's eyes shifted from the wall to the floor and he unconsciously started to twiddle his thumbs. "Can you…can you tell me what Mina is like?"

Tess blinked, caught a little off guard by the question, and then grinned slightly. "First let me ask you this Naruto," she said, pulling the clean shorts up over her legs. "What do you think she's like?"

Surprised, Naruto glanced back up to the closed bathroom door. "What?" Tess didn't respond at all so he glanced back down at his lap. "Well…as kids she was just like me – but ate less ramen. She was…happy, energetic…a little more responsible and level headed. She kept me in check…"

Naruto stopped and Tess could almost hear him finish off the statement in his head.

'_Until she left…'_

Quickly Tess interjected. "Well, take what you remember of her personality from your childhood and place it in a slightly taller and more mature looking version of Tay – Mina. That's what she's like now."

Naruto felt his heart pulse. He could imagine it. He had seen Mina on the battle field – if only for a brief moment – but he could still make out her features. Bright blonde hair, light brown eyes, petite frame – it was just like he had imagined her to be when they were older. But…those pretty brown eyes of hers that he had always remembered glittering joyfully were too hard and too serious when he had seen them.

Naruto clenched his fist.

He wanted those eyes to shine like he remembered them to. He wanted Mina back from that snake bastard.

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked up and blinked in surprise. Right in front of him was Tess, crouched down to his eye level. Her eyes were hard and serious but she placed a hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze comfortingly. Naruto stared at the hand with wide blue eyes and then looked back up to meet her emerald ones.

"We're gonna get her back, Naruto."

"Yeah," Naruto determinedly clenched his fist again. "I know we will."

Grinning, Tess stood and held out her hand. Naruto grasped it and she pulled him up from the bed.

"C'mon," she said, pulling him towards the door. "Let's go eat breakfast while we've got the time."

"R-right!" Naruto agreed as Tess shut the door behind them.

The blonde took the lead as he lead them towards the kitchen of the mansion and couldn't help but notice Tess picking at her clothes – specifically the chest area.

"This shit is too damn tight," Tess cursed and Naruto laughed nervously, knowing better that to make a comment on a women's chest by now.

"The pink really doesn't look that bad though," he said instead, glancing down at the pink skirt around her waist. Tess paused in picking at her shirt and looked down to the pink article of clothing, the Haruno clan symbol stamped into the bottom corner.

"Yeah, I guess," she grumbled crossing her arms. "I'm just glad it's the skirt and not this tight fucking shirt…"

Naruto nearly sweat dropped as Tess glared at the top again. She sure had changed since the last time he'd seen her…but then again that was almost 15 years ago.

Finally, after another minute or so, Naruto led Tess into the kitchen and dining area when all of the other ninja on the mission were gathered. Tess patted the blonde on the back once as I swift thanks before sliding over to where Hidan and Kakuzu were seated, wrapping her arms around the Jashinist's neck in greeting.

"Morning babe," she said, pecking his check and Hidan grinned, pulling her in so that he could kiss her back.

"Morning," he replied as she slid into an empty seat across from them, and Tess smirked, looking to Kakuzu.

"Morning, Kakuzu."

The miser glanced up at her, looking up from the plate of food in front of him. "Good morning, Tess."

With the greeting taken care of Tess realized that she needed to get something to eat still and stood, shuffling over to the table of food nearby.

Half an hour later the sky outside started to get brighter and all the ninja knew that it was time.

Tess threw out her trash before checking her hip and thigh holsters. She scowled in displeasure when she realized that she'd exhausted most of her supply of kunai and shurikin in the fighting yesterday.

"Here," Tess looked up just as Kakuzu shoved his own hip holster into her face. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow questioningly.

"Take what you need," he continued, motioning to the weapons inside the pouch. "I rarely use them anyway."

"Thanks," Tess nodded, taking a few of each weapon from his supply and putting it into her own pouch. Kakuzu only grunted in response before securing the holster back on his waist.

"Now c'mon," he said, turning and starting out the door. "Let's get moving."

Tess followed behind him and the two exited the Hokage mansion, hoping over buildings stealthily as the sun started to peak over the horizon. A minute later the two landed in front of the gates and headed over to their squad. Shikamaru dipped his head at the two in acknowledgement and Tess did the same back, sending a small smile at Naruto when she caught his eye.

A couple seconds later Deidara appeared next to them and Tess patted his shoulder when he stepped up next to her. At that moment Kakashi gave the signal from them to start heading out and Deidara looked down at her, eyes hard and determined. Tess could understand how he felt.

"Let's do this, yeah."

* * *

><p>Lauren understood what was going on. She understood that the situation she and Taylor were in wasn't a good one, but that didn't mean she had to be calm about it.<p>

"God fucking dammit!" Lauren cursed and slammed the back of her heel against the ground. This was terrible!

"Lauren," Taylor said, the wall between their cells muffling her voice. "Getting angry isn't gonna help anything."

Lauren sighed and adjusted her position slightly, the rock floor beneath her proving to be quite uncomfortable. "I know Tay but I can't help it…I know you know how I feel."

The blonde tried to laugh but it came out as a type of cough. Lauren glanced over at the wall, slightly concerned.

"Tay, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah!" she replied quickly and Lauren could imagine her forcing a smile. "It's just cold down her is all…"

Lauren frowned, dangling her loosely chained arms in front of her. In the darkness she could still spot the vein on her arm where Kabuto had injected her. She hadn't really known what to expect when he poked the needle into her skin – maybe burning or pain or _something _– but instead it was just like getting a shot. A little poke and then done. The vile hadn't contained much liquid either – the injection only lasted a second.

Taylor on the other hand had been injected in the upper arm. And according to her it had hurt. "_It didn't burn," _she had said after being return to their cells. "_It just hurt. Like as he injected it into my arm the hurt just started to pool where he did…does that make sense?"_

Lauren sighed and rested her head on the hard wall behind her.

"Hey Tay, how's your arm feel?"

Lauren waited for a reply but first heard muffled coughing and felt her heart pang in concern.

"Ta—"

"It still hurts," Taylor hurriedly replied. "But it doesn't really feel any worse than it did earlier."

Lauren looked a bit doubtful at the truth to that statement but didn't say anything about it.

"Alright, that's good. Hopefully it won't get worse then…"

The two fell silent and after a minute Taylor sighed and rested her head back against the wall behind her. Truthfully her arm didn't hurt anymore than it had – but at the same time she got a bad feeling. The back of her throat was scratchy and that easily could've been caused by the lack of food and water given to them but still…

Taylor shook her head. It'd just be best if she didn't think about it.

Across the wall Lauren was thinking the same. They both had between 5 and 15 days to live according to Orochimaru – depending on what poison they had picked. To Lauren it felt like it'd been nearly a day already, so if either of them had taken the fast acting poison and a rescue team hadn't been set out yet then—

'_Stop it,' _Lauren shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. '_They'll find us in time. I know they will…'_

Taylor felt a wave of sadness wash over her as tears stung at her eyes.

'_They _have_ to…or else…'_

Lauren's knuckles turned white, her fist clenched.

'_Or else we're fucking toast…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking...<strong>

**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIE SIND DIE JAEGER!**

**There. I said it.**

**Jesus.**

**That fucking anime is so beautiful. I hope you all know what I'm talking about too because if you don't you're totes missing out on it.**

**(OMG LEVI IS SO HOT AAAHHHHHHHHH)**

**Anyway.**

**Hi! I updated in less than a month what a miracle this is!**

**But to be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter (in a sense). I was struggling to get through it because (like I said in my journal on DeviantArt) I know how I want this story to end but some chapters are just hard for me to write. This being one of them sense there's no big battle scene or anything. It's pretty much just filler for the day before things are put into motion. Which is why it's a little shorter than some of the others...**

**Oh, and speaking of endings...**

**There's only four chapters left. In this story I plan for four chapters until it's over. Four. Dat's it gaiz.**

**And for those who don't read the AN...**

**THERE'S ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT, OKAY?! IS MY BOLD FONT AND SCREAMING IN MY HEAD HELPING TO GET THIS ACROSS?!**

**Yep. I'm not lying or anything either. I sat down the other day and planned out this and the last four chapters. I know what's going down.**

**But you don't - AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Just kidding. You'll find out soon enough. ;P**

**Anyway, besides that - a part of my hair is blue now! :D I dyed the underside of my hair in the back so that if it's down you can see it a little bit and so that when it's up in a pony tail or something the bottom part of my head looks blue. I really fricking like it.**

**Oh, and on Saturday I'm taking my driving test. I honestly think I'll do fine but man, I'm a little nervous.**

**And next week I'm so busy. I take my test Saturday, my mom's b-day is Sunday, Monday I'm going to Cedar Point (FUCK YEAH), and then Wednesday, Thursday and Friday I volunteered at church to help out with Vacation Bible School. Imma be occupied. **

**And thanks to anyone who reads my other story that wished me a happy birthday! It was a fun day.**

**AND OMG GUYS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN RWBY YET LIKE HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE IT'S SO AMAZING.**

**AHHHHHHHH.**

**I'm not even sure if it's out to the public yet but since I'm a member on the RoosterTeeth site I got to see it already on holy shit I'm so exited for this series it looks so amazing. When the first episode comes out I really hope you all watch it.**

***cough* anyway...WHAT ABOUT THOSE HOT SWIMMING ANIME GUYS, EH? THEY FINE GURLFRIEND.**

**Fucking Makoto better kiss Haruka at some point or I'm gonna blow a gasket. They are way too cute together.**

**Um...**

**Oh yeah, my dad got an MRI today and there's more cancer. Yay?**

**I mean, sometimes I feel bad that I don't feel so bad about the fact that I don't feel that bad sometimes. But I really don't know what else to expect anymore. I love the guy with all my heart, my dad, but brain cancer never goes away and I can't say I didn't anticipate anything else happening. I know he'll try his best to get through all of this too, so there's not much else I can do but help out with a few things and support him. **

**Wow, holy shit the first sentence in that last paragraph XD Ahahaaa.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go now. I'm sore and tired and I kind of want to have toast now...**

**XD See you guys later!  
><strong>

**PS. Please don't freak out about there only being four chapters yet. I've got some stuff planned and, well, you'll find out what that is later on, alright?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D Love you~**


	37. Going Mental

**Normal POV**

Tess awoke early in the morning, her eyes snapping open eagerly as the dim light from the sun illuminated her surroundings. Seeing as they were staked out in a forest an abundance of trees and grass littered the world around her.

Stretching her arms above her head Tess pushed herself off the trunk against her back and stood, eyes scanning the area below. She could easily identify Shikamaru's pineapple shaped ponytail bobbing around the ground, and hopped down, walking up to him.

The genius sensed her and glanced over his shoulder, smirking slightly.

"Ohayo," he greeted, and Tess lazily smiled in return.

"What'cha workin' on?"

"Oh," Shikamaru turned back to the map in front of him. "I've just been looking over our enterance point and tactics."

Tess knelt down beside him and ran a hand through her hair. "Did Zetsu contact us yet?"

The Nara shook his head, eyebrows furrowing. "He hasn't. My guess is that he's relaying information in the order of team numbers."

"So we'll be fourth," Tess said, finishing the thought. She allowed herself to fall back onto the soft grass and glanced up at the sky.

While the mission had officially begun yesterday, today would be the first day they'd truly begin to search for Taylor and Lauren. All of the groups had already positioned themselves where told around the outskirts of the Sound village. This would be where they'd camp out at the end of each day of searching until the two were found.

Tess narrowed her eyes at the clouds overhead. The weather didn't look too favorable but hopefully the overcast skies didn't hold rain. Rain would just make things that much harder for them. Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't be able to use their keen sense of smell and neither Deidara nor Sai would be able to get an aerial view. If it rained two of their key methods would be sent down the drain.

Tucking her knees to her chest Tess brought a fist to her lips and glared at the ground.

"Damn…"

"What?"

Tess glanced up and was surprised to find Kakuzu standing there in front of her, Deidara at his side. Both had a bundle of firewood tucked under their arms.

At seeing her wide eyes Kakuzu shook his head, patting her hair before walking towards a nearby tree to set his wood down.

"If you're surprised to see us than you haven't been properly keeping tags on your surroundings – pay more attention."

Tess glared at the misers back and clicked her teeth angrily, mentally cursing him out. Deidara only shook his head at the two and knelt down in front of the red head.

"Don't mind him, yeah," the blonde said catching her attention and he smiled. Tess could tell that the gesture was clearly forced and that he wasn't even remotely trying to emit the feeling meant from the smile. But she knew not to expect more from him at the moment.

"Why'd you say "damn", yeah?"

Tess shook her head and quirked an eyebrow at him playfully. "No reason. Just over thinking the possibility of things that could go wrong, you know?"

Deidara laughed sourly and glanced to the side, straightening himself out as he stood. "Yeah…I know."

Tess suddenly felt her heart pang. Even though there wasn't a legitimate reason for her to feel like an asshole she sure felt like one after saying something like that. Especially to the guy whose girlfriend was currently MIA.

"Deidara-," Tess hurriedly stood and jogged after him. The blonde paused after setting his firewood on top of Kakuzu's and turned back to her. Deidara understood why she had rushed after him at getting sight of her apologetic face but hushed her before she could say anything.

"I've been thinking about it too, yeah" he said honestly, brushing his bangs to the side of his face. "-All the shit that could possibly go wrong on the mission. But one thing I can count on is the fact that Lauren won't give up."

Tess stared at him with both her eyebrows hidden behind her bangs, but soon laughed slightly, her lips turning upward in a smile.

It was almost cheesy how the Akatsuki had changed since they'd encountered them. Sure, it was rough at first – Lauren getting stabbed in the hand, Taylor nearly getting killed by Tobi, and herself punching Hidan into a wall – but at some point the criminals had started to concern themselves with their wellbeing. At some point – for some weird reason – the Akatsuki had accepted them into their ranks and into their lives. It was surreal that any of this was even happening – that Lauren was dating the blonde in front of her, that Taylor was involved with infamous Itachi Uchiha and that she was crazy enough to love a psycho religious murderer. But when Tess really thought about it, she couldn't even begin to imagine her life any other way. These guys had really influenced them too.

"Hey Deidara," Tess smirked, nudging his shoulder as she scooted next to him. The bomber quizzically raised an eyebrow at her surprising change in attitude.

"Do you think that when this is all done with you'll ask Lauren to—"

"**Oi!" **

The group of ninja all jumped at the sudden voice but quickly relaxed when the black half of Zetsu morphed out of the ground a couple feet away.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he hopped down from a nearby tree, looking Zetsu over with astonishment. "Didn't you used to be half white?"

Tess rolled her eyes at his comment which easily could've been considered racist if said to anyone else – and walked up beside the Uzumaki, crossing her arms.

"Zetsu has the ability to split in half," she explained simply and Naruto slowly nodded in understanding as Kakuzu, Shikamaru and Deidara joined them. "Now," she looked back to Zetsu, eyes serious, "what's up?"

"**There's a shit ton of bases littered all over the country**," he responded, sounding peeved. "**At the moment we have no way of locating which one the blonde and brunette might be in."**

"Dammit," Tess cursed, fist tightening as the rest of the group displayed the same distraught faces.

"What about splitting up?" Kakuzu suggested, eyes narrowed as he looked up from the spot he'd been glaring at.

Black Zetsu remained the same. "**We can create a limited amount of white clones with our chakra alone, but there's currently four still searching as we speak. That doesn't mean we'll have anymore results though. Some of those fuckers' bases are a meter deep and a meter wide. Not to mention that with the amount of bases we have to scour while still maintaining utter secrecy this whole thing may take fucking weeks."**

"Then we'll have to charge in and start searching ourselves," Naruto said determinedly, fist clenching at what he was hearing.

Shikamaru shook his head, eyebrows creasing.

"For all of us to charge in and start searching…that would just create more of a problem."

Tess nodded in agreement even though she didn't like what she was hearing. "It'd be best just to leave it to Zetsu, Kiba, and Deidara and Sai. They all have the skills for this type of thing. If we all just start looking I have no doubt the Sound will start to pick up on us."

Naruto clicked his tongue, crossing his arms angrily.

"**The white clones are still looking," **Zetsu put in, his one attempt at trying to calm the group down as he started to morph back into the forest floor.

"Thanks," Tess said as his body continued to disappear, and with a slight nod of his head the black clone vanished.

"Well," Shikamaru stretched his hands over his head with one final yawn and then brought them together in front of him, his appearance changing with a cloud of smoke. "Looks like it's time to start."

"Deidara," the blonde nodded and reached into his cloak, pulling out a readied ball of clay. "You keep watch from the skies," Shikamaru commanded. He then looked over to Kakuzu. "You come with me."

Nodding, Kakuzu made a handsign and changed his own appearance to that of a Sound ninja.

"Naruto," Shikamaru turned to the blonde and red head beside him. "You and Tess stay here and watch out for anything."

"Hai," the two chorused and with that Deidara hopped on his bird, soaring up into the sky while Kakuzu and Shikamaru silently headed through the trees towards the sound village.

Tess watched their backs until she could no longer see them. Soon after Naruto nudged her side and nodded his head back towards a large tree behind them.

"I'll go up high, you stay on the ground?"

"Yeah," Tess nodded, and Naruto sent her a smile before hopping up into the branches.

With a small sigh Tess shook off the last of her wandering thoughts before spinning and heading back to the tree Naruto was in, leaning her back onto it.

Day 1 of searching for Lauren and Taylor: begin.

* * *

><p>One of the worst things about being held captive was the fact that there was no way of telling what time it was or how many days it had been. This feeling came into factor much more for Lauren and Taylor who were also battling the clock of the poison's circulating through their system.<p>

From what they were told they had up to 15 days to live. How many days had it been already? How many days did they still have left?

For Taylor it felt like nearly a week had already passed. Of course, she knew that it hadn't been a week – it just felt like it. She was cold and hungry, her head was pounding – it was terrible, put simply.

For Lauren on the other hand, time felt like it was only going a tad slower than normal. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts and plans to get out of here that she barely kept tabs on how long she was awake or asleep. Sure, she understood that most of the plans stacked up in her head were impossible thanks to the chakra restrainer on her wrist, but she had nothing else to think about – that was their main priority after all – to get the fuck out of there.

However, another reason that time felt incredibly slow for Taylor was because she was beginning to worry. Her arm was numb – and not in the "holy shit it's cold down here I can't feel my body" kind of way.

Taylor literally _could not_ feel her arm. She couldn't feel the cold on her skin – it didn't even feel as if it was attached to her body. The only thing that assured her it was still there was the fact that she could visually see it.

The blonde clenched her jaw and glanced back over to the pale limb dangling at her side. The muscle in her shoulder contracted as she tried her best to move the unfeeling arm, but the best she managed was to twitch her fingers and bend her wrist.

"Goddammit," she hissed, chest tightening as her hand limply fell back to the stone floor. Taylor wanted to assure herself that this was happening because of the lack of food, water, and proper living conditions they'd been given but every moment it became harder to convince herself so.

Losing control of her arm didn't happen because she wasn't eating or drinking – it happened because there was poison slowly circulating through her system and inching her towards death.

Taylor was about to curse again when she stopped herself, sighing instead. She was already fed up enough with the situation they were in – there was no point on getting herself riled up further.

"Hey, Lauren," Taylor called out, cringing at the sound of her frail voice. "Are you up?"

On the other side of the wall between them Lauren rolled her head forward tiredly, sleep trying to take over. She wearily glanced in the direct from which Taylor's voice was coming and responded, "Yeah – is something wrong?"

The blonde bit her lip, looking down at her arm. "Ah, um… I was just, uh, wondering how you're feeling."

Lauren exhaled a breath, tucking her unchained legs to her chest as she curled forward, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"To be honest?" she said, mouth frowning. "I feel kind of nauseous…"

Taylor blinked in surprise. Every time she had asked before Lauren had replied that she was fine.

"Seriously?" Taylor replied; worry beginning to engulf her once again. "Are you gonna throw up?"

Lauren would've rolled her eyes at the question but she truly didn't know.

"I hope not."

Taylor narrowed her eyes and stared at the ground. "You think the poison has something to do with it?"

The brunette sighed, rubbing her forehead on her knees. "I don't know – I could just be feeling this way because of the lack of substance in my gut."

"But I haven't eaten anything either and I'm fine," Taylor hurriedly responded.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I'm not as skinny as you, idiot. I actually have to eat."

"Lauren…"

The Uchiha sighed, resting her head on her lap.

"Sorry," she apologized, glancing at the ground. "I guess my jokes aren't really funny at the moment…" Lauren sighed. "Let's just not think over it too much at the moment – I don't really know why I'm feeling like this."

"Alright," Taylor relinquished, resting her head on the rock wall behind her. Lauren was right, it'd be best not to assume anything at the moment. After all—

"What about you?"

Taylor blinked, looking back over to the wall beside her. "What?"

Lauren lifted her head up and glanced to the side. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

Taylor laughed sourly, looking back to her motionless arm. "Oh, you know…"

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the wall between them. "Taylor," she scolded. "What the hell is up?"

The blonde sighed and ran her other, perfectly fine, hand through her disheveled hair.

"I can't feel my arm."

Lauren blinked, both eyebrows raising. "What does tha—"

"It _means_ I can't feel my arm," Taylor interrupted, shoulder muscles twitching as she tried to move the limb yet again. "When I try to move it nothing happens. It doesn't feel the cold and when I touch it all I get is this tingly feeling. The best I've been able to do so far is move my fingers and wrist…"

Lauren listened intently, clicking her tongue angrily once she had finished.

"…is it the arm that the poison got injected into?"

Taylor blinked, her wide eyes wandering back to the paralyzed arm as the realization suddenly hit her.

"Yeah…it is."

"Goddammit," Lauren cursed. This wasn't good. "Just…keep an eye out alright? Let me know if anything happens…"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded, head rocking to the side as she suddenly started to feel depressed. Her jaw clenched as her eyes slid closed, a stinging trapped behind the lids. "I'll let you know…"

* * *

><p>All the shinobi on the rescue mission were glad to be a part of it – they all wanted to find Lauren and Taylor. But at the end of the day when they had no further clues or leads on where to find them…that just made things more stressful.<p>

On the third day of the rescue mission Itachi was once again wide-awake to watch the sun rise over the trees.

Since the day Taylor had been captured by Orochimaru he hadn't been getting much sleep. The only time he slept was when he could no longer force himself to be awake.

The Uchiha glanced over at Sasori who was sitting crossed-legged on the grass nearby, adjusting one of his puppets.

While the red head had been dealing with constant insomnia after being reverted into a human it was clear that the bags under his eyes were much darker and heavier than usual. All of the Akatsuki were worried about Lauren and Taylor – and not just the Akatsuki, the Konoha nin too.

Itachi leaned forward, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. The first time Orochimaru had captured the girls he'd been worried, of course. It was his sister and her friends, three girls he had spent his childhood with, that the snake had taken. However, even with Tess safe, Itachi was gravely worried for Lauren and Taylor.

Over the last few months he'd strengthened his relationships with the both of them. Lauren had convinced him of his wrong ways and managed to get him to begin to mend the bond between Sasuke and himself. She'd shown him just how she'd changed for the better over the years, but also that she was willing to do what was needed for the others around her. He couldn't have been prouder of the woman she had become.

Taylor on the other hand had certainly changed since when he had first met her. She had gone from the adorable little blonde girl he'd seen running around his house to a gentle and caring young woman. Slowly Taylor had started to capture his heart and it took him so long to realize it – but he wouldn't trade her for anything. She was the only woman Itachi had only felt so strongly towards.

Itachi clenched his jaw.

He would get her back. He wasn't about to let the love of his life slip away – nor his sister.

"Ano, Itachi-san…"

Surprised, the Uchiha snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Sakura who was standing in front of him with a small smile.

"Sasori wants us to gather…"

"I see," he said, pushing himself up from where he was sitting. Sakura stepped back, patiently waiting for him to stand, and once he was the two walked over to where Sasori was still sat, Hinata and Yamato already gathered around him.

"Itachi, Sakura," the puppet master stated, his hazel eyes glancing to the pair. "I want you both to go into the village today and see if any information is floating around."

"Hai," they chorused and Sasori continued, eyes turning back down towards his puppet.

"I've contacted Deidara and I'll be watching from the skies with him. Hinata-san, and Yamato-san, you two will stay behind and guard the camp for the day."

"Hai," the two nin responded, and not a moment later did a flapping sound catch their ears.

"Finally," Sasori sighed in annoyance, resealing his puppet back into the scroll as Deidara's bird landed in an open space nearby. The puppet master shoved his hands into his cloak and strode towards his partner.

"I hate to be kept waiting," he said seriously as he jumped up onto the clay creation beside the bomber and without another word the two took off into the sky. They remained silent for a good portion of the day after that – no words needed to be spoken between them. They both had the same thing on their minds.

Hopefully they'd get some clues to Lauren (and Taylor's) whereabouts today… because if not the artists would definitely go mental.

* * *

><p>Taylor didn't know how long she had been asleep this time. She was constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, her pounding brain not helping a bit with her exhaustion – the pain continuously waking her up.<p>

In this instance however, her pounding head was not the cause of her sudden awakening.

Taylor's eyes snapped open as she heard Lauren hacking in her cell. No, not coughing or clearing her throat, Lauren was _hacking_.

Taylor's heart starting beating loudly in her chest as the sounds continued to echo between their cells.

Nearly a minute later the sounds died down but Taylor held her breath, deeply concerned.

"Lauren?" She finally called out hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Across the wall Lauren, still catching her breath, was staring at her hands. Even in the dimly lit environment she could still see the red color that stained them.

"Taylor…"

"Yeah?"

Lauren rested her head on the cold stone wall behind her, still panting as a pit settled in her stomach.

"Let's just hope we get found soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK HOW QUICK I UPDATED?!<strong>

***whispers* i really shouldn't have updated this story because I'm breaking my own rule pertaining to updating one story and then the other but omgguysijustamreallylookingforwardtothelastfewchap tersofthisstory!**

**And also, I posted my other story (Shinobi High) without a plot in mind really, and since I have the plot for this story planned out I just kind of went ahead and wrote another chapter. Not only that, but besides planning a plot for that story I also really want to get this one done before the school year starts back up in a little over a month. **

**3 chapters left...hopefully I can get it done in time. (Which might mean putting Shinobi High off a little more - but hopefully not)**

**Anyway...I was supposed to start reading my summer reading books (because would you look at that the summer is half over) BUT I DON'T WANT TO OH MY GOD. **

**Did I mention that the 11th grade AP English teacher (who I strongly dislike, mind you) gave us a 447 PAGE PACKET TO GO ALONG WITH IT?**

***screams in the distance* fuck that shit~!**

**But seriously, school has completely ruined reading for me. All I want to do is sit down and read a suspenseful book with romance and mystery and action and NOT have to annotate every page while doing it! Besides that, we don't even read books with made up characters anymore! It's all about life lessons and economy and things that everyone should know! And to be frank, I ALREADY KNOW HALF THAT SHIT BECAUSE OF MY LIFE JESUS.**

***cough* Uh, sorry about that. I'm just really not looking forward to reading or the class this upcoming year, alright?**

**Anyway, I went and bought pizza for dinner during rush hour! And didn't get killed :D Yay!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, I passed my drivers test and now have the ability to drive myself places! Also, I can blast my Japanese music in the car without anyone complaining about it! YES THANK YOU GOD. **

**I didn't even glance at the picture they took for my license XD I hate being in pictures and hopefully I'll never have a reason to pull it out and show anyone anyway.**

**Oh, and Deidara and Sasori going "mental"? It seems that the language of a certain Gavin Free is rubbing off on me XD**

**Well, that's all I have to say.**

**What will happened to Lauren and Taylor?! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**

**Please review!**


	38. Let's Do This!

**Normal POV**

Half way through the fourth day of searching Deidara was ready to blow someone up. There were no leads – no clues – nothing. You'd think that after four days of having team members infiltrate the village searching for clues _something _would come up. But no, there was no word on Orochimaru or where he might possibly be located. No one had seen a beaten up blond or a brunette. There was no trace of the snake sannin or the girls anywhere and everyone was beginning to feel the pressure.

Beside the blonde bomber, on the other side of the bird, was Tess. It was clear to Deidara at this point that Tess was trying her best to stay positive and not break down. Yesterday when he had returned from scouting he found Tess curled up against a tree a few feet away. Kakuzu was seated beside her with an arm slung around her shoulders, rubbing his hand on the fabric of her sleeve comfortingly. Deidara had decided to let her be, easily able to empathize with what she was feeling, and moved towards the campfire which Shikamaru and Naruto had started. He paused however, when Kakuzu suddenly moved in front of Tess and pulled her hands from her lap, simultaneously reaching for a roll of gauze from his hip pouch.

Beside the two the tree was stripped of bark in a small area. The light brown surface of the smooth wood underneath was now stained blotches of dark red and Deidara blinked once in surprise, quickly glanced back down to Tess's hands. Sure enough, it seemed that the red head had taken her frustration out on one of the tree's around there campsite and – not to alert anyone nearby – had used a minimal amount of chakra which caused her hands to get more torn apart than usual.

When Kakuzu had finished patching up Tess's hands he turned and noticed Deidara standing there, giving the blonde a slightly sympathetic look. Deidara only dipped his head at the miser and then turned back towards the fire.

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts when Tess suddenly sat herself beside him on the bird. She didn't say anything, but after a moment leaned over and placed her head onto his shoulder gently. Deidara, too emotionally exhausted to care about his personal space or the gesture, leaned his own head atop hers, feeling the breeze as the bird continued to soar through the clouds.

Deidara hadn't cried since he'd been a child, and he was sure that if he had the energy to – now would be the time – but instead he reopened his eyes and kept them trailed on the ground below. Four days in and he wasn't giving up yet. Lauren was down there somewhere.

* * *

><p>Taylor no longer bothered to worry about the time or how many days could've possibly passed – her head hurt too much to do so.<p>

She'd been experiencing terrible migraines for a while now and the throbbing in her head made it hard to concentrate on anything. Besides that she no long could move her left arm or leg – they were paralyzed, limp.

Now, here she was, slouched over onto the floor, her head hard against the cool rock as her skull continued to throb endlessly. She was stuck there, the left side of her body numb, and unable to pull herself back up.

Taylor was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Her eyes burned but tears no long fell from them, the throb in her head only worsening with her sobs – prompting her to stop. No food or water had been brought to them since their arrival, giving her no strength at all, and the hunger almost made her condition hurt more.

The blonde forced her tired eyes open, wincing as another throb of pain shot through her skull, and glanced at the wall separating Lauren and herself. The last time she and the brunette had spoken must've been about a day ago.

Lauren had let her in on the fact that she had been coughing up blood. Taylor was deeply concerned that the brunette had perhaps gotten one of the poisons that only took 5 days but Lauren tried to keep her positive, assuring her that so far coughing up blood was the only thing that had happened to her.

Later it became evident to Taylor, however, that Lauren's condition was worsening at an alarming pace when the coughing became more frequent and Lauren suddenly complained of burning.

"_What do you mean?" _Taylor had questioned. "_What kind of burning?"_

Lauren had to clench her jaw to speak, her voice becoming raspier. "_My limbs are starting to heat up…and it hurts."_

That was the moment Taylor knew Lauren was in just as much danger as her. She had been hoping that…that if she hadn't made it long enough to be rescued than Lauren would - but with the sudden flip in her health Taylor wasn't sure which one of them would make it longer…

"_Hey…I—I can't talk anymore. I'll hit the wall every once in a while to let you know I'm alright…"_

Taylor continued to stare at the rock wall. She hadn't heard anything from Lauren in a while. Maybe…

Taylor closed her eyes, stopping herself. She wouldn't think about it.

And sure enough, sometime later, while Taylor was trying to convince her head to stop hurting so she could sleep, she heard it – a faint thump against the wall which slowly echoed between the cells.

Taylor smiled to herself – but only for a moment, seeing as moving the muscles in her face increased the throbbing in her head.

Quickly the blonde lifted her good hand and hit it on the wall beside her, letting Lauren know that she too was still alive.

Taylor was glad Lauren was still hanging in there – but like Lauren had said a few days ago –

"_Let's just hope we get found soon…"_

* * *

><p>Lauren couldn't even begin to explain the pain she was feeling. Her whole body felt like it had been set on fire. Not even the cool rock floor could sooth her simmering skin.<p>

Lauren felt the shift in her health a day or so ago. The blood she had been coughing up was of concern, but when her limbs started to ache Lauren started to believe maybe she was experiencing the same thing Taylor was – afraid that she would begin to lose feeling throughout her body.

Her assumptions proved to be wrong, however, when she woke up from sleeping later on. As soon as Lauren had tried to move herself her muscled started to burn. The pain was so bad that the Uchiha quickly gave up on trying shifting positions again; hoping if she stayed still the pain would go away.

Once again, her hopes were crushed when the pain ceased to diminish, even worsening as time moved forward.

It had been established sometime ago to Lauren and everyone around her that she had a tough outer shell, pain barely phasing her – but this pain was different. It wasn't a scratch, it was a broken bone – it seriously felt like her body was on fire – and there was nothing she could do to stop _it_ or the tears that gradually fell from her eyes.

At some point Lauren no longer hand any tears left to shed and told Taylor she'd no long be able to communicate with words – her throat also beginning to sting. The blonde assured her that as long as she heard Lauren's taps she would tap back too.

A while later Lauren was clenching her eyes shut, praying for shut eye or something to distract her from the fire that had engulfed her body. It was no surprise that she hadn't been able to sleep, her eyes even hurting at this point.

Mind scrabbled, Lauren suddenly remembered her promise to Taylor and lifted her fist, grinding her teeth at the pain, and lightly tapped the wall at her side. Not even a 10 seconds later Taylor replied and Lauren nearly smiled.

At least neither of them was dead – yet.

* * *

><p>When Itachi returned from scouting the village that evening he quickly slid down the trunk of a nearby tree and tucked his knees to his chest, rubbing his eyes. His Sharingan had been activated for nearly a week now, and with not having used the Kekkei Genkai in such a long time, his eyes were really feeling the toll. But at the same time, Itachi felt that he couldn't afford to deactivate it – not with the possibility of enemy attack or locating his sister and fiancée—<p>

Itachi sighed, moving his hand to rub his temples. Not his fiancée, his _girlfriend._

The Uchiha wanted to smack himself for thinking about even getting married while they still had yet to locate Taylor, but in the hopelessness he felt Itachi couldn't help but imagine all the things he may never to get say or do with the lovely blonde.

Itachi sighed for the second time and folded his arms on his knees, glacing up at the darkening sky overhead. It was the end of their fourth day of searching and still no word – not even Zetsu had any information to share. The situation was getting desperate.

Lauren and Taylor had now been in the hand of Orochimaru for at least a week and no one had a clue of what he was doing with them. Everyone's original fears were that the snake sannin would just kill them and be done with it – but that's not how he did things. Orochimaru enjoyed drawing out pain and using humans in his experiments, in was highly unlikely he'd just kill them off.

Itachi closed his eyes, placing his chin on his folded arms. While he didn't like to think about the possible torture Lauren and Taylor could've been going through he couldn't help it. What he thought was a probable possibility and when he did find them both he had no doubt they wouldn't been in the best of conditions.

"Itachi."

The Uchiha looked up, surprised to find Sasori standing in front of him. The puppet master's face was stoic but he reached forward, offering Itachi a hand.

"Stop thinking. It's time to eat."

Shaking his head slightly, Itachi took Sasori's hand and the red head helped him to his feet. The two then walked to where the rest of the group was situated around the campfire, but were both sharing the same thoughts.

It was impossible to stop thinking about the possibilities.

* * *

><p>At some point Taylor gave up on sleeping – the throbbing in her head made it too painful. She hadn't moved in at least a day and she noted that her breaths were getting faster. Not only that, but Lauren's taps were coming farther and farther apart. Nothing was going right and everything was going wrong.<p>

'_Goddammit,' _Taylor thought, and then, suddenly, the throbbing in her head started to fade away. She cracked her eyes open slightly but the room wouldn't come into focus. '_Oh, sleep,' _she thought and closed her eyes as the pain continued to fade further, but somewhere in the back of her mind the logical side of her conscious was screaming at her that this wasn't right – this wasn't sleep. Taylor could've care less though – she hadn't felt this good in days - and just like that the world around her faded away.

Taylor imagined she had control of her limbs and tucked her hands under her head sighing blissfully.

"Mina…"

Taylor jolted awake, eyes snapping open.

"Woah!" She said, shielding her eyes in surprise at the bright orange world around her. Where the hell was she?

"Mina," the voice said again, and Taylor stopped looking around, snapping her head forward.

"What?" she was shocked. Staring wide eyed at the couple in front of her, Taylor blinked, rubbing her eyes. "There must have been acid in that poison or something…I must be on an acid trip…"

"Mina!" The woman stepped forward, voice scolding. "How dare you talk about drugs in the presence of your mother!"

"Mom?" Taylor questioned, realization dawning on her, and Kushina smiled, nodding. Minato stepped up beside her, placing an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart," he said with a grin of his own and Taylor was suddenly overcome with emotion. These were her parents – her real birth parents!

Tears forming in her eyes, Taylor rushed up to the two and they welcomed her with open arms.

"I never thought I'd get to meet you!" Taylor sniffed, voice muffled by their bodies as she gripped onto them tighter. "I was too young to remember you both and then you died! I—"

"I know honey," Kushina cooed, running her hand over Taylor's blonde hair. She pulled back and Taylor noted the tears in her mother's eyes. "We've missed you too," she assured, hugging the teen once again.

Taylor sniffled, wiping her tears away and then smiled, laughing off her rush of emotion.

"I can't believe this!" She finally exclaimed, motioning at the two. "How are you even here?"

Minato smiled sadly and Kushina did the same, but before the previous Hokage could get a word out Taylor burst out.

"Oh shit! I'm not dead am I?!"

"No!" Minato quickly responded, his hands flying up. "You're not dead! Don't say that!"

Taylor blinked. "Then…"

"You're just in a time of desperate need, baby," Kushina explained slowly, still trying to reassure her with a smile. Taylor nodded, beginning to understand.

"So…I'm about to die then?"

Kushina facepalmed. Sweat-dropping, Minato placed a hand gently on his daughters shoulder.

"You're putting it bluntly, but yes – you're in quite the predicament, Mina."

Taylor sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I figured as much."

Kushina stepped forward. "What's happening to you?"

Taylor looked her in the eye, smiling sadly. "A lot has happened since you two left…"

Minato blinked, surprised to hear such a thing, but then grinned. "Oh, I'm sure nothing too out of the ordinary has-…"

He stopped when Taylor turned to him, face unamused.

"Dad…you have no idea…"

"Well, we've got a little bit of time before getting serious," he said, glancing back at Kushina, who nodded in agreement. "Why don't you tell us some of the things we've missed then?"

Taylor sighed, running both hands down her face. How the hell was she supposed to tell them that she grew up living in a different world? Oh, that's right, she was the blunt one.

"First off, I didn't grow up in this world – I grew up in another one with a different family."

Both Minato and Kushina looked shocked.

"But that's not even possible!" Kushina argued and Taylor shook her head.

"It is."

"Then why would you—" Minato tried to cut in but Taylor continued.

"After you two died I befriended Niji Uchiha and Bara Haruno—"

"I remember those girls!" Kushina exclaimed, placing a hand on her chin as she recalled the memory, and Taylor smiled, continuing.

"However, with befriending them I became a target. Orochimaru was keeping his eye on the Uchiha clan and with the Uzumaki and Haruno clans being two strong rivals along with the Uchiha the three of us became targets. Because of the threat on our lives the third Hokage used a forbidden jutsu to send the three of us to a world where we'd be safe."

Taylor paused, letting the information she had just stated sink into her parent's head and trying not to laugh at their dumbfounded faces.

"I lived in the alternate world for 16 years, befriending the two even after having our memories wiped, and then one day a portal suddenly came out of nowhere. We got transported back to this world and encountered many ninja who taught us how to train ourselves. However, Lauren—I mean, Niji – eventually found out about our past from this world and told Bara and I about it.

"After that we got captured by Orochimaru, who was thought to have been killed by Niji, and escaped with Sasuke, Niji's older brother. Sometime after that we decided that we had to go back to our own world which we had grown accustomed too and well, went back."

Minato was flabbergasted. All of this had happened after they had passed? "But why then—"

Taylor held up her hand and he stopped, letting her continue on.

"A couple years later the group who we had befriended in this world came to our new home and warned us that Orochimaru was alive and was out to get us. Long story short – he was and he succeeded in getting Niji and I – which is why I am now here talking to you both!"

"This is all so confusing," Kushina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and Minato nodded in agreement, jaw ajar slightly.

"Sorry," Taylor apologized, laughing.

She was completely glad she had left out that the people who had helped them was an organization perhaps still out to kill her brother and that she was dating a nuke-nin who was forced to kill his entire clan – those weren't things you told your parents when meeting them after 17 years, nuh-uh, no way.

"Alright, well," Minato shook his head, blonde spikes flaring. "That's all a shock, but let's focus on what's happening now. Where are you?"

"In an underground cell – half paralyzed by poison."

Minato placed a hand under his chin considerately. After a moment he looked back at Kushina. The red hot habanero met her husband's stare and nodded.

"Mina," Minato clasped a hand on her shoulder seriously, and Taylor glanced up at him with wide eyes. "What I'm about to tell you is very important."

Taylor nodded, so Minato continued.

"Since you were the first child Kushina and I birthed you were the first to survive the struggle of the nine-tails along with your mother."

Taylor glanced over at Kushina, it suddenly occurring to her that Naruto was the second person to deal with the nine-tails – but she was born first, and nothing had happened.

"However, something happened that we didn't expect – the nine-tails transferred some of his chakra into your body when you were born."

Taylor blinked, why would Kurama-?

"He was trying to kill you."

Of course.

"The Kyuubi was hoping that when he transferred his chakra into you at birth, with your chakra network yet to form seeing as you were just an infant, it would have a negative effect on your life. However, the Third quickly took action and managed to center the chakra in one spot and seal it away."

Taylor silently placed a hand on her stomach and Minato's lips twitched up.

"I see you're catching on."

Taylor shrugged with a small grin of her own. "Well, this is where it is on Naruto so…"

"Basically," Minato continued, resting his hand on top of hers, "your life was saved thanks to the sealing jutsu, and you still hold a fair amount of nine-tail chakra inside of you. There reason we're here now is because we imbedded some of our chakra in you in case there ever came the time you'd need it."

"It's the only thing that might be able to help you at the moment," Kushina put in, stepping up beside the two. "It's a very dangerous method but with your life under such threat…"

Taylor clapped her hands together, determined. "Let's do this."

Minato moved his hand to her head, ruffling her hair slightly. "I don't think you understand the consequences of unleashing the nine-tails chakra, honey. The chakra inside of you doesn't have a source – when it's released it will all try to burst out at once – it won't be a gradual happening. Besides that, the chakra has the potential to damage your condition further…"

Taylor paused, thinking over what her father had just said, but quickly clapped her hands again, getting into a ready stance. "Let's do this."

Kushina blinked in surprise. "Mina, this could potentially—"

"Mom," Taylor interrupted, eyes hard and serious as she straightened herself back out. "Potentially I could die from the nine-tails chakra, but potentially I could die anyway because of the poison already killing me. Potentially anything could happen. But what I know for sure is that my best friend is in the cell beside mine, dying, and that no matter what happens I'm going to get her out of there, even if it costs me my own life."

Kushina was silent for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Look at that," she said, bumping her hip against Minato's. "She's got a heart like her father."

Minato smiled cheekily and Kushina continued on sappily, "—that's why we named her after you, after all."

At this Taylor pulled the two back into a group hug.

"I'm trying to get all serious to save my friend but then you get all sappy on me…"

Kushina and Minato shared a laughed and then pulled back. Minato glanced at his hand sadly, watching as it took on transparency.

"Looks like out chakra is almost up," he said, wrapping an arm around Kushina's shoulder, and the female nodded sadly.

"Well then," Minato quickly stepped forward and lifted Taylor's shirt, five fingers glowing blue as a black swirl slightly different than Naruto's appeared on her abdomen. Gently the fourth Hokage placed his fingers on her skin and twisted it sideways.

"Good luck," he said, kissing her forehead before stepping back beside his wife, watching the infamous orange chakra started engulfing their daughter's body.

"Love you!" Kushina shouted as the two started to fade away, tears starting to form in her eyes again. "We'll be watching over you! Take care of your brother!"

Taylor grinned, flashing the two a peace sign. "I love you too. And I will, believe it!"

"I could never be any prouder of the young woman you've become," Minato suddenly put in and Taylor had to stop herself from crying a second time.

"Love you too, old man!" She shouted, trying to cover up her sadness, and Minato gave her a wide grin. That was the last thing Taylor saw before the two faded out of existence. The next time she blinked the orange and yellow world around her shattered and Taylor found herself standing back in her cell, body engulfed in bubbling orange chakra.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>WELL A LOT HAPPENED THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T IT?!<strong>

**Hopefully, you were all able to understand what happened with Minato and Kushina - because I'm not retyping it or anything.**

**But yeah, I had hoped to update sooner but I got caught up with AP work and other stuff before school gets back in a week from now. I'm not stressing out so much over the AP stuff because I'm getting it done at a good pace, which is why I had time to type this out today.**

**I seriously started typing this out around 7 and now it's midnight. I really need to go to sleep.**

**My back hurts. Meh.**

**But yeah, I really wanted to get this story wrapped before school started but I don't see that happening. There's only two chapters following this one but I just don't have the time to write 2 - maybe one chapter. **

**Uhhh, I'm too tired to think of anything to say. The Overachievers (a book I'm reading right now for AP) is actually really good. I enjoy reading it unlike Join The Club (the book I read last week for AP). The Overachievers, however, has now got me looking into all the college's I want to go to even thought I still've got about half a year before I have to start applying and getting forms ready. **

**Junior year hasn't even started yet and look at me. **

**I want to go to EMU (Eastern Michigan University) I can get a degree in Japanese. Hell yeah boi.**

**Anyway, that last episode of Free! yeah? Rin kinda turned into a bit of a douche...**

**Well, I'm seriously tired and can't think of anything else to say. **

**See y'all when I see ya next.**

**Ugh, I said "y'all". What has become of me.**

**Bye guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. We Made It

**Normal POV**

Taylor could tell as she stared down at the orange chakra around her that her parents were right – she could already feel the evil taking her over.

"Let's get this shit off," she hissed and bent down, easily ripping the chakra band off her ankle. Instantly she felt relief as her own chakra flooded back through her veins, retracting the nine-tails chakra that was beginning to flare out.

Taylor would admit that she definitely didn't feel completely healed – she could move the left side of her body now, but it caused pain. And her headache wasn't gone, but she'd push through it to get Lauren out of here.

"Let's see," she mumbled and stepped towards the door. Taylor could already sense the ninja above scrambling around, and also a deep, dark chakra she guessed was a very unpleased Orochimaru. The blonde teen had no doubt that the second the nine-tails chakra had emerged from her body that all of the sound ninja in the base were aware of it – it gave off a very eerie and powerful feeling.

Taylor knew that she had to be fast with getting Lauren out of here, figuring that ninja would likely come down to investigate soon, and stepped to the door of her cell.

Extending her arm, Taylor easily knocked the door off its hinges and stepped into the hallway, which was slightly brighter than her cell. Taking a step to the side Taylor stood in front of Lauren's cell and gripped the door, once again ripping it off its hinges.

Inside the dark cell was her brunette friend, curled up against the back wall. As Taylor stepped closed she could see that Lauren was shaking and he face was contorted with pain.

Taylor felt like crying at seeing Lauren's state. She had never seen her friends face in so much pain before.

'_Focus,' _she told herself and took a deep breath before reaching for the brunette. When the orange chakra on her hands shot towards Lauren, however, she instantly reared back.

'_Kyuubi chakra burns what it touches!' _Taylor screamed internally, cursing as she remembered what had happened to Sakura when Naruto had been taken over by the evil chakra.

"Oi! What going on down here!" Taylor heard a voice shout and she whipped around in surprise. Numerous sets of footsteps could be heard hurriedly descending the starts down the corridor.

Taylor glanced back down to her hands in a flurry and then looked down at her body. She was wearing a jacket.

'_Thank Jashin!' she _thought at hurriedly stripped it off, kneeling down beside Lauren.

Taylor had just enough time to wrap Lauren in the fabric and scoop her body into her arms before the sound ninja appeared in the doorway behind her.

"What the fuck!" One of them screamed at seeing her and Taylor felt her heart pound in her chest as she desperately searched for a way out.

She could break through the wall into her cell and try to scoot around them…but she doubted she'd get far before they were right on her butt…

Taylor glanced up at the rock ceiling above her. Maybe…

A wave of chakra suddenly rocked the area and in the silence that followed Taylor could hear another pair descending the staircase down the hall. The fear that the wave brought easily let Taylor know it was the snake sannin.

Suddenly the ceiling seemed like a better option than before.

"C'mon," she growled, and tucked Lauren's head into her small form before propelling herself into the rock above her. She could feel the base begin to crumble around her shielding body as she continued carving out a path, but at the same time the extensive use of the nine-tails chakra was being to put a tremendous strain on her body.

However, when Lauren flinched in her arms, a vein popping out of her forehead as her jaw clenched, Taylor suddenly found herself not caring as much. She hadn't been lying to her parents; she would get Lauren out of here even if it cost her own life.

* * *

><p>Naruto was awoken just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon – but not by anything in the world around his. What woke him up was a booming laughter within him.<p>

"Kyuubi," he whined, appearing on the water before the two large gates. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawn once, before tiredly glaring at the demon fox. "What the hell are you laughing at this early?"

"You don't feel that?" The fox howled, his laughed continuing to shake Naruto's insides. The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes suspiciously, clearly confused.

"What are you talking about…?"

"What a crazy girl!" Kurama boomed, a wide grin on his face. "To think her father would actually take the seal off!"

"Oi, you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled, annoyed with the unclear answers he was receiving. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Kurama leaned back, laughter bubbling in his throat once again. "You goddamn sister!" He thundered, a claw clenching his gut. "Can't you feel it?!" He growled, tails lashing out, and he suddenly seemed more like a hungry beast than Naruto preferred.

"What about Mina!" Naruto quickly retorted but the Kyuubi was still lost in laughter, too occupied in his personal humor to answer any more questions.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed and returned to the real world, immediately hoping up from the branch he was sleeping on. He began to glance around the area frantically. While Naruto hadn't sensed anything before now that the Kyuubi had pointed it out to him he could feel it – this kind of bad feeling creeping up his spine – and it was getting more intense.

"Dammit," he cursed again and jumped onto the ground below, jogging towards the others. "Bara, Shikamaru!"

A kilometer away Itachi was situated in his own tree, Sharingan narrowed as he cautiously glanced around the forest surrounding him. He had been sleeping when a bad feeling had awoken him, and now, as the feeling intensified, he knew it wasn't just his imagination.

Itachi glanced down at the ground below and noted that Sakura and Sasori were also awake, eyes trailing around the forest suspiciously.

"What do you think it is?" Itachi questioned, hoping down to confront the two. Sakura simply shrugged, not taking her eyes emerald eyes off the surrounding area. Sasori's hand was itching towards his hip pouch as he opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't get a word out.

The ground shook beneath them as an explosion sounded nearby; smoke instantly billowing into the already cloudy sky. A couple feet away Hinata and Yamato were shaken awake and hoped up, startled.

"What's going on?" Yamato questioned in a panic, but Itachi stayed silent, locking eyes with Sasori. The puppet master met his stare and a second later the two took off into the tree's weapons drawn. They both understood that it was wrong to sprint away from their team, but if that explosion had been caused by Lauren and Taylor than they were gonna get there as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

><p>Taylor internally breathed a sigh of relief when she broke through the surface, fresh air and sunlight rushing to her. She didn't stop to rest however; the sound ninja were on her tail and she didn't even need to turn around to check. It wouldn't be long before Orochimaru would reenter the fray either.<p>

"Goddamit," Taylor cursed, bounding through the tree's around her. The nine-tails chakra was beginning to feel like a million needles on her skin – and the left side of her body was feeling the burn more so than the rest. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold out.

Lauren was still tucked in her arms, but in the sunlight Taylor could clearly see that the brunette was fairing worse than she had thought. Lauren was drenched in a cold sweat, her skin pale. Her hands and arms were stained with dried up blood, most of which she had likely coughed up, and her body continued to shiver.

"C'mon Lauren, push through it," Taylor quietly said to herself as she clenched her jaw, continuing to speed through the trees. She could feel the sound ninja getting farther and farther behind her, the nine-tails chakra making her much faster than them, but Taylor's escape came to a suddenly halt when a wave of pain suddenly rocked her skull.

Taylor instantly knew that she was fucked and instinctively clutched Lauren tighter as her foot snagged on the next branch she had been aiming for. Taylor went spiraling towards the ground and landed roughly, the air getting knocked out of her lungs. Lauren flew from her grasp and tumbled onto the grass few feet away.

"Fuck!" Taylor cursed and placed her forearms on the ground trying to heave herself up. The nine-tails chakra was beginning to do more harm than help – moving her body felt like the most painful thing in the world. Taylor had to get up though – she could sense the sound ninja beginning to close in on them again.

Tightening her jaw Taylor pushed herself up onto her knees and stumbled to stand, eyes darting over to Lauren, who was laying unmoving a couple feet away.

"—_no matter what happens I'm going to get her out of there, even if it costs me my own life."_

"Fuck!" Taylor hissed again and forced herself to move, stumbling over her own, exhausted feet, to try and reach Lauren. She fell once and then tripped again, but made it to Lauren just as she sensed the chakra of the sound ninja closing in on them.

Taylor readied herself in front of Lauren, eyes trailing along the trees in front of her, and not a moment later did a group of four shinobi bearing the mark of the sound hop out from the leafy coverage.

"There!" One of them shouted at spotting Taylor and drew his kunai, chucking it at her. Taylor just enough time to shield herself and shut her eyes before…nothing.

Peeking her brown orbs open Taylor nearly started crying when she noticed the red and silver scythe stuck into a tree nearby and four beheaded bodies lying in its bloody path.

"Taylor!"

Said blonde looked up and smiled as Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan hoped down from the trees and started sprinting towards her. Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto quickly followed after them, the rest of their teams trailing behind. However, when the three Konoha shinobi noticed the orange cloak around Taylor they froze in shock.

What…how?!

Kakashi looked to Naruto, but the blonde was staring at his sister, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"We need to seal the chakra, fast!" He exclaimed suddenly and started running towards Taylor. Yamato and Kakashi shared a look before chasing after him.

"Taylor!" Itachi exclaimed, relief flooding into him as he knelt down in front of the blonde who was now kneeling on the ground, panting. Sasori scooted around the two and immediately took Lauren's face into his hands, worried eyes looking over her.

"What happened?!" The puppet master instantly asked, his eyes quickly looking up to Taylor, but the blonde only keeled over slightly.

"Seal the chakra," she growled, pain blossoming throughout her body as the nine-tails chakra started to flare out widely, her own chakra no longer able to keep a check on how much she was using. Itachi immediately began to rack his brain, trying to think of a way he could possibly do what she was asking, but before he could come up with an answer Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and knelt beside him.

"Taylor!" The younger Uchiha barked, and the blonde glanced up at him, surprised. However, when her eyes met his spinning red ones she felt herself being pulled into her conscience as Sasuke was suddenly in her head.

The Uchiha looked at the sight before him, knowing it all too well. Once before he had entered Naruto's mind and restrained the Kyuubi's chakra, but Taylor's gate was different. Unlike Naruto, where he could choose to take the nine-tails chakra or not, Taylor's gate was like a draw gate – when it was closed nothing could get out, but when open the chakra flared wildly. And at the moment the gate was open, and stuck into the pool of flaring chakra was Taylor.

'_I've got to close the gate,' _Sasuke thought to himself and looked for a solution. He found it a moment later when he noted the two chains continuing to pull the gate farther and farther up. Quickly the Uchiha drew his sword and applied chidori to the blade, bounding towards the chains. The Kyuubi chakra chased after him, the evil intentions still clear even without a source, but Sasuke was faster. He cut the chains and the gate slammed shut, the Kyuubi chakra becoming cut off.

When Sasuke return to the real world Taylor was no longer cloaked in the orange chakra, but was hunched over on Itachi, gasping for air.

"How did you do that?" His brother questioned, but Sasuke replied stiffly.

"I'll explain it to you later," he said, glancing back at Kakashi and Yamato, who seemed to be wondering the same. "But right now, we need to get ready to fight."

"Right now, we need to get them outta here, yeah!" Deidara barked, Lauren tucked in is arms. He had arrived within the minute Sasuke was working on sealing Taylor's chakra and had instantly rushed to his girlfriend.

Sakura, who had rushed to the two to check on their vitals, looked over at the blonde bomber. "Deidara, we need to get them back to the leaf now." She declared, and the blonde nodded in understand, passing Lauren to Sasori as he stood and threw a clay bird up into air.

"Kai!" He exclaimed and the bird expanded. Sasori stood, Lauren in his arms, and rushed to the clay creation. Sakura moved to take Taylor from Itachi but the Uchiha held onto the blonde protectively.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke scolded, glaring at his brother, but Itachi glared back.

"I'm not leaving Taylor."

"Itachi-san…"

"Itachi," Kisame walked up behind his partner and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Dude, c'mon. She's in good hands with Sakura."

The pinkette nodded, arms out. "Itachi-san, please. We need to get Taylor to the hospital for immediate treatment."

"Then I'm coming with you," he exclaimed, picking Taylor up, but the blonde in his arms quickly pushed him away. Itachi blinked in shock.

"Everyone!" Taylor yelled weakly. "Fuckin' come 'ere!"

Many were wide eyed in shock but complied with Taylor's wishes and gather around her.

"Itachi," Taylor said, her voice raspy as she continued to pant from exhaustion. "You need to stay here, on the battle field."

"But—"

"Listen to me," Taylor continued, her brown eyes meet his red ones harshly. "You…are the only one who can stop Orochimaru."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"With your Susanoo in particular you can stop him – and make sure he never enters this world again."

Itachi nodded in understanding and Taylor looked around at the rest of the group.

"The rest of you need to help defend Itachi until Orochimaru shows up. There were a lot of shinobi in that base…and I have no doubt almost all of them will be coming to fight you soon."

The remaining shinobi nodded in understanding. Taylor opened her mouth to continue but winced in pain as her head beat harshly.

"We understand what to do," Kakashi assured her as Itachi handed Taylor off to the Sakura, the pinkette quickly carrying her to the bird. Sakura hoped up next to Sasori and set Taylor down beside Lauren.

"Sasori," Sakura quickly said as the puppet master moved to jump onto the ground below, making him pause. "I can't find any external damage, so I believe maybe they were injected with poison. If you would please accompany Deidara and I back to the village…"

Nodding, the puppet master turned back around and knelt down beside the two girls.

"Oi, forehead!" Ino called from the ground. "With you two already going I'll stay here to help Shika and Chouji!"

"Alright!" Sakura called back, and with that taken care of Deidara positioned himself on the front of the bird and took off into the sky, applying as much chakra into the bird as he could to make it fly faster. As the bird took off Taylor could hear weapons and jutsu's beginning to clash on the ground below, the fights beginning, but couldn't help the relief the flooded over her.

She and Lauren had escaped. They'd made it.

* * *

><p><strong>They made it :D Hooray!<strong>

**Again, I'm really sorry if my writing is confusing, because a lot is happening. But at the same time, I don't know how to make it any less confusing so it'll stay this way :D  
><strong>

**So, in case you don't understand what's happening - Taylor escaped with Lauren, Hidan killed the sound ninja and saved them, Itachi was stubborn, and Sasuke sealed the nine-tails chakra for Taylor.**

**There. Hope that helped anyone who was confused at all.**

**Anyway, I start school in six days - sorry to any of you who have already started! But to be honest, I'm looking forward to it (a tiny bit). I've been stuck catering to my father for a good portion of the summer so to have something besides that to occupy my time during the day is going to be nice. However, I still don't have my schedule. Anger.**

**Everyone else has there's but since we offer a program the other school's in the district don't (IB) out schedules don't come out till the 31st. Poo - I really wanna know what classes I have. **

**Still not looking forward to AP English though. However, I am nearly done with the summer work - which makes me happy.**

**Oh, and, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! HOLY SHIT!**

**And I guess it's about time I let you all in on the fact that_ there will be a third and final part to this series_. However, that's all I'll say because most of what it will be about will be revealed next chapter - so you'll have to read and find out!**

**Well, I just got back from lunch with my family (Grandma, grandpa, Uncle, mom, dad, and cousin). I'm thoroughly stuffed. **

**Also, I drove Paul (cousin) back to our house in my car and subjected him to Korean pop music - MAMA, Growl, Fantastic Baby. He says it's a lot better than he thought it'd be because he figured all Asian music was like Gangnam Style XD**

**Anyway, since we've got company over I guess I should go and hang out. **

**I'll see you all later! Hopefully I've got time to get the final chapter up before school starts - but if not then oh well!**

**See you guys later!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. I'm What?

**FINAL CHAPPIE :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

When my mind finally wandered back to consciousness I immediately assumed I was dead. I felt no pain – it's like I was lying on a cloud and everything was light. However, as soon as I began to twitch my muscles I knew death was too good to be true, for my body started to ache once again.

Groaning, I forced my eyes open and stared at the white ceiling above me. It took me a minute to realize the white ceiling was wasn't that of a cold, damp cave, and I instantly shot up, eyes flying around the room.

A bed, a chair, a table with a vase of flowers…my mind started to register the setting.

"I'm in a hospital…," I realized, my voice horse, and shifted my eyes to the window. The outside world was sunny and I could easily spot the roof tops of crowded buildings littered everywhere. As the familiar scene began to register within the workings of my mind there was a sound on the other end of the room, and I turned just in time to see the wooden door slide open.

"Well, Taylor-san it seems you're walking just fine! With the progress you're making you should be able to be discharge by the end of the day or early tomorrow."

There was laughing and Taylor stepped into the room. She adorned a typical hospital rob, which was way too big for her, and a pair of slippers. Her short blonde hair was messy, but despite it all she still held a bright smile.

"Thank you – that's great news! Maybe this means my boyfriend will finally stop buying me so many flowers!"

Following her into the room was a nurse I didn't recognize, but she laughed along with Taylor and folded her clipboard under her arms. "He's so good to you though! I wish I had a man who would…" The woman suddenly paused, and I realized it was because she was looking at me.

Confused to why the nurse had stopped, Taylor turned to look back at her and then followed her wide-eyed gaze to me. The blondes jaw instantly went slack, but only for a moment because in the next she was on top of me, arms around my neck as she wailed happily.

"Lauren! You're awake! Oh thank god, I didn't know – I wasn't sure when – nurse!" She said suddenly and looked up at the lady still frozen in shock. "Let Tsunade know Lauren's awake!"

"R-right!" The nurse quickly agreed and turned, running from the room in a flurry.

"Taylor," I finally interrupted, and the blonde loosened her grip on me, sitting back onto my lap as she blinked innocently. "What's going on?" I questioned. "Where's Orochimaru? Where's Kabuto? What about the Akatsuki? I—"

Taylor lunged forwards and leached onto me once again, tears falling from her eyes as she smiled.

"It's all over," she told me. "Orochimaru is dead."

Taylor pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes before cupping my face with her hands, bringing our foreheads together. "We made it, Lauren. It's over."

At that my mind finally processed her words and I shoved my head into her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame tightly as tears pooled in my eyes.

We had made it – Taylor and I had survived the poison and been rescued. It was all over.

There were no words to describe the sudden happiness I felt.

The moment was ruined a few seconds later when the door to the room was slammed open once again and Tsunade charged in. Taylor quickly jumped back and started rubbing her eyes furiously; trying to rid her face of tears, and Tsunade pointed a hand to Taylor's bed.

"Why are you sitting on her?! We haven't even checked to see if she can walk yet!"

Taylor squeaked and quickly hopped off of my legs, diving into her own bed. While she did so I took the chance to wipe my own tears, but Tsunade had already noticed and was smiled at the two of us sentimentally.

"Eh?" Taylor said after a moment, glancing around. "Where are Sakura and Tess? Didn't they come with you?"

Tsunade chuckled, folding her arms. "Of course not! The moment the two of them got wind that Lauren-san was awake they ran off to notify everyone."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah…"

"With that being said…," Tsunade continued, reaching for a chart nearby. "We should get this over with before they all barge in…So," she locked eyes with me. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "I'm a little sore, but shit – compared to what I felt yesterday this is nothing."

Tsunade creased her eyebrows. "Were you in pain yesterday?"

I blinked, but before I could answer Taylor quickly interrupted.

"Lauren," she said slowly, a small smile on her lips. "We've been in the hospital for a week now – you've been asleep for 7 days…"

"What?!" I said in shock, my jaw slack. I looked over to the Hokage for confirmation and she nodded.

"The poison Orochimaru injected you with really took a toll on your body," Tsunade explained, a hint of anger in her voice as she double checked the charts in front of her. "The poison acted as a virus and started attacking your white and red blood cells. When you arrived at the hospital we had to give you a multiple transfusions – your blood cells were being destroyed at an alarming rate and it took a team of highly skilled medical ninja around 6 hours to completely remove the poison from your system."

I remained silent, shocked. I could've easily died had it not been for Tsunade and the others…

"Hey now!" Taylor interjected, waving a hand in the air as if to swat away the shock I was suddenly feeling. "Don't worry about it, Lauren! You're all patched up, alright?"

"Says the girl who took 8 hours for the poison to be removed," Tsunade mumbled, and Taylor instantly began to pout.

"Wait," I said, glancing at the two. "8 hours? What was wrong with-?"

"We can discuss this later!" Tsunade quickly interrupted, eyes narrowing. "You said you feel alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"No headaches? Bowel pains?"

"Nope…"

She looked up from the clipboard. "Have you tried standing yet?"

I shook my head. "No, should I?"

"If you would…"

Nodding, I threw the covers off my body and scooted to the edge of the mattress, placing my bare feet on the tile floor. With ease, I pushed myself onto my feet and carefully trudged around in a circle.

"Good enough?" I questioned and Tsunade nodded looking pleased.

"Better than expected," she admitted. "Your body seems just to have been exhausted after everything it was put through, which explains why you slept for such a long period of time. You seem to be fully recovered – so if everything checks out later on hopefully both you and Taylor-san will be released…"

"Yes!" Taylor cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. "I can finally wear some real clothes!"

I snickered at that and Tsunade rolled her eyes, heading towards the door.

"I'll be back to check in on you both later," she said, lifting her hand in goodbye as she slid open the door. Taylor and I both said goodbye back, but before Tsunade could even completely shut the door it was smashed open again and Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara flew into the room.

Deidara was first to pounce, his priority of being my boyfriend more important than the rest, and immediately snuck his arms around my back, hugging me tightly. He didn't say anything, but breathed an audible sigh of relief, and I hugged him back instantly.

We stayed like that for a moment before the blonde pulled back and I tenderly brushed his bangs to the side of his face.

"I don't even know what to say, yeah," he admitted, and I smirked.

"You don't gotta say anything, Dei – I understand."

Deidara grinned and kissed me on the lips before scooting off the bed, letting Sasuke and Itachi approach its side. Itachi kissed my forehead and then followed up with a hug. He sighed tiredly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You need to stop doing this to me," he said and I patted him on the back.

"Sorry, bro. I just can't help it."

"You better be sorry," Sasuke butted in, giving me a hug of his own briefly. "I dislocated my arm for you," he said, motioning to his sling. I suddenly felt terrible.

"Shit – please tell me you guys didn't get seriously injured. No one died right?"

Sasori shook his head, stepping to the other side of the bed. "No one died. Almost all of us returned with some type of injury but none that were life threatening." The puppet master placed his hand on my hand and ruffled my already not so perfect hair. "Though everyone was more worried about you and Taylor," he admitted.

"Aww," I cooed, trying to keep the moment from getting too serious. "But what happened with Orochimaru? What's going on now?"

The ninja in the room all shared a look.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>I smiled and looked up from the book in my hands, taking in the bright blue sky overhead. Spring was on its way to the Leaf Village and while the air was cold the breeze was warm.<p>

Currently I was lounging on a swing on the porch of Dei and I's house.

Stretching my arms above my head I placed a bookmark on my current page in the novel and then stood, heading inside the house.

Nowadays Deidara and I lived in the Uchiha district along with Taylor and Itachi, Sasuke, Danna, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan and Tess. With Tsunade's approval the Uchiha district had been reopened and now served as a home to remaining Uchiha and anyone they chose to invite to live there – aka the previous Akatsuki members (and Juugo and Suigetsu).

Pein and Konan did not live in the district, for they returned to Ame. Tsunade and Gaara currently held a truce with the small country, but with my and Tess's recommendation were also trying to get the other Kage's in on it.

After getting released from the hospital I had been informed that the Akatsuki had been disband and that Tobi had taken off. Zetsu was never heard from again prior to the rescue mission and it was clear he must've returned to Tobi's side.

However, on the bright side Orochimaru would never be a problem again. Itachi had informed me that with the power of his Susanoo he was able to thoroughly seal the snake sannin away, and Taylor made sure to let Sasuke know the consequences of overusing his curse mark. Sasuke promised he'd try his best never to do so.

On the down side, in Taylor's exhausted state, she forgot to mention to the ninja not to let Kabuto get away either – and he did. All of the Leaf and Sand village were now on lookout for the silver haired man.

But back on the bright side, Taylor, Tess and I were now official ninja of the Leaf Village. The three of us were only of Genin rank, even though everyone who knew us understood we had the skill to be ranked higher, but Tsunade assured us that Chunnin exams were coming up soon, so we'd be able to make our mark there.

Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki on the other hand were all Chunnin or Jonin. Since the Akatsuki members had been above genin level in their previous villages the ranks returned to them. And with Tsunade's exception Sasuke had been promoted to a Chunnin – apparently because he had taken the Chunnin exams before and displayed exemplary skill, so he did not need to do it again.

Speaking of ranking, almost all of the ninja living on the Uchiha compound were out on missions. Deidara had been requested to return to the Rock village by Tsunade, in order to mend up some things with the Tsuchikage, and Itachi and Sasuke were out on a mission to retrieve a stolen scroll. Tess and Sakura were also out on a mission of their own in the Sand village, helping out with a recent virus that had spread because of the changing season.

Despite the fact that Tess was still a genin Tsunade still sent her on higher rank missions because of her medical skill.

Unfair to Taylor and I, but understandable.

Oh, and Hidan and Kakuzu were back out hunting bounties again – but this time for the side of good.

Smiling to myself I skipped up the stairs and into Dei and me's room. It was a large room with a king size bed, walk in closet, and attached bathroom. Like the rest of the Uchiha houses, this residence was very spacious and open. Beside the room Deidara and I occupied there were two other rooms on the second floor and a spare room on the main floor. Both of us were very happy with the house and I was grateful that Itachi had suggested this be the one we move into.

Stepping up to the bed I grabbed the sweatshirt I had set out earlier on in the day and shoved it over my head, pushing my arms through the baggy sleeves. With the evening beginning to set in sweatshirts were almost always necessary when one wanted to go out.

So with that taken care of I hoped back downstairs and slipped my shoes on at the door before heading outside. Turning right I started heading towards Itachi and Taylor's house.

When Itachi got deployed on missions Taylor and I would usually make plans for dinner. Taylor never really liked being alone at home, so I figured since we weren't living together anymore the least I could do would be to go and keep her company.

Shuffling down the street I paused in front of Sasuke's place. Sasuke's house was directly in-between Taylor's house and mine. It was a simple house – not very big but not too small – and worked well for him. In his front window I could spot a small black cat and smiled, deciding to head inside just for a moment.

"Hey Kuro," I greeted when the cat hoped down from the windowsill to greet me. He purred contently and followed me as snuck into Sasuke's kitchen nook. When I looked in the cat's bowl I was glad to see it still had some food left but put some more in, just in case Itachi and Sasuke's mission took longer than expected.

"Bye Kuro," I whispered as I snuck back out the front door, shuffling back to the street and towards Taylor's house.

I walked for another minute or two before stepping onto the property of Taylor and Itachi's home. The two lived in the original house Itachi, Sasuke, our family and I had grown up in. According to Taylor when the two first moved in it was hard for Itachi to forgive himself from his memories, but with the blondes help he was able to get over them and now enjoyed his house once again.

"Tay!" I called, sliding open the front door. "I'm here! You wanna go out for dinner?"

There was no reply, so I stepped into the house, slipping my shoes off at the door.

"Tay?" I called again, wandering into the family room. There I found the blonde curled up on the couch, blanket curled around her small body.

"Tay," I said again, crouching down in front of her. "What's up? Why are you sleeping?"

The blonde groggily blinked her eyes and then glanced over at me.

"Oh, hey Laur, we're supposed to go out right?"

I nodded, my eyebrows creasing. "Yeah, we are, but, are you alright?"

Taylor nodded and smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"Tay, what's up?" I questioned again. "Tell me what's wrong."

The blonde sighed and rested her forearm on her head. "I'm just scared to eat…"

I blinked in surprise. How could food ever be scary?

"I've been throwing up the past few mornings," Taylor admitted finally. "I don't wanna throw up again so I've been playing it safe and eating minimal amounts of food…"

"Taylor!" I scolded. "Tsunade told you that if you started to feel sick to get back into the hospital because it could be lasting side-effects of the poison!"

The blonde rolled her eyes at me. "That was two _months_ ago Lauren, I doubt that long lasting side-effects would be popping up now."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "C'mon Taylor, we gotta go to the hospital."

Taylor responded my rolling the other way, burying her face into the couch cushions.

"No."

"Fine," I relinquished, heading back towards the front door. "If you won't go to the hospital I'm going to get Sasori."

Taylor whined incoherently from the other room, but I ignored her and slipped my shoes back on, sprinting over to Sasori's house.

Danna lived a little ways away from everyone else because he liked the peace and quiet he got, but not so far that it be incontinent to go and visit him.

Like Sasuke, the puppet master lived in a standard sized house, perfect for one person alone.

"Danna!" I called, barging through the front door. I walked into the main room and found the red head sitting in the middle of the floor, one of his puppets positioned in his lap and tools scattered everywhere. He didn't seem amused to see me.

"What is it, brat?" He questioned, hazel eyes turning back to his work.

"I need you to come with me," I replied and he paused once again, looking back to me with quizzical eyes.

"Taylor hasn't been feeling good and refuses to go to the hospital. I was hoping you'd at least come and check her out…"

Sighing, Sasori set is tools down and pushed his puppet aside, standing. He quickly stepped over to the couch to grab his jacket and then swept past me towards the door, slipping his shoes on.

"Let's go," he said as he stepped out the door, holding it open for me.

The two of us jumped across the rooftops back to Taylor's house and trudged inside. When we arrived in the family room the blonde was still curled up on the couch.

"That was fast," she commented, peeking her eyes out from the top of the blanket, and Sasori knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong, Taylor?"

"I've been throwing up the past few mornings," she admitted sheepishly. Sasori sighed.

"You need to let someone know when you're feeling bad – especially when Itachi isn't home."

"I know…," she pouted and Sasori patted her head.

"Sit up – let's see if anything's wrong."

Taylor complied and heaved herself up, sitting on the edge of the couch. Sasori then got to work and placed a glowing green had on her forehead. After a moment his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" I questioned, concerned for my friend, but the puppet master didn't answer – instead he took his hand off her forehead and placed it above her chest, soon moving it lower to her abdomen. When Sasori scanned his hand over Taylor's lower abdomen however, he froze and leaned back slightly, eyes wide in shock.

Taylor immediately looked worried.

"Oh shit, am I dying? Should I have gone to the hospital?"

Sasori slowly shook his head and removed his hand from her stomach, looking her directly in the eye.

"Taylor, you're not ill…you're pregnant."

"Wha…I…I'M PREGNANT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now you all know the third installment is going to be about! XD Kids! There will be kids!<strong>

**And sorry to any of you who were expecting a battle scene - I never planned to have one. Too much work - too many people.**

**Anyway, this story is over! This is the 40th and final chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this story! I had a great time writing it (clearly because shit it's only been two days since I posted the last chapter) and will hopefully enjoy writing the next one!**

**Also, I'm pretty sure that at some point in the future I will be putting up another story pertaining to this one that has all the outakes! (aka all the stuff I wanted to happen but didn't do for sake of the storyline) So keep your eye out for that as well.**

***whispers* I still want to make that one story happen when I send the girls into different anime (Snk, Bleach, etc) but idk when it's gonna happen.**

**I'm gonna be busy this year. With life, babysitting, NHS, homework, and other shit that's gonna get in the way hopefully I'll still have the motive to update frequently!**

**Oh, and I finally got my schedule today! (our school is stupid and has decided to put the schedules up 2 days before school starts)**

**I got (from beginning of the day to end) Pre-calc, Drawing/Painting, Japanese 4, Symphony Orchestra, and AP English. All the good classes are in the middle of the day but I won't complain because shit it's a 3:2 good class ratio.**

**Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you'd all review and let me know how you liked the story! If there are certain things you liked or didn't like let me know because then maybe I can improve some on the third installment! **

**Also, hopefully you'll all continue to follow this chronicle of stories onto the next one! If you do then holy shit I love you!**

**Once again, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. Please watch for the next story (which will hopefully be posted soon after I get the story line worked out)**

**Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows and review!**

**See you in the next one!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
